Trop jeunes pour être parents
by tal'aura
Summary: Edward et Bella ont 17 ans. Elle attend un bébé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Vont-ils le garder? Et si elle le met au monde, va-t-elle le donner en adoption? Qui sait, peut être lui cache-t-elle quelque chose? Rate M Tous humains. rate M
1. Un choix difficile

**_Les personnages de Twilight sont la propriétés de Stephenie Meyer, donc je les emprunte pour faire marcher mon imagination._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Synopsis: M 18+ Edward et Bella ont 17 ans. Elle attend un bébé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Vont-ils le garder? Et si elle le met au monde, va-t-elle le donner en adoption? Qui sait, peut être lui cache-t-elle quelque chose?**

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour tout le monde? Comme promis j'ai modifié le dernier chapitre original de ma fic _Sans regret_, pour en débuter une autre, qui sera probablement aussi plaisante à lire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends les reviews de chaque lectrice, si possible bien sûr,xd. Un chapitre par semaine sera publié, donc me donnant le temps de voir si elle plait réellement**. **J'espère que vous aimer Edward et Bella à 17 ans?**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un choix difficile**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais un de ce mal de crâne! Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je me rappelais très bien de ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois… mon prénom aussi… mon âge? Je m'appelais Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préférais juste Bella. Mon père c'est Charlie et je vivais avec lui depuis que ma mère, Renée, avait épousée Phil. J'avais 17 ans, j'allais au lycée de Forks avec Alice, ma meilleure amie, avec son frère aussi. Edward… je crois?

Je regardai tout autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tout blanc de mur. Je me rappelais maintenant! J'avais eu un accident de voiture. Assis sur une chaise, il y a avait Charlie qui dormait. Je me relevai un peu, j'avais la gorge sèche.

«Papa?»

Il sursauta.

«Bella!»

Il se leva et vint m'embrasser.

«Tu es réveillé! Est-ce que ça va?»

«À part cette douleur à la tête, oui je vais bien.»

«Tu sais où tu es?»

«À l'hôpital, j'ai eu un accident de voiture.»

«Oui chérie, il y a deux mois.»

Deux mois! J'avais été donc dans un coma.

«J'étais seule?»

«Non avec Edward.» Soupira-t-il.

Edward? Mais nous n'étions même pas de vrai amis, il était juste le frère d'Alice.

«Je reviens, je vais chercher ton médecin.»

Pourquoi je sentais que ce serait Carlisle? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître parfaitement Edward? Parce que je le connaissais réellement, il était le frère d'Alice, mais j'avais rêvé de lui, j'en étais certaine. Il valait quelque chose pour moi, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

J'entendis des murmures à l'extérieur, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient. On ouvrit la porte.

«Bella, comme je suis content que tu te sois réveillé.»

C'était bien Carlisle, le père d'Alice, mais pas celui d'Edward.

«Salut!»

Il me sourit.

«Tu te rappelle de quelque chose?»

«Vaguement, je sais que j'ai eu un accident.»

«Oui, autre chose.»

«J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une autre vie durant cette absence.»

«Possible, on appelle ça des rêves comateux.»

«Mais ça m'avait l'air tellement réelle.»

«Souvent ils se terminent par un évènement atroce, réveillant ainsi le sujet.»

C'était exactement ce qui c'était produit.

«C'est ce que j'ai subi!»

«Oui je sais, ton cerveau a été connecté pendant ces deux mois et nous avons vu l'activité énorme.»

Je me frottai le front et fermai mes yeux. Mon père me donna de l'eau.

«J'étais seule?»

«Non avec Edward. Vous avez eut de la chance à y avoir survécu. Il a subit la même activité cérébrale que toi et elle c'est arrêté en même temps que la tienne. Il ne s'est pas réveillé lui.»

«Ça veut dire quoi?»

«Peut être une mort cérébrale, mais il a quelques heures encore avant d'en être sûr.»

Il écouta mon cœur et prit ma température.

«Je reviens plus tard.»

«D'accord.»

Mon père sortit aussi, je me ramassai seule dans la chambre. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je ne l'étais pas.

«Bon Dieu!» Entendis-je.

Je tournai mon regard vers la voix. Edward!

«Salut!» Lui dis-je.

Il me sourit après avoir réalisé à qui il avait à faire.

«Salut… Bella.»

«Edward! C'est bien toi?»

«Oui c'est moi!»

Je me rappelais maintenant, Edward était le mec qui me faisait de l'effet, mais j'avais un blanc… un blanc que je ne réussissais pas à récupérer. Je regardais Edward, qui me souriait. Il était plus jeune que dans ma vie comateuse. Il avait un visage d'ado et il faisait moins mature. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

«Je suis désolé… c'est ma faute ce qui nous ait arrivé.» Me dit-il.

«Ah bon?»

«Oui, j'aurais jamais dû conduire après avoir bu.»

«T'avais bu?»

«Et toi aussi! Nous n'étions pas en état de conduire.»

J'essayais de me rappeler cette soirée, mais tout ce que j'avais en tête était cette fête chez Jessica, mais je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui c'était produit après.

«Tu te rappelle de quelque chose toi?» Lui demandais-je.

«Ouais un peu… Nous avons quitté de chez Jesse ensemble…»

Il baissa son regard, pour éviter de me regarder.

«… c'est là que nous avions eu notre premier baiser.»

Il ne me regarda toujours pas, mais je compris qu'il s'était produit plus entre nous après. Je me rappelais maintenant que nous sortions ensemble depuis peu.

«Depuis quand?»

Il fronça un sourcil après avoir daigner me regarder.

«De quoi?»

Il était peut être aussi dans l'ignorance comme moi.

«Depuis quand nous sortons ensemble?»

«Tu t'en rappelle? Tu sais réellement qui je suis?»

«Bien sûr que oui! J'ai passé mon coma à rêver de toi!»

Là, je me sentais gênée et impuissante, il rougissait. Ça m'était échappé, je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire.

«Moi aussi!»

Pardon? Il avait rêvé de moi lui aussi, il avait aussi fait un rêve comateux? Étais-ce le même?

«Tu vas répondre à ma question?» Lui demandais-je, voulant changer de sujet.

«Un mois avant l'accident.»

Oh! Je me rappelais aussi, je compris que chaque fois qu'un évènement m'était raconté, ça me revenait. Il était venu frapper à la porte de chez Charlie pour me demander d'aller faire un tour en forêt avec lui. Je n'avais pas pu refuser, pas avec les yeux qu'il avait… pas avec le béguin que j'avais pour lui. J'avais tenté ma chance, sachant que j'en n'aurai pas une autre. Il avait fait les premiers pas, jamais je n'aurais pu les faire moi-même. Je m'en rappelais comme ci c'était hier.

**Flash back**

_Je souris à Edward qui me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. Avec frissons je l'empoignai et nous marchâmes jusque dans la forêt derrière chez moi._

_«Merci d'avoir accepté!» Me dit-il._

_Je lui souris._

_«Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Edward.»_

_«Ah non?»_

_«Non pas du tout. Même que… je te trouve très attirant!»_

_Il rougit et sourit d'un sourire gêné._

_«Toi aussi tu es attirante.»_

_J'étais sûr que je rougissais à mon tour. Je lui souris. Nous avions tous les deux 17 ans à peine, plus moi que lui, je venais à peine de les avoirs. Peut être qu'il deviendra mon premier amour, je le souhaitais énormément et encore une fois je ne ferai pas les premiers pas._

_«On va où comme ça?» Lui demandais-je._

_«Nulle part, je veux juste marcher avec toi et éclaircir quelques points.»_

_Éclaircir des points? Mais quels points? _

_«Quels genres de points?»_

_Il sourit._

_«J'aimerais savoir comment tu me trouves?»_

_Je serrai ma prise à sa main, je réalisai que je ne l'avais jamais lâché._

_«Tu es beau, gentil, aimant. Tu m'as l'air d'un bon gars, qui ne fera jamais de mal à une fille.»_

_Il sourit._

_«Mais moi, je me sens protecteur envers toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était comme ci je t'avais toujours attendu. Le premier jour où tu avais mis les pieds dans le lycée, j'ai sentis une sorte de connexion entre nous deux, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.»_

_Je souris, il était trop mignon, mais je le croyais, car j'avais sentis la même chose._

_«Moi aussi, j'avais l'impression que tu étais mon ange gardien.»_

_Il me sourit._

**Fin du flash back**

C'était là que nous n'avions pas eu besoin de faire les formalités pour devenir amoureux. Nous l'avons su immédiatement.

«Je me souviens maintenant!»

Edward sourit avec des yeux pétillants.

«J'avais peur que tu ne t'en rappelle pas!»

Je savais maintenant qu'il était mon petit ami et je n'avais pas eu besoin qu'il m'explique son rêve, je savais parfaitement qu'il avait été le même que le mien.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre.

«Edward, tu es réveillé!»

Il lui sourit.

«Comment te sens-tu?»

«Ça va, à part ce mal de crâne.»

«Tu te rappelle de quelque chose?»

«Oui de tout! T'en fais pas je vais très bien.»

Carlisle lui sourit.

«Je suis content que vous soyez de retour tous les deux.»

«Vous croyez que je peux me lever?» Lui demandais-je.

«Oui, toi tu peux, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es sortie du coma.»

Je souris.

«Mais fait attention, tu dois avoir les jambes endoloris.»

«Oui, merci.»

Je me levai avec l'aide de Carlisle et il m'aida à aller à la toilette. Quand j'en revins, Edward n'était plus là et je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre. Je me remis dans mon lit. Je soupirai longuement et repensai à ce rêve. Qui avait été magnifique dans un sens et terrible dans l'autre. Je réalisai que j'avais vécu une deuxième vie durant deux mois qui m'avait semblé long. J'étais désolé et triste que ce petit garçon n'existait réellement pas, je m'étais attaché à cet enfant. Mon enfant, celui d'Edward…

On m'apporta un plateau, j'avais vraiment faim.

«Merci.»

Le préposé me sourit et quitta la chambre après avoir poser celui d'Edward sur sa petite table. Je mangeai lentement et quand j'eus fini, Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Je lui souris.

«Il est où Edward?»

«En examen, tu es la prochaine quand il reviendra, je veux donc en profiter pour te parler.»

«D'accord, je vous écoute!»

«Tu sors depuis quand avec Edward?»

Il n'était pas au courant, je m'en rappelais.

«Là ça fait trois mois, mais ça ne faisait qu'un mois quand on a eut l'accident.»

Il soupira.

«Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, ton père n'est pas au courant. J'ai jugé garder ça pour moi, y'a que toi qui décidera.»

De quoi il parlait?

«Tu es enceinte Bella… de deux mois.»

Non pas possible! J'étais trop jeune!

«Vous en êtes sûr?»

«Oui à 100 pour 100.»

«C'est la merde!» Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

«Tu as couché avec Edward?»

«Je ne m'en rappelle pas, si oui, nous étions souls surement.»

Il soupira encore plus fortement.

«Tu l'aime vraiment?»

«Oui, pourquoi cette question?»

«Tu n'as que 17 ans et tu sais très bien que mettre un bébé au monde à ton âge pourrais te s'avérer être difficile financièrement.»

«Edward m'aidera.»

«Tu n'en sais rien, il est aussi jeune que toi, il n'a aucun travail. Tu vas devoir lui en parler rapidement, tu as encore 4 semaines pour te débarrasser du fétus.»

Y'en était pas question! Jamais je ne tuerais un être vivant! Edward où pas, je le garderais ou le mettrai en adoption.

«S'il veut le garder lui aussi?»

«C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui en parle maintenant, car s'il n'en veut pas, tu pourras te faire avorter.»

«Et si tout de même je veux le garder?»

Il soupira de nouveau.

«C'est ton corps Bella, mais moi je ne te le conseil pas.»

«Et si je le laissais grandir dans mon ventre pour le donner à une famille qui l'aimera?»

«C'est une autre possibilité, mais tu sais autant que moi que tu t'en voudras à jamais de t'en séparer de la sorte, surtout si toi et Edward vous vous aimiez et restez ensemble.»

Je baissai les yeux, je devais être raisonnable, je savais que dans quelques années nous pourrions avoir un enfant, comme dans nos rêves.

«J'en parlerai à Edward dès son retour dans la chambre.»

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Edward entra assis dans une chaise roulante. Il me sourit et on l'aida à s'assoir sur son lit. Carlisle se leva.

«Je vais vous laisser, je reviens plus tard.»

Je me levai pour aller auprès d'Edward. Sans hésiter, il m'empoigna le visage et colla son front au miens et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Tu m'as manqué Bella!»

«À moi aussi!»

Je le serrai fort contre moi quand il me lâcha. Je me mis doucement à pleurer.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

«Carlisle m'a appris un truc où je ne sais pas comment choisir, mais il faut qu'on le fasse à deux.»

Il me serra plus fort.

«De quoi?»

«Tu vas être père!»

Je sanglotais réellement maintenant. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et serra sa prise contre moi.

«Tu voulais faire quoi toi?»

«Je… je veux le garder, même si tu ne le veux pas…où le donner.»

Il desserra sa prise et m'empoigna de nouveau le visage, il voulait que je le regard.

«Que t'a conseillé Carlisle?»

«De m'en débarrasser!»

«Et tu crois qu'il a raison?»

«Oui, car ça nous mettrait dans le trouble de le garder.»

Il m'embrassa le front.

«Mais toi, ton choix?»

«Je le veux, je… veux récupérer le bébé de mon rêve.»

Je savais que ce bébé ne sera probablement pas lui, mais il avait été conçu dans la même ignorance.

«Anton tu dis?»

«Oui, notre fils dans mon rêve.»

«Un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude?»

«Oui.»

«Un sourire comme le tiens?»

«Oui!»

Je souris.

«Il adorait Puppy, ton chien?»

«Oui!»

J'étais sûr maintenant qu'Edward avait fait exactement le même rêve.

«Alors moi aussi je veux le récupérer!»

Il me serra contre lui et posa par la suite ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Alors ne t'en débarrasse pas!»

C'était à mon tour de le serrer fort contre moi. Ce rêve nous avait encore plus rapprochés, il nous avait soudé l'un à l'autre. J'étais jeune, encore une enfant aux yeux de mon père. Dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas gardé le bébé.

«Tu sais que ce bébé nous en demandera beaucoup Edward? Carlisle m'a prévenu et il sait très bien que nous n'arriveront pas à finir nos études.»

«Qui te dit que je ne finirai pas au moins les miennes?»

«Et comment va-t-on payer le loyer? Tu vas devoir lâcher l'école pour aller travailler!»

Il soupira et il savait que j'avais parfaitement raison.

«Et si tu venais chez moi?»

«Chez toi? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ni que toi tu viennes à la maison.»

Il baissa son regard, me prenant la main dans la sienne.

«Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte de le garder.»

Il était raisonnable au moins, mais il me faisait de la peine.

«Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu le voulais autant que moi tout à l'heure.»

«Je sais, mais on se reprendra plus tard, après nos études.»

«Tu sais que c'est irréversible? Si je demande à Carlisle de m'avorter maintenant, il sera trop tard demain pour que tu change d'idée.»

«Je sais. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée à notre âge.»

Je baissai la tête, Il venait de me blesser énormément. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de m'en débarrasser, je ne pouvais faire ça à ce bébé et à moi-même.

Je ne le ferai pas! Edward où pas!

«Comme tu voudras Edward.»

«Tu sais que c'est mieux comme ça, nous nous connaissons à peine en plus.»

Je le regardai dans le fond de ses yeux verts.

«Oui je sais et tu crois que nous ne resterons pas longtemps ensemble?»

«Je ne sais pas, nous sommes jeunes. Je t'aime énormément, mais on ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver dans les prochains mois.»

Je lâchai brusquement sa main, j'étais follement amoureuse de lui. S'il le faut je garderai le bébé juste pour avoir un souvenir de lui!

«Écoute Bella! On a 17 ans et qui sait que ma mère ne décidera pas de me faire retourner chez mon père?»

«Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de lui.»

«Parce que je ne veux pas y penser! Esmé m'aime énormément, mais je sais très bien qu'à mon retour elle va me sermonner à cause que j'ai pris le volant soul. Elle m'avait déjà prévenu.»

«Alors je te suis! Peu importe où habite ton père.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu oublie Charlie? Il ne te laissera pas partir.»

«Oui je sais, mais je ferai tout pour te suivre!»

Je le savais qu'Edward m'aimait énormément aussi. Une partie de lui grandissait en moi, je ne pouvais m'en défaire.

«Donc soit raisonnable, ne garde pas le bébé.»

Mon cœur se brisa en deux.

«Ok.»

Il m'embrassa le crâne et je retournai à mon lit. Je rêvassai pour éloigner ma peine. Je pensais à cette fête chez Jessica et au moment où Edward nous avait ramené soul à la voiture.

**Flash back**

_Nous sortîmes de chez Jesse, Edward me tenait par le bras et essayait de me tirer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. J'étais trop soule pour le suivre dans la bonne voie et j'étais sûr que lui aussi. Il riait comme s'il avait mit le nez dans un gaz hilarant. Moi je ne faisais que refuser de le suivre, mais au fond de moi je le désirais tant._

_«Edward arrête de faire… le fou… on n'est pas en état de quitter de chez… Jesse.»_

_Je titubai sans arrêt, Edward me retenant pour que je ne tombe pas… dû moins il essayait. Si Charlie apprenait ça, il allait me tuer!_

_«T'in…quiète Bel's. on… prend pas… la voi…ture. On va jus…te dedans.»_

_En plus j'avais de la misère à le comprendre, il n'arrêtait pas de rire._

_«Veux-tu bien me dire combien… de bières t'as bus?»_

_J'étais soule, mais j'avais au moins encore ma tête moi!_

_«J'm'en… ra…pelle pu.»_

_Je soupirai. Il me lâcha une fois à la voiture. Je dû me tenir après la carrosserie de la Volvo. Il ouvrit la porte, mais il m'empêcha d'y entrer. Il me plaqua contre la voiture et se pencha légèrement vers mon visage._

_«Edward, t'es soul arrête!»_

_Je le repoussai doucement et j'entrai dans la voiture. Dès qu'il y entra à son tour, il plongea dans un sommeil trop rapidement pour que je m'en rende compte. Je soupirai, il avait vraiment trop bu. J'étais sûr qu'il voulait m'embrasser, mais je n'avais pas voulu que notre premier baiser ce passe dans ces circonstances. Je m'assoupis également._

_À mon réveille Edward dormait toujours et je remarquai que les heures avaient passés et que je ressentais moins les effets de l'alcool, mais j'en avais encore probablement trop pour conduire. Et encore plus pire pour Edward. Je le réveillai en lui passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux._

_«Où suis-je?»_

_Je souris, ouais, l'alcool avait diminuée aussi dans son sang._

_«Tu es dans ta voiture et tu avais trop bu pour finir par t'endormir.»_

_«J'allais tout de même pas conduire?»_

_«Je ne crois pas non.»_

_Il sourit. _

_«On fait quoi alors ici?»_

_ «Tu en avais marre de la fête de Jesse et tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici, soul comme un trou. Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris de prendre autant d'alcool?»_

_Il se passa la main sur le visage pour la ramener à ses cheveux et à sa nuque et il frotta son cou de droite à gauche horizontalement. Je riais intérieurement, il était encore plus mignon décoiffé de la sorte._

_«Ouais, qu'est-ce qui ma pris de faire un pari avec Mike et Jacob!»_

_Mike et Jacob? Bon Dieu, ils avaient osés faire ça à Edward! Nous savons tous comment mon p'tit ami supportait mal l'alcool._

_«Bon, la prochaine fois, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.»_

_«Je t'avertis Bella, c'était la dernière fois que tu me traine dans un party ou l'alcool est de mise.»_

_Je pouffai de rire. Il était trop mignon quand il essayait d'être sérieux. Il soupira à mon rire, il avait vraiment été sérieux là._

_«Je suis désolé Edward.»_

_Je baissai mon regard sur mes genoux. Edward me remonta le visage de son index et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'en frissonnai instantanément. Le baiser avait été doux, mais pas assez long à mon goût. Je voulais plus! Je me positionnai sur ses cuisses et je l'embrassai plus longuement._

_Il me serra fort contre lui et quand je lâchai ses lèvres il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et m'embrassa, mon corps frissonna de partout. J'étais nullement nerveuse, même pour une première fois. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Il me caressa le dos et se mit à m'embrasser à son tour._

_«Edward….»_

_Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans le font de mes yeux chocolat._

_«Je… je te veux! Je veux ma première fois avec toi.» Me dit-il timidement._

_Je rougis instantanément, il le voulait lui aussi._

_«Moi aussi.»_

_Il m'embrassa encore une fois, me demandant accès à ma langue, jamais je n'avais été embrassé ainsi. Je sortis ma langue qui se mêla à la sienne. Nous étions inexpérimentés tous les deux et on ne savait pas plus s'y prendre. Il défit la ceinture de son jeans et enleva son pantalon. Je frissonnai juste à l'idée que nous allions essayer ça ensemble. Je lui retirai moi-même son t-shirt. Il s'activa à mes vêtements, je le sentais excité par cette expérience nouvelle à ses yeux. Je posai par la suite mes mains sur son torse et le caressai nerveusement. Il posa sa main sur mon cou et m'empoigna un sein de son autre main, une sensation étrange dans mon bas ventre se fit sentir. J'étais moi-même toute excité, avant même qu'il ne touche mon sexe. Il me lâcha pour retirer son caleçon et posa par la suite ses mains de chaque coté de ma petite culotte et la baissa… c'était encore plus excitant! Toute cette action ce fit en silence. Il se colla à moi, je m'étais remis sur ses genoux, il m'aida à passer mes jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches et se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir son pénis sur mon pubis, j'en frissonnai. J'en pouvais plus, pour une débutante, pour une première fois, je le voulais maintenant en moi. Il m'embrassa avant que je puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit. Je n'eus pas à le lui demander, car il se bougea le bassin pour essayer de s'incérer en moi. Je me collai plus à lui, lui empoignant sa chevelure cuivré. Quand il s'introduit doucement dans mon vagin, je gémis quand j'entendis la déchirure ce produire à la perte de ma virginité. Je plantai mon visage dans son cou, il commença son élancement tout en gémissant. Je le serrais fort contre moi, il me caressa le dos et s'agrippa à mes fesses pour m'aider à m'élancer. Je frottai ma joue contre son cou._

_«Oh Edward…»_

_J'aimais ça, il était doux. Il savait comment si prendre, mais pas moi, il m'aidait chaque fois. Il susurra mon nom et s'élança un peu plus rapidement, ce qui me fit gémir de passion. Le claquement de nos peau ensemble, me rendait encore plus folle de lui. Je me sentais différente, comme si des papillons me grimpaient de l'intérieur et tournaient dans mon estomac, je sentis mon vagin se contracter sur son pénis… je gémis plus fortement en criant son nom. Je venais de jouir, une chose formidable. Edward suivit la cadence, je sentis un liquide chaud couler en moi. Il était venu en moi. Il haleta fortement, j'enfouis encore une fois mon visage dans cou, le serrant fort contre moi. Il arrêta son va et viens et m'empoigna le visage pour m'embrasser._

_«Oh! C'était trop bien!»_

_Je souris._

_«J'ai aimé… le faire avec toi.»_

_Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou à son tour._

**Fin du flash back**

Edward s'était endormi. J'avais compris que ce n'étais pas à cause de l'alcool que nous avions eu un accident, mais à cause d'un chauffeur qui s'était endormi au volant et l'alcool encore dans notre sang avait fait croire que c'était la raison de l'incident. Je devais le dire à Carlisle et à Charlie.

Mon sujet de pensée entra dans la chambre.

«Ça va Bella?»

«Oui très bien, mais y'a erreur sur l'accident que nous avons subi. C'est pas nous la cause, c'est un chauffeur qui s'était endormi au volant. Nous avions dormis assez longtemps après avoir bu avant de prendre la route.»

Je n'avais aucune gêne à avouer que je prenais de l'alcool à mon âge. Les parents des enfants de Forks commençaient à le tolérer aux 17 ans de leurs jeunes.

«Je sais Bella, je suis au courant.»

«Ah oui?»

«Edward est tout de même dans le tord, le peu d'alcool qui lui restait avait diminué ses chances d'éviter l'accident. Tu sais comment il ne la tolère pas? Il est un excellent conducteur, jamais il n'aurait dû avoir cet accident.»

Il avait raison, jamais Edward n'aurait dû avoir cet accident. Il était l'ado le plus prudent sur la route qui pouvait exister. Je baissai le ton de ma voix, pour qu'Edward n'entende.

«Carlisle?»

«Oui?»

«Edward ne veut pas l'enfant. Au début oui, mais après réflexion et intelligence non.»

Il baissa les yeux.

«Il t'a demandé de t'en débarrasser?»

«Oui, je lui ai dit que je le ferai, mais je ne veux pas le faire.»

«Je sais, c'est ton choix Bella, mais en acceptant pas celui d'Edward, tu risque de le perdre à jamais.»

«Je sais… je vais le dire à Charlie et on verra après. Et quand ça commencera à paraitre, je demanderai à Edward s'il veut ce bébé.»

«Bella, tu va le mettre hors de ses gons si tu fais ça.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«C'est un risque à prendre et si non je le mettrai en adoption. Je préfère que le bébé ait une famille qui l'aime que de lui ôter la vie.»

«Je crois qu'Edward sera d'accord avec l'option de l'adoption Bella. Tu devrais le lui dire maintenant.»

Je soupirai.

«Non je vais attendre.»

«Attends pas trop longtemps Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de toi-même. Tu le regretteras si Edward ne voudra plus de toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait apprendre ta décision de cette façon, ce bébé est autant le sien et il doit décider avec toi.»

«Mais moi j'ai l'intention de le garder Carlisle!»

«Là tu complique les choses!»

Je regardai Edward qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit. J'avais peur que Carlisle finisse par le réveiller.

«C'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire! Je ne me sens pas capable de subir cet opération pour qu'on me retire le bébé de mon ventre.»

Mon médecin posa une main sur mon épaule en guise de compréhension.

«D'accord, je te laisse le choix et je te souhaite que tout ce passe bien avec Edward.»

«Merci, mais ne le dite à personne.»

«Tu as ma parole!»

Il quitta la chambre, Edward dormait toujours, je fis donc la même chose, pour m'endormir sur la pensée de Puppy mon chiot Beagle qui m'attendait sagement à la maison de Charlie.

* * *

**Le chapitre vous a plus? J'espère autant que moi à l'écrire, car je n'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire une nouvelle. mdr.**

**Edward va-t-il en vouloir à Bella lorsqu'il saura la vérité?**

**Bella va-t-elle le lui dire à son réveille?**

**Devront-ils réellement le garder où le mettre en adoption?**

**Tous ça dans les prochains chapitres.  
**


	2. Réelle décision

**Salut à tous, enfin le Chap 2, mais je vous avertis, cest une fiction que je trouve compliquer a écrire. Je veux trouver les bon mots et les bonnes répliques. Créer une fic de ce genre avec de jeunes ados qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent réellement n'esp pas de tout repos, xddd. Ne lâchez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews, si vous pouvez m'aider en me donnant des conseil tant mieux, j'ai besoins d'idée aussi, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. xd**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2: Réelle décision**

À mon réveil Edward était debout à côté de mon lit. Tiens il marchait! Je lui souris.

«Salut Bella!»

«Salut!»

Il posa un doigt sur la peau de mon bras.

«Tu as vue Carlisle pour… le bébé?»

Je le regardai un moment avant de lui répondre. Je me demandais si je devais lui faire à croire que je l'avais fait ou bien lui dire la vérité ou encore que j'allais me débarrasser du bébé lorsque j'irai mieux. Je baissai mon regard.

«Oui… je l'ai fait.»

Ça y'était! Je lui avais menti et maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer, pour lui dire que je l'avais gardé. J'étais cruelle de lui faire ça, de ne pas avoir confiance en lui de la sorte. Je voulais cet enfant au risque de perdre Edward. J'étais une ado innocente, irresponsable et pas du tout raisonnable! Maintenant je savais dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un bébé, je n'avais aucune assurance à donner à ce petit être ni aucune sécurité sociale. Edward était tout pour moi, je l'aimais terriblement et j'étais tout à ses yeux et ça je l'avais toujours deviné.

«Je… je suis désolé amour.»

Tiens il m'appelait amour maintenant et il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, je l'avais senti dans le ton de sa voix. Je croyais même qu'il avait regretté de me demander de m'en débarrasser. Je devais m'en assurer, comme ça, je n'aurais peut être pas besoin de le lui cacher.

«Tu es désolé… dans quel sens?»

Il me regarda un moment avant de m'empoigner le visage et déposer ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

«De t'avoir demandé ça… je sais, tu m'avais prévenue hier… qu'il serait trop tard le lendemain.»

J'en étais sûr maintenant, il voulait le bébé lui aussi. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, j'eus mon premier haut le cœur, nous n'avions pas encore déjeuné, mais ça ne serait tarder. J'avais le goût de vomir, je dû prendre une grande respiration pour éviter de le faire.

«Bella ça va?»

Il s'en était rendu compte.

«Je vais bien, j'ai… juste faim.»

Il fronça un sourcil et posa sa main sur ma joue et me caressa de son pouce. Depuis notre réveil il était plus doux avec moi, je me sentais réellement sa petite amie. Avant l'accident, il hésitait chaque fois avant de me toucher, comme s'il avait peur que je refuse.

«Tu oublie de me dire quelque chose! Je le vois dans ton regard.»

Il baissa les yeux vers ma main, qui était toujours sur mon ventre. J'avais peur qu'il se fâche contre moi si je lui disais la vérité et dans l'autre sens je savais qu'il en serait soulagé.

«Et si je te disais que je t'ai… menti?»

Il lâcha ma joue et se redressa droit comme un i. Il ne parla pas cependant, je continuai.

«Si moi j'aurais réellement voulu garder le bébé? M'aurais-tu empêché de le mettre au monde?»

Il soupira et apaisa ses épaules se décrispant un peu. Je compris qu'il avait cru que je l'aurais gardé. Que je venais de lui faire croire que je lui avais menti.

«Je ne sais pas Bella. Je suis nerveux et… j'ai réellement cru que tu l'avais gardé quand j'y ai vu ta main sur ton ventre.»

Et si vraiment il savait? Je ne pouvais peut être pas le lui dire en fin de compte.

«Donc tu ne voulais pas le garder… Edward?»

«Si, mais… je ne sais pas. Je regrette de t'avoir demandé ça c'est tout! Nous sommes trop jeunes pour être parents Bella, mais j'aurais aimé vivre l'expérience, tant qu'à avoir pu le faire maintenant.»

Je souris.

«Donc… tu m'en voudrais si je l'ai gardé?»

Il se redressa droitement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

«Tu… tu ne l'as pas fait?»

«Non… il est toujours là!... Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.»

Je m'attendais à une crise d'Hystérie de sa part, car depuis le début de la conversation, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

«Edward… j'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareil, je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser, quitte à te perdre…J'ai pris le risque.»

«Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit alors?»

«Non.»

Il soupira et se pencha vers moi.

«Pourquoi?»

«Pour que tu ne me force réellement à le faire! Je me sens pas capable de tuer un être vivant.»

Il m'embrassa sur le nez et me sourit de compassion.

«Merci.»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercierais.»

«D'avoir décidé de ne pas le faire.»

Je soupirai de soulagement, il n'avait pas été fâché.

«Merci à toi de ne pas être choqué contre moi.»

«Jamais je ne me fâcherai contre toi.»

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, j'humai son odeur, qui me faisait littéralement flipper. Je le serrai plus fort et je l'embrassai dans le creux de son cou.

«Et maintenant nous devrons affronter nos parents.»

«Oui je sais Bella, surtout Charlie.»

Je soupirai.

«Je l'affronterai seule, je ne veux pas qu'il t'en veut pour ça.»

«De toute façon je suis sûr qu'il me déteste déjà. C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé dans cet accident.»

Je soupirai encore, les hommes avaient toujours le don de se sentir coupable.

«Et encore plus à cause de moi si tu es enceinte. J'aurais dû me protégé et je ne l'ai pas fait.»

Je soupirai encore plus fortement.

«Arrête de te culpabiliser!»

Il me sourit et frotta son nez sur ma joue pour finir par m'embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Carlisle entra au même instant et figea à deux pas de nous.

«Ça va les enfants?»

Les enfants? Avec le bébé à venir, je crois plus en être une.

«Oui Carlisle.» Lui dis-je.

Edward lui souris.

«Parfait, j'ai votre congé!»

Nous lui fîmes un large sourire.

«Je peux avoir quelque chose à manger?» Lui demandais-je.

«Oui Bella, le préposé vous apporte vos plat. Ça va toi?»

«Oui, mais j'ai des nausées.»

Carlisle me fit signe des yeux comme quoi je ne devais pas dire ça devant Edward.

«Il est au courant.»

Mon médecin me fit un sourire et regarda son beau-fils.

«Vous allez le donner en adoption?»

J'avais oublié ce détail. Je baissai les yeux et Edward se retourna vers moi.

«C'était ce qui était prévu Bella? C'était la raison pour laquelle tu voulais le garder?»

«Oui, au début.»

«Et maintenant?»

«Si tu n'es réellement pas prêt à être père, je serai d'accord pour cette option.»

Il soupira.

«Oui, ça pourrait être à envisager.»

Carlisle nous sourit

«Je suis content que vous vous êtes entendu sur ce sujet. Il te reste Bella qu'à le dire à ton père.»

«Oui, une énorme épreuve!»

Je souris.

«Et toi jeune homme, dès que tu rentre, tu vas voir ta mère elle attend des explications.»

«Elle est au courant?»

«Non, c'est à propos de l'alcool au volant.»

«Ça! Je sais, je m'en à attendais.»

«Mais pour le bébé aussi je te conseil de le lui dire en même temps.»

«Pour ça je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle va m'envoyer chez papa dès demain matin.»

Carlisle soupira.

«De toute façon tu sais très bien qu'elle va t'y envoyer pareil.»

Ah tiens! Je n'avais pas cru qu'Edward avait été sérieux.

«Pourquoi elle fait ça? Je ne suis plus un enfant.»

«Tu connais parfaitement la raison Edward et chaque fois tu sais très bien que ça marche.»

Je ne comprenais rien à tout ça. Je tapai le bras de mon amoureux pour attirer son attention.

«Tu veux bien m'expliquer Edward?»

«Ouais… en théorie c'est mon père qui a ma garde pas elle, donc elle a le droit de me renvoyer chez lui comme bon lui semble.»

«Mais pourquoi tu es chez elle alors?»

«Parce que je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui. Il est flic, comme ton père et je n'étais pas un enfant facile. Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais trois ans et j'en ai été grandement touché. Comme papa voulais pas que je quitte pour Forks avec maman il a tout fait pour avoir ma garde et c'est là que j'ai commencé à faire plein d'idiotie, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était maman qu'il me fallait.»

«T'avais quel âge?»

«À 12 ans il m'a envoyé ici sous restrictions. La première connerie que je ferais, ma mère me renverrait chez lui et c'est exactement ce qui va se produire dès demain matin!»

«C'est la première fois?»

«Non… et ça va être doublement pire lorsqu'elle saura pour toi.»

«Oh! Alors ne lui dit pas!»

Il me sourit.

«Carlisle a dit que c'est ce qui arrive chaque fois. T'as fait quoi d'autre?»

«Alcool au volant!»

Pardon? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ça, il n'avait que 17 ans et on apprend à conduire qu'à 16 ans.

«Quand?»

«À 15 ans, j'ai appris tôt à conduire et j'ai fait le con un soir après un party.»

Je n'avais pas besoin plus d'explication. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il n'aimait pas les partys.

«Et tu es resté combien de temps chez ton père?»

«J'y ai passé les vacances d'été de mes 16 ans, juste un peu avant que tu n'arrive à Forks. Plus jamais je ne veux retourner chez lui.»

«Oh! Ça dû être terrible!»

«Pas tant que ça, il est trop sévère, il me faisait subir un coupe feu, j'avais plein de restrictions. Je détestais ça. C'est souffrant pour un ado de ne pas faire ce qu'Il veut.»

Un ado! Nous étions des ados et nous allions être parents, sauf si on décidera de ne pas le garder après la naissance, une chose à envisager de tout bord, probablement à cause de nos propres parents. Carlisle me fit sortir de ma pensée.

«Je vous autorise à quitter après le déjeuner.»

Edward et moi sourîmes en même temps. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, mais j'avais pas hâte d'affronter mon père. Il vint d'ailleurs me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital. Carlisle ramena Edward. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'embrasser avant de quitter. Je ne savais même pas à quand je le reverrai, pas dans les prochains jours en tout cas!

Quand je sortis de l'hôpital, mon père me souriait.

«Ça va Bella?»

«Oui parfaitement!»

Il m'ouvrit la porte coté passager.

«On va devoir ce parler!»

«Je sais, je m'en doutais.»

Il nous emmena à la maison. Quand je sortis de la voiture et que je me rendis vers la maison, je poussai un long soupire, mon père me regarda avec de grands yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

«Je suis juste perdu, c'est tout. Je sens que tu vas me sermonner jusqu'à demain matin.»

Il me fit un sourire, c'était bon signe.

«Non pas dû tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui t'es arrivé, mais celle d'Edward.»

Ce n'était nullement sa faute… en faite… un peu peut être.

«Mais alors de quoi tu veux parler?»

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et il répondit à ma question une fois assis sur le divan.

«Toi… et Edward… êtes ensemble?»

Je soupirai, il voulait parler de ma relation avec Edward. Je m'assis en face de lui, pour mieux observer ses réactions. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour lui parler du bébé.

«Tu entends quoi par… êtes ensemble?»

Il soupira à son tour, me fixant amèrement.

«Bella… ne me prends pas pour un idiot, ce que je ne suis pas.»

Je baisser les yeux.

«Oui nous sortons ensemble.»

«Depuis quand?»

«Euh!... trois mois.»

Il m'observa un moment avant de continuer la conversation. Il avait l'air à essayer de comprendre si j'avais vraiment bien dit trois mois.

«Donc en théorie, si on compte pas les deux mois de coma, vous avez sortis ensemble un mois?»

«Oui… mais, tu sais le rêve que j'ai fait?»

«Oui, je me souviens.»

«Ben, c'était avec Edward et Carlisle a trouvé que nous avions vécu un phénomène rare… nous avions exactement fait le même rêve.»

«Je sais… il m'en a parlé. C'est pour ça que je veux éclaircir ta relation avec Edward.»

J'étais soulagé, je n'avais pas besoin de m'expliquer encore plus. Je lui souris.

«Mais depuis notre réveille, nous avons l'impression qu'on se connait depuis longtemps.»

«Tu l'aime?... Je veux dire vraiment?»

«Oui plus que tout!»

«Je vois.»

Charlie tapota la place à coté de lui. Je me levai pour aller m'assoir.

«Sa mère ma parlé. Tu sais comment je suis très ami avec elle?»

«Oui, vous vous dites tout!»

«Effectivement… elle a compris que son fils et toi sortiez ensemble et elle voulait que je te prépare à ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire avec Edward.»

Maintenant je compris qu'Edward allait subir ce qu'il voulait éviter. Mon père continua.

«Elle le renvoie chez son père…»

Je le coupai.

«Je sais, Edward s'en attendait.»

«Mais sait-il pour combien de temps?»

«Non.»

Mon père se passa la main sur le visage et soupira fortement.

«Je me demande comment je fais pour avoir accepté Esmé de l'aider de la sorte.»

Ça avait l'air plus terrible que je le croyais.

«Papa?»

«Bella, Edward ne reviendra pas…»

Juste à cette phrase que je sentais infini, mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

«Non! Il… ne peut pas.»

«Dû moins jusqu'à sa majorité, à 21 ans.»

Je baissai mon regard, je devais lui dire maintenant. Le petit aura presque 4 ans lorsque son père reviendra.

«Il ne peut pas!»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je… il…»

Mon père posa une main sur mon épaule.

«Chérie?»

Je partis littéralement en sanglot.

«Il… il va être… père.»

Il me lâcha et se redressa.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?»

Je savais qu'il avait compris, je ne voulais pas répéter.

«T'inquiètes, tu as compris.»

«Tu ne peux pas le garder!»

«Ma décision est prise… et celle d'Edward aussi.»

Il soupira. Je m'attendais au pire.

«Je ne l'accepte pas Bella! Tu es trop jeune, tu n'as que 17 ans et Edward aussi. En plus vous vous connaissez à peine!»

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

«Tu ne sais rien du tout! Je le connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. J'avais 16 ans quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, mais nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble un an plus tard… C'est suffisant pour savoir plein de chose entre nous.»

«N'est pas là la raison Bella! Ce bébé… il va vivre comment? Dans la misère? Et même si Edward ira travailler, il ne gagnera pas assez pour subvenir à vos besoins.»

«T'en sais quoi toi?»

«L'expérience Bella! Ta mère avait un an de plus que toi quand elle t'a mise au monde, mais elle a vécu la misère, me croyant incapable de subvenir à tes besoins. T'avais six mois quand elle ma quitté pour un mec qui était plus riche que moi.»

«Je sais tout ça papa, t'a pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je ne suis pas comme elle, j'ai hérité plus de toi.»

Il soupira.

«En plus chérie, tu as fait ce bébé après un mois de fréquentation. Vous ne savez même pas si vous aller encore longtemps vous aimez. Les ados et l'amour, ça ne fait pas bon ménage et tu le sais!»

«Je me fou de ce que tu pense où de ce que tu veux pour moi. Je garde l'enfant!»

«Parfait alors! Tu te chercheras un nouvel endroit où vivre! Ta punition Bella où retourne chez Renée, elle sera plus ouverte que moi à ce bébé.»

C'était tout le contraire, elle sera pire et Charlie le savait très bien.

«N'essaie pas, ça marchera pas.»

Je savais très bien qu'il essayait de me convaincre de me faire avorter, même si je savais qu'il pouvait être sérieux en ce qui concernait que je quitte sa demeure.

«Alors, je veux que dès demain tu quittes la maison.»

Je sentis de nouveau des larmes me monter aux yeux, il avait été sérieux. Je me levai et sans dire un mot je montai à ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit. J'avais compris qu'il voulait me donner une leçon et me faire réfléchir, croyant que dès ce soir j'irai le voir pour lui dire que je ne garderai pas le bébé, mais il avait tord! Je voulais cette enfant avant tout. Puppy grimpa sur mon lit, il m'avait manqué et avait beaucoup grandis, je le caressai doucement, tandis qu'il me lécha le visage, heureux de me revoir lui aussi.

**PDV Edward**

Quand j'entrai dans la maison, je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait. Ma mère était plantée dans le cadrage de porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Edward, je dois te parler!»

«Je sais.»

Elle se dirigea à la table de cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, je m'assis en face d'elle.

«OK, Commence qu'on en finisse!» Lui dis-je.

Elle me lança des éclaires de ses yeux.

«Edward!»

Chaque fois c'était pareil, mais je sentais que celle-ci allait être pire.

«Désolé maman.»

Elle croisa ses doigts sur la table.

«Premièrement, je veux savoir qu'elle relation tu entretiens avec Bella?»

Elle était au courant?

«Je sors avec elle.»

«Depuis quand?»

«Trois mois, mais seulement pendant un mois avant l'accident.»

«Et tu l'aimes?»

«Oui plus que tout! Je veux faire ma vie avec elle!»

«Je vois, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Demain matin tu retourne chez James.»

«Je m'en doutais oui, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences, je… je sais, j'ai gaffé encore une fois.»

«La 2 e fois Edward! Je te croyais plus intelligent.»

Je soupirai.

«Je reviens quand?»

Elle me regarda longuement avant de me répondre.

«Pas avant tes 21 ans…»

«Tu veux rire!»

Elle ne ricanait réellement pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella de la sorte, je ne pouvais pas la laisser élever notre petit sans moi, pas comme ça.

«Bon, à moins qu'il y ait une importance à tes yeux, tu vas chez ton père!»

J'en avais une importance, Bella… et le bébé. Je devais le dire à maman et elle me laisserait rester ici, peut être.

«Je ne peux pas y aller! Sérieusement maman, ne me laisse pas aller là bas.»

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu reste ici?»

«Bella…»

«Elle t'attendra et tu le sais.»

«Mais…pas le… bébé!»

«Le bébé?»

«Oui… euh… je sais, c'est une gaffe.»

Elle me lança des éclairs de ses yeux.

«Une gaffe tu dis! Pire Edward! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête de lui faire un bébé?»

«Euh…»

Elle me coupa, elle était sur les nerfs.

«Vous l'avez désiré? Il était prévu?»

Euh… non.»

«Edward! Vous n'êtes que des enfants encore. Tu… tu… tu vas aller chez ton père et sans exception! Je vais devoir parler avec Charlie maintenant. Avec ce que je lui ai demandé, elle n'a surement pas eu le choix de lui dire pour ce bébé. Bella doit être même déjà au courant pour toi.»

Si Bella était au courant et Charlie aussi. Il devait l'avoir forcé à avorter, mais elle ne le fera pas, pas sans mon accord. Je me levai de table.

«Tu vas où?»

«Faire mes valises! Je crois que la discussion est clause.»

Ma mère savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter quand je faisais ça. Je montai à ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit, je devais trouver un moyen pour contacter Bella, j'avais perdu mon portable, je ne sais où et maman allait surement surveiller la ligne de la maison. Je plongeai mon regard sur les portes fenêtres de ma chambre, avant de m'y faufiler et de sortir dehors. Une fois en bas, je fis le saut.

«Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Carlisle me regarda avec ses yeux réprobateurs.

«Je… je vais chez Bella.»

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ta mère le sait? À te voir passé par là, je ne crois pas.»

Il regarda la fenêtre de ma chambre et me regarda par la suite.

«Entre!»

J'entrai après lui.

«Elle le sait pour le bébé?»

«Oui, et elle me punit encore plus.»

«Oh!»

«Je ne reviens pas avant mes 21 ans Carlisle.»

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.»

Je me plantai plus près de lui.

«Oui tu peux! Convainc là!»

«Edward je… je ne peux pas. Le mieux que Bella pourrait faire, est de mettre le bébé en adoption.»

«Non! C'est ce que je veux éviter, je… je veux cet enfant!»

Il soupira.

«Tu es trop jeune Edward, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.»

À l'intérieur de moi, je bouillonnais d'in compassion. Même Carlisle se foutait de mes sentiments.

«Alors je me sauverai durant la nuit avec Bella pour ne jamais revenir!»

«Edward…»

«Non!... tu es comme elle! Elle a déteint sur toi… je te croyais apte à m'aider, je croyais que tu étais de mon coté. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu m'aiderais à pas y retourner si jamais ça ce reproduirait.»

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tira vers lui. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais je ne voulais pas montrer ma peine, un homme ne pleurait jamais devant un autre homme.

«Je te comprends Edward… ta mère m'a fait jurer de ne pas m'en mêler. Elle ne veut pas que tu ais ce bébé. Elle sait très bien qu'elle va devoir finir par s'occuper de l'enfant à votre place.»

Il me lâcha pour me regarder.

«Non, elle ne connait pas Bella, pas après ce qu'on a vécu ces deux derniers mois… et tu le sais.»

«Oui, moi je vous crois, je sais que vous serez les meilleurs parents au monde. Plus ce que moi je l'ai été pour ta sœur.»

Je fus soulagé, il allait surement m'aider, même si j'en étais pas encore sûr.

«Merci de penser ça de moi.»

«Je le pense sincèrement Edward. Je te considère comme mon propre fils.»

Moi aussi je le considérais comme un père.

«Alors, tu vas parler à maman?»

«Non, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même, lui expliquer ce que tu ressens réellement dans ton cœur. Ni va pas trop fort quand même.»

Je lui souris. Il avait raison je devais régler mes problèmes moi-même. Ma mère était au deuxième dans sa salle de séjour. Je frappai avant d'entrer.

«Maman?»

Elle me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«Edward!»

«Je veux te parler… à propos de Bella et moi.»

«Edward… je… elle est trop jeune.»

«Non au contraire! Pas mentalement, mais physiquement oui.»

«Oh, tu parle de votre connexion comateuse?»

Elle était au courant! Évidemment Carlisle lui disait tout.

«Oui, depuis notre réveille, on a l'impression de se connaitre depuis longtemps.»

«Je vois et tu veux que je ne t'envoie pas là bas?»

«Oui, laisse-moi rester ici. S'il le faut je quitterai pour vivre avec Bella.»

«Edward, réfléchit, comment paieras-tu le loyer? Vous n'avez même pas finis vos études.»

«Dans six mois alors? Je lâcherai l'école pour aller travailler.»

«C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses fils! Tu le regretteras!»

Il n'y avait rien à faire, le prochain coup elle va me demander de la faire avorter et me blesser en me sortant cette phrase magique.

«Edward, tu pourras en avoir d'autres dans quelques années.»

Je le savais, elle l'avait sorti. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas après avoir désiré garder l'enfant. Nous le regretterons toute notre vie.

«Et si je… on le donnait en adoption? Bella ne se sent pas capable de se faire avorter, elle se sentirait trop mal.»

Ma mère me fixa un instant.

«L'adoption? C'est une possibilité oui.»

«Alors je lui en parle si tu ne m'envoie pas là bas. Si non elle le garde et sera obliger de l'élever tout seule.»

Elle soupira.

«À une condition!»

Je souris.

«Tu iras chez ton père y passer l'été… seul durant deux mois.»

Je soupirai. Je préférais ça, à 4 ans d'absence.

«D'accord, j'irai pour les vacances, mais je veux que tu prennes soins de Bella durant ce temps.»

Elle me sourit. Je savais qu'elle en était d'accord. Surtout que le bébé sera au monde à ce moment là et que Bella en serait effondré suite à cette adoption, même si nous l'avions envisagé. Je savais qu'elle voudrait le garder.

«Merci d'avoir compris mes sentiments.»

Elle me sourit. Je devais maintenant aller voir Bella et lui expliquer que je ne partirai pas avant la naissance de notre bébé.

«Je vais chez Bella.»

«Ne rentre pas trop tard.»

«Je serai là pour le souper, je peux l'inviter?»

«Oui, emmène-là, je veux apprendre à la connaitre.»

Je lui souris et quittai la villa pour me rendre chez Bella.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. **

**j'attends vos reviews :D**


	3. Crainte

**Merci pour vos superbes reviews, pour cette fic, je ne savais pas qu'elle plaisait autant que ca, malgré le mal que j'ai à l'écrire. **

**Voici la suite, je vous avertis, Edward a tout un caractère! xd**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3: Crainte**

Je pris ma Volvo, que Carlisle avait prit soins de faire réparer. J'attendis au moins 15 minutes avant de démarrer, les mains crispé sur le volant. Une série d'image défilant dans ma tête… mon accident.

**Flash back**

_J'embrassai Bella une dernière fois et je l'aider à remettre ses vêtements. Pour une première fois, ça avait été très bien. J'avais aimé._

_«On doit rentrer Edward!»_

_«Oui je sais.»_

_Je me plaçai au volant et je démarrai la voiture. Je ne sentais pratiquement plus les effets de l'alcool, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de conduire. Je me sentais très lucide. La voiture prenait bien la route, mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de conduire. Bella m'observait et j'essayais de ne pas la regarder, c'était difficile, elle était tellement jolie, douce. Je roulai tranquillement, la nuit était calme, surtout la route. Je pesai sur la pédale de gaz. Je montai à 200 km/h._

_«Edward ralenti!»_

_«T'inquiètes Bella, rien ne nous arrivera.»_

_Nous roulâmes un moment avant que je me rende compte que Bella avait raison. Une autre voiture arrivait en zigzagant vers nous, j'accélérai pour essayer de l'éviter, mais elle nous fonça droitement dessus. Avant que je ne perde conscience, j'entendis les dernières paroles de Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen à la radio. Nous fîmes un tonneau et c'est là que ma vue se brouilla._

**Fin du flash back**

Je serrai le volant encore plus fortement, tout ça avait été de ma faute. Avoir roulé moins vite, j'aurais passé après ce chauffeur sursautai quand je vis Carlisle se pencher par la fenêtre de ma voiture, à l'intérieur.

«Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?»

«Tout va bien, c'est jusque… je m'en suis pas encore remis.»

«Tu veux que je t'accompagne?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, merci.»

Je me tassai coté passager et Carlisle prit le volant.

«Tu vas chez Bella?»

«Oui et je la ramène pour le souper.»

«Je vous attendrez dans la voiture.»

«Pas la peine on prendra celle de Bella.»

«Edward je ne crois pas qu'elle soit apte à la conduire, elle doit être dans le même état que toi.»

«Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je vais juste lui parler quelques minutes, je ne serai pas long.»

Il commença à rouler sur la route.

«Prends ton temps, j'attendrai.»

Je lui souris, le trajet se fit en silence. Quand nous arrivâmes je descendis de la voiture et me rendis seul chez Charlie. Je pris un grand respire, je sentais qu'un sermon m'allait être donné. Je frappai à la porte et j'attendis. Un Charlie, des yeux en colères, m'ouvrit.

«Edward!»

«Euh… Bella est là?»

«Elle doit être entrain de pleurer sur son sort en câlinant Puppy.»

Pauvre Bella! Tout ça était encore de ma faute.

«Je… je peux la voir?»

Il se tassa pour me laisser entrer et il posa sa main sur mon torse.

«Pas avant de t'avoir expliqué, jeune homme!»

Je soupirai et baissai le regard.

«Oui Monsieur!»

Il me montra le salon du doigt et je m'assis sur le divan. Il se plaça en face de moi, pour mieux m'observer.

«C'est imbécile ce que t'as fait!»

Wow, du directe!

«Je sais.»

«Et en plus vous osez le garder?»

«Euh… Bella le désir tant, mais moi je lui avais demandé de s'en débarrasser.»

«Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait?»

«Elle ne ce sent pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Je la comprends et jamais je ne la forcerais à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas.»

Il soupira.

«Tu es trop sensible Edward, un homme doit être fort et sévère, refuser certaine chose tu sais. Et je vois que tu n'es pas encore un homme, donc trop jeune pour être un père. Bella ne peut pas mettre au monde ce bébé, elle est aussi immature que toi. Si tu ne la force pas à se faire avorter, je le ferai moi-même, quitte à l'endormir pour aller à l'hôpital.»

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, Bella avait un père plus que sévère.

«Et si nous le donnions en adoption?»

«L'adoption? Je ne sais pas Edward, Bella pourrait changer d'avis à la dernière minute.»

Je soupirai, il était beaucoup plus compliquer à convaincre que ma mère.

«En plus, tu retourne chez ton père.»

Oh, ma mère ne lui avait pas encore parlé!

«Non, pas réellement, elle m'a donné un sursis, jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.»

Il fronça un sourcil.

«Tu lui a dis quoi pour qu'elle accepte?»

«Qu'on le donnerait en adoption.»

«Je vois. Et vous avez vraiment l'intention de faire ça?»

«Oui, si c'est pour sauver mon couple avec Bella.»

«Ok, tu m'as convaincu.»

J'apaisai mes épaules, j'étais soulagé.

«Je peux voir Bella?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui vas-y!»

Je me levai et montai à sa chambre. Je donnai deux petits coups sur la porte. J'attendis qu'elle m'ouvre.

«Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux voir personne!»

Oh! Pauvre Bella, je me demande ce que Charlie à bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle refuse de le voir.

«Même pas… moi?»

J'espérais qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa chambre. Mon amour avait les yeux rouges et affichait un sourire sur son visage meurtri.

«Tu sais que le bébé ressens tout ce que tu ressens. Tu vas le rendre nerveux à pleurer de la sorte.»

«Edward, comme tu me rends heureuse en ce moment.»

Je lui souris et la serrai contre moi.

«Bella, tout va s'arranger, j'ai parlé à ton père.»

Elle me repoussa pour me regarder.

«Tu lui as dis quoi?»

«Que nous allions le donner en adoption.»

«Non Edward!»

«J'ai pas eut le choix il m'aurait forcé à te faire avorter.»

«Tu l'aurais fais?»

«Non, mais lui par contre, n'aurait pas hésité à t'endormir pour t'amener à l'hôpital.»

Elle me reprit dans ses bras.

«Merci.»

Je l'embrassai tendrement et je la poussai dans la chambre refermant la porte une fois entré. Puppy vint me sentir le bas de mon pantalon. Je souris.

«Comme il a grandi, ce Beagle!»

«Oui.»

Je m'assis sur le lit et elle s'installa à côté de moi.

«Pourquoi pleurais-tu?»

«Oh!... mon père m'avait mis dehors.»

«Ah! Il ne m'en a pas parlé.»

«Je devais peut être allé m'en assurer?»

«Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il en avait été sérieux?»

Elle se leva.

«Oui, tu le connais mal Edward.»

Elle sortie de la chambre, je l'entendis descendre. Puppy vint s'installer à côté de moi, je lui grattai l'oreille. Je le regardai.

«Que la vie est compliqué!»

Il balança sa tête d'un coté et de l'autre.

**PDV Bella**

Je souris à Edward avant de quitter ma chambre. Je descendis et je m'arrêtai en plein milieu des escaliers. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre… maudit haut le cœur! Je pensai à Edward. Je remontai à ma chambre. Quand j'y entrai, Edward caressait mon chien et il me regarda avec surprise et baissa son regard sur ma main toujours sur mon ventre.

«Y se passe quoi?»

«Des nausées!»

Il me tendit les bras, je les regardai avant de m'y faufiler, jamais il n'avait fait ça avant… jamais il ne s'était préoccuper de moi avant. J'avais l'impression que cet accident que nous avions subis, nous avait rendu plus proche l'un de l'autre, mais j'étais peut être la seule de nous deux à ne pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur ses genoux et il referma ses bras autour de moi. Il m'embrassa la tête.

«J'ai un remède pour ça.»

«Ah oui?»

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa doucement, une autre chose qu'il faisait pour la première fois. Il posa en même temps ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa d'amour… une autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement faite avant.

«Ça va mieux?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, merci… tu es doux Edward.»

«Parce que je me dois de l'être Bella. Tu… tu le mérite, c'est de ma faute ce qui t'arrive.»

Je soupirai.

«Non Edward, c'est de la mienne… c'est moi qui n'a pas voulu… de ne pas le garder. On en serait pas là si non.»

«Ne dit pas ça Bella, tout va s'arranger.»

Je m'accotai sur son torse, il me caressa la joue.

«Tu… tu veux venir avec moi parler à mon père. Peut être qu'il changera d'avis si tu es là.»

«Tu crois réellement qu'il veut te mettre dehors?»

Edward ne me croyait pas!

«Oui, tu le connais mal… pour le fils de sa meilleure amie.»

«Oh! Désolé… oui je vais descendre avec toi.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci.»

Il m'attrapa par la taille, me souleva et me posa par terre devant lui. Il se leva et m'embrassa dans le cou.

«Je t'aime Bella!»

Une autre chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent… me dire qu'il m'aimait.

«Tout comme moi Edward.» Lui répondis-je.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que nous quittions ma chambre. Une fois en bas, Charlie regardait la télévision, je me retournai vers Edward et je baissai le ton.

«Toi, attends-moi là! Tu interviendras si ça vire mal.»

«D'accord!»

Il me caressa la joue et je me dirigeai vers mon père. Je me plaçai derrière le divan.

«Papa?»

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi.

«Bella? Que fais-tu là?»

«Je… est-ce vrai que tu me fou dehors?»

Il soupira.

«Bella, tu es trop jeune pour avoir ce bébé et Edward n'est pas assez mature non plus. Des enfants qui élèvent un enfant. C'est impossible chérie!»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Mais si je veux réellement le garder, que feras-tu?»

«Tu feras ce que tu voudras! Mais je ne veux pas d'une ado enceinte et déprimé dans ma maison. Va vivre avec Edward!»

«Mais… si je ne peux pas, je vais où?»

Il était vraiment arrogant, il était vraiment déplaisant. Comment un père pouvait faire ça à sa fille? Mes yeux se trempèrent, mes lèvres se mirent à trembler et mes mains se tendirent vers lui, qui s'était levé depuis un moment pour venir vers moi.

«Comment… peux-tu… faire ça à ta fille?»

«Je…»

Je ne le laissai pas finir.

«Même Esmée a laissé un sursit à Edward! Je te promets de quitter après la naissance.»

Je sentais Edward s'enrager à l'intérieur de lui-même, je le sentais avoir de la peine et je le sentais vouloir venir à mon secours.

«Bella… écoute, j'essaie juste de te faire raisonner et à Edward par la même occasion. Je ne veux que ton bien. Crois je le sais par expérience et je ne veux pas que vous viviez la même chose, même si je sais que tu ne quitteras jamais Edward. Tu ne feras pas comme ta mère, tu es plus forte qu'elle.»

Je m'impatientais.

«Pourquoi alors refuses-tu que nous nous aimions?»

«Je ne refuse pas votre amour…»

Je le coupai de nouveau.

«Oui c'est ce que tu fais! Tu refuses que nous ayons cet enfant!»

Il monta le ton, découragé de ne pas être capable de me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait que je comprenne.

«Non Bella, je refuse que vous viviez dans la misère… je refuse que cet enfant n'aie pas le bonheur qu'il mérite. Je refuse… de te perdre si tôt. Tu es encore ma petite fille, tu n'as pas fini de grandir à mes yeux et… tu t'apprêtes à quitter ton vieux père pour ce bonheur, pour… Edward.»

«Alors pourquoi refuses-tu que je reste?»

«Parce que je ne veux pas que tu perdre une minute de ta grossesse avec Edward. Je suis sûr qu'il a plus les moyens et la place pour t'héberger. Il mérite d'être auprès de toi tout au long, même si je lui en veux qu'il t'est mis enceinte.»

Je soupirai et pensai à Edward qui était surement entrain d'écouter, assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

«Esmée ne voudra pas de moi et tu le sais.»

«C'est faux Bella! Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera si nous la convainquons.» Lança Edward.

Edward se planta à côté de moi fixant mon père.

«Edward je suis sûr que tu seras meilleur que moi pour Bella, moi je ne suis qu'un impotent.»

«Papa!»

«C'est vrai Bella. S'il faudrait que tu tombes malade, tu vas réclamer Edward pas moi. Les premiers coups du bébé… Edward doit être là, pas moi.»

Je soupirai.

«Comme tu veux, mais si Esmée ne veut pas de moi, j'irai où?»

Il soupira et ne répondit pas. Edward m'embrassa la tempe.

«On trouvera Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas tomber.»

Ça je le savais.

«Je sais Edward. Je te fais confiance.»

«Bella je sais très bien que tu réussiras à t'en sortir avec ce bébé et Edward. Je parlerai à Esmée si jamais elle refuse.»

Je souris. Edward me prit la main.

«Chef Swan, j'aimerais inviter Bella à souper.»

Mon père lui sourit.

«Bien sûr tu peux, profitez-en pour parler à Esmée. Appelle-moi Bella pour que je sache.»

«Oui je le ferai.»

J'étais maintenant soulagé, le pire du problème était passé, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la mère d'Edward. Une chose un peu plus compliqué à faire. Edward m'avait invité chez lui, jamais je n'y avais mis les pieds. J'aperçus Carlisle dans la voiture quand nous mîmes les pieds dehors.

«Oh! Ton beau-père est venu?»

«Je… je ne pouvais conduire, je ne m'en sentais pas capable.»

Je lui souris.

«T'inquiète je suis pareille.»

Il me sourit et me passa la main dans mes cheveux. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, Edward à coté de Carlisle.

«Bonjour Bella.»

«Salut.»

Il démarra la voiture.

«Ça c'est bien passé avec ton père?»

Je regardai Edward, sans je n'aurais plus ce bébé.

«Grâce à Edward.»

Carlisle me sourit à travers le rétroviseur. Je me demandais si je pouvais lui dire la raison.

«Ouais, mais y'a un petit problème.»

Il fronça un sourcil, toujours à travers le rétroviseur.

«Y'a des conditions c'est ça?»

«Charlie, ne me veut plus à la maison, il se dit impotent à m'endurer durant la grossesse et il juge que je devrais vivre avec Edward.»

«Oui c'est à envisager Bella. Vous allez avoir un bébé.»

«Chez vous Carlisle!»

Il se tue un moment, Edward fixait son beau-père.

«On va devoir parler à maman.»

Carlisle regarda son_ presque _fils.

«C'est à ça que je pensais.»

Je m'en doutais, même Carlisle savait que ça ne sera pas facile avec Esmée. Il gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison… une maison? À mon avis elle était plus que ça, c'était une villa! Je sortis de la voiture, Edward me prit la main. Je regardais avec ébahissement la demeure.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit que… mais Edward tu…»

«Je sais Bella, nous sommes riches.»

Il m'avait caché ça durant plus d'un an et Alice aussi ne m'avait rien dit. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Charlie voulait que je vive avec Edward. Il était en moyen de s'occuper de moi. Nous entrâmes dans la demeure, Carlisle se rendit à la cuisine. Je me retrouvai seule avec Edward.

«Tu vois Bella, il y a assez de place pour toi ici.» Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter! Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de cette famille. Je n'aurais pas dû garder le bébé en fin de compte, je leur imposais un fardeau maintenant... moi. Je me cramponnai au bras d'Edward, le serrant contre ma poitrine. Je me sentis mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

«Je veux… je veux rentrer chez moi!»

Il me regarda avec surprise.

«Mais pourquoi?»

Je le lâchai et me retournai pour quitter, je sortis dehors. Une fois en bas des marches, on me rattrapa par le poignet.

«Que fais-tu?»

Je figeai à la voix d'Edward.

«Je ne peux pas… tu ne pourras pas m'accepter dans cette maison. Je… je comprends Esmée maintenant.»

«Rien à voir avec ça Bella! Je suis riche et alors?»

J'ouvris mes mains devant moi une fois qu'Edward m'avait lâché. Je plongeai mon regard dedans.

«Je… je ne veux pas abuser. Je ne suis pas à ta hauteur. Tu as besoin d'une fille comme toi… comme dans ta situation.»

Il me prit une main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

«Non! C'est une fille comme toi que j'ai besoin. Justement tu es celle parfaite à mes yeux. Celle… qui ne m'aime pas que pour mon fric. Tu es différente des autres.»

Des autres? Il en avait eu d'autre? Je le regardai foncièrement.

«Tu veux dire quoi par là?»

«Toute les autres voulaient sortir avec moi que pour mon argent.»

«Pourquoi alors tu ne m'as rien dit à moi?»

«Je… je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je ne… voulais pas que tu sois comme les autres. J'ai eu peur que tu étais comme elles.»

Je soupirai.

«Je ne pourrai pas accepter de vivre ici Edward, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise.»

«Alors on se louera un appartement!»

«Pour que tes parents paient? Pas question! Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui va arriver.»

«Alors tu vas faire quoi?»

Je baissai mon regard de celui d'Edward et posai ma main sur mon ventre.

«Me faire avorter, c'est la meilleure solution, pour que tu reste un bon fils aux yeux d'Esmée.»

Il devenait rouge de colère, je le sentais.

«Non ne fait pas ça!» Cria-t-il.

Il le désirait réellement ce bébé, pas que pour me faire plaisir. Je me mis à pleurer. Edward continua.

«Si tu veux réellement que nous faisions tout par nous même, alors j'irai travailler, je subviendrai à tes besoins sans l'aide de mes parents. Mais s'il te plait, accepte de vivre ici quelques mois.»

J'essuyai mes yeux du revers de ma main.

«Et si ta mère ne veut pas de moi?»

«T'inquiète, on la convaincra.»

Il s'approcha de moi et ouvrit ses bras, me laissant le choix de m'y faufiler. Je me blottis contre son torse, l'entourant de mes mains. Ma tête se posa en dessous de son épaule. Il m'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête sur la mienne.

«Que se passe-t-il ici?»

La voix d'Alice retentit. Elle avait pratiquement le même âge qu'Edward, deux mois de différences. Elle était la fille de Carlisle, mais pas celle d'Esmée. Edward me lâcha et sourit à sa sœur, qui ne l'était pas du tout en réalité.

«Alice!»

«Edward!»

Elle s'approcha de nous.

«Je t'ai entendu crier Edward, ne pas faire quoi?»

Elle n'était probablement pas au courant.

«C'est une longue histoire!» Lui dit-il.

«Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le sais. Edward et moi, allons… avoir un bébé. J'ai décidé de le garder.»

Les yeux de mon amie firent la navette entre Edward et moi et elle sourit.

«Tu n'as pas suivi les cours de sexualité Edward?»

Il sourit.

«Ça remonte à quand?»

C'est Edward qui répondit.

«Le soir de l'accident.»

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'explications.

«Tu voies frérot quand tu prends trop d'alcool ce qui peut arriver. Surtout dans ton cas, tu ne la tolère pas trop.»

Nous sourîmes tous les trois.

«Esmée m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.»

Nos visages blêmis à Edward et moi.

«On arrive.» Lui dit Edward.

Alice entra dans la villa.

«C'est qui, qui est riche? Ta mère ou Carlisle?»

«Carlisle. Un héritage familial. Il sait très bien où placer son argent.»

Je souris. Edward m'embrassa sur le front avant que nous entrions.

«Courage, tout va ce régler.»

Je l'espérais, quand nous entrâmes à la cuisine, Esmée s'essuyait les mains. Elle se retourna et nous fit un sourire. Elle était très jolie, les cheveux caramel d'Esmée ce rapprochaient de ceux cuivré d'Edward. Ce qui m'avait toujours fasciné chez Edward c'était ses yeux, qui étaient d'un brun doré comme le miel. Je remarquai que sa mère avait les mêmes. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les épaules et ondulaient en son long.

«Bonjour madame Cullen.»

Si bien elle se faisait appeler Cullen. Edward était un Masen et Alice une Cullen.

«Esmée, Bella, pas madame Cullen.»

Je souris, elle m'avait pourtant l'air très sympathique.

«D'accord.»

Elle nous montra des chaises, nous étions tous les trois seuls à la cuisine.

«Comme ça Bella, tu as décidé de garder le bébé?»

**PDV Edward**

«Comme ça Bella tu as décidé de garder le bébé?»

Pourquoi elle agissait comme ça? Pourquoi être bête avec moi la majeure partie? Pourquoi agir comme ça avec Bella?

«Oui et Edward le veut aussi.»

Ma mère sourit à Bella.

«Tu sais que cette idée d'avoir un bébé à ton âge n'est pas très bonne? Tu pourrais le regretter.»

Je comprenais maintenant ce qui trottait dans la tête de ma mère. Elle l'amadouait pour la convaincre de s'en débarrasser.

«Ma mère a vécu ce que je m'apprête à vivre et elle est très heureuse aujourd'hui de m'avoir mise au monde.»

«Oui je vois, mais sais-tu réellement pourquoi, en tant que parents, nous ne voulions pas que vous vous embarquer dans une famille aussi jeune?»

«À cause de la misère et du manque de revenue?»

«Pas tout à fait Bella, de toute façon Edward n'est pas dans la misère. Il a assez d'argent pour subvenir à tes besoins sans aller travailler. Non je veux dire, vous n'avez pas encore assez appris de la vie.»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«Oui Edward, ton grand-père Masen ta donné sa fortune. Ton père n'est pas au courant. Et quand tu auras tes 21 ans, l'argent sera à toi.»

Une autre chose maintenant… j'étais riche sans le savoir! Et maintenant je le savais.

«Ah bon? C'est gentil de sa part, mais de toute façon je peux pas y toucher avant mes 21 ans.»

«À moins que tu fondes une famille bien avant.»

Au bout du compte nous n'étions pas dans la misère du tout Bella et moi.

«De toute façon Edward vous allez le donner en adoption, ça compte pas.»

Bella me regarda avec questionnement, pourtant elle était au courant que je l'avais dit à ma mère. Je savais qu'elle fera tout pour que nous ne le gardions pas.

«Et si je décidais de le garder?... Si j'ai jamais voulu le mettre en adoption, que ferez-vous?» Lui demanda Bella.

Elle soupira, ma mère bien sûr.

«Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas Bella. Mais je veux que vous soyez sûr de ce que vous voulez, car dans 2 ans tout sera trop tard, mais pas à la naissance. Tu as 7 mois pour te décider.»

«Oui je comprends et nous y réfléchirons.»

Ma mère lui sourit.

«Tu m'as l'air d'être une bonne fille. Tu m'as l'air d'être assez mature pour avoir un bébé, mentalement je veux dire, mais physiquement tu es trop jeune.»

Ma mère pensait la même chose que moi à ce sujet. Elle continua.

«Donc je t'autorise à venir voir Edward quand tu veux, la même chose pour lui.»

Bella me regarda, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle voulait que j'en parle maintenant. Je lui souris et je regardai ma mère.

«On a un problème à ce sujet maman.»

«Oh, lequel?»

«Charlie a foutu Bella dehors!»

«Charlie? Impossible Edward, je le connais trop.»

Alors il ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

«Appelle-le! Il nous a dit de l'appeler si tu refusais que Bella reste ici.»

Elle soupira et se leva.

«Ne bougez pas, je reviens.»

Elle quitta la cuisine.

«Tu crois Edward qu'elle voudra que je reste ici?»

«Ça va dépendre de ce que Charlie va lui dire.»

Elle me sourit. Ma mère revint au bout de dix minutes.

«Charlie m'a expliquer qu'il préfère que tu reste avec Bella tout au long de la grossesse et comme il n'a pas de place pour t'héberger, il préfère qu'elle reste ici.»

«T'en pense quoi toi maman?»

Elle me sourit, c'était bon signe.

«À une seule condition!»

«Laquelle?»

«Que Bella ait sa chambre à elle, pas question qu'elle dorme avec toi.»

Je regardai Bella qui baissa les yeux à mon regard.

«C'est d'accord!»

«Bon ben c'est réglé. Je ne peux pas trop vous en vouloir pour ce que vous avez fait, mais si vous décidez de le garder et l'élever, je serais heureuse d'être grand-mère.»

Bella se leva et alla, sans hésitation, prendre ma mère dans ses bras, qui la serra fort elle aussi.

«Merci Esmée, vous êtes trop gentille.»

Ma mère me regarda.

«Dis ça à Edward, il ne le croit pas lui.»

Je soupirai.

«Tu sais très bien que je te trouve la meilleure des mamans, c'est jusque tu es un peu trop sévère à mon goût.»

Elle lâcha Bella.

«Et tu en connais la raison!»

Oui j'en connaissais la raison et un peu trop même. Elle se le devait, pour que je ne retourne pas chez mon père. Je me levai et prit Bella par la main et j'allai lui montrer sa chambre.

«Ne tardez pas, on soupe bientôt!... loin de la tienne la chambre de Bella… Edward.»

«Oui entendu.»

Une fois en haut, Bella se blottit contre moi.

«Merci… ça me déçoit ce que ta mère va nous faire subir en plus de ça.»

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi.

«Oui je sais, mais l'important c'est que tu sois ici avec moi. Nous irons à l'école ensemble, nous ferons tout ensemble… à partir de maintenant nous resterons ensemble.»

Après le repas j'avais été avec Bella cherché ses affaires chez Charlie.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre. Le 4 sera bientôt en ligne.**


	4. Nouvelle famille

**Enfin le chapitre suivant, xddd. Désolé j'ai été un peu confuse, c'est dans ce chapitre ci qu'Edward a tout un caractère. ouais, bon... j'ai quoi... relu au moin 6 fois les 4 premiers chapitre, xddd et j'ai même remarquer qu'il y a une erreur dans le 1er chapitre quand Bella parle de la villa, en réalité elle n'était pas suposer être au courant de cette villa, de la richesse des Culle, c'est quoi... dans le chap 2 qu'elle va habiter avec Edward? Bon, je crois que oui. Une fiction réellement compliqué a ecrire, je rush la avec mon chapitre 5, donc en attendant la lecture du 4 est dispo.**

**J'espère qu'elle continue a plaire et je sais aussi, que c'est long avant que j'aboutisse réellement à quelque chose, mais apres le 5e chapitre, je vais faire avancé un peu les chose.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Nouvelle famille**

Je montrai la chambre de Bella, je lui ouvris la porte. Mon amour y pénétra et posa son sac de vêtements à l'entré. Je posai ses deux valises près de son lit.

«Wow Edward, elle est magnifique cette chambre!»

«Ouais, c'est ma mère qui l'a décoré, je ne sais pas quand, car elle n'était pas comme ça ce matin.»

Bella me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«Tu crois qu'elle se doutait que j'allais venir vivre ici?»

«Je ne sais pas, elle a beaucoup de secrets à mon avis.»

Je ris doucement. Peut être que dès que je lui avais dit que Bella était enceinte, elle avait douté que Charlie ne veule pas la garder. Mais pourquoi avoir été aussi sévère avec moi sur ce sujet? Sans doute pour me faire réfléchir… pour me convaincre de faire avorter Bella. Mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, ma mère était heureuse de devenir grand-mère, malgré son jeune âge. Ma mère avait épousée mon père à 17 ans et m'avait mise au monde à 17 ans aussi. 35 ans, était trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Bella et moi étions dans la même situation que nos propres parents.

«Edward… tu pense à quoi?»

Ouais, j'avais vraiment tendance à le faire remarquer quand je pensais à quelque chose. Je lui souris et lui prit la main.

«Je réalise seulement que nous sommes dans la même situation que nos parents.»

«Dans quel sens?»

«Ma mère avait 17 ans quand je suis né.»

Bella me sourit.

«Ça explique pourquoi elle est encore si jolie.»

Je lui souris.

«Ta mère avait quoi… 18?»

«Oui, mais elle n'a pas vécu longtemps avec Charlie. Elle détestait Forks… et Carlisle… comment ta mère l'a rencontré?»

«C'est un ami de longue date, ils se connaissaient enfants, mais quand Carlisle a eut 18 ans il a épousé Carmen, la mère d'Alice, ma mère en avait presque 16. Déchirée par l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, elle quitta Forks pour aller vivre à Phoenix et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré James, pour oublier son amour avec Carlisle, elle s'amouracha de James, mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Elle est donc tombée enceinte de moi et elle l'a épousé. Je n'étais pas un bébé désiré… tout comme le nôtre Bella.»

Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Je continuai.

«Carlisle n'a jamais su que ma mère l'aimait. Esmé quitta James quand j'eus 3 ans, à cause de son amour avec Carlisle, elle n'en pouvait plus de le lui caché. Elle lui avoua tout dans une lettre et lui avoua lui aussi qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, mais elle n'avait pas pu m'emmener avec elle à cause de mon père. J'ai resté à Phoenix jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans… Carmen est décédée dans un accident de voiture et ma mère n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de l'épouser.»

Elle me regarda enfin.

«Tu… tu as habité à Phoenix? C'est là que j'ai grandit.»

«Je sais… tu te rappelle pas de moi?»

**Point de vue de Bella**

«Je sais… tu te rappelle pas de moi?»

Je connaissais Edward depuis l'enfance? Non je ne me rappelais pas de lui… oui au fait c'était le garçon avec qui je voulais jouer et que ma mère m'en empêchait.

«Mon père habite à trois maison de chez Renée et j'ai toujours habité là.»

Je le regardai cherchant à me mémoriser toutes les maisons du cartier de ma mère, après m'avoir rappelé de laquelle c'était, je lui.... mentis.

«Non je ne me souviens pas de toi.»

Au faite… je voulais juste pas qu'il le sache.

«Évidemment, tu ne sortais jamais.»

«Alors si toi tu te souviens de moi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu me connaissais déjà?»

«Parce que je croyais que c'était pareille pour toi!»

«Tu ne crois pas que je t'en aurais parlé… je t'aurais dis _Ben tiens, je crois qu'on se connaît._»

Il était bizarre… non, moi j'étais bizarre. J'aurais dû lui en faire part à l'époque, mais peu importait maintenant… il était à moi!

«Donc si je comprends bien… si ta mère te renvoie chez ton père durant l'été, je pourrais aller chez ma mère au même moment?»

Il me regarda avec sourcil levé.

«Bella! Quelle bonne idée t'as eu là!»

Je lui souris.

«Je pourrais juste dire à Charlie que je pars pour l'été chez Renée montrer le bébé.»

Son sourire s'effaça.

«Tu sais… on n'est pas obliger de le garder. Tu ne crois pas que nos parents ont raison?»

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait… Edward était un imbécile quand il faisait ça! Je serrai les poings et je le regardai de mon regard ravageur.

«Fais chier Edward!»

Je sortis de ma chambre pour en claquer la porte de l'autre côté. Je courus à celle d'Edward et j'en claquai la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Je n'avais eu l'idée que d'aller dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas Carlisle ni Esmé qui m'aidera, ils en seraient du coté de fiston! Je m'affalai sur son lit et me mis à pleurer en sanglot. Même pas 5 secondes plus tard l'odeur d'Edward retentit à mon nez.

«Vas-t'en! Je veux pas te voir!» Lui criai-je.

«Bella ne fais pas ça… ne me rejette pas comme ça.»

Je le regardai de mon regard noir.

«T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche… tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux… tu es indécis à ce sujet!»

«Bella écoute-moi! Oui je veux ce bébé, non je ne veux pas vivre dans la misère…»

Je le coupai.

«On ne sera pas dans la misère et tu le sais! Tu pourras même finir tes études, pendant que l'argent de ton héritage nous fera vivre!... Même moi je pourrais finir les miennes!»

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je voulais son argent, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne, que je le voulais lui et le bébé. Pas le bébé seul sans son père.

«Edward écoute, ton héritage j'en ai rien à faire! Mais je veux ce bébé, plus que tout et si toi tu n'en veux plus, je serai prête à l'accepter, mais tu ne réussiras pas à me le faire mettre en adoption… quitte à te perdre.»

Avec hésitation il tendit sa main vers mon visage, mais ne me toucha pas, pour la posai sur le matelas de son lit.

«Bella… je t'aime!»

Il posa finalement sa main sur ma joue et se pencha pour m'embrasser, ses lèvres chaudes me faisaient chaque fois frissonner… me faisaient littéralement flipper d'amour. Je compris que je lui avais ouvert les yeux.

«Moi aussi je veux ce bébé, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que nos parents ont raison… que nous soyons encore trop jeune pour avoir un bébé, mais moi je crois que nous soyons apte à l'élever… si nos parents ont pu le faire à leurs tour avec nous.»

Je lui souris et l'empoignai par le cou, pour l'embrasser près de l'oreille. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Esmé nous fixa la bouche grande ouverte.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là?»

Nous ne faisions rien de mal, je ne faisais que l'embrasser. Nous allons être parents voyons, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que nous nous aimions amoureusement? Je ne croyais pas pouvoir refaire l'amour avec lui d'ici peu!

«Rien du tout maman, je consolais Bella. Je lui avais fait de la peine.»

«Je sais, j'ai tout entendu.»

Elle avait tout entendu! C'était une mère vraiment trop espionne. Esmé me regarda furibonde, elle me pointa de l'index et me fit signe de son pouce vers derrière elle, de sortir.

«Toi! Dans ta chambre! Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble dans vos chambres.»

Je me levai.

«Mais maman, comment on va pouvoir être ensemble alors?»

«Dans la salle de séjour Edward.»

Mon amoureux soupira et je quittai la chambre. Nos mains se lâchèrent doucement. Je me rendis à ma chambre et je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge murale de la chambre, 21 heures. J'avais besoin de repos, j'étais épuisée. Je sortis mon pyjama de mon sac et me pris une serviette, là où Edward m'avait montré. Esmé sortit de la chambre d'Edward, elle me sourit avant de descendre. Je me rendis à la salle de bain de l'étage, j'étais sûr qu'elle allait faire poser des caméras sur l'étage! Ridicule… si elle venait à le faire! Je pris ma douche pour me relaxer, ôter de ma tête ses fichus règlements!

Une fois à ma chambre je me blottis sous les couvertures et fermai les yeux, pour essayer de m'endormir. Quand j'y réussis à peine, deux heures plus tard, j'avais encore l'odeur d'Edward à mon nez. J'ouvris les yeux.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Il venait de se mettre dans la merde… et si sa mère nous surprenait? Elle devait surement dormir… d'un seul œil!

«Tasse-toi!»

Ce que je fis, il se blottit contre moi sous les couvertures.

«T'inquiète, elle dort à point fermé… j'ai vérifié.» Me dit-il par la suite.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je frissonnai. Edward commença à me caresser, je le voyais venir… j'en avais terriblement envie moi aussi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

«Tu crois qu'on peut?»

«Pourquoi? Je t'ai dit que ma mère dormait!»

«Je sais, mais… elle pourrait nous entendre.»

Il soupira.

«Tu en as envie où pas?»

«Oui, terriblement… plus que tout! Tu me manques Edward!»

«À moi aussi, alors profitons-en!»

C'était notre deuxième fois… notre réelle fois, celle où nous en serons réellement conscients. La première fois nous étions souls… à peu près souls, encore sous les effets de l'alcool.

Edward m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou, j'adorais ça, j'en frissonnais. Son souffle chaud m'exaltait, sa respiration était lente. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre sous mon pyjama et le caressa doucement jusqu'à monter à mes seins, qu'il caressa aussi. Je gémis, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à mon cou. Et il fini par m'embrasser avidement, une chose rare. Il me lâcha pour retirer son t-shirt, j'en profitai pour le caressai, mais pas longtemps, car il me déshabilla toute nus, trop pressé. J'en souris. Je décidai moi-même de lui retirer son survêtement, je frôlai son sexe déjà durcie au même moment. Moi j'étais toute excitée. Avant de s'étendre sur moi il passa sa main sur mon sexe, erreur! J'en gémis immédiatement. Il passa son pouce sur mon clitoris et entra deux doigts dans mon vagin et fit un va et viens. Je me cramponnai au matelas.

«Edward…» Murmurais-je.

Il sourit, je le voyais parfaitement, il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je l'attrapai au cou, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je lui caressai sa chevelure, je sentais son pénis sur ma cuisse, je me frottai à celui-ci. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure, il gémit.

«Maintenant Edward, je te veux!» Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

«Si tu le veux!»

«Oui je veux!»

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se positionna à mon entrée, il s'introduisit d'un coup, me laissant échapper un gémissement rauque et faible. Il s'élança, je m'agrippai à son cou de mes bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. J'aimais son odeur, elle était douce et sensuelle à mon nez. Edward me caressa les hanches en me faisant l'amour, il se fit plus rapide dans son va et viens. J'aimais ça, c'était bien. Il savait comment s'y prendre.

«Oh Edward… continue.»

Je me sentais partir ailleurs, je me sentais venir à l'instant. Il susurra mon nom à mon oreille sans cesser de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il cogna en mon intérieur et vint à son tour, gémissant plus fortement que plus tôt. Il se laissa tomber sur moi en m'embrassant et se plaça à coté de moi.

«Bella, c'était encore meilleur!»

«Oui, tu peux le dire.»

Collés l'un contre l'autre nous nous endormîmes ainsi pour me réveiller en sursaut quand je sentis le soleil passer à travers les carreaux et me réchauffer le dos, rare était le soleil à Forks. Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward pour lui prendre le poignet et regarder l'heure à sa montre. 10 heures!

«Oh merde!»

«Quoi?»

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent à peine.

«Ta mère doit nous chercher à l'heure qu'il est!»

«Quelle heure est-il?»

«10 heures!»

Il se leva brusquement.

«Je me sauve!»

Il sortit, sans m'embrasser, de ma chambre. Je soupirai et ricanai intérieurement. Je tendis l'oreille, juste par précaution. Au bout de cinq minutes, toujours rien. Bizarre. Je me levai du lit, j'avais une faim terrible et une envie de vomir effroyable. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis de la chambre pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Quand je me penchai sur le bol de toilette, on entra dans la salle de bain.

«Ça va Bella?»

Ah cette Esmé! Je vomis et me lavai au lavabo.

«Oui parfaitement, ce n'est que les nausées du matin.»

«Il est plus de dix heures! Tu devrais manger quelque chose.»

Je soupirai, je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire. Je sortis de la pièce et elle me suivit.

«J'ai préparé des croissants.»

«Merci, je vais attendre Edward en bas.»

Elle me sourit, je descendis. Assise à la table, Alice y était déjà.

«Salut Bella! Je sais que tu as dormis avec Edward.»

«Chut! Et salut!»

Elle me sourit.

«Esmé est bizarre ces temps ci, elle a beaucoup changé depuis quelques semaines.»

La mère d'Edward entra dans la cuisine, suivie par celui-ci. Il me fit un faible sourire et s'installa à coté de moi. Il sourit à… sa presque sœur. Alice se pencha par-dessus la table et se colla pratiquement à la tête d'Edward.

«Tu trouve pas que ta mère est bizarre depuis quelques temps?»

«Quelques temps? Je te ferai remarquer, que ça fait à peine 48 heures que je suis sortis du coma, donc je suis totalement dans l'ignorance Alice.»

Elle rit.

«Elle n'agit pas comme avant.»

Alice retourna à sa place, Esmé avait quitté la cuisine.

«Sûr, Bella est enceinte par ma faute!»

Je soupirai, il ne changera jamais.

«Non je parle pas de ça, elle est différente, je sens… qu'il se passe quelque chose avec elle.»

«Ah bon?»

Alice se remit à son croissant, les deux adultes entrèrent dans la cuisine. J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'Alice avait un instinct.

«Salut les jeunes!» Nous lança Carlisle.

Il s'installa à la table, Esmé nous rejoignit après avoir posé les croissants sur la table.

«Bon, je crois que c'est le moment d'en parler.» Nous dit Carlisle.

«De quoi?» Demanda Edward.

«Vu que tu es enfin de retour et en plus avec un nouveau membre dans la famille, Bella… je me dois d'annoncer la nouvelle.»

Quelle nouvelle? Tous les trois, on les fixait avec questionnement dans nos regards.

«Edward, Alice…La famille va s'agrandir… Esmé attend un bébé!»

Non! Ils n'étaient pas un peu trop vieux pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Edward allait être père! Mais c'était quoi cette histoire?

«Tu n'es pas sérieux?» Lui lança Edward.

«Oui, très même, ta mère attend un bébé.»

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Ça c'était le comble! Mon bébé aura le même âge que mon frère ou ma sœur!

«Mais c'est quoi cette idée?»

«Edward!» Me lança ma mère.

«Pardon, continue.»

«Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'essaierais pas d'avoir un enfant avec ton beau-père?»

«Effectivement, mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas il y avait 5 ou 10 ans de cela?»

«Edward!» Me gronda Carlisle.

«Désolé!»

«Edward, écoute… Carlisle et moi avons tant essayés, mais sans succès. Je suis désolé que ce soit en même temps que toi et je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi bête avec toi depuis que je sais pour votre bébé. L'idée d'avoir un bébé en même temps que mon fils, ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je vais devoir m'y faire.»

Je baissai les yeux. Elle continua.

«Je sais très bien où t'étais la nuit dernière. Je veux que tu me pardonne de vous avoir imposé ses règles. Elle peut dormir dans la même chambre que toi si tu veux. J'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir.»

Je souris.

«C'est vrai? Bella peut être dans ma chambre?»

«Oui fils, excuse-moi encore.»

Je me levai et allai l'embrasser sur la joue.

«Merci, excuse accepté et t'inquiète je suis super content pour votre bébé.»

Ma mère me caressa la joue. Je retournai à table finir mon déjeuner, je souris à Bella qui m'en rendit un encore plus magnifique que ceux qu'elle m'avait donné auparavant. Après le repas, nous montâmes à ma chambre et je fermai la porte pour m'accotai dessus et j'attirai Bella à moi.

«Plus tard on changera tes choses de chambre.»

Dos à moi, je l'embrassai dans le cou, la tenant par la taille. Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

«Cette connexion que tu disais… lorsque nous sommes allé en forêt ensemble, aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que tu m'avais déjà vu avant?»

Cette connexion? Ah oui! Ça me revenait!

«Possible.»

«Possible? Edward avoue!»

«Bon… comme tu voudras. Oui ça un rapport. Je désirais tant sortir avec toi et je ne savais pas si toi tu le voulais aussi. J'ai dû trouver une raison pour t'avoir.»

Elle me sourit. Je continuai.

«Et toi, c'est quoi ta raison?»

«Pardon?»

«Oui, tu disais ressentir la même chose, que t'avais l'impression que j'étais ton ange gardien. Tu… tu te rappelais de moi c'est ça?»

«Possible.»

«Pas possible… sûr! Tu te rappelais de moi!»

«Ok J'avoue! Tu étais le plus mignons des petits garçons du cartier, mais ma mère disait que j'étais trop jeune pour jouer avec un garçon, que les filles jouaient avec les filles et que les garçons jouaient avec les garçons!»

«Oh! Ta mère est pire que la mienne!»

Elle sourit.

«Oui je sais, mais lorsqu'elle apprendra pour toi, elle réalisera que c'était avec toi que je voulais toujours jouer. Elle va comprendre que ça n'avait servi à rien de ne pas m'avoir laissé faire… je t'ai tout de même à moi!»

Je l'embrassai sur le bout du nez.

«Oui, je suis à toi!»

Je m'assis sur mon lit après l'avoir lâché. Elle resta debout devant moi. Je lui pris une main dans chacune des miennes.

«Demain on recommence le lycée. Tu savais?»

Elle fronça un sourcil, Fallait croire que non.

«Ah bon? Charlie m'avait dit que je devais rester à la maison une semaine encore… avant de recommencer.»

«Oh! Carlisle m'a donner le weekend pour me reposer de ce coma, mais… tu veux y retourner où pas?»

«Si toi tu y retourne, moi aussi!»

Je souris.

«Tu ne veux pas rester avec ma mère?»

«Pas question! Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes… elle va en profiter pour me donner des conseilles. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire.»

J'embrassai l'une de ses mains.

«Tu ne l'aimes pas… ma mère?»

«Ce n'est pas ça. Peut être que ma mère est pire, mais je suis sûr qu'elles sont toutes pareilles.»

Je ris doucement.

«T'es pas possible Bella!»

Elle rit. Je lui caressai le dessus de sa main avec mon pouce.

«Tout le monde vont se poser des questions quand ils nous verront arriver ensemble au lycée.»

«Et alors? Je n'ai aucune gêne à me montrer avec toi!»

«Moi non plus, mais elles vont toutes être jalouses lorsqu'elles apprendront… pour le bébé… tu sais toutes ses filles du lycée qui voulaient sortir avec moi?»

«Et alors? Tant pis pour elles! »

Bella n'était vraiment pas possible.

«Jacob va être jaloux. Tu sais combien il t'aime, même si toi t'as jamais voulu sortir avec lui.»

«Je m'en fou!»

Y'avait pas moyen d'essayer de la convaincre de ne pas aller à l'école pendant sa grossesse. Je vais devoir être directe.

«Je ne crois pas que tu devrais aller au lycée durant ce temps.»

Elle essaya d'enlever ses mains des miennes, mais je serrais plus fort pour qu'elle ne le fasse. Je savais qu'elle allait réagir ainsi.

«Va au diable Edward!»

Elle détourna son regard du mien. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'expliquer sur quel sujet. Je lui lâchai une main et je posai mon index en dessous de son menton. Je la forçai à me regardai. Elle garda les yeux fermés.

«Amour… crois-moi c'est mieux ainsi.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais elle avait le regard mauvais.

«Le bébé ne sera pas encore au monde lorsque l'année se sera écoulé… laisse-moi au moins finir la première.»

Je soupirai.

«Je ne sais pas, si c'est une bonne idée.»

«C'est pour ça toutes ses questions sur les filles et Jacob? Tu essayais de me faire convaincre de ne pas aller au lycée?... C'est toi qui est pas possible Edward! En 48 heures je sais pas combien de conneries t'as fait à ce sujet, mais tu pourrais être au moins franc à me dire si réellement tu le veux ce bébé!»

Elle m'enleva brusquement la main d'en dessous de son menton et tourna le visage de coté pour que je ne puisse la regarder. Elle était vraiment immature… tout comme moi, je m'en étais rendu compte.

«Je suis d'accord, tu finira l'année et on trouvera quelqu'un pour garder le bébé l'an prochain. Je te jure que cet enfant je le veux autant que toi.»

Elle ne me regarda toujours pas.

«Mais attends-toi que les lycéennes tant veulent énormément pour ce bébé, surtout qu'il est de moi… N'oublis pas Jacob!»

Elle se retourna et me regarda.

«Mais qu'est-ce que Jake a, à voir dans cette histoire?»

Ouais… elle n'était pas au courant et je devais lui en faire part.

«Tu savais réellement pas qu'il en penchait beaucoup pour toi? Il est carrément amoureux de toi!»

«Ah bon? Non je ne savais pas, mais il sait pour toi et moi.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Techniquement oui, mais pas émotionnellement. Il ne t'a jamais cru… quand tu lui as dit que tu sortais avec moi.»

«Mais toi… tu lui as dit?»

Je la regardai.

«J'ai essayé, mais… je n'en ai pas été capable…»

Bella me regarda avec ses yeux ravageurs. Je me défendis.

«T'aurais dû le voir quand il m'en a parlé, il… il voulait s'assurer que c'était vrai. La peine qu'il avait dans son regard… j'ai pas pu le lui dire, il n'a donc jamais réellement su si c'était vrai.»

Mon amour soupira.

«Maintenant je suis sûr qu'il le sait… à cause de l'accident.»

«Mais il ne sait pas pour le bébé… et c'est là que tout va déraper, s'il venait à l'apprendre.»

«Edward… pourquoi as-tu autant peur de lui?»

«Il ne m'a jamais aimé… Il n'a jamais aimé les Cullen. Les Quileutes et la famille de Carlisle sont ennemis. Jacob avait appris à devenir mon ami, car je ne suis pas un Cullen, mais dès qu'il a su pour toi et moi… j'ai… vu dans son regard qu'il avait commencé à me détester.»

Bella posa sa main sur la mienne et l'enferma dans la sienne.

«Je… ne savais pas, mais que c'est-il passé pour qu'ils se détestent?»

«C'est une longue histoire. Je ne la connais pas au complet.»

Elle m'embrassa la main.

«Raconte-moi ce que tu sais!»

«D'après les Quileutes, les Cullen auraient volés leurs terres, mais il y a de cela plus de 500 ans et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'ont jamais fait la paix.»

«Donc, là où la maison est, ça leur appartiendrait?»

«Apparemment oui, mais jamais ça n'a été prouvé.»

Elle me passa sa main sur mon visage et me sourit.

«Pardonne-moi Edward, je suis égoïste!»

Je lui souris… au fond elle était exactement comme moi.

«Y'a rien à pardonner… c'est vrai je suis indécis, je me sens trop jeune par rapport à toi, je me sens… pas prêt à être père, mais je veux tellement ce bébé.»

Elle me serra contre elle.

«Edward… merci.»

Merci pour quoi? Parfois je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses remerciements…

«Edward?»

Elle me sortit de ma pensée.

«Oui?»

«Je m'ennuie de Puppy.»

Oh! Je l'avais oublié celui là!

«Puppy? Oh!»

«Il peut… il peut venir ici?»

«hiiiii! Je ne sais pas, c'est pas moi qui décide!»

«Convainc ta mère!» Me dit-elle brusquement.

Fallait croire qu'elle tenait tant à ce chien.

«Bon, tu es sûr que Charlie peut pas le garder?»

Elle soupira.

«Non! Puppy va déprimer sans moi.»

«Il l'a bien fait durant deux mois!»

Bella me repoussa brusquement.

«Edward tu fais chier encore!»

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

«Bella attends.»

Je me levai à mon tour et quittai ma chambre. Je présageais qu'elle était allée voir ma mère. Une fois en bas je la cherchai un bon moment avant de la trouver. Pourtant je n'étais sortit que peu de temps après elle de ma chambre… notre chambre… enfin si elle voudra toujours de moi! Elle discutait avec ma mère, je n'entendis pas le début de leur conversation.

«…Edward est insupportable Esmé, j'en peux plus!»

Je me plaçai hors de sa vue pour écouter. Je sais… c'était pas bien de faire ça.

«Bella, il est tout déboussolé, comprends-le! L'accident, le bébé et ta venue ici. Tout a changé du jour au lendemain pour vous deux.»

Ma mère prenait mon bord.

«Oui je sais… mais il essaie sans arrêt de me convaincre plein de trucs que je ne veux pas faire. Du genre… de ne pas avoir ce bébé ou bien de le mettre en adoption finalement ou encore pire, que je ne finisse pas l'année! En plus de tout ça il est indécis à ce sujet, mais il veut absolument ce bébé!»

«Je vois, il est immature Bella à comparer à toi. Tu es jeune pour avoir ce bébé, mais je sais que tu as l'âge de l'élever, mais pas Edward.»

«Je l'avais remarqué ça aussi, il… il me l'a dit de lui-même.»

«Tu vois, il est bien tout de même, il t'aime Bella et laisse-le faire! Il changera rapidement d'avis.»

Bon dans le fond, ma mère essayait de convaincre Bella. C'était le moment de me montrer.

«Bella te voilà!»

Elle me sourit, je regardai ma mère.

«Ça te dirait qu'on ait un chien?»

Bella me fit un plus grand sourire encore.

«Un chien? Pourquoi?»

«C'est un peu compliqué… c'est celui de Bella et elle ne peut pas le laisser à Charlie.»

«Oh! Je vois! Elle ne peut pas ou elle ne veut pas?»

«Je ne veux pas!» Lui dit Bella.

Ma mère lui sourit.

«Bon… c'est d'accord, mais pas question qu'il se promène partout dans la maison. Il doit rester dans votre chambre.»

Bella me serra fort au lieu de serrer ma mère.

«Je suis trop contente!»

Elle alla prendre ma mère dans ses bras.

«Merci, c'est trop gentil!»

«De rien ma grande.»

Bella me prit la main et me tira dehors.

«On fait quoi là?»

«On va aller chercher Puppy!»

Je bloquai net, la forçant à s'arrêter à son tour.

«Non! Je ne peux pas… je veux pas conduire.»

Elle me tendit sa main.

«Donne! Je vais conduire moi!»

Je regardai sa main sans y mettre mes clés de Volvo.

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.»

Elle soupira et fouilla du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans mes poches… j'essayais de l'en empêcher.

«Je suis prêtes à conduire moi-même… alors donne-moi tes clés!»

«Non!»

Elle arrêta de me tripoter et me regarda amèrement.

«Pourquoi?»

«Je vais conduire!»

«Ah! C'est nouveau!»

«Oui, il faut bien que je m'y remettre… de toute façon on va devoir prendre la voiture pour aller à l'école demain.»

Elle me sourit et elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me mis au volant. Je crispai mes mains autour de celui-ci et je fermai les yeux et pris une grande respiration… je devais vaincre cette crainte. Le contacte mis, je posai mon pied sur la pédale de gaz. Une secousse nous envahis, comme ci j'apprenais à conduire. Je lâchai la pédale.

«Edward… tu es sûr que ça va?»

Elle avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

«Oui parfaitement…»

Je réussis tout de même à sortir de l'entré de garage. Je roulai doucement jusqu'à ce que je prenne confiance en moi. Une fois chez Charlie et le monteur coupé, je pris une autre inspiration.

«Ouf! Une chose de faite!»

Bella enleva les clés du contacte et les fourra dans sa poche.

«Au retour je conduit Edward!»

«Comme tu veux.»

Je ne m'obstinerai pas avec elle. Elle devait avoir moins peur que moi. Elle sortit de la voiture et j'en sortie moi aussi. Elle entra sans frapper, Puppy lui sauta dessus.

«Oh! Puppy!»

Elle le caressa.

«Bella… Edward! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»

«Je viens chercher mon chien.»

«Ah! Bon… tu reviendras me voir?»

Elle lui sourit.

«Bien sûr!»

Charlie me regarda.

«Et toi t'es mieux de faire attention à ma fille!»

«Oui monsieur, elle est une pierre fragile à mes yeux.»

«C'est de ta faute tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment!»

«Papa!... Edward n'y est pour rien!»

Il la regarda.

«C'est lui qui t'a mise enceinte, donc… c'est de sa faute!»

Elle soupira, je posai ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que ça allait bien. Bella regarda son père avec des yeux réprobateurs et se dirigea à la cuisine pour en revenir avec le chien, le sac de nourriture du pitou et ses bols. Elle me chipa le chien et sortit dehors.

«Je vous promet qu'elle reviendra d'ici le weekend prochain.»

«Ouais, je compte sur toi pour ça.»

Je lui souris et sortis. Bella m'attendait au volant de ma Volvo. Je posai le chien sur le siège arrière.

«Reste Puppy!»

Je m'assis coté passager.

«Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je conduise?»

«Non laisse ça va aller!»

Je voyais bien qu'elle était plus nerveuse que moi à ce sujet, elle se tenait même le ventre.

«C'est pas bon pour le bébé… le stress que tu as.»

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Depuis quand tu te soucis du bébé toi?»

«Laisse-moi conduire Bella!»

Elle ne me lâcha pas du regard, soupira et sortit de la voiture.

«T'as gagné! Va conduire!»

Je soupirai à mon tour, mais avant que je ne puisse faire le tour de la voiture, elle m'empoigna la main.

«Edward… je…»

«Ce n'est rien Bella. On va devoir s'endurer l'un et l'autre. Nous sommes carrément opposés.»

«Je l'avais remarqué aussi.»

«Ou bien… que nous soyons exactement pareille.»

Elle me sourit et s'installa sur le siège passager. Le voyage du retour se fit en silence, sauf pour… Puppy qui hurlait pour venir en avant avec nous. À notre arrivé à la Villa, ma mère était tombée en amour avec le chiot, sans pour autant nous permettre de le laisser se promener dans la maison.

Je changeai les choses à Bella de chambre. Une fois officiellement installé dans ma chambre, elle s'étala sur le lit, par chance que j'avais un lit double. Je me couchai à coté d'elle et je posai ma main sur son ventre sous son chandail et je le caressai.

«Je réaliserai réellement cette grossesse lorsqu'on pourra le sentir à travers ton ventre.»

Elle me sourit. Je n'étais pas assez âgé pour avoir ce bébé et jamais j'avais désiré en avoir un, un jour. Maintenant que c'était fait, j'allais changer ma vie à jamais et celle… de Bella.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'avais oublier de le préciser plus haut, malgré que j'en reçois vraiment pas beaucoup, mais ceux que j'ai reçu m'ont fait chaud au coure. ;)**

**la suite dans une semaine!  
**


	5. Retour au lycée?

**Enfin le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais ce doit être long, écrire 2 chap pour une journée dans leur vie, mais apres le chapitre 6 je vais commencer à accélérer les chose, mais pas trop tout de même**. **:D Dans ce chapitre plusieurs surprise! Merci pour vos reviews! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 5: Retour au lycée?**

**PDV Bella**

Quand je me réveillai… en fin de compte… quand le réveil matin me réveilla, je me sentais plus que fatiguée. Être enceinte te changeait carrément! Edward entra dans la chambre, avec un plateau à déjeuner. Je lui souris.

«Tu es trop gentil!»

«Je me dois d'être aux petits soins avec toi. C'est de ma faute ce qui t'arrive!»

Je soupirai… jamais je ne le ferai changer d'avis. Il installa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit à coté de moi et m'embrassa sur la bouche.

«Tu es prête à recommencer le lycée?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui.»

«Parfait…»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Puppy posa ses pattes sur le bord du lit et aboya. Je regardai Edward.

«Tu l'as mis dehors?»

«Euh… non.»

Je soupirai.

«Je vais devoir me lever et aller le promener.»

«Non attends… Allliiiice?»

Non il n'allait pas faire ça? Mon amie entra dans la chambre.

«Oui Edward?»

Puppy se dirigea vers Alice.

«Tu veux bien aller promener le chien?»

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Pourquoi? Tu peux y aller toi!»

Edward lui fit son plus beau sourire.

«Ok comme tu voudras!»

Alice tapa sa cuisse.

«Viens Puppy!»

Le chien suivit Alice et elle referma la porte une fois sortie.

«Tu vois Bella, t'a pas besoin de le mettre dehors toi-même.»

Je souris.

«Comment tu fais pour la convaincre aussi facilement?»

«Je ne sais pas, ça marche à tout les coups en tout cas!»

Je ris. Nous mangeâmes en discutant.

«Tu l'as dit à ta mère?»

«Non pas encore, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.»

«Je peux t'aider si tu veux.»

«Comment tu vas faire?»

«Noël est dans une semaine, et ma mère voulait que j'aille chez mon père…»

Je le coupai.

«Tu avais l'intention de m'en parler?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais en ce moment? Elle ne m'a avisé que ce matin.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Excuse-moi!»

«Tu es pardonné… je disais que j'irai chez mon père à Noël… et si toi tu irais chez ta mère?»

Il avait eut à son tour une excellente idée. Ma mère était au courant pour l'accident, mais mon père n'avait pas voulu la stresser encore plus avec mon amoureux et cette grossesse. Edward et moi sortions ensemble depuis le 14 septembre, une journée après mon anniversaire. Nous avons eut notre accident pratiquement un mois plus tard, le 10 octobre et fait le bébé par la même occasion. On s'est réveillé de notre coma le 11 décembre. Dans 10 jours Noël sera là.

«Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu pourras le lui annoncer en même temps. Ça ne paraitra même pas encore.»

Je l'avais vu venir celle là, dès que j'avais accepté d'aller chez ma mère.

«Je ne crois pas qu'elle va être contente.»

«Je sais, mais je serais là pour te supporter Bella. Vaut mieux lui dire maintenant que cet été quand tu iras lui montrer. Elle va surement réagir comme ma mère, mais elle sera contente dès le lendemain.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui surement!»

Il ne connaissait pas du tout ma mère, ce sera pire encore. Edward se leva et alla porter le plateau à la cuisine. Je pris une douche et m'habillai. Nous emmenâmes Alice avec nous au lycée. Une fois sur le terrain, je fus nerveuse.

«Edward, j'ai compris pourquoi mon père voulait que j'attende une semaine.»

«Les vac c'est ça?»

«Oui, dans une semaine on est en vac pour deux semaines.»

«Il n'est pas trop tard pour retourner à la villa.»

Oui il l'était maintenant… tous nos amis s'approchèrent de nous.

«Trop tard! Regarde!»

Il soupira.

«Aie! Bella, Edward! Comment allez-vous?» Nous demanda Jessica.

«Ça va!»

Elle nous sourit, il y avait Angela, Mike et Éric aussi.

«Comme ça c'est officiel, vous sortez réellement ensemble?» Nous demanda Mike. Edward lui répondit.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?»

«Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais vous vous tenez la main.»

Je serrai ma prise à la main d'Edward plus fortement, il serra lui aussi.

«Et alors?» Lui dis-je.

«C'est bien, je suis content pour vous. On dirait que l'accident vous a rapproché.»

«C'est le cas! On a genre, faillit y perdre la vie. On a donc compris qu'on en avait rien qu'une et on a sauté sur l'occasion d'être ensemble.»

Tous les quatre se mirent à nous sourires.

«Alors bon retour.» Nous dit Angela.

Nous sourîmes à notre tour. Mes amis nous quittèrent pour aller en cours. Nous fîmes de même. Edward et moi avions biologie ensemble, le seul cours en commun. On s'installa à notre paillasse, le prof nous salua d'un sourire, nous le lui rendîmes.

«Edward… j'espère qu'on n'a pas une dissection aujourd'hui.»

Il me sourit.

«T'inquiète je suis là, je le découperai pour toi.»

«Non!... c'est pas ça Edward! Je veux dire… je ne file pas…. Je veux sortir de la classe!»

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre et je quittai le local et me dirigeai près des portes des escaliers. J'enfouis mes mains dans mon visage. J'avais des nausées, plus que d'habitue et je savais que ça avait rapport avec mon retour en classe. J'étais nerveuse et j'avais peur de ce que les autres penseraient lorsqu'ils apprendront pour moi et Edward. Je me laissai glisser le dos sur la porte et m'assis par terre, toujours les mains sur mon visage. Je sursautai quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur mes mains.

«Bella…»

J'ôtai mes mains de sûr mon visage, Edward était accroupie devant moi, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendis, du même faible sourire. Il posa son index sous mon menton et s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce doux baiser me remonta le moral. Il me regarda par la suite.

«Dis-moi ce qui ce passe?... amour.»

J'adorais quand il m'appelait ainsi.

«Je ne file pas, la nervosité me rend encore plus malade.»

Il s'assit à coté de moi et me souleva pour me placer entre ses jambes et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Il se mit à le caresser doucement et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Je sentis le poids de sa tête sur la mienne, je soupirai de soulagement.

«Je te promets Bella que tout va bien aller… Ça va bien se passer avec ta mère. Pardonne-moi de t'en avoir parlé ce matin. C'était pas brillant de ma part.»

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward, tu as eu une excellente idée… j'ai hâte de la voir, il y'a trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.»

Le poids de sa tête diminua sur la mienne, il m'embrassa le crâne et me frotta le ventre et m'embrassa dans le cou. J'avais les yeux rivé devant moi sur le couloir de l'étage. Jacob s'approcha, je ne bronchai pas.

«Bella?»

Je souris, face à nous, il croisa ses bras sur son torse. Edward le regarda, mais n'ôta pas sa main de sur mon ventre.

«Jacob! Comment vas-tu?»

«C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça… Bella.»

Tiens, il se souciait d'Edward!

«On va bien… super même!»

«Parfait… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là… assis par terre… bloquant l'accès à la porte?»

«Oh! Désolé, tu voulais descendre?»

«Ouais, mais… ça peut attendre un peu. Je suis curieux de savoir l'histoire… du pourquoi… vous êtes plantés là.»

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches… son teint mat les faisait paraitre plus blanches encore.

«En plus… c'est vrai, vous sortez ensemble?»

«Ouais!» Lui dit Edward.

Jacob baissa ses yeux et les releva nous observant un après l'autre.

«Elle a mal au ventre… Edward?»

Il ôta sa main et me prit par la taille et m'aida à me relever. Une fois tous les deux debout, il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe et ne répondit pas à Jacob. Je pris donc la parole.

«Je suis nerveuse de se retour, je ne file pas.»

«Oh! Pourquoi?»

«L'accident, la désorientation du moment perdu… et… le fait que tout le monde sait que je sors… avec Edward. Surtout toi! J'ai… j'ai appris que tu… étais amoureux de moi. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veule de ne pas t'avoir choisi.»

Il sourit, c'était bon signe.

«Oh, ça? Ce n'est rien, j'ai compris durant ton absence que tu l'aimais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sors… avec Léah.»

Je souris.

«C'est formidable!»

«Ouais, elle est adorable.»

J'eus un autre haut le cœur, je compris que je me sentais mieux quand j'étais assise. Je tirai la manche d'Edward pour lui faire comprendre de s'assoir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit assis avec moi. Il comprit immédiatement et posa sa main sur mon ventre une fois assis. Jacob l'observait faire et croisa de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Euh!... vous êtes sûr que ça va? Bella n'a vraiment pas l'aire d'aller bien, elle devrait voir un médecin… Edward.»

Il le regarda… Edward regardait Jacob comme s'il ne devait pas se mêler de ses oignons.

«Elle n'a pas besoin d'un médecin, nous savons parfaitement ce qu'elle a.»

«Et?»

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas le lui dire… sans mon avis. Edward me caressa les cheveux et accota sa tête sur la mienne, encore une fois.

«Elle est enceinte Jacob!»

Il l'avait dit avec du directe! Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il fasse l'imbécile?

«Oh! Tu lui as fait ça quand?»

Edward me serra dans ses bras, en guise de désolation. Je compris qu'il regrettait de le lui avoir dit.

«Le soir de l'accident.»

«Oh! Et vous avez décidés de le garder! Bella est pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir un bébé?»

«Non Jake! Je ne le suis pas!» Lui criai-je.

Je repoussai Edward, réalisant encore qu'il m'avait fait chier, me relevai et je sortis par la porte derrière nous. Je couru dans les escaliers et m'enfermai dans les toilettes des filles. Edward ne pourra pas venir me rejoindre ni Jacob. Je pleurai sur mon sort. Tout le monde était contre le fait que j'aie cet enfant, pourquoi? Même Edward, j'étais pas sûr qu'il le voulait réellement.

«Bella?»

Edward me cherchait! Je me figeai dans ma cabine, essayant de ne plus pleurer.

«Bella, mon amour?»

Mon cœur se crispa.

«Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû le dire à Jacob, sans te le demander.»

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. Il avait l'air sincère.

«Bella, où es-tu?... Pardonne-moi!»

Je me remis à pleurer et je sortis de ma cachette et sortis de la salle de toilette. Edward était à l'autre bout du couloir. Je me plantai au milieu, figeant, le regardant. J'attendis qu'il se retourne. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Je vis de loin un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

«J'ai fait le con… encore une fois.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Tu fait toujours le con, tu sais ça?»

Je lui souris, il me le rendit avec un soupire de soulagement.

«J'ai cru que tu… m'en voulais.»

«Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, pas avec l'amour que j'ai pour toi.»

Il me serra fort contre lui et huma l'odeur de mes cheveux.

«Je veux rentrer Edward.»

«Oui, on y va.»

«Chez maman… maintenant, pas à Noël.»

Il me lâcha et me prit les mains dans les siennes.

«Oui, comme tu voudras, je dirai à ma mère que je veux aller chez mon père demain, pendant que toi tu iras chez ta mère.»

Je lui souris.

«Elle sait?»

«Non, pas du tout!»

Il avait compris de quoi je parlais, Esmée n'était pas au courant qu'Edward avait toujours habité près de chez moi quand nous étions enfants.

«Nous partirons demain matin.»

«Oui Edward.»

Nous quittâmes le lycée après avoir avertis la direction, comme quoi on ne se sentait pas prêt à revenir en classe. Qu'on serait de retour après les fêtes.

Nous faisions nos valises, j'étais heureuse, Esmée n'avait pas bronchée.

«Tu crois que je pourrais passer chez mon père?»

«Oui bien sûr! Tu n'as pas à me le demander Bella.»

«Non, je veux dire… y passer la nuit.»

Il me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«D'accord! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Oui je voudrais bien, mais… y'a des chances que mon père refuse.»

Il soupira.

«On… va avoir un bébé Bella, c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais couché ensemble!»

Il avait raison, pourquoi il refuserait alors?

«Bon d'accord! Mais… s'il refuse, je ne m'en mêle même pas!»

«Comme tu veux!»

Il ferma ma valise et la sienne et nous descendîmes au premier. J'étais heureuse d'aller faire un tour chez ma mère, j'allais passer deux semaines et demie à la chaleur, ce qui m'avait terriblement manqué. Edward nous conduit chez mon père, je ne frappai même pas pour entrer. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

«Bella! Quelle surprise!»

Je lui souris après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

«On viens coucher ici ce soir, car demain je vais faire un tour chez maman.»

«On?»

«Ouais, Edward et moi.»

Il regarda mon amoureux.

«Je ne crois pas que…»

Je soupirai et il me regarda.

«Laisse Bella, il peut rester à coucher.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci tu es trop gentil.»

Edward me prit par la taille, les yeux de mon père virèrent à sa main. Bon Dieu! Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre qu'on est réellement un couple? Nous allâmes au salon, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec mon père.

«Tu vas bien toi? Le… bébé va bien aussi?»

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Depuis quand il se souciait de ce bébé?

«Oui on va parfaitement bien!»

Edward m'embrassa le front, mon père observait toujours mon amoureux. J'étais sûr qu'il lui en voulait terriblement, mais il ne le montrait pas. Surtout que ça ne devait pas l'enchanter qu'il couche ici cette nuit.

«Comme ça tu va chez ta mère? Pour les fêtes?»

«Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas rester avec toi.»

«Non ça va, il y a un bon moment où tu ne l'as pas vu.»

Je souris.

«Tu vas lui dire?»

«Oui, c'est mon but de la visite.»

Il regarda Edward.

«Et toi?»

«Je vais chez mon père.»

«Il habite à coté de chez Renée non?»

Comment il savait ça lui?

«Oui, mais personne ne devait savoir ça!»

Il sourit.

«Renée a déjà sortit avec lui, donc c'est évident que je sois au courant.»

Ma mère avait sortie avec le père d'Edward.

«Quand?» Lui demandai-je.

«Avant ma rencontre Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

«Combien de temps?»

«Je laisserai à ta mère de te raconter. Elle a une énorme histoire la dessus.»

«Ah… ok.»

Edward me prit la main et l'embrassa. Mon père nous sourit.

«Je vois qu'il t'aime réellement… tu sais… ne mets pas le bébé en adoption!»

J'ouvris encore une fois de grands yeux, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup?

«Pourquoi changer d'avis?»

«À cause d'Edward, je vois qu'il t'aime et qu'il fera un bon père. Ne faites pas cette gaffe ok? Promettez-le-moi?»

«D'accord, mais pourquoi?»

«Va chez ta mère, à ton retour tu comprendras.»

Mais vraiment il se passait quelque chose avec mon père. J'avais vraiment hâte de parler avec ma mère. Nous passâmes une bonne nuit et nous prîmes l'avion à la première heure. À mon arrivé ma mère me serra dans ses bras.

«Bella comme je suis contente, j'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais.»

«Oui, je me doute.»

Je lui souris.

«Maman, j'ai… quelqu'un à te présenter.»

Elle me regarda avec questionnement.

«Qui?»

«Mon petit ami… il attends dehors.»

«Oh, mais fais-le rentrer!»

Lorsqu'elle verra de qui il s'agit, elle changera vite d'avis. J'ouvris la porte à Edward. Il entra tendant sa main à ma mère.

«Bonjour Renée, je suis Edward Cullen.»

Ma mère figea d'un coup.

«C'est fou comme tu ressembles au fils de mon voisin! En plus t'as le même prénom, sauf que lui c'est Masen son nom de famille.»

Je ris intérieurement, Edward avait été futé sur ce coup là.

«Maman c'est Edward Masen, il a maintenant Cullen comme nom légale.»

«Oh! Mais comment est-ce possible?»

«Sa mère est marié avec Carlisle Cullen il vit à Forks depuis ses 12 ans et moi j'y suis arrivé à 16 ans.»

«Oh!» Fit-elle encore une fois. «Je me demande pourquoi je n'y avais pas penser avant? Pourtant j'étais déjà au courant qu'elle vivait à Forks.»

Surtout avec le nombre de fois qu'elle avait essayé de m'empêcher de jouer avec lui.

«Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, on devrait s'installer confortablement pour ça.»

Elle me sourit et se dirigea au salon.

«Je vous écoute.»

Edward me prit la main en guise de réconfortèrent, j'étais nerveuse.

«Maman… Edward et moi… on… va avoir un bébé.»

Je baissai mon regard, Edward me caressa le dos.

«Un bébé tu dis? Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune?»

Je la regardai.

«Pas mentalement.»

«Je vois. Vous allez le garder?»

C'est Edward qui répondit.

«On avait… l'intention de le donner en adoption.»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il avait encore une fois gaffé. Ma mère soupira, mais pas de soulagement, mais plutôt de déçoivement.

«Ne fait pas ça Bella! S'il te plait garde-le!»

Ma mère voulait que je garde le bébé, mais pourquoi?

«Maman est-ce que t'es malade? J'aurais cru que ça aurait été pire avec toi qu'avec papa.»

«Crois-moi, garde-le. Tu vas le regretter sinon… j'ai regretté moi.»

Elle avait regretté quoi?

«Maman?»

Une longue pause se fit, silence total même avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

«J'ai mis en adoption ton grand frère Bella, j'avais… 17 ans, tout comme toi.»

J'avais un frère et je ne le savais même pas.

«Avec papa?»

«Non…»

Elle regarda Edward.

«Avec James Masen.»

Edward serra sa prise à ma main… nous avions un frère en commun.

«Raconte!»

«J'ai sortie avec James une année et je suis tombé enceinte après notre première relation, à l'époque c'était mal vu en dehors du mariage, c'est ce qui nous a fait qu'on se quitte. Ma mère m'avait forcé à le mettre en adoption, moi je voulais le garder et James aussi, mais la religion nous l'empêchait… toi Bella tu veux le mettre en adoption, mais ne le fais pas. Si tu veux je m'en occuperais moi…»

«Attends une minute, je veux nullement le mettre en adoption. C'est Edward qui fait le con depuis quatre jours.»

Je lui jetai mon regard amer. C'était le pire de ses défauts – Ne pas se mêler de ses oignons – Même si ce bébé était ses oignons.

«Il ne le veut pas lui?»

Je soupirai fortement et lâchai la main d'Edward.

«Oui maman il le veut. C'est qu'il est indécis depuis qu'on le sait.»

«Je ne suis pas indécis!»

Je le regardai comme ci je voulais instantanément le carboniser de mes yeux.

«Oui tu l'es!»

Il soupira et se pencha à mon oreille.

«On va devoir se parler plus tard.»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«Ok les enfants ça suffit! Vous allez avoir de la misère à vivre ensemble si vous continuez comme ça.»

Ma mère avait raison, avec un bébé ça va être encore plus compliqué si ça continuait comme ça. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet.

«Maman mon… frère, tu… l'as eu combien de temps?»

«Assez longtemps pour lui donner un prénom et lui trouver une famille. Il avait deux mois quand il a été adopté. J'avais exigé de le garder le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille.»

«Il s'appelait comment?» Lui demanda Edward.

«Jasper… il avait une tête toute blonde.»

Jasper était un prénom peu commun, même rare à mon avis et je connaissais personnellement un Jasper à Forks.

«Tu sais son nom de famille?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui, ce sont les Hale qui l'ont adoptés.»

Les Hale? Non pas possible! Le copain de ma meilleure amie Alice était mon frère. J'avais grandis avec lui les moments où je passais mes étés avec papa et je le fréquentais souvent à l'école.

«Maman?»

«Oui chérie?»

«Tu savais que les Hale habitaient à Forks?»

«Non, je n'ai jamais su où ils ont habités.»

Edward lui répondit.

«Jasper est le petit ami de la fille de Carlisle… ma sœur par alliance.»

Ma mère posa une main sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer.

«Oh mon Dieu! J'ai… tellement souffert… j'ai tellement regretté cette adoption et vous avez grandit avec lui d'une certaine façon.»

«Et papa, comment tu l'as rencontré?»

«Grace à Esmée, elle était venu ici et elle a rencontré James. Charlie était venue la reconduire.»

«Oh!»

«Ouais. Le temps passait et j'étais toujours anéanti et j'ai supplié ton père de me faire un bébé. On s'aimait comme des fous, malgré le peu de temps qu'on se connaissait et tu vois où ça ma mené? Il m'a trainé à Forks et j'ai pas été capable d'y vivre longtemps. Un an tout au plus, jusqu'à tes six mois.»

**PDV Edward**

Mon père avait sortit avec la mère de Bella! Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Bella joue avec moi quand nous étions petits. En plus ma sœur… en faite, presque ma sœur sortait avec mon frère. Renée ne voulait pas qu'on donne le bébé, elle l'avait au moins mieux prit que nos autres parents, il ne restait plus que mon père et je trouvais que ce n'était pas pressant.

J'avais compris aussi pourquoi Charlie avait dit que Bella allait très bien comprendre à son retour à Forks. Renée avait vécue la même chose que nous, mais à l'époque la société était cruelle au risque d'aller en enfer après avoir fait des conneries. Nous avions fait une connerie, mais nous avions tous les deux des parents formidables. Bella me tira la manche, à croire que j'avais été vraiment ailleurs… dans mes pensées.

«Tu viens? On va aller dehors.»

«On va voir mon père?»

«Oui si tu veux.»

Je lui souris et me levai. Une fois dehors Bella se planta devant moi.

«Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi avoir dit…»

«Ok, j'ai compris… arrête!»

J'essayais de bien faire, je n'avais pas voulu que Renée m'en veule, comme le père de Bella m'en voulait à mort, je le voyais dans son regard chaque fois qu'il me regardait.

«Pardonne-moi Bella, c'est pas toi qui ait détesté à cause que tu es enceinte. C'est supposément de… ma… faute, pas la tienne. Ça me déçoit qu'on me prend pour un idiot, un immature, ce que je ne suis pas! Je suis aussi apte à avoir ce bébé que toi. Je sais… je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt, mais ça s'apprend non?»

Bella posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage et m'embrassa le coin de mon menton.

«Je sais, comment toi tu souffre psychologiquement. Oui tu es mature et je suis sûr que tu seras prêt lorsque le bébé sera là.»

Je lui souris et je me penchai pour l'embrasser tendrement.

«Merci… et si on allait voir mon père?»

«Oui.»

On se dirigea chez mon père, à trois maisons de chez Renée sur la même rue. Je sonnai à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, son visage afficha un large sourire.

«Edward, quelle surprise! Tu viens pour Noël?»

«Oui, tu me manquais… un peu.»

Il se mit à rire et regarda Bella.

«Oh, quelle jolie fille! C'est ta copine?»

«Ouais, elle vit à Forks et est en vacance elle aussi chez sa mère.»

Il l'a regarda attentivement, deux doigts de chaque coté de son menton.

«Tu me dis vaguement quelque chose toi! Tu ne serais pas la fille de… Renée?»

Bella lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

«Oui je suis Isabella, mais on m'appelle Bella.»

Mon père lui prit la main et la serra.

«Enchanté, j'étais sûr qu'il allait finir avec toi un jour.»

Elle fronça un sourcil et me regarda d'un faible sourire. Mon père nous fit entrer.

«Je me souviens quand Edward avait dix ans, il voulait toujours jouer avec toi, mais il disait que la dame de la maison brune détestait les petits garçons.»

Bella se mit à rire.

«T'as vraiment dit ça Edward?»

«Euh… ouais, mais ça voulais dire que j'avais de la peine.»

Bella sourit.

«Comme ça, ça servi à rien ce que Renée avait fait. Vous avez tout de même fini ensemble.»

«Ouais.»

Je me demandais si c'était le bon moment pour le lui dire. Alliat-il le prendre aussi bien que Renée?

«Papa, on a… une nouvelle à t'apprendre.»

Son sourire s'effaça, il était très futé et avait tendance à deviner avant même que ce soit dévoilé. Il s'accota le dos au dossier du fauteuil et étala de chaque coté ses bras sur le dossier, puis il regarda un moment Bella et puis il me regarda pour finalement ouvrir la bouche.

«Ok, je crois deviner, mais je veux que ça vienne de ta bouche Edward.»

Je débitai d'un seul coup.

«Bella est enceinte et on a décidé de le garder finalement.»

«Finalement?»

Tiens, il n'en faisait pas un plat.

«Ouais, depuis qu'on le sait, mais je faisais le con chaque fois en disant qu'on allait le mettre en adoption.»

«Pourquoi ce revirement? Ce serait mieux non?»

C'est Bella qui répondit.

«Ma mère nous a tout dit… à propos de Jasper.»

Connaissait-il le nom de son fils?

«Elle vous a dit?»

«Ouais, Renée a insisté pour qu'on le garde, croyant fermement qu'on allait le regretter comme elle.»

«Elle vous a tout raconté?»

«Oui. On a un frère en commun.» Lui dis-je.

«Et on sait où il habite.»

«Elle le savait… ta mère?»

«Non, juste par son nom complet on a compris qu'il était le même mec de Forks que nous connaissons.» Lui dit Bella.

«Il sort avec la fille de Carlisle, Alice.»

«Oh!»

Il nous sourit.

«Je suis content… pour vous.»

Mon père n'en avait pas fait un plat non plus. Nos parents éloignés l'avaient mieux prit que ceux avec qui on vivait. Surement le fait que ce ne sera pas eux qui auront le trouble une fois le bébé là. C'était mon avis.

Soulagés de tout ça, Bella et moi passâmes de bonnes vacances. Quand nous rentrâmes à Forks, le retour au lycée se fit plus aisément qu'il y avait trois semaines.

* * *

**De mieux en mieux notre Edward?**

**Vivement le prochain chapitre.**


	6. Notre frère

**Désolé pour l'énorme retard, j'avais pas d'idée et j'étais occupé, merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. ;) J'espère que la fiction continuera à vous plaire. Merci de votre fidélité. Je sais qu'elle ait 13+, mais si vous voulez qu'elle devienne une 18+ dites le moi, c'est ce qui me tracasse c'est temps, je suis du genre à faire des fiction 18+ lemon et je me demandais quel était la quantité de lecteurs agé de moins de 16 ans S'il vous plait tous ceux qui la lise, j'aimerais réellement avoir votre avis, car je déciderai de la transformer en Lemon 18+. merci à tous.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: Notre frère**

**PDV Bella**

**Flash back**

_Dès notre retour à Forks, on voulait, Edward et moi, parler avec Jasper. Lui avouer qui nous étions réellement. Edward était rentré chez lui et je devais passer chez mon père avant de voir Jasper._

_«Papa, t'avais raison, maman a vécu la même chose que nous.»_

_Il me sourit._

_«Vous allez le garder?»_

_«Oui.»_

_Il me prit dans ses bras._

_«Je suis avec toi et… Edward.»_

_Il hésitait chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui. Je soupirai._

_«Je suis aussi coupable que lui tu sais.»_

_«Oui je sais, mais c'était à lui de veiller sur toi et non de faire le con en te foutant enceinte!»_

_Je soupirai encore._

_«Papa, j'aime Edward et c'est nullement de sa faute!»_

_«Oui si tu le dis.»_

_Mon père devenait de plus en plus compréhensif. Je voulu changer de sujet._

_«Tu savais que Jasper était le fil de maman?»_

_Il me regarda avec de grand yeux… faut croire qu'il ne savait pas._

_«Non, c'est Jasper son fils?»_

_«Ouais.»_

_«Quel hasard!»_

_«Edward et moi on va lui parler tout à l'heure.»_

_«Vous allez lui dire?»_

_«Oui, on veut qu'il sache.»_

_«Bon si vous le dite, mais ne venez pas me brailler dessus s'il vous en veut au par après.»_

_Je souris, pourquoi il ferait ça? Je suis sur qu'il sera content de l'apprendre._

_«Et toi, t'aurais pas un enfant caché comme maman?»_

_Il me sourit._

_«Mais d'où sors-tu ça?»_

_«Je trouve que depuis mon réveille, plein truc bizarre ce passe.»_

_«Tu vas t'habituer, t'inquiète, j'ai pas d'autre enfant que toi.»_

_Je souris. On sonna à la porte, ça devait être Edward. J'allai ouvrir._

_«Edward!»_

_Il me sourit et je le fis entrer._

_«Tu l'as dit à ton père?»_

_Je souris._

_«Oui.»_

_«Tu as dit que c'était Jasper?»_

_«Oui, il a juste été surpris.»_

_Edward m'embrassa le front._

_«Jazz nous attend dans la voiture.»_

_«Tu es allé le chercher?»_

_«Ouais… avec Alice.»_

_Je soupirai._

_«Bon allons-y!»_

_Nous allâmes dans un restaurant tranquille, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Une fois sortie de la voiture je serrai mes amis dans mes bras._

_«Vous m'avez manqué!»_

_Alice rit._

_«Mais tu n'es partis que deux semaines Bella.»_

_«Je sais.»_

_Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Jazz et Al' s'assirent en face d'Edward et moi. Je commençai la conversation._

_«Nous avons passés de belles vacances, on… a décidé de garder le bébé.»_

_Jaz me sourit, Alice avait l'air folle de joie. Edward me frotta le dos._

_«C'est décidé? Vous le gardez?»_

_«Oui Alice, ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux.»_

_«Ta mère?» Me dit Jasper._

_«Ouais, elle a été beaucoup plus ouverte que papa et Esmé.»_

_«Il doit y avoir une raison non, ta mère a pas l'habitude d'être aussi ouverte pour ce genre de… trucs. Rappelle-toi quand elle t'empêchait de jouer avec Edward.»_

_Alice était au courant? Mais comment?_

_«Comment tu sais ça toi?»_

_Elle regarda mon amoureux. Edward le lui avait dit! Je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_«Arggg!» Cria-t-il._

_Je continuai._

_«Ouais, car elle a vécu la même chose que moi à 16 ans, mais elle n'avait pas gardé le bébé. Elle l'avait mis en adoption.»_

_«Oh! Ça ce comprend! Elle l'a regretté c'est ça?»_

_«Oui. Si je vous en parle, c'est que ça… concerne Jasper.»_

_Il devina immédiatement, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts grands._

_«Tu es ma sœur?» _

_«Ouais, nous avons la même mère.»_

_Mais lorsqu'il saura qu'Edward et lui avait le même père. Edward sourit._

_«On a… le même père.»_

_Jasper vira ses yeux à Edward et revint à moi._

_«Bella, tu sors avec ton…»_

_«Ben non Jazz, James est ton père. Donc ma mère a eu un bébé avec James.»_

_«Ah! Ça me soulage! Donc ça fait de moi le frère d'Edward à cause de son père et ça me fait être ton frère à cause de ta mère? Wow qu'elle coïncidence!»_

_«Tu n'en fais pas un plat?»_

_«Pourquoi j'en ferais un? Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis heureux de savoir… enfin qui est mes vrais parents et en plus j'ai gagné une sœur et un frère. Donc ça fait de moi le vrai oncle de votre bébé.»_

_Je souris. Cette situation je la trouvais bizarre. J'étais amoureuse d'un mec qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec moi. Alice sortait avec Jasper qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle. Mais nous sortions, Jazz et moi avec le frère et la sœur qui n'avaient aucun lien avec nous. Edward me fit sortir de ma pensée._

_«Si je comprends bien, nous faisons un cercle familiale trop lié là. Nos enfants n'auront pas beaucoup d'oncles et de tantes.»_

_Edward se mit à rire suivit par Jazz._

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?» Lui demandai-je._

_«Bella écoute. À l'origine tu étais fille unique, mais pas depuis que tu sais pour Jasper, ça te fait donc un frère qui sort avec ma presque sœur, donc elle est ma sœur. Moi j'ai aussi Jazz comme frère, donc notre bébé a comme oncle le frère de ses parents et vice versa pour leurs futures enfants.»_

_Je souris._

_«Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué, mais bon.»_

_Notre commande arriva. Je m'enfouis encore une fois au fond de mon cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. Si je comprenais bien, j'avais Charlie et Renée comme parents. Edward avait James et Esmé comme parents. Alice avait Carlisle et Carmen, mais Esmé remplace Carmen et Jasper avait James et Renée comme parents. Quel cercle familial! Et le futur petit frère ou sœur d'Edward aura Carlisle et Esmé comme parents. _

_J'enfouis ma fourchette dans mon plat et pris une bouchée._

_«Euh… Jazz, tu aimerais rencontrer tes parents?»_

_Il lâcha son ustensile._

_«Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.» _

**Fin du flash back**

Un mois avait passé depuis que Jasper avait appris pour ses vrais parents. Notre retour en classe c'était bien passé, mais là, ma grossesse commençait à paraitre, 19 semaines maintenant et dans une semaine j'aurai ma première échographie. Edward dormait à côté de moi, je commençais à peine à m'habituer à ma nouvelle famille, ça faisait drôle de grossir en même temps qu'Esmé. Nous étions à peu près de la même taille en grandeur et grosseur. Mais elle avait une bedaine un peu plus grosse que la mienne. D'après les calculs de Carlisle, qui nous suit tous les deux, on aurait la même date de naissance, pour les bébés. Amusant. Je m'inquiétais pour le miens, il était plus petit que celui d'Esmé.

Carlisle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, d'après lui je n'avais pas fini de grandir et que c'était mon premier bébé, j'étais encore une ado, ce qui pouvait donner des bébés de petits poids. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre, je ne sentais qu'une petite bosse, quand je relevais mon chandail, on pouvait facilement dire que j'étais enceinte.

Je su qu'Edward c'était réveillé au moment où sa main c'était déposé sous mon pull. Il avait la main froide.

«Aie! Ça va?»

«Oui.» Lui dis-je.

Il m'embrassa le nez.

«Le bébé?»

«Il va bien.»

«Tu t'inquiète encore pour sa grosseur? Carlisle te l'a dit, tout ce passe bien.»

«Je sais.»

Il caressa mon ventre et se leva du lit.

«Je vais aller te chercher à manger.»

«Pas besoin, je veux descendre!»

«Si tu le dis!»

Il sortit de la chambre. Depuis que j'habitais chez les Cullen, je ne déjeunais jamais en bas, mais maintenant je devrais peut être commencé à être moins sauvage. Je me levai du lit et enfilai un jogging en dessous de mon pull. Une fois en bas, tout le monde me souriait. Jasper était là.

«Salut!» Dis-je à tous.

«Bella quelle surprise!» Me dit Carlisle.

«Vient t'assoir chérie.» Esmé tapa la chaise à côté d'elle. Edward était de l'autre côté, j'étais donc entre eux d'eux. Je me pris un verre de jus et une _toast_. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je débutai une conversation. Je regardai Jasper.

«C'est ce weekend que tu vas voir Renée et James?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, je suis nerveux.»

Je lui souris. Il avait finalement accepté de les rencontrer.

**Flash back**

_«Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée poussin?»_

_Je trouvais ça trop mignon qu'Alice l'appelle ainsi._

_«Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas confiance en moi. Le fait de savoir qui ils sont me suffit.»_

_Mon sourire s'effaça._

_«Mais Jazz, si j'étais toi je courais à Phoenix pour aller les voir. Je serais tellement heureuse.»_

_«Ouais, mais bon, je vais y penser.»_

_Je soupirai._

**Fin du flash back**

Il n'avait pas eut à y penser longtemps, dès le soir même il a couru jusqu'ici pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. Nous avons étés tellement heureux qu'il accepte de les voir. Ma mère en était folle de me souviens encore de ma conversation téléphonique avec elle.

**Flash back**

_Dès le lendemain matin j'avais appelé ma mère pour le lui annoncé. Jasper m'avait demandé de m'occuper de ça. Ça se comprenait._

_«Maman?»_

_«Bella, comme c'est gentil de m'appeler!»_

_«Oui, j'ai une nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle.»_

_Un silence ce fit à l'autre bout du fil, à mon avis elle se doutait du pourquoi j'appelais. Y'avais fallu que je brise le silence._

_«C'est Jasper, il veut te rencontrer, avec James aussi.»_

_«….»_

_«Maman?»_

_«Oui, j'ai compris Bella. Quand?»_

_«C'est à toi de décider!»_

_J'entendis un soupir._

_«Maman?»_

_«Oui je suis là! Tu me surprends là. Comme il l'a pris?»_

_«Très bien même, il est content de m'avoir comme sœur et pour Edward aussi.»_

_«Et il veut me rencontrer, je veux dire me rencontrer avec James?»_

_«Oui.»_

_«Ça me ferait grandement plaisir! Je ne veux pas que ce soit fait trop rapidement.»_

_«Oui je comprends. Si il va à Phoenix dans un mois?»_

_«Oui, ce serait bien, je vais en parler avec James.»_

_Je souris._

_«Alors je dirai à Jasper que tu l'attends pour dans un mois.»_

_«Oui, c'est bien! Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis contente.»_

_Je la sentais pleurer, je l'entendais pleurer à l'autre bout du fil._

_«Je t'aime maman! Je dois te laisser.»_

**Fin du flash back**

Même James était heureux de savoir que son fils voulait le voir. Ma mère nous avait invité Edward et moi à y aller aussi, mais je ne voulais pas interférer dans leurs conversations. Je me pris une seconde _toast._ J'avais changé d'avis.

«Tu sais Edward, je veux y aller.»

Tout le monde me regarda, essayant de comprendre de quoi je parlais, seul Jasper me souriait, il avait compris lui.

«Bella, aller où?»

«À Phoenix.»

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, ma mère aimerait ça. Tu comprends elle aurait ses deux enfants avec elle et également pour James aussi.»

«Tu sais Bella, Jasper m'a demandé d'aller avec lui.»

Je regardai Alice surprise.

«Oui, il veut me présenter à ses parents.»

Je souris. Edward me prit la main en dessous de la table.

«D'accord Bella on y va aussi.»

Je regardai mon amoureux et lui souris gentiment.

«Merci, on va bien s'amuser je crois.»

Edward me passa sa main dans les cheveux. Je frissonnais chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre.

«Oh!»

Toute la tablé me regarda avec surprise, je souris à Edward et pris sa main et la posai sur mon ventre.

«Il a bougé! Je le sens pour la première fois.»

Edward sourit, mais malheureusement il ne le sentit pas à son tour.

«C'est bien!»

Il soupira faiblement, je sentais qu'il aurait aimé le sentir. Il retira sa main et retourna à son assiette. Le reste de déjeuner se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Esmé le brise.

«C'est des jumeaux!»

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma nourriture et je la regardai dans les yeux. Edward fixait sa mère et un sourire apparut sur son visage et me regarda posant sa main sur ma joue.

«Tu vois, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma mère va avoir des jumeaux.»

Je fixais toujours Esmé, mais je n'étais pas rassuré.

«Vous avez passé une échographie?»

«Oui ma grande, d'après Carlisle, mon ventre était plus gros que la normal.»

Je regardai Carlisle.

«J'en exige une moi aussi! Maintenant!»

Edward posa sa main su mon bras.

«Du calme Bella, dans une semaine pour le nôtre.»

«Ça va Edward je vais la faire si ça peut la rassurer.»

Il me sourit, je le lui rendis.

«Merci.»

«Va t'habiller je t'emmène à l'hôpital.»

Je me levai et Edward me suivit.

«Tu t'inquiètes pour rien amour et tu le sais.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Je sais.»

Nous partîmes pour l'hôpital tous les trois, Carlisle Edward et moi. Il m'installa sur un lit et alluma l'appareil et posa un gel sur mon ventre en m'avertissant que ça allait être froid. Edward me tenait la main. J'étais inquiète certes, mais je savais que je ne le devrais pas. Esmé avait le double de mon âge, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Je serrai la main d'Edward, Carlisle débuta.

«Voilà!»

Je levai la tête il tourna l'écran vers nous.

«Il bouge beaucoup Bella, je vais avoir de la misère à le mesurer.»

Je souris de toutes mes dents et regardai Edward. Il me sourit et me passa une main sur le visage et m'embrasse le front. Il était excité comme un gamin.

«Bon, ton bébé Bella va bien, il est juste 25% plus petit qu'un bébé normal, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu es encore une ado et c'est ton premier et en plus, d'après Esmé Edward était plus petit que la normal aussi.»

Je regardai mon amoureux et fronçai un sourcil. Je souris.

«Toi plus petit? J'ai du mal à le croire!»

Je le scrutai de la tête aux pieds.

«Tu vois Bella tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.» Me dit Carlisle.

Je regardai l'écran.

«On peut savoir c'est quoi?»

Je regardai de nouveau Edward guettant sa réaction. Il finit par me sourire, d'accord avec mon idée. Carlisle regarda son fils et sourit.

«Oui, je crois qu'on peut.»

Je souris encore plus et serrai la main d'Edward. Carlisle chercha et trouva, car il mit un doigt sur l'écran.

«Regardez! Une fille!»

«Une fille! Edward c'est une fille!»

J'étais excité comme une puce.

**PDV Edward**

Je souris à Bella, elle s'en était vraiment fait pour rien. J'étais content, j'embrassai encore Bella sur le front, devant Carlisle ou ma mère je n'osais pas l'embrasser sur la bouche, c'était gênant. Je savais que Bella le sentait.

«Je suis content, une fille c'est trop mignon, comme toi Bella!»

Elle fit la moue.

«Quoi?»

«Edward, non, je veux qu'elle te ressemble, qu'elle ait tout de toi!»

Je soupirai. Elle n'était pas possible. Carlisle nettoya le ventre de Bella. Et il nous dit qu'on pouvait aller en cours. Nous étions vendredi et demain on partait pour Phoenix avec Jasper et Alice. J'étais nerveux, pourtant je les avais vus il y a un mois.

Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport et à la sortie de l'avion, je pouvais reconnaitre Phil, qui était venu nous chercher tous les quatre, Bella le serra dans ses bras, je lui serrai la main.

«Voici Alice ma sœur et lui c'est…»

Je tirai Jasper par la manche.

«Jasper.»

Phil sourit et lui serra la main.

«Comme ça c'est toi le fils de Renée et James?»

Il acquiesça du menton, trop gêné pour parler.

«Tu ressembles… t'as le mélange des deux!»

Je regardai Jasper, qui rougissait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué une ressemblance entre ses parents et lui depuis que je savais, mais au bout du compte je vis qu'il avait les même yeux que les miens, mais pas aussi vert.

Phil nous emmena chez lui. À notre arrivé James était là. Jasper figea réalisant que c'était ses parents. Par chance qu'Alice était là, elle le rassurait de caresses dans son dos. Bella me prit la main, elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse que son frère. Mais je savais que c'était plutôt à cause du bébé. Je serrai sa main en guise de réconfort.

Renée s'approcha.

«Les enfants! Vous êtes arrivés!»

Elle nous scruta tous un après un, nous sourit à Bella et moi. À Alice, elle fit un faible sourire.

«Tu dois être la sœur d'Edward?»

«Oui, enchanté!»

Elle lui fit la bise sur les joues. J'avais prévenue Bella de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma sœur, mais par alliance. Renée riva ses yeux sur mon frère et figea, pour l'observer complètement. Elle ne lui parla pas, mais le serra sans hésiter dans ses bras, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Jasper, qui nous fixa moi et Bella en nous suppliant de l'aider. Je ne fis rien, seulement, je lui souris. Renée le lâcha.

«Je suis heureuse de te savoir près de moi.»

Bella se posa sur la pointe des pieds et colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

«Pauvre Jazz, il va avoir droit à interrogatoire complet.»

Je souris. Oui pauvre de lui.

«Moi aussi… Renée.» Lui répondit Jasper.

Alice lui pris la main. Renée ne cessa de parler une fois installés au salon. Au bout de deux heures Jasper était à l'aise et riait avec James et Renée. James l'avait bien accueilli lui aussi, mais pas autant que Renée, c'était un mec après tout. Et Renée était excentrique.

La conversation suivante se fit plus à l'aise.

«Comme ça t'es réellement l'oncle du petit de ma fille?»

Il sourit.

«Oui, ça me fait tout drôle de savoir du jour au lendemain que je suis le frère de Bella. Nous avons pourtant grandit ensemble.»

«Maman?»

Je sursautai quand Bella ouvrit la parole, elle n'avait rien dit depuis notre arrivé.

«Oui chérie?»

«C'est une fille, tu peux dire elle.»

Renée me regarda et regarda par la suite sa fille.

«Tu sais déjà?»

«Oui, hier on la su, j'étais inquiète, mais c'était juste à cause qu'Esmé est un peu plus grosse que moi et qu'on devrait accoucher pratiquement en même temps. Elle attend des jumeaux.»

«Esmé est enceinte?»

Oups, elle n'était pas au courant. Je répondis.

«Oui, ma mère la su quand j'étais dans le coma.»

Renée sourit.

«C'est bien.»

Elle retourna à Jasper.

«Comme ça toi et Alice…»

«Oui, on s'aime beaucoup! Elle est tout pour moi.»

Mon frère lui serra la main et l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un doux baiser. Moi j'étais encore gêné de faire ça devant la famille. Pourtant je ne devrais pas. Bella m'observa et soupira. Je savais qu'elle aimerait que je fasse pareille avec elle, comme ça en publique, devant tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas mon truc.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

«Rien Phil, rien du tout!»

Elle me lâcha du regard et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Je passai ma main sur son dos. J'avais vu juste. Je remontai son visage pour qu'elle me regarde.

«Je t'aime!»

Elle me sourit faiblement. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai tendrement. Quand je la lâchai elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et me serra dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime Edward.»

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous et ils comprirent le pourquoi de ce moment.

«Je vois!» dit Renée.

Elle braqua ses yeux sur Jasper et Alice et revint à moi.

«Tu sais Edward, ne fais pas de peine à ma fille, vous allez avoir un bébé, il est tout à fait normal de s'em….»

«Arrête maman!» La coupa net Bella.

Nous partîmes tous à rire, jusqu'à Renée, qui sourit au par après. La soirée se termina avec gaité et j'allai passer la nuit avec Bella chez mon père. Jasper et Alice restèrent chez Renée.

Nous étions restés tous le weekend chez nos parents, manquant les cours le lundi, avec autorisation.

Notre retour en classe se fit avec aisance, Bella portait toujours des vêtements amples pour que ses amis ne sachent. Elle avait peur de leur jalousie. Y'avait que Jacob qui était au courant. D'ailleurs il préférait trainer avec nous qu'avec ses camarades.

«Salut Jake!» Lui dit Bella.

«Salut!»

«Aie vieux!» Lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et me tapa sur l'épaule.

«Je suis pas vieux OK?»

Je ris.

«C'est seulement amical Jacob!»

«Je sais.»

Il rigola à son tour. Bella lui fit une accolade. Trop collé même. Il sursauta.

«Aie! C'est le petit qui a bougé?»

Je soupirai de découragement. Bella me fixa et compris mon désarroi, elle me sourit faiblement.

«Oui, elle bouge depuis peu.»

«Elle?»

«Oui Jacob, c'est une fille.»

Il me regarda.

«Je suis content pour vous.»

Je soupirai encore et m'éloignai un peu. Bella soupira à son tour et changea de sujet après m'avoir jeté un regard amène.

«Tu savais pour Jasper? Je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlé.»

Il fronça un sourcil.

«De quoi?»

«Ben figure toi que ma mère… avant de m'avoir à couché avec James, le père d'Edward avant de l'avoir lui et ont fait un bébé ensemble, mais malheureusement ils ne l'ont pas gardés, à cause de la religion et de leurs jeunes âges.»

Jacob fronça l'autre sourcil. Je rigolai dans ma barbe, c'était trop marrant dont la façon que ma petite amie avoua les choses.

«Tu veux dire que…»

Finit-il par dire au bout de trente secondes.

«Jasper est mon frère!»

Jacob riva ses yeux vers moi.

«Et celui d'Edward c'est ça?»

«Ouais!» Lui dis-je.

Il sourit.

«Et ben! Je sais pas quoi dire.»

«T'as qu'à dire que t'es content.»

«Pour vous oui! Ça fait bizarre, je sais à quel point il était votre ami, vous avez grandit ensemble bon Dieu!»

«Maintenant il n'est plus qu'un ami, mais notre frère.» Lui dis-je.

«Il la bien prit j'espère.»

«Oui parfaitement, il les as déjà rencontré.»

«Ses parents?»

«Oui qui d'autre?» Rajoutais-je.

Il rit.

«Évidemment!»

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna.

«On devrait aller en cour, on se voit au lunch Jacob.» Lui dis-je.

«Oui c'est ça!»

Il s'en alla dans la direction opposé de la nôtre. Bella me rejoint, je l'embrassai sur la bouche au lieu de son front. Elle me regarda de ses yeux brillants.

«Pourquoi ce revirement Edward? Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé en publique.»

Je lui souris et l'embrassai à nouveau.

«Parce que tu le mérite amour.»

Elle m'attrapa la main et nous allâmes à notre premier cours de la journée.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un reviews juste pour savoir qui la lis et si je peux la transformer en 18+, c'est important**.

**Merci!**


	7. Les regards

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Et comme la majorité est positive pour une fiction M (18+) J'ai modiffié les chapitre 1 et 4, vous n'avez qu'a aller les lire et jai aussi moddifié un truc qui clochait dans le chap 1 en quoi que Bella connaissait la Villa, mais qu'en realité elle ne savait pas qu'Edward était riche.**

**Voici le chap 7, un petit lemon à l'intérieur.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Les regards**

**PDV Edward**

Nous entrâmes dans notre cours d'anglais. M. Banner nous sourit. On s'installa un à côté de l'autre. Bella me sourit nerveusement, je sentais une tension en elle.

«Ça va?» Lui demandai-je.

«Oui, je crains juste mes camarades de classe.»

Je soupirai.

«Dis toi que c'est toi la chanceuse de pouvoir être avec moi.»

Elle me sourit et tout doucement elle rajouta.

«Et de porter ton enfant.»

«Juste!»

Je lui souris. M. Banner commença le cours. Jessica assis à deux tables des nôtres nous scrutait un peu trop, je l'observai. Elle donna un coup de coude à Mike Newton. J'avais une très bonne ouïe, je tendis l'oreille.

_«Bella semble différente!»_

_«Cullen doit surement la rendre nerveuse.»_

_«Non Mike, ils sortent ensemble, il se passe de quoi avec elle.»_

Je soupirai, bientôt ils sauront! Je me penchai près de Bella.

«Tu sais, y'a Newton et Stanley qui trouve que t'es bizarre.»

Elle arqua un sourcil et regarda les dit intéressés et revint à moi.

«Et alors?»

«Tu ne crois pas que…»

Elle me coupa et soupira.

«Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'ils me détestent.»

Je soupirai à mon tour et je lui pris la main et embrassai sa paume. Je sentais les regards de nos camarades dans mon dos.

«L'important c'est toi Bella, je me fou de ce qu'ils penseront!»

Elle me sourit.

«D'accord au lunch je le dirai.»

Je lui souris et lâchai sa main. Nous mangeons tous ensemble; Angela, Jake, Mike, Jess, Éric, Ben, Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Rosalie c'est la sœur de Jasper, la vraie fille de ses parents adoptifs et Emmett c'est son petit copain, celui de Rose, ouais je l'aime bien, j'adore me chamailler avec lui.

«Edward?»

Je secouai la tête, pour me faire sortir de ma rêverie. Je regardai mon amour.

«Quoi?»

«Je me sens pas bien, j'aime pas être assise trop longtemps.»

«Alors tu devras le dire à la direction de l'école, une bonne raison pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour toi.»

Elle soupira.

«Oui, si tu le dis.»

Mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas.

«Tu veux sortir?»

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Je n'osais pas te le demander.»

Je soupirai, elle n'avait pas à être gêné si elle était mal à l'aise. Je lui pris la main et allai vers M. Banner.

«Bella se sent pas bien, je la conduis à l'infirmerie.»

Il regarda Bella et puis me regarda.

«D'accord, j'exige un billet de l'infirmerie.»

«Oui.»

Je sortis avec Bella de la classe. Je comprenais la réaction du professeur, plusieurs jeunes faisaient ça pour des riens parfois, justes pour sécher le cours. J'emmenai réellement Bella à l'infirmerie.

Mme Dillan s'approcha d'un sourire vers nous, elle comprit que c'était pour Bella que nous étions là.

«Elle ne va pas bien?»

«Oui en faite, c'est jusque…» Je regardai Bella, elle me sourit. «Elle… elle est enceinte et se sent mal à l'aise à cause des autres élèves de la classe.»

L'infirmière la regarda et me regarda.

«Enceinte c'est ça? Elle est pas un peu trop jeune?»

Bella lui jeta un regard noir et lui répondit de sa façon la plus franche.

«C'est pas vos problèmes, j'ai décidé de le garder.»

Mme Dillan me regarda.

«C'est toi?»

«Euh… ouais!»

Je reçu avec surprise une claque derrière la tête de sa part.

«T'as pas suivis les cours de sexo toi, non?»

«Si, mais…»

Elle soupira, me regardant sévèrement, ce qui m'arrêta de parler et regarda Bella.

«T'en ai à combien?»

«19 semaines.»

«Si ce sont tes amis qui t'inquiètes, tu ferais mieux de leur dire et tu en serais soulagé.»

Bella sourit.

«D'accord et on a besoin d'un billet de l'infirmière pour M. Banner.»

«Oui je te fais ça! Et tu devrais aviser la direction.»

«Ok.»

Elle me remit le billet et nous allâmes au secrétariat.

Mme Copes nous sourit.

«Puis-je vous aider?»

«Ouais, on a besoin de voir le directeur.»

«À quel sujet?»

«Bella est enceinte et on nous a conseillé de l'aviser.»

Mme Copes me regarda longuement, j'en jugeai qu'elle savait que j'en étais le père.

«Minute, je l'appel.»

Elle décrocha le combiné.

«M. le directeur? Y'a M. Cullen et Mlle Swan pour vous.»

Elle attendit un moment et elle raccrocha.

«Il vous attend.»

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau, il nous fit assoir.

«Que puis-je pour vous?»

C'est Bella qui prit la parole.

«J'ai une nouvelle et je sais pas si c'est important pour vous que la direction et les professeurs le sachent.»

Il sourcilla.

«Vas-y, je t'écoute!»

«J'attends un bébé et j'ai décidé de le garder, mais il viendra au monde durant l'été, ça ne m'empêchera pas de finir l'année en cours.»

Il me regarda.

«Je figure que tu en es le père?»

«Oui monsieur.»

«Bon, merci de m'avoir avisé, je le dirai à vos professeurs, même à ceux que tu n'as pas, par précaution qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à l'école. Je te donne le lundi ou le vendredi de libre.»

«Mais je n'exige pas de faveur!»

«Je sais, mais il te faudra du repos. Edward t'apportera les cours de cette journée.»

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne pourra objecter et refuser.

«D'accord.»

«Vous pouvez disposer.»

«Merci.» Lui dis-je.

Nous sortîmes du secrétariat. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

«Attends moi je reviens.»

Elle acquiesça du menton. J'entrai dans les toilettes et fis ce que j'avais à faire et je vérifiai chaque cabine. Je sortis de la salle et attrapai le poignet de Bella et la tirai à l'intérieur et je fermai à clé la salle de toilette.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Me dit-elle par surprise.

Je plaquai ma bouche à la sienne, par la suite je la regardai dans les yeux.

«Je ne veux pas retourner en cours, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être, passer du temps avec moi.»

Elle soupira.

«Bella, tu sais pertinemment que c'est difficile à la villa d'être seuls un moment. On se fait sans cesse déranger.»

«Oui Edward je sais, mais ici c'est pas une bonne idée.»

«Tu préfères le local à balai du concierge?»

Elle rit joyeusement.

«Non.»

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, tout en la dirigeant dans une cabine. Elle bloqua l'entré avec ses deux mains. Je dû arrêter de l'embrasser.

«Non, pas ici, j'ai un meilleur endroit pour ça.»

Je sourcillai.

«C'est vrai?»

Elle me sourit et me prit la main et sortit des toilettes. Je me demandais où elle m'emmenait. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et nous dépassâmes le bâtiment 4 pour entrer dans le bâtiment 5, là où la piscine publique se trouvait. Je la vis venir. Elle était fermée pendant les heures de cours. Je réussis sans mal à ouvrir les portes et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Et elle me tira jusqu'à la piscine et commença à retirer ses vêtements.

«Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on fasse ça dans l'eau?»

Elle arrêta tous mouvements.

«Trouillard! Y'a personne Edward, on ne se fera pas prendre.»

Je souris, elle aimait prendre des risques. Je fis donc comme elle et me déshabillai. Nus tous les deux, on plongea dans l'eau. Dans la partie peu profonde je me relevai. Bella se planta devant moi et se colla à mon torse et m'attrapa le cou, plaçant ses bras autour. Je sentais la petite bosse de son ventre contre moi. Je sentis quelques coups et je souris, elle comprit que je l'avais sentis bouger. Elle m'embrassa.

«Je l'écrase Bella je crois.»

«Non t'inquiète, elle te dit juste bonjour.»

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me collai plus à elle, lui caressant le dos. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je lui embrassai la nuque.

«Je t'aime tant!» Lui dis-je.

«Oh Edward!» Me susurra-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai sur ses épaules et allai jusqu'à ses seins, nous avions de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle frissonnait à mes baisers. Elle me serra fort contre elle. J'attrapai ses jambes pour les mettre autour de ma taille et facilement je la soulevai par les fesses, mon sexe contre le sien. Elle gémit doucement. Je me frottai à elle, le bout de mon gland à son clitoris.

J'haletai.

Je la serrai contre moi et m'insérai en elle. Dans l'eau c'était drôlement doux et léger. Elle gémit plus fort une fois que je commençai mon élancement. Je l'embrassai avidement et passionnément. Le mouvement de l'eau suivait la cadence de mes vas et viens. Je plantai mes doigts dans la peau de son dos, elle se cramponna à mes épaules. Je gémissais moi aussi, ma bouche collé à son cou.

«Edward… plus vite!»

Je m'activai à sa demande, je n'entendais que le bruissement de l'eau et les gémissements silencieux de Bella. Je la sentis se serrer à mon sexe, elle jouissait pour moi. Ça m'excitait littéralement. J'embrassai son épaule, je me sentais partir à mon tour, je mordis doucement sa peau pour étouffer mes cris de jouissances. Je vins en elle, soupirant de plaisance. Je la serrai fort contre moi, de nouveaux coups du bébé, je sentis. Je me retirai d'elle et la posai dans l'eau.

«Oh Edward… j'aime trop avec toi!»

Je souris. Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre que moi. J'avais été son premier et j'espérais le rester à jamais.

«Bella… tu es toute ma vie!»

Je l'aider à sortir de la piscine et nous nous habillâmes rapidement pour rattraper notre prochain cours, mais c'était le seul que nous n'avions pas ensemble. Je détestais cette heure sans elle.

Je l'embrassai avant qu'elle rentre dans sa classe. Je me dirigeai à mon cours, le professeur m'interpella.

«Oui madame?»

«J'ai eu un message du directeur.»

Je soupirai, je savais de quoi il s'agissait.

«Je suis avec toi et Bella.»

«Merci madame.»

J'allai m'assoir, j'avais Mike dans mon cours, il s'assit à coté de moi. Je soupirai, il allait me cuisiner.

«Salut Cullen!»

Je soupirai encore.

«Salut!»

«Euh… c'est bizarre, mais… Bella a l'air différente.»

Je le regardai d'un regard noir.

«Tu lui poseras la question au lunch, je suis pas dans sa peau tu sais.»

«Pourquoi avoir quitté le cours tout à l'heure?»

«Pourquoi ne te mêles-tu pas de tes oignons?»

«Euh… je m'inquiète c'est tout!»

«Je suis là pour m'occuper d'elle, OK? Au diner, tu lui parleras.»

«D'accord.»

Il retourna à son manuel. Je soupirai, soulagé qu'il n'aborde pas plus le sujet. Le cours passa lentement. Quand la cloche retentit, je me dirigeai à la cafétéria.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais assise à notre table, seule. J'avais pas été au dernier cours, pas sans Edward. Le professeur avait sourit quand il m'avait vu quitter la classe. Je crois qu'il savait déjà.

La cloche avait sonné, annonçant le diner, Edward arriverait bientôt. Jessica s'assoyait déjà à coté de moi, je ne l'avais pas vu, je caressais mon ventre quand elle me fit sursauter. Elle me scruta longuement avant de parler.

«Toi et Edward… c'est sérieux?»

Je soupirai.

«Oui, il m'aime et je l'aime.»

Elle sourit.

«Tant mieux, tu sais que tu es la première qu'il accepte?»

J'arquai un sourcil.

«C'est Edward qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, pas le contraire.»

«Et tu as dit oui?»

«Évidemment, qu'elle fille dirait non à Edward Cullen?»

Je la scrutais à mon tour, elle en avait surement fait partie. Elle baissa le regard, j'avais vu juste.

«Il t'a choisi toi, t'as de la veine!»

«Tu as essayé?»

«Oui, à plusieurs reprises, il me rejetait gentiment.»

Et moi je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

«Je suis désolé pour toi.»

Elle me regarda.

«Bon, de toute façon il a l'air heureux avec toi, plus que par le passé.»

Je souris.

«Merci.»

Angela s'assit à sa place.

«Bonjour Bella!»

«Salut!»

Je lui souris. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent aussi. Ben et Éric suivirent.

«Salut!» Dirent tous en cœur. Ils posèrent leur plateau devant eux. Va falloir que j'aille m'en chercher un.

«Ça va Bella?» Me demanda Alice.

«Oui parfaitement.»

Alice regarda la table.

«Oh je vois, Edward N'est pas là?»

«Il doit trainer avec Mike, lui non plus n'est pas encore arrivé.» Lui dis-je.

Elle s'attaqua à son plat. Jasper me sourit, je le lui rendis. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon coude, accoté sur la table. Je sentis un coup de vent à coté de moi, on venait de prendre place et un bruit de plateau.

«Bella?»

«Quoi?»

Je ne relevai pas. J'entendis Mike.

«T'es malade Bella?»

«Non ça va!»

Je relevai la tête, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward, mais il s'installa au même moment à coté de moi.

«Tiens, ton repas.»

Il me planta un plateau devant.

«Merci.»

Je lui souris et accotai ma tête sur son épaule. Je pris un morceau de carotte et le fourra dans ma bouche.

«Elle a pas l'air bien Bella.» Demanda Angela.

Edward sourit.

«Elle va bien, elle est juste nerveuse.»

Jacob s'assit en face de moi, je l'avais oublié celui là. Je relevai et lui souris.

«Salut Jake!»

«Bella!»

«Vous voyez elle va bien.» Dit Edward.

Je souris et me décidai enfin.

«Ok, vous devez tous savoir, alors… Quand je me suis réveillé de mon coma, Carlisle m'a annoncé quelque chose que j'ai eu de la misère à prendre une décision, mais je ne l'ai pas fait seule.»

«Bella?» Me questionna Jessica.

«Je sais, je suis encore trop jeune, mais je ne pouvais pas… je l'aurais regretté.»

Je ne pouvais finir, Edward le fit à ma place. Il me prit la main.

«Elle est enceinte!»

Tous les regards de ceux qui ne savaient pas déjà voyageaient de moi à Edward.

«Tu… es le père!» S'objecta Mike.

«Oh mon Dieu!» Trouva à dire Angela.

«Oh!» Rajouta Jessica.

Ben et Éric ne faisaient que nous fixer. Emmett regardait Edward amèrement.

«C'est pas brillant Edward tu sais!»

Il soupira.

«Ouais, j'ai déjà eu mon sermon, t'as pas besoin d'en refaire un Emmett!»

Rosalie souriait en me regardant.

«Félicitations! Même si je trouve ça un peu tôt pour être maman.»

«Merci Rose!»

Je lui souris. Jasper, Alice et Jacob me fixaient, plein de compassions à toutes les questions qui suivront.

«Comme ça Cullen, t'as pas su te protéger? Ça remonte à quand?» Lui demanda Mike.

Il regarda Jessica.

«Le jour de l'accident, nous sortions ensemble depuis un mois.»

«Ah! Le jour du party de chez Jess?»

«Oui.»

Ses regards gênants, me rendaient nerveuse.

«Ok vous voulez tout savoir?» Leur demandais-je.

«Ouais!» Ajouta Éric, qui n'avait dit aucun mot jusqu'à maintenant.

«Edward et moi on se connait depuis l'enfance, il était mon voisin à Phoenix, mais j'ai une mère trop atrocement protectrice, donc je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec lui. Quand il eu 12 ans, il partit à Forks, rendant ma mère moins protectrice et je perdis l'espoir d'être son amie. Mais moi j'y déménage à 16 ans. Un an s'écoule avant que nous décidions de sortir ensemble.»

«Wow!»

«Ouais et cette fête chez Jessica à déclenché le tout. Premier baiser et première relation, mais il sait pas protégé et j'ai pas su être futé. J'aurais pu savoir moi-même, mais j'ai laissé faire quand même, sachant les risques encourus. On a eu l'accident après et un coma de deux mois a suivis pour nous deux. À notre réveille, on s'aimait plus que jamais. Nous avons subi un rêve comateux, le même et ça nous a encore plus unis. Quand j'ai su pour le bébé, j'ai eu peur, sachant que je voulais le garder. Ce qui a suivis de deux mois interminable de son incertitude, mais nous le voulons tous les deux.»

«Oh!»

Chacun d'eux ne savaient quoi répondre, écoutant attentivement. Angela réussis à me questionner.

«Mais ça doit être dur en dehors des cours, Edward et toi, chacun chez soi, sans l'un et l'autre.»

Je souris.

«Mon père m'a mis à la porte.»

«Oh, je suis désolé, c'était pas bien!»

Je souris encore.

«Edward m'héberge!»

Ils le regardèrent tous, même Jacob n'était pas au courant.

«Et bah alors! C'est gentil.»

Edward continua.

«Et on va vivre ensemble en appartement lorsque la petite sera là.»

Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux grands.

«Vous savez déjà?» Nous demanda Jessica.

«Oui, on l'a su vendredi dernier.» Répondit mon amoureux.

Edward m'embrassa le front.

«Et vous avez un prénom?»

Elle était trop curieuse cette Jessica.

«Non pas encore.»

En réalité on n'y avait pas encore songé. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett se levèrent.

«Nous on y va, j'ai une révision à faire.»

«C'est ça à plus!»

Je retournai au reste de la table. Éric et Ben se levèrent aussi, ainsi que Angela qui nous fit signe de la main, elle suivit Ben, son petit copain. Ils ne restaient que Mike, Jess et Jacob avec nous. Je leurs souris. Je continuai à manger, avec tout ça j'oubliai.

«T'es chanceuse Bella!»

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

«Pourquoi?»

«Edward Cullen, te rends-tu compte?»

Edward rougit et baissa les yeux, comment elle osait dire ça devant lui.

«C'est un mec comme les autres Jess.»

«Je sais, mais il est… si spécial, si différent. Il est trop attentionné, trop aimable…»

«…mais il est trop colérique!» La coupai-je d'un sourire.

Mike se leva avec Jacob.

«On se voit plus tard.»

Jess n'osait pas bouger, trop curieuse encore une fois.

«Vous allez avoir un magnifique bébé!»

«Merci.»

Edward releva le menton et sourit à Jessica.

«Je suis désolé Jessica, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine par le passé.»

Elle baissa les yeux.

«Oui, beaucoup trop.»

«Mais c'est Bella que j'ai toujours eu sur mon cœur, même enfant.»

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu l'as toujours aimé?»

«Oui, depuis mes 12 ans, depuis mon départ pour Forks.»

Elle sourit.

«Je suis contente pour vous deux, bonne chance pour le bébé.»

Elle se leva.

«Je vais en cours.»

«Ok, à plus!»

Edward se leva et prit le plateau et alla le placer à la bonne place. J'avais pas la tête à aller en cours, pas avec tout ça, pas avec ce qu'Edward venait de dire à Jessica. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'école.

«Tu vas où?»

Il me rattrapa et prit ma main.

«À la villa, je veux pas aller en cours.»

«Moi non plus!»

Il me sourit et nous rentrâmes à la maison. On s'enferma dans notre chambre, il devait y avoir des explications à l'histoire avec Jessica. Je restai dos à la porte.

«T'as sortie avec Jessica?»

Il me regarda stupéfait.

«Euh…»

«Répond moi!»

«Deux semaines!»

«Quand?»

«Un peu après ton arrivé à Forks.»

«Oh! Pourquoi? C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.»

«Parce que je lui ai dit de ne jamais le dire à personne.»

«Oh! Pourquoi t'as sortis avec elle?»

«Parce qu'elle m'harcelait! J'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé et j'en avais marre!»

«T'as couché avec?»

«Non!»

Je soupirai.

«Je te dis que tu es la seule avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, alors lâche moi les baskets!»

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et évita mon regard. Je soupirai fortement.

«Pourquoi avoir sortis avec elle juste deux semaines?»

«Tu le sais déjà! Rappelle-toi!»

Je réfléchis et je trouvai.

«Tu essaie de me dire que Jessica est _toutes _les filles qui veulent sortir avec toi que pour ton argent?»

«Crois-moi, elle en vaut 15!»

Il osa maintenant me regarder.

«Elle a essayé de me ruiner, en me demandant des _ci _et des _ça_, j'en avais marre et j'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir une petite amie.»

«Et moi, pourquoi alors tu m'as choisis?»

«Parce que tu as toujours été dans mon cœur et il m'a fallu l'aide d'Alice pour y arriver… pour arriver à te demander de sortir avec moi, plus facile vu que nous étions déjà des amis.»

Je souris et je m'approchai de lui, le serrant dans mes bras.

«Je suis désolé.»

«Bella, t'avais le droit de savoir, c'est toi qui m'importe maintenant et… le bébé.»

Il avait beau n'avoir que 17 ans, il en paressait tellement plus âgé dans son comportement. Il était mature, plus que ses parents ne le croyaient.

* * *

**J'espère qu'elle plait toujours, je commence a manqué d'idée, je veux pas la finir trop rapidement, l'aide serait apprécier, si vous avez des idées.**

**J'attends vos reviews,**


	8. Que faire?

**Enfin la suite! Merci pour vos review. Un peu de suspens maintenant,**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Que faire?**

**PDV Bella**

J'avais mal dormi et à mon réveille, Edward n'était pas là. Ce qui me rendait encore plus maussade. Trois semaines depuis que toute l'école avait appris pour Edward et moi… pour le bébé. Je ne pouvais pas circuler dans les corridors sans que les regards me tombent dessus, mais pas sur Edward, ce n'était peut être que mon impression. Il y avait de la jalousie dans l'air et surtout depuis que ça paraissait un peu plus. J'en étais à 22 semaines. Angela était heureuse pour moi, mais Mike et Jessica me fuyait depuis ce temps. Elle était jalouse, mais pourtant elle sortait avec Mike. Soit c'était à cause d'Edward, soit à cause du fait que j'allais avoir un bébé et pas elle.

Edward entra dans la chambre. Je le fixais hébété.

«T'étais où?»

Il figea surpris de ma question.

«En bas avec maman.»

Je souris et baissai le regard.

«J'ai mal dormi.»

Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant le crâne.

«Bella, ça fait deux semaines que tu dors mal, pourquoi?»

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en penserait. J'avais plein de choses qui me tracassaient.

«C'est l'école. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'en veut, qu'on me déteste. Je ne suis pas à l'aise.»

Il me serra plus fort.

«Bella, ce n'est rien, moi aussi je le sens. Si tu veux, tu reste ici et je t'apporterai tout tes travaux de la semaine.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu ferais ça?»

«Oui, pour mon amour pour toi, pour que tu te sentes bien.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

«Viens déjeuner avant que je partes pour l'école.»

Je lui souris.

«D'accord.»

Je descendis avec Edward à la cuisine. Tous les autres étaient déjà à table. Je leur souris.

«Salut!»

«Salut!» Dirent tous en cœur.

Je m'assis et me servis. Après un long moment de silence, je le brisai.

«Je vais plus en cours… j'en suis plus capable…»

Esmée me coupa.

«Mais tes études chérie?»

Je la regardai et lui souris.

«Edward m'apportera mes cours.»

Elle me sourit et regarda son fils.

«Tu es aux petits soins avec elle. Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui maman. Je ferais tout pour elle et le bébé. Je veux qu'elle finisse ses études et qu'elle ait un travail après.»

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, j'en frissonnai. Je lui souris et avalai ma bouchée. Il se pencha à mon oreille.

«Tu rougis Bella!»

«T'as qu'à faire attention où tu mets tes mains.»

Je ris doucement. Il m'embrassa sur la joue en guise de réponse. Après le petit-déjeuner, il quitta la villa, je me retrouvai seule avec Esmée. Je l'aidai dans le ménage du matin, à deux se sera plus facile.

«Tu as trouvé un prénom avec Edward pour votre fille?»

«Non pas encore, lui il a un prénom, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.»

Elle me sourit.

«Et?»

«Désirée, mais j'aime pas, ça fait trop vieux.»

Elle sourit plus grandement.

«Ah Edward!»

Je fronçai les sourcils.

«Tu ne le connais pas assez encore, je le comprends.» Me dit-elle.

Je réfléchis à sa réponse. Ce prénom signifiait quelque chose pour lui. J'y pensai un moment… et je compris.

«Désirée!»

Je regardai Esmée, elle me sourit.

«Oui, il désire cette enfant plus que tout, ce prénom signifie pour lui. _Enfant réchappé_ Tu lui as sauvé la vie… il lui a sauvé la vie.»

Je souris à mon tour. Edward était trop chou, mais je n'aimais pas ce prénom, c'était affreux! Va falloir qu'on se parle en profondeur.

Nous finîmes le ménage du premier, Esmée me dit que je pouvais aller me reposer. C'était elle qui devait se reposer avec ses jumeaux, pas moi. Mais j'obéis tout de même. Je montai à ma chambre et je ramassai un peu. Edward avait le don de mettre le bordel. Il ne ramassait jamais ses vêtements. Je fis une lessive et je pris par la suite un bain et j'allai me coucher pour une sieste.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais parti avec Alice au lycée, je soupirai une fois le moteur coupé sur le parking.

«Edward?»

«Ça va Alice! Toute cette histoire c'est de ma faute c'est tout. Je me sens coupable de l'état de Bella.»

«Edward! Arrête tes idioties! Elle est heureuse et toi aussi.»

«Je sais, mais elle adore le lycée, elle veut devenue professeure de littérature et je sens qu'elle n'aboutira pas.»

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«À cause de moi, je ne tolèrerai pas que notre bébé se fasse garder pendant que nous étudions et je ne veux pas qu'elle abandonne deux années le temps de l'élever. J'ai peur qu'elle abandonne les études pour de bon au par après. J'ai surtout peur que si tout ça ce produit, qu'elle… m'en veut dans dix ans de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne veux pas être comme Charlie, je ne veux pas que Bella soit comme Renée et qu'elle me quitte dans un an avec le bébé. Je ne le prendrai pas.»

Je regardai ma sœur. Elle posa ses deux mains de chaque coté de mon visage.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, ne fera jamais une chose pareille. Tu ne vois pas à qu'elle point elle t'aime, elle n'aurait pas gardé le bébé si non.»

Je soupirai.

«Oui elle l'aurait gardé… sans me le dire.»

«Tu vois elle t'aime et ne t'en fais plus pour ça, tout va bien aller dans votre couple. Si tu veux je lui parlerai ce soir.»

«Oui, si tu insistes.»

Alice ferait tout pour moi, je le sentais. Elle avait le don de convaincre qui que ce soit, elle avait un de ces charmes où on ne pouvait pas résister. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai à mon premier cours. Sans Bella ce sera difficile.

La matinée avait été longue, au repas, Jacob, Jessica et Mike était à notre table. Angela et Éric n'étaient pas encore là. Je sentais le regard réprobateur de Jesse sur moi, elle m'en voulait toujours et je devais faire attention, un jour elle se vengera. Je lui souris gentiment en guise de non soupçons de sa part. Elle me fit salut de ses doigts et me sourit à son tour. Mike s'assit à coté d'elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait avec se Mike si elle m'aimait toujours? Jessica me regardait.

«Edward, où est Bella?»

«À la maison et ça te regarde pas.»

Elle sourit et revint à Mike… elle discutait avec lui, je ne pouvais pas entendre. Jacob me claqua ses doigts près de mon oreille.

«Aie vieux? Tu fais quoi?»

Je secouai la tête.

«Euh… je trouve Jessica bizarre avec Mike.»

«Ah… laisse-les faire, ça ne te regarde pas.»

«Je sais.»

Le reste du diner se passa moyennement, sans Bella je m'ennuyais, elle me manquait. L'après midi fut long et tranquille, je rentrai seul à la maison, Jasper avait ramené Alice. Une minute après avoir refermé la porte d'entrer on sonna. Je répondis, Jessica se trouvait de l'autre coté, je soupirai.

«Salut.» Me dit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, elle me poussa à l'intérieur en se jetant sur moi. J'essayai de la repousser, mais elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, je priais pour que Bella ne voyait rien. Je l'espérais, elle ne comprendrait pas, elle comprendrait autre chose. Jessica forçait ses lèvres aux miennes, toujours j'essayais de la repousser. Quand j'y parvins elle tomba les fesses premières sur le sol.

«Ne t'avise plus de recommencer!» Lui criai-je.

Elle se releva et quitta ma villa comme ci de rien n'était.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je me réveillai doucement, j'avais hâte de le revoir, il m'avait manqué. Je mis mon peignoir et je descendis, mais je passai par la salle de bain avant. Je descendis tranquillement les marches et je figeai à la vue effroyable de ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Le regard joyeux de Jessica me fixait, elle embrassait Edward. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac et instinctivement je posai ma main sur mon ventre. Je rebroussai doucement le chemin et montai à ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur le lit et plaçai l'oreiller sur mon visage et je partis en sanglot. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas lui, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça! Pas dans ses moments! J'avais compris son accord à ce que je reste à la maison. Edward avait osé ramener Jessica à la maison, il m'avait trahi. Mes sanglots se firent plus oppressants. J'entendais des pas monter l'escalier, il s'amenait, il ne savait pas que j'avais vu la scène et je ferais tout pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais au courant.

La porte s'ouvrit.

«Mon amour tu vas…»

Il referma la porte, il avait sentit que je pleurais. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et m'ôta l'oreiller de sur le visage.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

Et il osait me poser la question!

«Ne fait pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu!»

«De quoi tu parles?»

«Toi et Jesse! Vous vous êtes embrassés!»

Il se figea comme un i. J'avais ma certitude maintenant.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!»

Et en plus il osait me répondre ça! Je vais lui en montrer moi des… _ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

«Traitre! T'es comme tous les autres mecs, tu engrosse une fille et tu la laisse se morfondre sur son sort.»

«Non Bella! Tu as tord!»

Je lui jetai plus que mon regard noir.

«Essaie pas je t'ai vue!»

Je le repoussai fortement et me levai et quittai la chambre. Je me rendis dans celle d'Esmée. Quand j'entrai, après avoir frappé elle réalisa que quelque chose s'était produit. Elle tapota le matelas pour que je m'assoie.

«Ma grande que se passe-t-il?»

«Je… j'ai surpris Edward entrain d'embrasser Jessica.»

Elle fronça un sourcil, je sentais qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

«Il ne ferait pas ça Bella.»

Je me levai de son lit.

«Vous êtes comme lui!»

Quand je vins pour me retourner et quitter sa chambre et me retint par le poignet.

«Assied-toi!»

Ce que je fis.

«Raconte-moi tout.»

«Je l'ai entendu entrer et je suis allé à la salle de bain avant de descendre et quand je l'ai vu, elle était accroché à ses lèvres et elle avait un regard amusé.»

«Oh ma chérie, il a essayé au moins de s'expliquer?»

Je ne m'en souvenais plus, je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté, mais il avait été comme tous les autres mecs à essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais rien vu.

«Non, je me suis sauvé avant.»

«Tu devrais le laisser s'expliquer.»

«Non je ne préfère pas, je suis trop bouleversée. Ça ma rendu malade.»

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je me levai et cette fois-ci elle ne me retint pas. Je me dirigeai à la chambre d'Edward et je m'assurai qu'il n'était pas là, mais il avait laissé un mot écrit sur du papier rose sur l'oreiller.

_Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi! Tu préfère croire Jessica ou moi? Je suis au salon, je t'attends. Edward._

Je chiffonnai le papier et le lançai dans la chambre. Il aurait pu rester ici et essayer de me le dire da sa propre bouche, ce message le trahis! Et maintenant je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour sortir. Je regardai les portes fenêtres de la chambre d'Edward. Et si je passais par là? Au risque et péril de me blesser… ainsi que le bébé. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et j'ôtai le loquet et passai une jambe par-dessus bord. Je m'agrippai à la fenêtre et je trouvai une corniche. J'étais nerveuse et maintenant il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je m'assis sur le bord et je regardai en bas, c'était haut de deux étages, je pourrais au pire me briser une jambe. Je me laissai glisser en bas.

«Attention on va descendre ma chérie.» Chuchotai-je.

Je me laissai tomber, mais je n'atterris pas sur mes pieds, ma cheville droite se plia au choc et je me fracassai le reste du corps sur l'asphalte, j'avais manqué de 30 centimètres le gazon. Je grimaçai en silence.

Bon Dieu que ça faisait mal. J'avais mal partout, je me relevai avec difficulté et je me rendis vers la forêt. Il serait plus difficile pour Edward de me trouver en chemin vers chez Charlie. Oui je me rendais chez lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Après deux heures de marche j'arrivai et m'écroulai sur le perron, je souffrais, j'avais mal… mal partout. Mon père n'était pas rentré. La petite me donnait de faibles coups. Elle était vivante. J'avais eu peur qu'elle soit blessée, à 22 semaines, elle pourrait bien ne pas survivre si elle venait à naitre. Je caressai mon ventre, j'entendis une voiture s'approcher, j'espérais que ce soit Charlie. La voiture de police se gara dans l'entré, j'essayai de me lever, mais j'avais trop mal, ma cheville me faisait mal. Mon père sortit rapidement de la voiture.

«Bella!»

Il m'aida à me relever.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est Edward?»

Je partis en sanglot.

«Oui, il a…»

«Tu m'expliquera tout à l'intérieur.»

Il nous fit entrer et il m'aida à m'assoir sur le divan. Je grimaçai.

«Tu as mal où?»

«Partout! Surtout ma cheville.»

«Le bébé va bien.»

«Elle bouge ça va.»

Il soupira.

«Je vais te chercher de la glace et après tu m'explique pour Edward.»

Il quitta le salon pour en revenir avec des glaçons dans une serviette. Il les posa sur ma cheville, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

«Edward n'est pas bien papa.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?»

Il me passa une main dans les cheveux.

«Il… il a embrassé Jessica.»

«Tu en est sûr?»

«Je les ai surpris.»

«Et qu'à-t-il dit pour sa défense?»

«Qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui!»

Il soupira.

«Bella, pourquoi tu as fuis? Tu sais comme moi comment est Jessica, elle est jalouse de toi et d'Edward, elle fait tout pour que tu le laisse, crois-moi je la connais.»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«Tu l'as connait?»

«Oui, elle est arrogante, elle a sortie avec Edward un temps et c'est là que j'ai su réellement son caractère. Les plaintes que j'ai reçu à propos d'elle sont effroyable Bella.»

Je soupirai, il avait peut être raison, j'aurais dû parler avec Edward, le laisser s'exprimer, mais là je ne voulais pas y retourner. J'avais mal, trop mal pour bouger.

«Tu devrais aller le voir, retourner chez lui. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude en ce moment.»

«Je sais et il le restera un bout encore. Il sait où me trouver, il n'est pas fou. Le premier endroit où il cherchera sera ici. Tant fais pas, il viendra de lui-même.»

«Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait déjà ici?»

Au fond, c'était vrai, il serait déjà ici, il m'aurait même attendu devant chez Charlie. Où encore qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de ma disparition.

«Au faite Bella? Comment tu t'ais fait ça?»

«Justement, une des raisons pourquoi Edward ne serait déjà pas là. Je… j'ai passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre, on m'y a vu entré, mais pas vu en ressortir. J'ai glissé trop rapidement et j'ai atterrit sur le ciment. »

«Bella! T'aurais pu te tuer ou même perdre le bébé!»

Depuis quand il se souciait de ce bébé?

«Je sais, je suis désolé.»

«C'est pas à moi, c'est à Edward que tu dois dire ça. Maintenant tu dois aller à l'hôpital, pour… ta fille. Faut que tu saches si elle va bien.»

«Elle va bien ok, je veux juste dormir là! Porte-moi dans ma chambre! S'il te plait?»

Il me souleva et me porta en haut et me posa sur le lit.

«Si tu as mal, ou que le bébé ne va pas bien, tu m'appelle.»

«Oui, d'accord.»

Il sortit de ma chambre. J'avais fait l'imbécile, j'étais pire qu'Edward. Il me manquait, il ne sait peut être même pas que je suis partis. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler et le lui dire, j'étais encore sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Je fermai les yeux et je m'endormis.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais assis au salon, je me demandais si elle était encore avec ma mère? Mais j'eus ma réponse quand je vis ma mère descendre.

«Bella n'est pas avec toi?»

Elle s'arrêta net et arqua les sourcils.

«Non, je lui ai demandé d'aller te voir.»

Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

«Elle doit être dans la chambre Edward.»

«Je lui ai laissé un mot, elle aurait dû descendre.»

Je me levai et montai quatre à quatre les marches. J'ouvris rapidement la porte de la chambre. Elle n'était pas là, le papier n'était plus sur l'oreiller, il trônait sur le sol en chiffon.

«Merde!»

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, je me rué devant et me penchai sur celle-ci. Elle avait passé par là. Je fis l'idiot à mon tour et sautai en bas et j'atterris sur mes pieds. Quand je me relevai j'aperçus son porte clés, elle l'avait perdu, je le ramassai. Bella avait vraiment passé par là! Et si elle s'était blessé, si le bébé avait quelque chose suite à sa chute. Elle était peut être même perdu en forêt. Il y avait des traces de terre à l'entré de la forêt. Elle était à cloche pieds, elle s'était blessé. Je pris mon portable et appelai ma mère.

«Je suis dehors! Bella à passé par la fenêtre! Je vais essayer de la retrouver.»

«Va, on t'attend pas pour manger.»

«Ok.»

Je m'engouffrai dans la forêt. Criant son nom.

«Bellaaaa!»

Mais il n'y avait jamais de réponse. Tout ça était de ma faute, non, celle de Jessica, j'ai le goût de lui arracher la tête à cette fille! Je la déteste!

Il commençait à faire nuit, je devais la retrouver. Après une heure de marche, je ne sais où en forêt, j'eus une étincelle, Charlie! Elle était peut être avec lui. Je me ruai chez lui et sonnai à la porte. Il vint m'ouvrir.

«Edward!»

Il savait quelque chose! Dans sa voix, ça ce voyait!

«Je suis sûr que Bella est là!» Paniquai-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma poitrine.

«Il n'est pas question que tu la voie dans ton état! T'est trop énervé Edward.»

Elle était là! Je soupirai de soulagement. Je respirai un grand coup.

«Elle a passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai peur qu'elle soit blessé, que le bébé soit aussi blessé.»

«Elle va bien, elle dort en ce moment. Elle n'a qu'une cheville foulée, mais pour ta fille je peux rien te dire, Bella dit qu'elle va bien, mais je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir le médecin, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Convainc là toi, moi y a rien à faire.»

Il me laissa passer.

«Elle est dans sa chambre.»

Je montai à l'étage et j'entrai sans frapper. Elle dormait, trop bien. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je me mis à genoux près de son lit. Bella était sur le dos, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son ventre, à peine rond, je voulais être sûr que le bébé allait bien, je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella. Je caressai doucement son ventre à travers son chandail. Elle me donnait de petits coups dans la main. Je souris, rare j'avais pu le sentir. J'enlevai ma main pour la posai sur la joue de Bella, elle était brulante. Je plaçai ma main sur son front, brulant aussi. Elle faisait peut être une commotion et je ne l'espérais pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

«C'est froid!... ta main est froide. J'ai froid!»

Mon Dieu, elle était à demi consciente!

«Bella, c'est Edward, tu dois aller à l'hôpital!»

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en guise de réponse, elle approuvait. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Une fois en bas Charlie paniqua.

«Tu fais quoi?»

«Je l'emmène à l'hôpital!»

Je sortis dehors son père sur mes basques.

«Je viens avec toi Edward.»

Il se dirigea à sa voiture, c'était une bonne idée, nous irons plus vite avec les gyrophares de police. Je la posai sur la banquette arrière, je m'assis avec elle, sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caressai les cheveux. À notre arrivé, je fus surpris d'y voir Carlisle. Il s'en chargea lui-même, la branchant, elle et le bébé, sous moniteur.

«Il lu ait arrivé quoi Edward?»

«Elle a passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et je crois qu'elle s'est blessé en tombant, elle était chez son père.»

«Ok, dû moins le bébé va bien, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète, on va lui faire une attelle à la cheville, en attendant qu'elle passe des radios.»

«Mais elle ne peut pas!»

«Je sais, on va s'y prendre autrement, je crois qu'elle a une hémorragie interne et il faut la stopper vite. Elle pourrait tomber dans un coma profond et ne jamais ce réveiller.»

Je ne voulais pas ça, le bébé survivra, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella reste ainsi et que j'aie l'enfant sans elle. Je ne voulais pas que notre fille grandisse en venant visiter sa mère à l'hôpital. Tout ça était encore de ma faute! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais!

«Edward?»

Je regardai mon beau-père.

«Elle va s'en sortir, on ne la laissera pas mourir.»

«Je sais.»

Il me fit sortir, pour lui faire les testes et avoir les résultats concluant. J'attendis quelques heurs avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre.

«Edward… Bella dans un coma, l'un des pires. C'est un miracle si elle a survécu à sa chute! Le bébé est surveillé, le placenta est décollé et lorsqu'elle sera assez viable pour vivre dans un incubateur, je lui fais une césarienne.»

«Non!»

«Edward, ta fille aura plus de chance de survivre ainsi et que d'attendre à la fin, elle peut mourir à tout moment. Dans 3 semaines je ferai la césarienne.»

«Et pour Bella?»

«Elle va surement s'en sortir, mais tout ça va dépendre d'elle-même, de son cerveau. Ça peut être comme dans quelques semaines comme dans plusieurs années.»

Je m'affalai sur la chaise et partis en sanglot dans mes mains. Carlisle me serra contre lui.

«Elle va s'en sortir Edward.»

Je pleurais toujours. Jessica va entendre parler de moi! Ça c'était sur! La vie continuait, je devais continuer comme avant pour ma fille, pour le retour de Bella. Je retournai en cours deux semaines plus tard. Jessica était avec Mike sur le parking, j'avais la rage juste à la voir. Une fois devant elle, je la giflai de toutes mes forces au visage.

«Tout ça est de ta faute! Bella n'est pratiquement plus des nôtres. C'était quoi ton idée de me faire ce coup là?»

Elle reniflait, la main sur sa joue. Jacob accouru et m'attrapa par les bras, me maintenant fortement dans les siens.

«Calme vieux!»

«Désolé Edward, je ne savais pas qu'elle l'aurait trop mal prit. Je suis… sincèrement désolé.»

«Mais pas moi, je n'accepte pas tes excuses!» Lui criai-je.

Mike prit Jessica par les épaules et s'éloigna de nous. Jacob me lâcha.

«Ça va Edward? Tu devrais rentrer.»

«Non, j'ai besoin d'étudier, pour Bella, pour… Marie-Isabella.»

«Edward… je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir.»

«Tu es un pote Jacob, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Ma fille va naitre la semaine prochaine.»

«Oh! C'est tôt.»

«Oui, elle va mourir sinon. Bella va s'en sortir, mais on ne sait pas quand.»

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je suis avec toi Edward.»

Ça je le savais, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. J'allais être fort pour ma fille, étudier et me trouver un métier et me préparer au retour de Bella. Ma mère ne m'obligea plus à retourner chez mon père. J'allais vivre à la villa avec le bébé, jusqu'à ce que Bella nous revienne.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est chiant, mais je veux amener à autre chose, je trouvais ça trop simple, mais ce n'est pas la fin, mais presque.**


	9. Espoir retrouvé

**Chapitre 9 plus rapide que prévu, je me rattrape voyez vous. Je vous ai fait trop attendre pour le chap 8. Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Espoir retrouvé**

Jacob avait été d'un réel support avec moi aujourd'hui, quand il avait su pour Bella, il en avait été effondré, mais il savait que c'était moi qui était dans le pire des états. Il essayait de me faire rire, mais sans succès. Il était venu avec moi à la villa, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire?»

«Non merci, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas te suicider.»

Il rit et m'asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je ne riais pas du tout moi, je lui lançais un regard amer.

«Sérieusement vieux, t'es plus que dawn!»

«Je ne rigole pas! Y'a ma fille qui risque même de ne pas survivre et toi tu trouve ça drôle?»

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Désolé Edward, je voulais juste te faire rire.»

«Eh bien tu sais pas comment t'y prendre!»

«Vraiment, j'ai dit que je m'excusais!»

Je souris, j'avais pas voulu le mettre en rogne.

«Ça va, je t'en veux pas. Merci d'être là.»

Il me sourit et soupira de soulagement.

«Sérieusement, j'avais cru que tu voulais me tuer.»

Je rigolai cette fois, il avait réussi à me faire rire. Par le passé oui, j'aurais voulu le tuer, mais aujourd'hui il était le seul à ne pas nous détester Bella et moi à cause de notre situation heureuse. Heureuse, elle ne l'était plus, à cause de Jessica. Cette poufiasse, va me le payer!

«Je dois y aller vieux!»

«Oui c'est bon, t'inquiète je ne me suiciderai pas.»

Il quitta et je montai à ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit, à coté de moi trônait la robe de nuit de Bella. C'était dur, c'était terrible. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la chambre au lieu de lui laisser une lettre. Tout ça était de ma faute! Et Bella dans tout ça, elle aurait pu venir me voir au lieu de s'enfuir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. C'était idiot d'avoir pensé que je voulais embrasser Jessica. Bon Dieu je m'en voulais tellement! Je me levai, j'avais entendu les pneus d'une voiture et ce ne pouvait être Carlisle, ni les autres. J'ouvris la fenêtre quand je reconnu la voiture. Le dit sujet sortait de sa bagnole.

«Fiche le camp! Je veux pas te voir ici!»

«Écoute Edward, je veux juste te parler!» Me cria-t-elle.

»Fiche le camp!»

Mais au lieu de retourner dans sa voiture elle s'avança vers MA maison. Je quittai ma chambre sans fermer la fenêtre et descendis rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entré. Je fus avant elle sur le perron.

«Dégage… Pétasse!»

«Edward laisse-moi t'expliquer!»

Je serrai mes poings, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui mettre mon poing à la figure.

«C'est par ta faute si Bella est dans le coma et je risque de perdre mon bébé.»

Aucune expression sur son visage, je ne pouvais lire si elle était sincère ou jouait la comédie.

«Je sais, je voulais m'excuser.»

«T'es excuses ne me la ramènera pas!»

«Je sais.»

«Alors fiche le camp!»

«Edward écoute, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait réagir ainsi, je voulais juste la rendre jalouse. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui lui ai arrivé.»

«Jessica, t'es qu'une folle. Tu viens me voir pour me dire que tu es désolé, mais t'avais pas pu t'en empêcher de faire ce que t'as fait! Sans ça, Bella serait auprès de moi en ce moment. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai.»

J'étais vraiment en colère contre elle, elle m'avait rendu pire depuis qu'elle ne voulait pas m'écouter. Je la poussai fortement pour qu'elle dégage de mon perron. Jessica tomba d'une marche et atterrit sur son derrière.

«Va-t-en!»

Je n'avais pas vu la personne encore assise dans sa bagnole, elle sortit de celle-ci, ravagé par la honte et la frustration. Mike m'empoigna le collet et planta son nez à un centimètre du miens.

«Fais chier Cullen! Estime-toi heureux d'être sur ton territoire, parce que t'aurais mangé mon poing sur la figure depuis longtemps, avant même que je te pogne ce fichu collet.»

Il me lâcha. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce mec était fou, c'est pas moi l'idiot, c'était sa fichu copine!

«Ben elle avait qu'à ne pas venir m'embrasser et d'ailleurs je suis sûr que t'étais dans le coup!»

Il me regarda avec un regard ravageur et serra les poings. Je me foutais des conséquences, je voulais juste venger Bella. J'étais sur mon territoire, comme il disait, je pouvais faire ce que je veux. J'en avais marre, je voulais plus les voir chez moi. Je poussai également Mike en bas du perron. Mais ce fut une grossière erreur. Il se releva rapidement, tandis que Jessica ne s'était toujours pas relevé, et vint avec rogne vers moi et me mit son poing à la figure. Je grognai du tréfonds de mon estomac et lui en assénai une moi aussi.

Mais c'est là que ma vengeance débuta, il m'attrapa la chevelure, je lui en donnai une autre et il mit un pied dans mon estomac, je grimaçai de douleur et je tombai par terre. C'était mon point sensible. Plier en deux, il se pencha vers moi.

«T'aurais pas dû pousser Jessica!»

«Va chier!»

Il me frappa à la figure deux fois avec son pied et aux côtes. Mon visage montrait une expression de douleur. Jesse et Mike quittèrent ma demeure. Je dû rester je ne sais combien de temps étendu sur mon perron avant que l'on me relève et qu'on me soutienne la tête.

«Edward?»

Une voix de fille qui paniquait à mes oreilles. C'était Alice. J'avais de la misère à ouvrir les yeux, mais je l'entendais. Je souffrais.

«Al…»

«Chut, au moins je sais que tu vas bien.»

Elle m'aida à me relever et une fois à l'intérieur elle m'assit sur l'un des divans blanc de maman. Je me foutais de les salir.

«Ça va Edward?»

J'ouvris finalement les yeux, Alice avait eu le temps d'aller chercher une débarbouillette froide.

«Tiens!»

Je la pris et la posai sur mon œil.

«Il c'est passé quoi?»

«Mike et Jesse sont venus, mais c'est un peu de ma faute ce qui c'est passé. Elle regrette ce qui ait arrivé à Bella et j'ai pas voulu de ses excuses et Mike est intervenu, quand je l'ai poussé en bas du perrons.»

Elle ricana, je savais qu'elle était de mon coté.

«Mais comment il t'a fait ça?»

«Je l'ai poussé à son tour en bas du perron, ils ne voulaient pas dégager ni l'u ni l'autre.»

«Oh!»

«Et là Mike m'a frappé, je l'ai frappé, il m'a encore frappé et je n'ai pas pu le frappé de nouveau. Il a… eu mon point faible et j'ai mangé deux fois son pied à la figure.»

Elle soupira.

«Carlisle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu t'aurais pas battu pour Bella en vain cette après midi.»

Bella? Elle allait mieux?

«Dis-moi!»

«Carlisle, voulait lui faire la césarienne, mais Bella a réagit en bien et elle t'a réclamé, elle n'est pas réveillé, dû moins pas quand j'y étais.»

J'essayai de sourire, mais c'était douloureux. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux.

«Tu devrais te laver avant d'y aller Edward.»

«Non! J'y vais de suite!»

Elle soupira.

«Edward tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça.»

«Et alors?»

«T'as surement pas envie de devoir t'explique à papa.»

«C'est pas mon père!»

«C'est comme ci Edward et tu le sais. Lave-toi au moins le visage.»

Je soupirai et fis ce qu'elle me dit. Alice conduisit la voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois les portes franchis, mon beau père se rua sur moi.

«Edward que s'est-il passé?»

«Rien du tout. Ça va! Je vais bien! C'est Bella que je veux maintenant.»

«Pas avant d'être soigné! Tu saignes trop.»

Je posai ma main sur mon arcade sourcilière, c'était mouillé. Du sang au bout de mes doigts. Je soupirai.

«Je vais bien j'ai dit.»

«Que s'est-il réellement passé?»

Je ne pu répondre, ma mère s'approcha en paniquant.

«Edward! Bon Dieu que t'est-il arrivé?»

Je soupirai fortement.

«Je me suis juste battu avec Mike. Il voulait pas quitter le perron. C'est lui qui a commencé, je me suis juste défendu.»

Ma mère posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Oh mon chéri! Tu devrais laisser Carlisle te soigner avant d'aller voir Bella.»

Je souris, Bella allait surement mieux.

«D'accord.»

Carlisle s'activa, j'héritai de 10 points de sutures. Un futur souvenir à mes yeux, juste au dessus de mon sourcil. Il pansa la blessure. Je grimaçai encore le bras sur mes côtes.

«Edward?»

«Non c'est rien.»

«T'as mal où?»

Je retirai mon bras et il leva mon t-shirt.

«Nom de Dieu!»

Bon c'était bleu, Mike ne m'avait pas manqué.

«Y'a rien à faire pour ça. Je vais te donner des antis douleurs.»

Je les pris et me levai avec douleur.

«Arg!»

Ça en avait valu la peine de se battre, juste pour Bella, mon amour, ma vie entière. Sans elle je ne serrais rien.

«Tu peux aller la voir.»

Je souris à Carlisle.

«Elle est réveillé?»

«Non, mais elle t'a réclamé, donc elle est sortit du coma. Je ne ferai pas la césarienne. La petite pourra finir sa croissance, si Bella reste alité et est bien réveillé. Le placenta pourrait se recoller avec de la chance et finir sa grossesse à la maison.»

«Merci, j'y vais de suite.»

J'entrai dans la chambre, on lui avait retiré l'appareil respiratoire, elle était sortit d'affaire. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ce qui c'était passé. Je lui pris la main, elle dormait, elle était douce et froide.

«Oh mon amour…»

**PDV Bella**

J'avais mal à la tête, je savais où j'étais, dans un hôpital à cause de Jesse. Je savais que rien n'était de la faute d'Edward. C'était moi qui avait fait l'idiote et j'avais failli me tuer et le bébé par la même occasion. Je me demandais si elle allait bien, car j'avais sentis qu'on voulait me la retirer du ventre. J'entendais parfaitement, on m'avait déclaré dans un coma, mais ce n'était que mon cerveau qui n'avait pas réagis, qui ne voulait pas me laisser réagir.

J'avais besoin d'Edward, je voulais m'excuser, qu'il sache que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je l'aimais toujours… que j'allais bien, qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur de me perdre. J'avais tout entendu des dernières conversations des deux dernières semaines. On dit des comateux qu'ils n'entendent pas, mais moi, j'avais été parfaitement consciente.

**Flash back**

_On m'apportait à l'hôpital, Edward je crois. Quelqu'un d'autre m'avait pris et on me posa sur un lit. Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux, je voulais qu'on sache que j'allais bien. Edward pleurait à mon chevet, Carlisle essayait surement que tout ce passera bien. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le lui dire moi-même. J'entendais leur conversation._

_«Carlisle, je… c'est de ma faute! J'aurais dû rester dans la chambre et l'attendre et non lui écrire un mot. Ça lui a donné l'opportunité de me fuir sans savoir la vérité.»_

_«Je sais, ne te sens pas coupable.»_

_«Elle peut m'entendre?»_

_«Je ne crois pas, même si on dit que parfois oui, mais elle est dans un coma profond.»_

_Non je ne l'étais pas, j'étais parfaitement consciente, je ne pouvais juste pas réagir. Edward pleurait encore plus, des sanglots dans sa voix quand il parlait._

_«Je me sens si coupable, je n'ai rien fait pourtant, à part la fuir moi aussi, c'est ce que j'ai fait en ne l'attendant pas dans ma chambre.»_

_«Non Edward tu n'es nullement coupable. C'est Jessica qui en est la cause. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella a agit comme ça? Elle a eu peur sans doute, sur le coup surtout. Elle est très attaché à toi et elle s'est senti trahis subitement et sans réfléchir elle a fait tout ça.»_

_«Je l'aime Carlisle, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.»_

_Moi aussi j'avais le gout de pleurer de lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais encore avec lui._

_«Tu veux me raconter Edward ce qui c'est réellement passé?»_

_«Jessica a sonné à la porte et elle s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai essayé de la repousser, mais elle me forçait. Bella a dû tout voir et c'est sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce que Jessica a vu, la réaction de Bella et tout.»_

_«Edward, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera, que Bella ne t'en veut pas.»_

_Oui il était pardonné! Et plus encore, je voudrais oublier cet évènement. Me réveiller et le prendre dans mes bras._

**Fin du flash back**

Je sentis une main chaude prendre la mienne, gelé. Une odeur à mon nez, je la reconnaissais d'entre tous… Edward. Edward était enfin là. Il fallait que je me réveille. J'avais pourtant réussi à le réclamer il y avait une heure de cela. Il fallait que je sois capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

«Oh mon amour…»

Sa voix si douce à mes oreilles. Je sentis par la suite sa main sur mon front et qu'on m'embrassait celui-ci.

«Réveille-toi… pour moi! Pour notre fille!»

Je voulais pleurer, je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Edward le vit, j'en étais sûr.

«Cesse de pleurer et regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux, je suis là maintenant pour toi. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu me regarde.»

Je voulais l'avoir auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois mieux. Je réussis à bouger ma main, serrant la sienne.

«C'est ça continue, fais-moi signe mon amour!»

Je serrai plus fort, il serra à son tour. Edward pouvait me faire revenir. Ce manège dura des heures encore jusqu'à ce que je réussisse enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Quand je réalisé qu'Edward avait abandonné la partis, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je m'étais endormis mois aussi, mais cette fois je pus ouvrir les yeux. La faible lueur de la chambre me brulait les yeux. Je bougeai ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je la retirai, il dormait dur encore. Je caressai sa chevelure mouillé par la transpiration. Il réagit et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant les miens. Il avait été blessé, pansé sur le visage il faisait peine à voir. Je lui souris quand il réalisa que j'étais réveillé. Il me sourit.

«Bella!»

Il me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Il posa sa main sur mon cou et le caressa du bout de ses doigts.

«Mon amour, j'ai eu si peur. Pardonne-moi, tout est de ma faute.»

Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

«Non Edward, c'est celle de Jessica.»

Je dirigeai mes doigts vers sa blessure et la caressai doucement.

«Comment… comment tu t'es fait ça?»

Il me sourit.

«Je me suis battu avec Mike, mais il l'avait cherché, c'est lui qui avait commencé.»

Je fis glisser un doigt sur sa bouche.

«Chut, ce n'est rien, je t'en veux pas!»

Il colla son front au mien et il m'empoigna le visage entre ses mains et il m'embrassa tendrement.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne peux vivre sans toi.»

«Je sais.»

Je lui souris, il arqua un sourcil.

«Tu sais?»

«Oui, j'ai pas été dans un coma Edward, c'était comme ci je ne pouvais plus bougé, que mon cerveau avait arrêter de faire fonctionner mon corps, le temps que je guérisse, mais j'étais pleinement conscience.»

Il se redressa, aucune expression au visage.

«Tu veux dire que, tu as tout entendu, que tu savais qu'on allait te faire une césarienne?»

«Oui, et j'ai pas voulu ça, je me suis forcé à te réclamer. Je te pardonne. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que Jessica avait voulu me rendre jalouse de toi.»

Il me sourit.

«J'ai eu si peur, de te perdre.»

«Je sais. Je t'aime.»

«Et moi encore plus!»

Il m'embrassa encore une fois. Carlisle entra.

«Bella tu es réveillé! J'ai entendu parler.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, grâce à Edward.»

«Je suis content. On a les résultats, t'as pas fait de coma…»

«Je sais.» Le coupai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Oui, j'ai été consciente tout le long, j'ai entendu toutes vos conversations.»

Il sourit.

«Tu es la preuve vivante que tu n'es probablement pas la seule à avoir vécu ça.»

Je souris, j'étais contente d'avoir pu aider la science.

«Mais dis-moi? Qu'est-ce qui ta poussé à réclamer Edward si tu ne pouvais pas bouger?»

«La césarienne, je ne voulais pas ça.»

«Un autre grand pas vers la science!»

Il prit ma température et mon pouls et quitta la chambre. Edward me sourit, enfin content que nous soyons de nouveaux seuls.

«Amour, jamais plus tu ne devrais croire ce qui se passe autour de toi sans en être certaine.»

Il caressa mon ventre.

«Oui je te le promet Edward.»

Je réussis à me lever et je pus le serrer dans mes bras. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, son odeur m'avait manqué. Surtout sa présence m'avait manqué.

«Jamais plus je ne te laisserai sans t'avertir Edward.»

Il me prit encore une fois le visage et me sourit.

«Je ne te laisserai pas faire, crois-moi. Je te protègerai.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez, je le serrai plus fort contre moi. Je pleurai en silence, heureuse d'être de retour dans sa vie.

* * *

**J'étais pas pour faire tuer Bella non et ni faire naitre la petite aussi tôt, mais par contre Jessica et Mike ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient! Xdddd**


	10. Un retour bien mérité

**Coucou tous le monde, me revoilà avec le reste de la fic. Durant cette absence j'ai pu terminer la fiction avec une suite en vue. ;) je vous donnerai un chap par semaine, le lundi. Il reste 6 chap après celui ci, mais comme je lai dit une suite arrivera, 2 chap déjà écris!**

**Ne vous gênez pas à me poser des question et me laissez des reviews, merci. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Un retour bien mérité**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Mon congé d'hôpital m'avait été donné plus tôt qu'on l'avait cru. Le bébé allait bien, mais je devais rester plus souvent au lit que debout, si je ne voulais pas accoucher trop tôt… c'est ce qu'Edward avait fait dès notre arrivé, il m'avait posé sur le lit, dans notre chambre. Je sentais qu'il fera tout pour que j'obéisse. Il était trop protecteur. Je détestais ça! Je préférais tout de même être à la villa qu'à l'hôpital. Carlisle s'occupera de moi d'ici l'accouchement. Mais il travaillera moins d'heure à son hôpital.

Je soupirai quand Edward me posa la couette sur moi. J'en voulais pas, je la repoussai.

«Bella!»

«Quoi? Il fait chand dans la chambre!»

Il me sourit et retira la couette pour la laisser tomber au pied du lit et se dirigea vers le garde robe et en sortit une couverture légère. Je souris. Il me la posa dessus.

«Je veux au moins que tu sois couvert… par précaution.»

«Oui je sais, le bébé va bien Edward, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.»

Il m'embrassa le front et colla le sien au mien.

«Je suis inquiet oui, mais je veux juste ton bien et celui du bébé.»

Je lui pris la main.

«Je t'avertirai si je ne suis pas bien.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et me passa par-dessus pour s'installer à coté de moi sous la couverture. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

«On a trois mois à attendre son arrivé.»

Je souris sans qu'il le vive.

«Si elle vient au monde à terme.»

Je l'entendis soupirai dans mon cou.

«Bella ne soit pas négative!»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«Je suis à risque Edward et tu le sais.»

Je soupirai encore plus, je savais aussi que nous ne pouvions pas faire l'amour avant la naissance, trois mois c'était long.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'avais envie de lui. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais le lui faire comprendre. Avec hésitation je me retourne, face à lui et je passai ma main sous son t-shirt et je me mis à le caresser. Il me repoussa littéralement. Mon cœur se serra d'un coup.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je repoussai la main de Bella quand elle commença à me caresser, me donnant plusieurs frissons incontrôlables. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire l'amour dans cet état.

«Je te plait plus, c'est ça?» Bougonna-t-elle.

«Bella, mais non pas du tout! On ne peut juste pas, c'est tout!»

«Oui on peut, c'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre.»

Elle m'embrassa doucement les lèvres.

«En ce cajolant, sans pénétration de sexe.»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«C'est-à-dire?»

Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

«Et si on ce caressait?»

Je lui souris. Elle le désirait vraiment, mais moi j'hésitais, je voulais le bien du bébé et celui de mon amour. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, je lui donnai accès à ma langue, l'empoignant par la tête, la serrant contre moi. Notre baiser était tendre et langoureux. Je caressai son ventre, doucement. Elle me caressa les abdos sous mon t-shirt, faisant de petits ronds qui me faisait frissonner. Je contournai son ventre pour lui caresser les hanches de mes deux mains. Je lui souris, lui frottant mon nez au sien.

«Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde Bella.»

Elle lâcha mes abdos pour me serrer contre elle.

«Edward, tu es… la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front et sans quitter son regard, je m'abaissai au niveau le plus bas de son corps tout en lui embrassant les partis de son corps que je parcourais et je fis glisser sa petite culotte. Je caressai ses lèvres intimes de mon doigt, elle m'empoigna la chevelure quand je posai le bout de ma langue sur son clitos et la caressai. Elle gémit doucement, je me relevai après un moment pour me replacer à coté d'elle. Bella se remit à me caressai et guida sa main vers mon pantalon où elle le détacha doucement pour y plonger sa main à l'intérieur. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa main et commença un va et vient. Je gémis. Je glissai ma main à son sexe et je caressai de mon pouce son bouton sensible et j'entrai en elle deux doigts et j'élançai doucement mes doigts, la faisant gémir. Elle était mouillée, son liquide enveloppait mes doigts, le mien coulait sur le dos de sa main. La tête en arrière je me sentais dans un autre univers. Bella respirait plus fortement et gémissait de plus en plus. Mon va et vient de mes doigts se fit plus rapidement, toujours mon pouce caressant son bouton. Sa main fut plus pressante et quand je la ressentis se resserrer sur mes doigts et que je l'entendis crier mon nom, je jouis sur sa main à mon tour.

«Oh Bella!»

J'étirai ma main libre vers la table de nuit et en pris des mouchoirs et j'essuyai la main de mon amour et mes doigts par la suite. Je jetai les papiers à coté du lit. J'embrassai Bella.

«C'est vraiment différent, mais aussi excitant.»

Je lui souris, ça avait été son idée après tout. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, je l'embrassai encore une fois sur le front.

Les semaines avaient passées, plus qu'un mois avant la naissance, nous étions moins inquiets, car nous savions que la petite pourra vivre. Bella avait passé tout son temps au lit. Je lui apportais ses repas et je mangeais avec elle. Je lui rapportais ses cours à la maison, car depuis deux semaines, j'étais retournée à l'école. Jacob n'avait plus besoin de nous apporter nos cours à la maison. Mon amour ne se levait que pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle s'assit à coté de moi, caressant son ventre.

«Tu sais, elle bouge moins souvent.»

Je soupirai.

«Carlisle dit que c'est normal, elle commence à avoir moins de place, mais tu sais autant que moi que si elle ne bouge plus durant au moins plusieurs heures, c'est là que tu dois t'inquiéter.»

Elle me regarda, comme ci elle n'avait pas confiance en moi.

«Bella, je te dis qu'elle va bien. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Carlisle?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien.»

Depuis quelques jours, il était moins dispo pour nous, car ma mère avait besoin de lui. C'était normal, elle attendait ses jumeaux.

J'embrassai Bella et je quittai la chambre à la recherche de mon beau père. Je le trouvai dans son bureau, plongé dans un livre. La porte était ouverte, mais je frappai sur le cadrage, il leva les yeux.

«Edward, ça va?»

«Moi oui, mais Bella est inquiète pour le bébé. La petite bouge moins.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu lui as dit que c'était normal?»

«Oui, mais elle veut que tu la rassure.»

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Toi aussi tu es inquiet j'en suis sûr.»

Je baissai les yeux, oui je l'étais et mon beau père était le seul à nous rassurer.

«Oui.»

«Viens, je vais voir si tout va bien.»

Je lui souris.

Bella était toujours assis sur le lit, les mains sur le visage. Carlisle entra après moi avec l'appareil d'écho.

«Bella? Carlisle est là.»

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Mon beau père installa le tout.

«Couche toi Bella, je vais regarder plus en profondeur.»

Le dernier examen remontait à il y a deux semaines. Il l'examina.

«Tu vois son cœur bat très bien, c'est normal qu'elle ne bouge pas beaucoup. Elle n'a plus autant de place. Et en plus tu vas pouvoir commencer à te lever. Le placenta va mieux. Le traitement à marché, il s'est recollé.»

«C'est vrai? Je vais pouvoir bouger!»

Elle m'attrapa le cou par surprise.

«Je suis trop contente!»

«Oui moi aussi Bella.»

Je l'embrassai sur le bout de son nez.

«Vous voyez y a rien à craindre.»

«Merci Carlisle, et Esmé, elle va bien?»

«Oui, je crois que je vais la provoqué plus tôt, pour la santé d'Esmé.»

«Ah si ça peut la soulager.» Lui dit Bella.

Carlisle lui sourit.

«T'hésite pas si t'as d'autres inquiétudes.»

Il quitta notre chambre. Je me levai et pris la main de Bella.

«Viens je t'emmène dans le jardin.»

«Oh Edward, il y a longtemps que j'ai pas mis les pieds dehors!»

«On va s'assoir sur la balancelle.»

Une fois dehors, Bella s'assis sur la balancelle.

«Je reviens tout de suite.»

«D'accord!»

J'allai voir Alice.

«Al'?»

«Tiens, c'est rare que tu quitte Bella. J'avais l'impression que tu ne vivais plus ici.»

Elle rit… carrément, je souris.

«Elle est dehors, Carlisle dit qu'elle va mieux. Je veux juste que tu téléphone à Jacob.»

«Ah?»

«Bella l'a pas vu depuis qu'elle a quitté l'école, donc je veux lui faire la surprise.»

«Comme tu veux, mais moi aussi je ferai partis de votre réunion.»

«Oui, si tu veux.»

Je retournai auprès de Bella, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle se balançait. Elle arrêta quand elle me vit et me sourit.

«Je suis trop contente, ça me fait du bien!»

Je m'assis à coté d'elle.

«Oui moi aussi. Ça va?»

«Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas?»

«Juste comme ça.»

Elle soupira.

«Jamais tu ne changeras, tu es trop protecteur!»

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et je la serrai tendrement. Le silence fut long, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice retentisse dans le jardin, suivis de Jacob.

«Jacob!» Cria de joie Bella.

Elle se leva, me lâchant la main et le serra dans ses bras. Je me levai à mon tour.

«Bella! Comme ça tu vas mieux?»

«Oui, et je suis heureuse que tu sois vraiment ami avec Edward.»

Il lui sourit, m'empoignant les épaules par le bras.

«Ouais comme de vieux frères!»

Oui, car par le passé, Jacob et moi, étions plus que des chien et chat. On se détestait à cause de Bella. Jacob invita Bella à se rassoir, ce qu'elle fit.

«Raconte-moi ton aventure Bella, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment.»

Elle lui sourit et me tira la main pour que je puisse m'assoir à coté d'elle. Nous étions tassés sur cette balancelle.

«J'ai vécu une atrocité le jour où Jesse à fait le coup à Edward. Elle est jalouse de moi j'en suis sûr et à cause d'elle on a faillit perdre la petite, mais grâce à moi, la science à fait un pas.»

Bella me serra la main plus fortement.

«Ah oui, Edward m'en a parlé vaguement.»

«Carlisle disait que j'étais en coma, mais j'étais parfaitement consciente. Mon corps ne répondait pas à mon cerveau ou vice versa, c'était comme s'il était fatiguer de donner des commandes. Alors y avait rien à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à vouloir me retirer ma fille trop tôt de mon ventre. J'ai réussis à réclamer Edward, mais pas plus. Et grâce à son contact, je me suis réveillé. Mon cerveau à bien réagis.»

Jacob lui sourit.

«Ben je suis heureux que tu vas mieux et qu'elle va mieux aussi.»

J'étais heureux d'avoir un ami comme lui. Je caressai le dessus de sa main.

«Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?»

Bella me sourit.

«Oui, ce serait gentil.» Me répondit Jacob.

«Pour moi amour je veux un encas avec ça.»

Je ris faiblement, elle avait vraiment faim depuis quelques temps. Je me levai et entrai dans la maison. Je faillis trébucher dans le chien.

«Puppy!»

«Ouaf!»

Je soupirai et le contournai. Pourquoi il n'était plus dans la chambre? Quand j'entrai en cuisine, ma mère était assise à la table. Je lui souris. Je la voyais moins souvent depuis que Carlisle avait fait la même chose avec elle qu'avec Bella.

«Salut maman!»

«Edward!»

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

«Ça va toi?»

«Oui, m'man, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui je vais bien chéri. Et Bella?»

«Elle est dehors avec Alice et Jacob.»

Elle me sourit.

«Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle allait vraiment mieux. Je suis vraiment contente.»

Je lui souris.

«C'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler, mais ils attendent leurs encas dehors.»

Ma mère sourit.

«Vas… t'es vraiment un bon garçon.»

Quand je me retournai, je fonçai directement dans Puppy.

«Bon Dieu! Qui a laissé sortir ce chien?»

Ma mère rit.

«T'as laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte Edward, mais t'en fait pas, tu peux le laisser en liberté dans la maison. Pauvre bête… devoir rester enfermer toute la journée. Mets-le dont dehors!»

Je caressai la tête du chien.

«Après que j'ai fait ce que j'ai à faire.»

Je préparai un sandwich et un verre de lait pour Bella et du thé glacé pour nous. Je tapai ma cuisse pour appeler Puppy, il se planta assis à coté de moi la queue branlante.

«À plus maman!»

«C'est ça! Oh Jacob peut rester à souper s'il le veut.»

«D'ac je lui en parlerai.»

J'ouvris la porte patio et le chien couru à l'extérieur. Je le suivis de loin.

«Puppy!» Cria de joie Bella.

Le chien lui lécha les pieds. Je lui avais appris à ne jamais sauter sur Bella, ce qu'il avait tendance à faire auparavant. Je souris, il était un bon chien. Il aboya de joie. Je tendis la nourriture à Bella. Je donnai les boissons aux deux autres.

«Jake. Ma mère t'invite à souper, ce qui veut dire que tu pars pas.»

Jacob avait toujours tendance à refuser les invitations de ma mère.

«Mais…»

«Y a pas de mais, t'es obligé O.K.!»

Il rit.

«O.K. Pour cette fois. On fêtera le retour de Bella parmi nous.»

Elle sourit.

«Dit Jacob? T'as une petite amie?» Lui demanda Alice.

«Oui, elle s'appelle Léah.»

Personne n'en dit plus. Nous restons ainsi à parler jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ma mère sortit à l'extérieur et nous cria du perron.

«Les jeunes, il faut manger, Allez, on rentre!»

J'aidai Bella à se levai, Puppy courut vers la maison.

«Ah bon Dieu! Elle s'en vient lourde et elle me pèse trop sur la vessie en plus!»

Je ris.

«T'en ais pas loin Bella, plus que 4 semaines.»

Une fois à l'intérieur Jasper me fit sursauter.

«Bella!» Cria, pratiquement-il.

«Je suis contente de te voir, comment va maman?»

Oui, car Jazz avait été chez Renée et en profiter pour aller voir notre père en même temps. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvés leur fils. Ce qui les empêcha maintenant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, pour le bien de leurs enfants.

Jazz répond à Bella.

«Elle a hâte de te voir tu sais, elle a surtout hâte de voir le bébé.»

Bella lui sourit.

«Elle me manque aussi.»

Le repas était servis, je regardai Bella tout au long. Elle me souriait de temps en temps et parfois elle me serrait la main… fortement.

Point de vue de Bella

Le repas était bon, j'étais heureuse que tout ceux que j'aime étaient présents… où presque, il ne manquait que ma mère, qui me manquait terriblement. Bientôt je la reverrai, mais pas avant la naissance du bébé. Edward me regardait avec passion à toutes les 30 secondes. Il me tenait la main. La petite me donnait des coups, j'étais rassuré, elle m'en donnait plus que ce matin. Je caressai mon ventre de ma main libre, je serrai la main d'Edward, des étirements dans mon bas ventre, indolores, mais inconfortables. À chaque étirement, je serrai la main de mon amoureux, peut être un peu trop fort, car il grimaçait.

J'avais complètement arrêté de manger, ne me rendant pas compte que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Je comptais ses étirements, serrant la main d'Edward chaque fois. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était très rapproché. Ce n'était peut être que mes muscles, j'avais été pourtant trop longtemps sans vraiment bouger.

«Bella ça va?» Me demanda Jasper.

«Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est surement dû au fait que je n'avais pas bougé depuis longtemps.»

Carlisle posa ses ustensiles.

«Bella, se sont des contractions?»

Il se leva debout.

«Non je ne crois pas, ça m'étire c'est tout. C'est juste inconfortable et trop rapprocher.»

Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre, forçant Edward à me lâcher la main. Carlisle resta ainsi encore quelques minutes.

«Non, ton ventre ne vient pas dur Bella, c'est probablement dû au fait que tu as recommencé à marcher.»

Je souris. Je le savais, c'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi. Il retourna à sa place. Edward me caressa la joue.

«Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.» Me susurra-t-il.

Par chance que nous avions un médecin sur place. Quand Alice nous servi le dessert, Puppy réclamait de la nourriture. Je le fis fuir avec ma main en dessous de la table… sans succès. Je n'avais pas faim pour le dessert, ce qui surprit les autres. Je ne voulais plus manger, je ne me sentais pas bien. Mes étirements étaient plus prononcés, je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward, me préparant à la serrer en cas de douleurs. Maintenant j'en étais sûr, mes contractions commençaient…

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le jean d'Edward, ce qui le fit grimacer et je criai de toutes mes forces. C'était trop intense, comme ci j'avais sauté une étape.

«Nom d'un chien! Ça fait mal!»

* * *

**Vous en dites quoi?**

**vivement la suite.  
**


	11. Un moment innoubliable!

**Comme promis, une semaine plus tard. Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Un moment inoubliable**

Je me cramponnais à mon ventre, jurant de tout mon possible. C'était insupportable. Je n'avais pas eu de douleur graduellement, comme je l'avais lu dans les livres. Les contractions devaient se faire graduellement et de plus en plus rapproché jusqu'à l'accouchement. Mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais sauté toutes les étapes.

La douleur dura 30 secondes, des secondes interminables. Je lâchai la cuisse de mon amoureux. Il comprit que la douleur était passée. Il se frotta la cuisse. Tous les regards n'avaient pas virés de ma personne. Carlisle avait pris place à coté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas vue se déplacer.

«Bella?»

Rien ne sortait de ma bouche, j'attendais la prochaine douleur, je comptais mon travail.

«Bella?» Ça c'était Edward.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement. Je les regardai tour à tour, les autres n'avaient pas bougés de la table, se concentrant à savoir si j'étais réellement en travail.

«Bella?»

Et ce fût comme ça durant une heure, chacun leur tour, jusqu'à une nouvelle douleur, effroyable.

«Ah! Pas possible!»

Carlisle posa ses mains sur mon ventre et compta… surement la contraction.

«30 secondes aux heures! T'es en travail Bella.»

Edward sourit, pourquoi il souriait? La naissance de sa fille, il en avait tellement été impatient. Mais elle était à l'avance.

«Edward, tu la prends et tu la mets dans la chambre de travail et tu lui retire ses sous vêtements.»

Carlisle avait prit une chambre vide de la villa pour en faire une chambre de naissance pour moi et Esmée. Il n'était pas question que j'aille à l'hôpital et il le savait. Je m'agrippai au cou d'Edward. Il me posa sur le lit.

«Ça va aller Bella.»

Je lui souris. Il voulait me rassurer. Il m'ôta ma culotte.

«Mais ça fait mal, trop mal Edward! Je croyais que la douleur allait empirer avec le temps.»

«Mais c'est le cas.»

Il ne me rassurait pas du tout. Alors ça allait être pire plus tard? Carlisle, positionna les étriers après être entré dans la pièce.

«Place tes pieds là-dessus, je dois mesurer ta dilatation ma belle.»

Ce que je fis. Il entra deux doigts en moi.

«Dix centimètres encore à attendre! Ton travail ne fait que commencer. Ça risque d'être long.»

«Long? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Je souffre quand une douleur arrive!»

Edward riait dans sa barbe, je le sentais.

«Oui je sais Bella, je l'ai sentis quand j'ai mesuré tout à l'heure. Tes contractions sont très fortes déjà. Je peux te faire une péridurale si tu veux.»

«J'en sais rien, parfois ça marche pas.»

Il sourit.

«J'ai fait venir l'équipe de pédiatrie, ils devraient être ici dans 30 minutes. T'as le temps de te décider.»

Edward me caressait les cheveux, je ne voulais même pas qu'il me laisse une seule secondes, pas même pour aller à la toilette. De toute façon j'en voulais pas de cette péridurale.

«Tu peux te déplacer Bella. Mets-toi sur le coté, la douleur va être moins forte. Je vais aller chercher l'équipement pour les contractions.»

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Edward m'embrassa le front.

«Elle sera bientôt là, ne t'inquiète pas.»

«Edward, elle est à l'avance!»

«Et viable aussi.»

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa doucement.

«Je t'aime, tout ce passera bien.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu sais Edward, on n'a pas encore choisi son prénom.»

«On aura tout le temps pour ça après.»

Je me souvenais de l'avoir entendu lui trouver un nom quand j'étais dans mon coma. Mais je n'aimais pas ce prénom.

«Je n'aime pas Marie-Isabella tu sais.»

Il me sourit.

«Je sais, on en choisira un autre.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez. Carlisle revint dans la pièce avec son équipement. Il me l'installa, découvrant mon bedon, qui devra rester à l'air jusqu'à l'accouchement. Carlisle quitta la pièce encore une fois. Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre, le caressant.

«Je suis sûr qu'elle sera jolie autant que toi.»

«Moi je veux qu'elle te ressemble Edward.»

Il soupira.

«Qu'elle ait au moins tes yeux.»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«On verra!»

Je criai de nouveau de toutes mes forces, pour atténuer la douleur qui s'approchait de plus en plus et qui faisait encore plus mal.

«Respire Bella, souffle!»

Ce que je fis, et ça marchait. La douleur passa.

«Ça va durer combien de temps, tout ça? J'en peux plus, je souffre déjà trop, trop tôt.»

«Je sais.»

Carlisle entra suivis de l'équipe médicale.

«Je vais te vérifier à nouveau.»

Je me repositionnai sur les étriers et il entra encore ses doigts.

«Trois!»

Au moins ça ne restait pas à zéro.

«Je crois que ce sera plus rapide qu'on le croyait. Continue à compter les contractions.»

Edward lui fit signe de la tête et Carlisle sortit de la pièce avec son équipe.

«Tu sais Edward Mia serait très jolie.»

Il fronça un sourcil.

«Pardon?»

«Comme prénom, t'en dis quoi de Mia?»

«J'en sais rien! On peu attendre tu sais pour le choisir.»

Je soupirai.

«Comme tu voudras.»

Je l'avais surement déçu en ne choisissant pas celui qu'il avait l'intention de lui donner. Mais Marie-Isabella, faisait trop mon nom et je n'aimais déjà pas le mien.

Je me demandais de ce qu'était devenu Jacob. Était-il encore ici? Et Jasper?

«Jacob est toujours là?»

«Je crois oui.»

Je souris.

«Je ne veux pas qu'il parte!»

«Je ne crois pas qu'il en a l'intention Bella.»

Je regardai dans le doré des yeux de mon amoureux.

«Je veux qu'il soit le parrain.»

Les yeux d'Edward se mirent à briller d'un coup et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

«Oui moi aussi, il faudra juste qu'il l'accepte.»

«Oui et pour la marraine, je veux que ce soit… Léah.»

«Mais, tu ne la connais même pas!»

«Faux! Elle a été une amie quand j'étais petite, je ne l'ai juste pas revue depuis quelques années.»

Edward sourit.

«Parfait alors qu'elle soit avec Jacob non? Ça nous évitera la bataille entre des parrain et marraine différents.»

Je ris, me laissant une douleur dans le bas ventre. J'espérais juste que Jacob ne laissera jamais Léah.

Edward me caressa le front.

«Ça va? T'as l'air d'avoir eu mal.»

«Oui ça va, j'aurais pas dû rire, c'est tout.»

Il soupira.

«Vivement sa naissance!»

Il commençait à être impatient. Ce qui était amusant. Je passai ma main sur sa joue.

«Moi aussi… j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là.»

Il me sourit de ses yeux brillants. Je l'avais rassuré surement. Edward me prit la main et l'embrassa. J'étais fatiguée et épuisée, je fermai les yeux un instant, mais une douleur pire que les trois autres me réveilla.

«Ah nom de Dieu! J'en peux plus!»

Je serrai fortement la main d'Edward que je n'avais pas lâché. Carlisle accouru dans la chambre trop rapidement.

«Ça va?»

«C'est insupportable Carlisle!»

Il regarda sa montre.

«30 minutes! C'est rapide.»

Il m'examina encore une fois.

«Quatre centimètres!»

Cela m'énervait, tant que j'en serai pas à sept ou huit, ça pourrait être long. La douleur était trop insupportable, j'avais pas hâte au pire moment de ses contractions. Je commençais même à transpirer, j'avais chaud. Durant les trois ou quatre contractions suivantes, Edward m'humidifia les lèvres.

«Je sais Bella que ça fait mal. Bientôt tout sera fini.»

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Il commençait à m'énerver. Depuis deux heures qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des phrases de ce genre. Je suis à la veille de le jeter dehors!

«Et je suis toujours à quatre figure-toi! Ça pas bouger, ça ce dilate plus!»

Carlisle avait dit qu'à la prochaine contraction, si ça ne c'était pas dilaté, qu'il devra me provoquer, faire en sorte que ce soit plus rapide encore. De toute manière mes douleurs étaient toujours les mêmes.

Après une heure je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles contractions.

«Edward, appel Carlisle.»

«Oui de suite!»

Il se leva en panique et cria de la porte son beau père. Carlisle fut en trente secondes dans la chambre, suivi de l'équipe médicale.

«Il se passe quoi?»

«Je crois que le travail c'est arrêter.»

Il s'installa à mes pieds et vérifia.

«Cinq! Ça pourtant bougé d'un.»

«Je n'ai pas eu de contraction depuis une heure!» Paniquais-je.

«Tes eaux, tu les as crevés?»

Je réfléchis…

«Non je ne crois pas.»

«D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un faux travail. Je vais vérifier avec l'appareil d'écho.»

Il l'installa et regarda.

«Le cœur bat et elle bouge et tu as toujours ton liquide. Je vais percer la poche d'eau. Ça va t'aider et repartir le travail. À moins que tu préfère que ça crève tout seul ce qui pourra prendre quelques heures encore.»

«Non je veux pas ça! Crevez mes eaux!»

«Si tu le veux.»

Oui je le voulais. Edward me serra la main tendrement. Carlisle me creva la poche amniotique. C'était chaud, on me changea les draps.

«Bon, tes contractions devraient recommencer d'ici 30 à 60 minutes.»

Mais non, je me mis subitement à crier de douleur. Je tirai les draps de mes mains, Edward se recula pour ne pas manger un coup de ma part.

«Ah ça fait mal!»

C'était pire encore, je croyais mourir pour de bon et la douleur persista pendant encore plusieurs secondes. Carlisle me vérifia quand ça s'arrêta.

«Six! Tu vas la mettre au monde cette nuit je crois.»

Mais cette fois ci je n'avais jamais le temps de parler, car une douleur retentit aux cinq minutes. Plus personne ne quitta la pièce, l'équipe médical prépara l'emplacement du bébé. Je sentais que c'était imminent. Je respirais rapidement, je soufflais sans arrêt. Edward se passait trop souvent les mains sur son visage.

Je m'agrippais à mon ventre, j'avais le gout de pousser, la douleur me fatiguait. Je sentais la petite passer dans mon bassin, elle s'engageait je crois.

«Huit! Prépare-toi, tu vas devoir pousser dans pas long.»

Il m'aida à mettre mes pieds sur les étriers et il me demanda de me tenir les jambes en position semi-assise.

«Ça pousse seul Carlisle!»

«C'est normal, elle descend vers ton vagin. Ce qui veut dire qu'à ta prochaine contraction tu vas devoir pousser, je t'aiderai vu que c'est ton premier bébé.»

L'infirmière posa sa main sur mon ventre et fit un signe à Carlisle.

«Pousse Bella!»

Ce que je fis en criant.

«Ne cri pas, ce sera plus difficile!»

Après la contraction je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et je regardai Edward, qui m'avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je lui souris, il me le rendit, se sentant rassuré. Il s'approcha et me caressa les cheveux. J'avais moins peur maintenant qu'il était près de moi.

Une autre contraction…

«Pousse Bella!»

La douleur était insupportable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier, ce qui ralentissait la descente de l'enfant. Je ne poussais pas assez.

«Je ne vois pas la tête, va vraiment falloir que tu fasses des efforts Bella à la prochaine poussée.»

Faire des efforts, c'était facile à dire. J'étais épuisée, fatiguée et j'avais terriblement mal. D'habitude après trois poussées, le bébé était sorti, mais j'en avais fait deux et on ne voyait toujours pas la tête. Je sentais la contraction arriver, d'une faible douleur jusqu'à ce que ce soit plus douloureux, je me mis à pousser sans qu'on me le demande, serrant fort la main d'Edward, ce qui m'empêcha de crier. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je poussai de toutes mes forces.

«Ça y est! La tête est là!»

Je la sentais passer, ça faisait mal.

«On ne pousse plus!»

Je m'écroulai sur mon oreiller. Edward m'embrassa le front.

«Bientôt Bella.»

Je ne voulais que lui gueuler dessus, lui dire que tout ça était de sa faute, mais non, j'étais aussi coupable que lui. C'est moi qui avais décidé de garder le bébé.

«Il faut que je tourne la tête, elle est mal placé.»

Je sentais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. La contraction, je la sentais venir et j'espérais que c'était la dernière.

«Tu peux pousser!»

Ce que je fis encore une fois de toutes mes forces. Je me sentis soudainement libéré et je m'écroulai sur mon oreiller.

«Edward vient ici!»

Il lui voulait quoi à Edward. Je me relevai et je vis Carlisle tendre des ciseaux à mon amoureux.

«Coupe le cordon!»

Ce qu'il fit d'un sourire joyeux. La petite se mit à pleurer, un minuscule pleure en 'O'. Carlisle la donna à l'équipe de soin, qui la pesa, lui nettoya le nez, lui mit une couche et l'habilla d'une couverture chaude. On la redonna à Carlisle. J'avais hâte de la voir, mais j'attendis, j'observais ce qu'il faisait.

«Je peux la donner moi-même à Bella?»

Je souris, Edward allait me l'apporter.

«Bien sûr!»

Carlisle posa la petite chose doucement dans les bras d'Edward, qu'il prit avec soin. Un instant il l'observa et sourit. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha à mes cotés, caressant le front du bébé. Je tendis mes bras et il la posa dans le creux de mon coude.

«Elle n'est pas lavée, mais surement encore plus jolie.» Me dit-il.

Je lui souris.

«Elle est magnifique Edward!»

Je tassai la couverture sur sa tête, on lui avait mis un chapeau. Je le soulevai, elle avait un duvet blond.

«Elle est blonde!»

«La couleur de cheveux change en grandissant, elle n'aura surement pas les cheveux bruns.» Lança Carlisle.

Je regardai Edward, elle aura sa tête à lui surement. Je caressai la joue de ma fille.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front.

«Nous sommes réellement parents maintenant.»

«Oui, une famille, tous les deux, nous avons une famille.»

Carlisle s'approcha.

«Je crois que Bella devra dormir un peu. Tu t'occuperas du bébé Edward.»

«Oui.»

«On la laisse ici, on reviendra dans deux heures. Prends la petite.»

Mon sourire s'effaça, je ne l'avais pas vu assez longtemps. Edward m'enleva l'enfant.

«Je reviens mon amour.»

Je lui fis un faible sourire. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille me quitte, même si c'était pour que je me repose. Edward et Carlisle sortirent de la chambre. Je fixai la porte et je me mis à pleurer dans mes mains. J'aurais voulu la tenir encore plus longtemps dans mes bras, même si je sais que je la reverrai à mon réveil.

* * *

**Cruel notre Edward? Faire ça à Bella! xddd**


	12. Les présentations

**Merci pour vos reviews, ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Les présentations**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je souris à Bella et je pris ma fille. Je quittai après Carlisle. Je trouvais ça cruelle de lui enlever le bébé si brusquement.

«Carlisle?»

Il se retourna.

«Oui?»

«Je vais aller dans ma chambre, je descendrai dans une heure.»

Il me sourit.

«Si tu veux.»

Il descendit sans moi. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans soupçons, une fois devant la porte, je ne l'ouvris pas. Je regardai mon poupon, elle s'était endormie. Je soupirai et fis demi-tour. Je me plantai devant la porte de Bella et je tendis l'oreille sur celle-ci…

Elle pleurait!

Je l'entrouvris.

«Amour?»

J'entendis renifler.

«Edward?»

J'entrai dans la chambre et quand elle vit que j'avais le bébé, elle se redressa et tendit les bras d'un large sourire. Je souris à mon tour tout en m'approchant d'elle. Je la mis dans ses bras.

«J'ai jugé que tu devais la voir plus longtemps avant de dormir. Tu as tellement souffert pour la mettre au monde. Tu mérite un long moment avec ta fille.»

«Notre fille Edward! Merci mon amour.»

«Carlisle ne sais pas, je lui ai dit que j'allais dans ma chambre.»

Elle sourit et embrassa le front du bébé.

«J'ai pleuré, je sais pas pourquoi. Je savais pourtant que dans deux heures je l'aurais revue.»

Je lui caressai les cheveux.

«Je suis là… mous sommes là.»

J'approchai une chaise près de Bella, je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter maintenant.

«Pourquoi elle est blonde Edward?»

Je souris.

«Elle n'est pas tout à faite blonde tu sais!»

Elle sourcilla.

«Ah bon?»

«Quand j'étais petit, j'avais cette tête là. Je te montrerai une photo.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu vois, elle va te ressembler!»

Je lui passai ma main sur sa joue.

Je n'avais que 17 ans, presque 18 dans deux semaines et j'étais père… trop tôt. J'avais tant hésité sur ma nouvelle condition au début de la grossesse de Bella. Je n'avais pas réussis à la convaincre de la donner en adoption et je ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir réussis. Cette enfant était magnifique! Je crois même que si on avait décidé de la donner, on aurait changé d'idée. J'étais heureux d'être père, vraiment. Bella me sortit de ma rêverie.

«Tu crois que je ferai un post-partum?»

Je sourcillai à sa question.

«Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.»

«C'est un bébé blues, une dépression après naissance.»

«Oh! Peut être, ça ce découvre quand?»

«Parfois quelques heures après la naissance.»

«Je ne te l'espère pas! Je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait.»

Elle sourit.

«Tu auras de la misère avec moi, t'inquiètes, tu le sauras rapidement si ça arrive, je ne serai plus la même.»

«Je te surveillerai!»

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Ça te dérange si je te laisse dormir et que j'aille montrer la petite aux autres?»

Elle me fit la moue.

«Bella, tu dois te reposer.»

«Non c'est pas ça! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule.»

«D'accord, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.»

«Merci!»

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je repris ma fille. La berçant pour qu'elle ne pleure. Bella s'endormit plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Je me levai et quittait la chambre cinq minutes plus tard. Je descendis. Carlisle me sourit.

«T'étais avec Bella?»

Je rougis de honte.

«Oui, elle… pleurait, maintenant elle dort.»

Mon beau-père me sourit.

«T'as bien fait, tu seras un bon compagnon pour elle.»

Je souris.

«Merci.»

Le bébé se mit à pleurer de son pleur si mignon et faible. Alice accourut.

«Le bébé est là!» Cria-t-elle aux autres. Esmé, Jasper et Jacob apparurent.

«Oh!» Fit ma mère «Elle est si mignonne!»

Je la lui donnai.

«Elle te ressemble Edward… un peu. Je vois plus du Bella en elle.»

Je souris, elle allait plutôt ressembler à Bella. Alice se pencha pour la regarder. La petite réagissait, il y avait surement trop de monde autour d'elle.

«Elle n'est pas lavé encore?» Demanda Alice.

«Non, va falloir que je le fasse avant le réveille de Bella.»

«Je veux le faire?»

Je lui jetai un regard noir, ma mère intervint.

«Je crois que c'est à Edward de le faire Alice pour son premier bain.»

Elle sourit.

«Je sais, je voulais juste voir sa réaction et ça marcher! Papa poule!»

«Je suis pas un papa poule!»

Jacob s'approcha trop près de moi et me sourit.

«Ah tu crois? Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'elle est parmi nous que je vois déjà que tu es poule. Tu ne veux pas qu'Alice lui donne son bain et ce qui est normal. Je suis sûr que t'étais avec Bella tout à l'heure. La façon dont tu regarde ta mère en ce moment nous fait croire que tu es trop protecteur, donc trop poule…»

Je le coupai.

«Je la regarde comment ma mère?»

Jacob se mit à rire, mais c'est Carlisle qui répondit.

«D'un regard qu'on ne t'as jamais vue faire.»

Ils se mirent tous à rire… moi aussi.

«Ce qui est normal, tu seras un bon père. T'es pas immature Edward et tu nous l'as prouvé durant tous ses mois.»

Je souris à ma mère, les compliments de ce genre de ma mère avaient étés rare par le passé. Elle donna le bébé à Alice.

«Elle est si légère!»

«Je peux vous laisser la petite un moment? Je dois parler avec Jacob.»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Je leur souris, je pris Jacob à part, il me lança.

«Tiens, t'es moins poule que je le pensais.»

Je souris.

«Sois sérieux, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, mais ne te sens pas forcer à accepter, nous avons un deuxième choix.»

Il fronça les sourcils.

«D'accord, dis et on verra.»

«Bella et moi on voudrait que… toi et Léah soyez le parrain et la marraine du bébé.»

«Oh! Léah aussi? Mais vous ne l'avez jamais vu.»

«Je sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais Bella dit qu'elle est amie d'enfance avec elle.»

«Ah! C'est vrai, je m'en rappelle maintenant.»

«Tant dis quoi?»

«Mais avant, c'était qui ton deuxième choix?»

«Alice et Jasper.»

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un regard timide.

«J'en sais rien Edward, je suis flatté que t'es pensée à moi en premier, mais je crois que les deux autres seront mieux, ils font partis de ta famille. Pas moi!»

Je soupirai.

«Je ne te force pas, parle avec Léah, voir ce qu'elle en pense. Nous savions que peut être il y aurait refus de votre part, mais ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir.»

«Prends Alice et Jasper. Je vais m'en faire des ennemis.»

Il se mit à rire, moi aussi.

«Mais je veux que tu en parle avec Léah avant de prendre la décision. Je veux qu'elle vienne voir Bella et le bébé. Ça peut attendre après le déjeuner.»

Il me sourit.

«Compte sur moi!»

Je lui tapai dans le dos.

«Merci!»

Nous retournâmes auprès des autres. Ma fille était en crise. Alice essayait de la calmer. Elle me la donna, mais moi-même je ne réussis pas.

«Elle a peut être faim.»

«Bella a décidé du comment elle la nourrissait?» Me demanda Carlisle.

«Non, nous en avons parlé vaguement.»

«Va falloir la réveiller si elle veut lui donner le sein.»

Ma petite amie, m'avait laissé le choix de décider.

«Non! C'est bon! On va lui donner le biberon.»

«Edward?» Me lança ma mère «Tu risques de choquer Bella tu sais.»

«Non, je ne crois pas. C'est elle qui… m'a dit de décidé, dépendamment de l'accouchement. Elle était épuisée et je crois que ce serait mieux de nourrir le bébé au biberon. Elle a… pleurer tout à l'heure.»

Ma mère posa sa main sur sa bouche.

«Ah non, c'est si tôt, elle vient juste de la mettre au monde.»

«Elle fait un post-partum c'est ça?»

«Y a des risques oui Edward.» Me dit Carlisle.

«Ce qui veut dire?»

«Bonne chance!» Me lança Jacob.

«C'est pas drôle! Je ne sais même pas comment soigner ce truc!»

Mon beau-père posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas seul, on t'aidera.»

«Mais vous savez que nous ne restons pas ici, que nous partons dans quelques jours dans notre propre endroit?»

«À votre place je resterai.»

«Bella ne veut pas ça, on ira… à Phoenix.»

Ils soupirèrent tous, l'un après l'autre. La petite pleurait de plus en plus. Je la berçai et me rendis à la cuisine. Nous avions déjà tout pour le bébé. Alice m'aida à préparer le biberon, elle s'occupait du bébé.

«Elle a un prénom?»

«Non pas encore. Bella voulait l'appeler Mia, mais j'en sais rien. On décidera lorsqu'elle se réveillera.»

«J'aime bien Mia moi.»

Je souris.

«Je verrai avec Bella.»

Une fois le biberon prêt je m'installai dans le salon sur la berceuse et je donnai le lait à ma fille. Qui but tranquillement. Alice resta près de moi.

«Vous… allez vraiment… à Phoenix?»

Je la regardai, je savais que personne ici ne voudrait ça.

«Oui, pour un moment. Juste pour l'été. On reviendra pour la terminal, on finira le Lycée ici.»

«Alice sourit et soupira de soulagement.

«C'est bien alors Renée et James vont pouvoir faire connaissance avec le bébé.»

Je souris.

«Tu sais, Bella n'est pas au courant, elle voulait aller voir sa mère, mais en juillet. Si elle fait un post-partum je l'emmène dès ce weekend.»

«Oh! Décision d'homme!»

Je ris. Ma fille fini son lait. Je lui fis faire son rot en la mettant sur ma cuisse, lui tenant le menton entre mes deux doigts et je lui frottai le dos. Ça sortit tout seul.

«Elle est forte ta fille!»

Je souris.

«Je vais lui donner son bain. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.»

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Oui j'aurais du prendre Alice comme marraine. Je me levai et je la laissai porter l'enfant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je pris le bain de bébé et le posa dans le fond de la baignoire, Alice s'occupait de la petite pendant que je préparais l'eau. Elle me la tendit et je lui ôtai la couverture et son chapeau.

«Al' va me chercher un pyjama de nuit et une couche s'il te plait.»

«Oui boss!»

Je ris doucement. J'ôtai la couche du bébé et je la pris soigneusement et nerveusement entre mes mains. Je la sentais fragile comme du verre quand elle était nue. Elle chigna au contact de l'eau, ses petits pieds et ses petites mains gigotaient beaucoup. Je la lavai avec l'éponge douce et je lavai ses cheveux avec le shampoing pour bébé. Alice revint dans la salle de bain et elle me tendit une serviette. J'emmitouflai ma fille dedans et la séchai.

«Voilà tu es toute propre!»

Je l'habillai au par après. Elle était jolie dans son pyjama rose à fleurs. Je ne lui mis pas son chapeau, il faisait assez chaud comme ça dans la maison. Je la donnai à Alice.

«Elle est vraiment jolie! Ses cheveux paraient encore plus doré.»

«Elle sera rousse je crois.»

Nous quittâmes la salle de bain, au salon Carlisle me dit que Bella était réveillé et que Jacob était avec elle.

«J'y vais, elle va être contente de revoir sa fille.»

Je montai à la chambre après avoir repris ma fille.

«Bella?»

Elle regarda vers moi, Léah était là aussi.

«Edward! Tu l'as lavé!»

«Oui, elle est toute jolie.»

Je lui donnai notre bébé.

«Ma mère dit qu'elle te ressemble.»

Elle fit la moue.

«Ah bon? Moi je trouve qu'elle a de toi en elle.»

«C'est sûr, elle a de nous deux, elle est unique en son genre.»

Elle lui caressa la tête.

«Ses cheveux son si doux!»

Jacob nous interrompit.

«Edward… voici Léah.»

Je lui serrai la main.

«Salut, je suis content enfin de pouvoir te connaître.»

Elle me sourit et rougit d'un coup.

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre demande, Jacob veut bien être le parrain, mais je crois qu'Alice le mérite mieux que moi.»

Je lui souris.

«C'est comme tu veux… Jake vas chercher Alice!»

«Oui m'sieur!»

Bella se mit à rire.

«Edward, tu m'as l'air si différent.»

«C'est parce que je suis heureux. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer au début, comme quoi j'étais indécis. Je suis si heureux qu'elle soit là et j'adore m'en occuper.»

De son bras libre elle l'entoura autour de mon cou.

«Viens là!»

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

«Tu as fait quoi pendant que je dormais?»

«Je lui ai donné à boire, je lui ai fais faire son rot et je l'ai lavé tout seul.»

Elle sourcilla.

«T'as fait tout ça sans aide? Moi j'aurais pas pu.»

«Ne dis pas ça Bella, je suis sûr que t'aurais pu. Je te laisserai tout faire quand tu te sentiras bien.»

«Je me sens déjà bien.»

Je lui souris.

«Attends! Tu dis que tu l'as nourri?»

«Oui.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Au biberon Bella, j'ai pas voulu te réveillé.»

«Ça ne fait rien, mais je voudrais aussi lui donner le sein.»

«On la nourri au deux?»

«Oui pourquoi pas, la nuit si tu le veux bien, je te laisserai lui donner le biberon, le jour je lui donnerai le sein.»

«Comme ça c'est moi qui va se lever?»

Je ris.

«Si tu le veux bien.»

«Je ferai tout pour toi Bella.»

Je lui embrassai le nez. Alice entra dans la chambre… sans Jacob.

«Je vais aller rejoindre Jake.» Nous dit Léah.

«Tu me veux quoi frérot?»

Je lui souris.

«Nous voudrions que tu sois la marraine du bébé.»

Elle sauta sur place d'un large sourire et cria d'excitation.

«C'est vrai, tu ne prends plus Léah?»

Trois points d'interrogations dans ma tête s'affichèrent. Mais comment savait-elle ça?

«Non elle a refusé… mais comment tu savais?»

Elle regarda Bella, je la regardai à mon tour.

«Tu lui as dit?»

«Oui, je suis désolé, mais je voulais que les quatre choix soient au courant.»

«T'inquiète Edward je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.»

Je me levai et serrai ma sœur dans mes bras.

«Merci Alice.»

«Mais je suis vraiment trop heureuse d'être sa marraine. Et? Elle a un prénom?»

Je regardai Bella, je pouvais lui faire cette surprise, elle le méritait vraiment.

«Mia, on va l'appeler Mia.»

Bella me serra fort dans ses bras après avoir donné Mia à Alice.

«Edward, tu t'es décidé!»

«Pour toi mon amour.»

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Jasper entra dans la chambre, Bella lui sourit.

«Jazz!»

«Bella trésor!»

Il vint serrer Bella contre lui.

«Elle est vraiment jolie ta fille.»

«Elle s'appelle Mia.»

«Ah tiens, vous vous êtes décidés?»

Je lui souris.

Mia se mit à pleurer, Alice la donna à Jasper d'où elle se calma immédiatement.

«Tiens, elle t'adore déjà!» Lui lançai-je.

Il me sourit. Carlisle entra dans la chambre, Jazz remit la petite à Bella et il quitta la pièce avec Alice. Réflexe quand un médecin rentre dans la chambre de son patient.

«Tu es bien réveillé ma belle?»

«Oui parfaitement!»

«T'as de la chance, ton accouchement s'est bien passé. Je dois prendre ta pression.»

Bella sourit. Carlisle s'activa après que Bella m'ait donné le bébé.

«Edward m'a dit que tu as pleuré.»

«C'était parce que je n'avais pas assez vu ma fille.»

«Je suis désolé.»

«Ce n'est rien, vous faisiez votre travail.»

Il palpa l'abdomen de Bella.

«Pas de relations sexuelles pendant deux semaines.»

«D'accord.»

Mia pleurait de plus en plus, elle avait peut être faim?

«Carlisle?»

Il se retourna vers moi.

«Oui mon garçon?»

«Est-ce que Mia peut boire au biberon et au sein?»

«Aucun problème! Vaut mieux commencer maintenant que dans quelques semaines, ça lui évitera des maux de ventres. Il faut alterner pendant quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, donc j'ai l'impression que la nuit vous allez lui donner le biberon?»

«Oui, donc ce qui veut dire que durant la nuit Bella va devoir se lever d'ici là?»

«Oui, effectivement à moins qu'elle tire son lait. Comme ça elle s'appelle Mia?»

«Oui, c'est Bella qui lui a trouvé le nom.»

Il regarda le bébé.

«Je crois qu'elle a faim, donne-là à Bella, je vais pouvoir voir si elle prend bien le sein. Je vais pouvoir lui montrer la bonne méthode.» Il regarda Bella. «À moins que tu préfère qu'Esmé te montre?»

«Oui, ce serait moins gênant.»

«Je vais la chercher et je reviendrai quand le bébé sera bien positionné. Faut que je saches si elle prend bien ton lait.»

«D'accord.»

Carlisle sortit et ma mère entra quelques secondes plus tard.

«Tu as décidé de lui donner le sein?»

«En alternance oui.»

«Je vais te montrer.»

Ma mère aida Bella à placer Mia à son sein, Bella si prenait bien, la petite commença à téter.

«Je vais chercher Carlisle.»

Elle sortit et mon beau-père entra. Il observa l'allaitement.

«C'est bien, elle a l'air à bien s'y prendre, le bébé ne se fatigue pas trop pour une 36 semaine.»

Ma fille n'était pas grande, sa tête entrait dans le creux de ma main et sa petite main faisait la grosseur de mon pouce. Elle ne pesait que quatre livres et demi à la naissance. Elle avait les yeux foncés, ils deviendront surement bruns où peut être doré comme les miens.

«Je vous laisse, vous êtes capable d'assurer seuls.»

Carlisle sortit.

Je caressai la chevelure de ma fille, Bella me sourit. Après quelques minutes, elle lui fit faire son rot, de la même manière que moi plus tôt et elle la changea de sein. Quand elle fini le dernier rot elle me la passa. Je la camouflai dans le creux de mon bras et elle s'endormit.

Je devais lui faire part des projets que j'avais décidé plus tôt.

«Bella… on part pour Phoenix!»

Elle arqua un sourcil.

* * *

**Quel mec cet Edward!**


	13. Un choix à faire

**Merci pour vos reviews! ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Un choix à faire**

**Point de vue de Bella**

«Quand?»

«Dès que tu seras capable de marcher.»

Je soupirai.

«Demain c'est ça?»

«Oui, Carlisle viendra en voiture nous reconduire.»

Je savais que ça sera plus long qu'en avion. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je savais qu'Edward le faisait pour la petite.

«Je croyais qu'on partait qu'en juillet! Et les examen?»

Edward soupira.

«On les fera par correspondance.»

«Tu as décidé ça quand?»

«Tout à l'heure… je ne veux pas que ma famille nous force à vivre ici. Je veux un chez nous, tu comprends?»

Je soupirai et regardai ma fille dans les bras de son père.

«On peut louer quelque chose ici!»

«J'en sais rien, je fais ça pour le bébé. Il fait plus chaud là bas et on passera un bel été.»

Je sourcillai.

«Attends on ne part pas pour de bon là-bas?»

«Non, juste pour l'été.»

«On va vivre où?»

Il changea Mia de bras, je souris.

«Mon père possède un chalet en banlieue et je suis sûr qu'il nous le prêterait.»

Bon Dieu il a tout décidé sur un coup de tête! Il n'était même pas préparé!

«Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Tu ne t'es même pas organisé! Si tu veux vraiment aller là bas, tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton père et le lycée avant qu'on parte!»

Il baissa le regard.

«Oui je sais, je voulais juste t'en parler, on peut partir plus tard si tu veux.»

«J'espère! Je veux aller montrer Mia à papa.»

Edward me sourit.

«Oui c'est sûr, il y a un bout de temps que tu ne l'as pas vue.»

«Et toi tu devrais aller dormir. Tu as passé la nuit debout!»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

«Oui, si tu le dis! Si t'as besoin d'aide, demande à Alice.»

«J'y compte bien!» Et je ris.

Edward se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir posé le bébé dans sa couveuse. Je m'assis sur le lit les pieds à terre. J'enfouis mon visage dans les mains et je me mis à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Quand j'étais seule, ça me faisait ça. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Edward de dormir. Je pleurais en silence. Je savais ce que c'était et j'avais compris pourquoi Edward voulait quitter Forks… pour mon bien.

Mia se mit à pleurer, je me levai et me plantai devant sa couveuse, mais je ne la pris pas. Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

«Tu ne l'as prends pas?»

Je n'avais même pas entendu Alice entrer. Je sursautai.

«Je… je ne sais pas.»

Elle soupira et s'approcha et prit le bébé et me le donna.

«Bella la petite a besoin de toi.»

Ma fille se calma.

«Tu as pleurée!»

«Oui, je….»

«Bébé blues. Où est Edward?»

«Partis dormir, je l'ai forcé.»

«Je reste avec toi alors.»

«Comme tu veux.»

Je lui remis le bébé.

«Je dois aller à la toilette.»

Je sortis et je croisai mon chien, je me penchai pour le caresser.

«Bon chien!»

Il me lécha la main. Je me rendis à la toilette. Au retour dans ma chambre, Alice n'y était plus, il y avait à la place Carlisle qui ramassait les draps.

«Désolé ma belle, mais Esmé est en travail.»

Je souris.

«Toute seule?»

«Oui, elle a eu ses premières contractions il y a une heure et là elle est au 15 minutes.»

La chance, c'était plus rapide pour elle, faut dire que les jumeaux n'étaient pas ses premiers.

«Donnez moi les draps, je vais les déposer à la lessive en chemin.»

«C'est gentil, merci. Alice est dans sa chambre avec ta fille.»

«D'accord, alors dès qu'ils sont là vous me prévenez.»

«J'y compte bien, je vais même aller réveiller Edward.»

Je souris, pris les draps et je quittai la pièce. Une fois dehors je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Pauvre Carlisle il ne s'est pas encore reposé. Je déposai les draps sales à la lessive et je me dirigeai à la chambre d'Alice.

«Aie Bella! Tu loges ici jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se réveille.»

Je ris.

«De toute façon il va se faire réveiller par Carlisle dans au moins une heure, donc je crois que je vais aller le rejoindre dans quelques minutes.»

«Si tu veux! Ta fille est trop sage, mais elle est trop exigeante, elle n'aime pas être dans sa couveuse.»

Je souris.

«Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller rejoindre Edward.»

Je tendis mes bras pour demander ma fille.

«Elle va réveiller Edward.»

«T'inquiètes.»

Elle me la passa.

Une fois dans ma chambre, Edward dormait de son coté. Je m'étendis près de lui en prenant soin de poser Mia entre nous deux. Je regardai ma fille, elle s'endormit presque immédiatement et moi un peu après. Je me fis réveiller par les gazouillis d'Edward. Je n'étais plus dans la même position, je rivai mes yeux vers le réveille. J'avais dormis cinq heures. Je me retournai vers ma petite famille. Edward caressait la joue de Mia et gazouillait.

«Bien dormi amour?» Me demanda-t-il.

«Oui, merci. Elle a bu?»

«Oui, il y a une heure.»

«Et Esmé?»

«Quoi Esmé?»

«Tu n'es pas au courant? Elle se préparait à accouché quand je t'ai rejoins il y a cinq heures. Elle en était aux 15 minutes.»

«Ah, non j'étais pas au courant.»

Bizarre, elle aurait dû crier pourtant.

«Je reviens!»

Je me levai du lit.

«Tu vas où?»

«Voir Carlisle.»

Je sortis de la chambre. Je vis Alice dans le couloir portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

«Ils sont nés!»

«Juste celui là. Elle est entrain d'accoucher l'autre.»

«Oh!»

«On a pas eu le temps de venir vous le dire.»

Je ris.

«Ça m'inquiétais qu'après cinq heures il n'y avait encore rien et surtout qu'Edward n'était pas du tout au courant.»

«Il s'est levé une heure avant toi et il a donné le biberon à Mia.»

Je souris.

«C'est des garçons?»

«Oui, identiques.»

Je lui tendis mes bras, mais une porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle apparut.

«Bella! Tiens, prends-le!»

Il me le donna nue comme un ver avec une couverture et une couche. Il rentra aussi vite dans la pièce.

«Bon Dieu! Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je l'habille?»

«Laisse, je vais le faire.»

On s'échangea les bébés.

«Je vais être dans ma chambre si Carlisle le cherche.»

«D'accord.»

Je retournai à ma chambre et je m'assis près d'Edward.

«Regarde c'est ton petit frère.»

Il mit Mia plus au milieu du lit et me tendit les bras. Je souris et lui passai le nouveau né.

«Il a été lavé!»

«Ouais, Alice est parti faire la même chose avec l'autre.»

Edward posa le bébé à coté du nôtre. Mia était vraiment petite à comparer à celui là. Pourtant les trois enfants sont nés dans les mêmes temps et des jumeaux en générale, sont beaucoup plus petit que la normal.

«Notre fille est vraiment petite Bella.»

«Je sais.»

On frappa à la porte.

«Entrez!»

«Je viens chercher mon fils.» Nous dit Carlisle.

«Il est là!»

Edward le prit et se leva pour le donner à son beau-père.

«Merci. Esmé dort déjà.»

Je souris. Il partit.

«Je vais appeler mon père.»

Edward me sourit. Je pris mon portable sur la table de nuit.

«Allo?»

«Papa, c'est Bella.»

«Ma chérie! Comment tu vas?»

«Je vais très bien.»

«Pour quand déjà le bébé?»

Je souris.

«Justement je t'appelais, car je voulais passer te voir.»

Je vais lui faire la surprise.

«Tu peux venir pour le souper?»

«Oui, mais Edward vient aussi.»

Je l'entendis soupirai.

«Évidemment!»

«On y sera!»

«À plus Bel's.»

Je raccrochai.

«On soupe chez mon père!»

«Parfait! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit?»

«Je vais lui faire la surprise, il croit que je suis encore enceinte.»

«Amusant!»

Edward prit Mia et la posa dans son lit, un Moïse sur patte. Il l'embrassa sur le front et vint s'installer à coté de moi. Il me caressa le bout du nez.

«Tout à l'heure j'ai contacté mon père, il est d'accord pour nous prêter le chalet pour l'été. Il a hâte de voir Mia.»

«Tu lui as dit?»

«Évidemment! Il l'aurait deviné, il savait la date prévue du bébé.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui tu as raison. Et pour ma mère?»

«Je lui ai dit de ne rien lui dire, que tu voulais lui faire la surprise.»

Je le serrai dans mes bras, Edward est un vrai bon garçon.

«Merci et pour le lycée?»

«Carlisle s'en chargera, Alice nous enverra les cours par mail, c'est-à-dire les examens. On part dans deux semaines.»

Je fis la moue.

«Non on part demain!»

Il me sourit. Je compris qu'il acceptait. Je me levai du lit et regardai dans le placard pour un jeans propre et t-shirt. Sûr qu'il était trop tôt pour que je sorte, mais j'allais super bien.

«Tu prépareras le bébé lorsqu'elle se réveillera, mais avant tu me la donneras pour que je lui donne le sein.»

«D'accord! Tu vas où?»

«Prendre une douche!»

Il me sourit. Je quittai la chambre. Au bout de quinze minutes j'étais prête. Edward m'apporta le bébé. De tout sourire je la pris et m'installai dans la berceuse du salon. Carlisle entra au salon à son tour, avec l'un des bébés à ses bras. Je lui souris.

«Comment va Esmé?»

«Elle dort encore.»

«Oh!»

Je regardai le petit.

«Ils ont déjà leurs noms?»

Il me sourit.

«Non j'attends qu'Esmé se réveille.»

Je souris en guise de réponse.

«Et toi ça va?»

«Oui super! Je vais souper chez mon père avec Edward et le bébé.»

«Si tu te sens en forme, je n'ai aucune objection!»

«Merci, oui ça va.»

Mia but tranquillement. Edward arriva dans le salon avec l'autre bébé. Je souris.

«Il pleurait, je l'ai donc prit.»

«T'as bien fait!» Lui dit Carlisle.

Je fis faire le rot à Mia et elle n'avait plus faim.

«Edward tu vas devoir donner le bébé à Alice, il faut y aller.»

Il sortit du salon et j'allai l'attendre dans la voiture. Edward sortit avec le siège d'auto de Mia et l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture. Je lui donnai le bébé et il l'installa et se mit au volant.

«Go chez ton père!»

Une fois arrivé, il détacha Mia et la porta jusqu'à chez Charlie. Je sonnai à la porte, tout sourire mon père nous répondit. Comme un imbécile, Edward lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

«Vous voilà grand-père!»

Bon c'est sûr qu'ils étaient en froid tous les deux. Edward entra dans la maison. Charlie ne bougea pas et moi non plus, j'attendais qu'il réagisse.

«Elle s'appelle Mia papa.»

Il me regarda et me sourit après quelques secondes.

«J'ai voulu te faire la surprise. Au téléphone tout à l'heure je t'appelais pour annoncer sa naissance, mais comme tu pensais que j'étais enceinte, j'ai décidé de te faire la surprise.»

Il regarda le bébé.

«Quand?»

Je souris.

«Hier… durant la nuit.»

«C'est un peu tôt pour venir. Tu ne crois pas?»

«Y a de bonne raison pourquoi.»

Il me fit entrer.

«Et?»

«Demain je vais chez maman… pour l'été.»

Il me sourit.

«Elle est magnifique! Comme toi!»

«Merci.»

Il me remit le bébé et jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward.

«Au moins elle ne lui ressemble pas.»

«Papa!»

Je soupirai.

«Edward est un bon père. Il est déjà trop protecteur avec sa fille.»

Mon copain soupira. Je pointai mon amoureux à trois mètres de moi.

«Tu vois? Tu l'as vexé!»

«C'est de sa faute si tu as aujourd'hui un petit être à t'occuper!»

Je lui jetai mon regard noir et soupirai fortement. Je ne voulais pas m'engueuler avec lui.

«Ben, va falloir que tu t'y fasses, je garde aussi le père qui va avec!»

Tout ça faisait référence à l'adoption qui aurait dû avoir lieu. Je tassai mon père de mon chemin et rejoignis Edward. Je lui donnai le bébé et il lui retira son petit chapeau. Mon père s'approcha.

«D'accord, je ferai des efforts vu que c'est lui que tu as choisis, mais je trouve que tu as fait ça trop tôt! Je n'ai rien contre Edward, c'est la situation!»

Je lui souris.

Il regarda ma fille et sourcilla.

«Elle a au moins ses cheveux!»

Edward lui donna le bébé d'un sourire.

«Profitez-en, vous ne la reverrez pas avant l'automne.»

Mon père lui sourit.

Le repas c'était bien dérouler, mon père nous avait souhaité bonne chance à Phoenix, qu'il avait hâte que nous revenions. À notre retour à la villa nous préparons nos valises. J'avais hâte de revoir ma mère et je savais pourquoi Edward m'y emmenait réellement.

«Edward… merci de prendre soins de moi, merci de m'emmener chez ma mère.»

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre mon cou.

«Je sais que tu en auras de besoin.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Nous quittâmes pour Phoenix dès le matin avec la voiture de Carlisle. Le voyage avait été long, nous avions dû arrêter souvent pour le bébé. Ma mère ne savait pas que je venais avec ma petite famille. Carlisle nous déposa au chalet. Nous allions nous reposer avant. Mia en avait marre, elle pleurait sans cesse. Carlisle nous avait laissé un numéro de collègue qui pourrait nous aider ici avec le bébé.

Edward la berça et elle s'endormit. Dès le lendemain, nous allâmes chez ma mère. Quand elle me vit elle me prit dans ses bras, sans avoir réalisé que je n'avais plus mon gros ventre. Edward entra peu de temps après avec Mia.

«Oh!» Fit ma mère en voyant mon amoureux. «Elle est née!»

«Oui!» Lui dit Edward.

«On passe l'été ici maman.»

Elle me sourit, Edward lui donna le bébé.

«Elle est trop jolie! Elle te ressemble Bella.»

Je soupirai, j'avais hérité d'une mini-moi.

«Phil n'est pas là?»

«Oui, il est chez James.»

Hein? Ils fréquentaient James?

«Maman? Que fait Phil là-bas?»

«Figure-toi Edward que ton père s'est trouvé une compagne et en ce moment Phil l'aide à aménager la maison.»

«Oh!»

«Donc tu hérites, encore une fois d'un frère.»

Ce qui voulait dire que son père allait se marier avec une fille qui avait un enfant.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Encore du nouveau! Mon père allait se marier et j'avais hérité d'un frère! J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, Phil se planta à coté de Renée.

«Oh, elle est trop jolie! Je ne savais pas que tu venais Bella.»

Mon amour lui sourit.

«Oui, pour l'été, on va vivre dans le chalet de James.»

«C'est bien ça! Elle s'appelle comment la petite?»

Même Renée ne le savait pas encore. Bella répondit.

«Mia.»

Ils nous sourient.

«Ah oui, James et sa future compagne vient nous rendre visite, désolé, mais je ne savais pas que vous seriez là.» Nous dit Phil.

«Ça ne fait rien, ça nous évitera de nous rendre chez mon père.»

Je souris. On sonna à la porte. Je suivis Phil pour aller répondre. James entra et… …Emmett

Emmett!

Ah non Em' allait devenir mon frère.

* * *

**Ce chap vous a plus? **

**vivement la suite!  
**


	14. Retrouvailles!

**Merci pour vos revies! ;) Avant que je ne l'oublie, xdd, j'ai décidée de continuer ma fic dans celle ci au lieux d'en débuter une nouvelle. Bonne lecture, j'ai 18 chap d'écris déjà.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles!**

Emmett entra suivit de sa mère… Lisa, la sœur de maman. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui prenait à papa de s'amouracher de ma famille? Ma fille aura vraiment un drôle de cercle familiale, car, oui Emmett sortait avec Rosalie, la sœur adoptive de Jasper et oui Emmett était réellement mon cousin. La dernière fois où je l'avais vu avait été le jour où Bella avait apprit à ses amis qu'elle était enceinte. Quelques jours plus tard Emmett et Rosalie avait quittés Forks pour je ne sais où.

«Edward!»

Il arqua un sourcil, comme ci je n'avais pas d'affaire là.

«Emmett!»

Il me sourit, j'allais avoir mon cousin comme frère.

«Il y a longtemps!»

«Oui depuis quelques mois»

«Ma mère a quitté papa pour James et je suis en visite ici, car je retourne à Forks.»

Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais croisé.

«Dis… t'étais où? Tu nous as jamais dit où tu es allé et Rose, elle t'a suivi?»

Il me sourit.

«J'étais ici avec Rose, ma mère voulait que je sois près d'elle. Elle a été malade et a rencontré James par hasard. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'amourache pas de lui, mais bon. Car je savais que c'était ton père. Rose avait décidé de me suivre dans cette aventure. On s'aime vraiment.»

Je souris.

Mon cousin regarda Bella et lui sourit grandement, heureux de la revoir.

Il sourcilla.

«Tiens, tu me dis quelque chose toi! Ah oui, t'es la petite amie d'Edward!»

Bella sourit. Renée avait toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Emmett avant un grand sens de l'humour.

«Oui c'est moi!»

«Tu viens rendre visite à ta mère?»

Elle rit un peu, je soupirai, s'il pouvait réellement savoir la raison, oui car en réalité, Mia aurait dû naitre en Juillet.

«Oui en quelques sortes, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je suis… venue lui présenter mon bébé.»

Emmett la fixa longuement. Il fini par lui sourire.

«Bella… tu as eu le bébé?»

Elle soupira.

«Oui, un mois à l'avance.»

Je guettai la réaction d'Emmett. Je sentais une foule de questions arriver.

«Et? C'est une fille si je me rappelle bien? Elle va bien?»

Bella sourit et je souris aussi.

«Oui Emmett elle va bien, mais elle est si petite. Ça inquiète Bella.»

J'avais l'impression que Bella voulait changer de sujet.

«Je suis contente de te revoir Emmett.»

«Moi aussi ma belle! Par chance que tu ne m'as pas choisis. Tu es mieux avec lui.»

Il lui fit un câlin. Je sourcillai, un truc que je ne savais pas, comment ça mieux avec moi? Bella connaissait Emmett bien avant son arrivé à Forks!

«Minutes! Bella tu connais Emmett depuis quand?»

Elle me sourit.

«Depuis plus que je ne te connais, ma mère et sa mère sont de bonnes amies. J'ai pratiquement grandit avec lui.»

Ça c'était le comble! Je n'avais même pas eu le droit de jouer avec Bella!

«Vous m'étonnez!»

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le divan. Renée remit Mia à Bella.

«Vous venez à la cuisine? Je crois qu'Edward et Bella ont à se parler.»

Renée me lança un clin d'œil. Elle se rappelait de cette interdiction du passé. Une fois tout le monde sortit du salon, Bella s'assit à coté de moi en me donnant notre fille. Elle me caressa le dos.

«Je suis désolé…»

Je la regardai de mon regard vide.

«Pourquoi?»

«Ma mère était exigeante, elle a toujours voulu que je finisse avec Emmett, une de mes raisons de mon départ pour Forks.»

Elle baissa le regard et continua.

«J'ai toujours été attiré par toi et quand tu as quitté Phoenix à 12 ans, ma mère en a été soulagé, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais parti pour Forks. C'est quand moi j'y suis arrivé à 16 ans que je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais retrouvé.»

Je souris.

«J'aurais dû dès ce moment là exprimer mes sentiments Bella.»

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Elle me sourit. J'avais toujours été attiré par elle.

«Et rien de ce que nous avons vécu cette dernière année ne serait arrivé Edward. Je ne regrette pas qu'on ait attendu.»

«Moi non plus.»

Je regardai ma fille.

«Elle portera le nom de famille à qui?»

Je regardai Bella, elle sourcilla.

«J'en sais rien… on n'est pas marié.»

«Cullen-Swan?»

«Si tu veux. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle porte juste ton nom.»

Je soupirai.

«On l'a conçu en dehors d'un mariage, je crois qu'elle devrait porter nos deux noms.»

«Si tu le dis!»

Je lui souris.

«Je t'aime et j'espère qu'on saura bien s'en occuper seuls.»

«Edward! Tu es un bon père, je t'ai observé et je ne crois pas que t'auras de la misère.»

Je posai ma main libre sur la joue de mon amour.

«Je suis heureux,… je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de la garder. Je sais combien ses premiers mois ont étés durs à cause de nos parents… à Forks. À plusieurs reprises on aurait pu décider de changer d'avis.»

Elle posa à son tour sa main sur ma joue.

«Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir tant menacé, de t'avoir traité d'immature. De nous deux tu es le plus mature.»

Je souris.

«Je crois que tu l'es autant Bella.»

Elle baissa les yeux. Mia gigotait dans mon bras. J'étais sûr qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

«Et pardonne-moi pour ce que je n'ai pas fait, mais que j'aurais voulu faire…»

Je sourcillai.

«Explique!»

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Mon but Edward au début… était de te quitter. Quand j'ai su que tu ne le voulais pas que… t'avais changé d'avis… j'étais sur le point de m'éloigner de toi, de partir voir ma mère et ne jamais revenir…»

Elle baissa les yeux, elle savait maintenant qu'un jour je l'aurais retrouvé si elle avait fait ça. Elle continua.

«En réalité, je saurais parti sans même te dire que j'étais enceinte. Dès que Carlisle me l'avait annoncé, j'avais pris ma décision de ne pas te le dire, mais il me l'avait conseillé. Mais je ne pouvais te faire ça, je t'aimais trop à ce moment et encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais si ta mère n'aurait pas voulu de moi quand mon père ma mit dehors… je serais partis sans te le dire, mais je savais que tu m'aurais retrouvé. Pardonne-moi.»

Bella me regarda de nouveau, Mia c'était mise à pleurer depuis un moment. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de mon amour. Elle s'était dévoilé à moi, elle m'avait dit l'autre option qu'elle aurait souhaité faire au début et je savais maintenant qu'elle avait peur que je lui en veule, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

«Bella… je t'aime.»

C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire. Son post-partum commençait. Elle se leva sans rien dire et me prit l'enfant et elle plogua sa fille à son sein. Je soupirai. Je posai ma main sur son genou et je me levai.

«Je te laisse un moment, tu as besoin d'être seule.»

Elle osa lever les yeux vers moi, me regardant un moment sans sourire. Je quittai la pièce. Sur mon chemin vers la cuisine, on sonna à la porte. Je pris la peine d'ouvrir, même si ce n'était pas moi qui devait le faire.

«Rose!»

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

«Y a longtemps!»

Elle me sourit.

«Edward! Oui il y a longtemps, mais que fais-tu chez Renée?»

Je souris, on ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

«Je suis en visite, tu savais que mon père sortait avec la mère de ton amoureux?»

Elle sourcilla.

«Ah oui, c'est vrai, James est ton père, Donc tu es en visite chez lui?»

«En quelque sortes, mais pas tout à fait.»

Ses deux sourcils se levèrent cette fois-ci.

«Ah bon?»

«Je suis venu avec Bella.»

Elle sourit.

«Il me semblait aussi! J'avais eu peur sur le coup que tu l'avais laissé planté là avec le bébé à venir.»

Je lui souris. Elle ne savait pas encore que Mia était née.

«Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille à Bella. Ce bébé et la mère me sont trop important.»

«Il faut que je la vois!»

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit… une bonne idée en ce moment. Elle est occupée… elle se repose un peu. Viens avec moi à la cuisine, les autres y sont.»

Je la poussai dans le dos vers la cuisine.

«Mais…»

«Y a pas de mais, dans quelques minutes tu pourras la voir.»

Ils étaient tous assis à la table un sourire sur le visage.

«Rose!» Lui lança Emmett.

Il se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Je m'assis à coté de mon père.

«Ça va toi?»

«Oui fiston. Tu sais avec toute cette histoire tu as échappé belle à ta punition.»

Je souris, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Jusqu'à mes 21 ans chez mon père, je ne l'aurais pas bien pris.

«Ouais, vive cette nouveauté.»

Mon père regarda partout.

«Il nous manque pas quelqu'un? Où est le bébé?»

«Quel bébé?» Lança Rosalie avec de l'excitation dans la voix et de la surprise.

Je souris intérieurement, si elle savait que c'était du miens que mon père parlait.

Je me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main. Je devais changer de sujet.

«Rose? Tu savais pour Jasper?»

Elle me regarda surprise.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jasper?» Me lança-t-elle, d'une voix paniquée.

Elle tenait vraiment à son frère d'adoption. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'était Renée et James qui me fixait d'un air qui voulait dire _Ne fais pas ça!_

«Tu savais que Renée et James ont déjà sorti ensemble? Bien avant moi et Bella bien sûr!»

Rosalie devenait plus curieuse, à croire qu'elle en avait oublié le bébé.

«Je veux tout savoir!»

Tout le monde me fixait.

«Grâce à ce qui nous arrive à Bella et moi, nous avions découvert que nous avions un frère en commun. Jasper est le fils biologique de Renée et James.»

Rose les fixait l'un après l'autre.

«Non c'est pas vrai! Edward tu as grandis avec ton frère sans le savoir et de même pour Bella.»

«C'est Jasper qui est content de savoir qui sont ses vrais parents.»

«Je n'imagine pas! Et maman et papa là dedans?»

«Eux ils le savaient déjà.»

«Ah nom de Dieu! Pauvre Jazz, lui qui voulait tant le savoir.»

Je me levai debout.

«Attends Rose! Tu veux dire que tes parents ils lui ont fait croire qu'ils ne le savaient pas?»

«En quelques sorte, mais ils disaient à Jazz qu'il était trop jeune pour savoir. C'était peut être une autre façon de dire qu'ils le savaient.»

Je soupirai de soulagement.

«Il aurait surement fini par la savoir.»

«Oui à ses 21 ans.»

«Oh!»

Je me rassis enfouissant mes mains sur mon visage, je savais à quel point Rose adorait les bébés et ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle s'accapare du mien, pas avec Bella en début de dépression.

«Renée, vous avez eu un bébé?»

Je sursautai. Renée lui sourit.

«Non pas moi, mais j'aimerais bien.»

Je devais changer de sujet encore une fois avant que Rose ne découvre qu'il s'agissait du mien, Bella n'était pas prête à revoir Rose, je savais parfaitement ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas. Elle était tellement vulnérable, qu'elle se laisserait faire.

«Ma mère a eu ses jumeaux il y a deux jours, des garçons identiques.»

Six pairs d'yeux me fixaient longuement.

«Ils ont enfin réussis!» Lança James.

Comment était-il au courant?

«Ils ressemblent à qui?» Me demanda Renée qui savait déjà, grâce à nous le jour où Jasper était venu.

«À Carlisle et un peu à ma mère. Ils sont trop mignon!»

«Et tu ne les verras pas de l'été? Tu ne retourne pas pour la naissance de ta fille?» Me dit Rose.

Impressionnant, il faut que je continue à la faire languir. Je souris.

« Mon père me prête son chalet pour que je sois seul avec Bella.»

«Et d'ailleurs, elle est où Bella?» Me demanda Renée.

«Elle se repose, plus tard elle viendra.»

Elle sourit. Fallait encore que je change de sujet, en aucun cas personne ne devait dévoiler l'existence de mon bébé à Rose, pas maintenant.

«Comme ça Renée, vous essayez de faire un bébé?»

«Ça dépend de Phil, oui on essaie, depuis 15 ans, mais plus depuis deux ans.»

Depuis que Bella avait quittée la maison.

«Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances. Ça pris cinq années à ma mère avant de réussir.»

Ils sourirent tous, mais Rose soupira.

«Bon Dieu Edward, tu changes de sujet chaque fois que j'aborde le mot _bébé_!»

Je raclai ma gorge.

Je venais de voir apparaitre mon amour dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, la petite endormis dans ses bras. Bella n'avait pas l'air d'aller, elle était blanche et cernée, elle avait besoin de repos. Bella sourit.

«Rose!» Susurra-t-elle.

Notre amie se tourna vers, ma bien aimée.

«Bella… Oh!»

Ça y était, on était partis!


	15. Mia

**Merci pour vos reviews! ;) Voici un chapitre trop mignon! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Mia**

Bella souriait toujours et donna le bébé à Rosalie, c'était moins dangereux que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle était heureuse de voir son amie.

«Rose, comme je suis contente de te revoir!»

«Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir! Elle est née!»

«Oui, elle s'appelle Mia, mais pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas l'air bien, elle est née il y a 4 jours seulement.»

Rose me regarda d'un regard amer.

«C'est pas ta mère qui a eu des jumeaux?»

«Oui aussi, à un jour d'intervalle.»

Je souris.

«Idiot, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu savais que j'attendais ce moment depuis que Bella c'est forcée à nous l'apprendre.»

Bella me regarda d'un sourire, j'avais bien fait de ne pas l'avoir dit à Rosalie.

«Parce que c'était pas à moi de le faire, mais à Bella.»

Rose sourcilla et regarda la petite qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras.

«Elle te ressemble Bella, elle est trop mignonne.» Elle retira le bonnet du bébé. «Je suis trop curieuse, faut que je vois ses cheveux.»

Tout le monde souriait à cette remarque.

Elle caressa la petite tête blonde de ma fille. Nous l'observâmes tous faire.

«Oh mon Dieu, tu as sortie avec Mike! Tu t'es trompée de mec!»

Je pouffai de rire. Bella se vexa à la réplique de Rose.

«Il l'est, elle est d'Edward!»

Rose me regarda et s'exclama.

«Je sais Bella, c'était une farce.» Rose me regarda. «T'es pas blond!»

«Je l'étais quand je suis né!»

Faire une farce avec Mike dedans, n'avait pas été une bonne idée, pas après le coup de Mike et Jessica. Ça bien pu vexer Bella.

«À bien y voir elle a ton nez Edward et la forme de tes yeux, mais pas la couleur.»

Rose me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

«T'inquiète, j'ai juste voulu blaguer un peu. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne cette petite. Elle m'a l'air si fragile, elle est si petite!»

Je soupirai de soulagement. Rosalie avait tout un caractère. Il y avait quelques années fallait faire attention à ce qu'on disait devant elle. Mon amie embrassa le crâne de ma fille, elle s'y était déjà attachée.

«T'as fait le con en lui faisant un bébé, elle est trop jeune, elle n'a même pas fini ses études. Tu viens de lui briser la vie, sa carrière même! Toute fille abandonne tout quand elle doit s'occuper d'un enfant.»

Je baissai le regard. Je savais que cette remarque de sa part allait finir par arriver.

«Je sais on me l'a dit, elle ne sera pas en manque, elle pourra continuer ses études.»

«Rêve pas! Y a que toi qui pourra, je ne tolèrerai pas que cette enfants ne soit pas auprès de sa mère!»

Mais pour qui elle se prenait? C'était de mes affaires ce bébé!

«Rose!» Lui cria Bella.

Je sursautai.

«Bella!» Lui lançai-je.

«Mais Edward? Elle n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça.»

Bella avait osée réprimander Rose, tandis que moi non.

«Rosalie, Edward n'es pas mal pris, il a un héritage et c'est cet héritage qui nous aidera durant nos études. Le bébé sera avec la famille durant les heures de cours.»

«Oh! Vous êtes déjà organisés?»

«Oui depuis qu'on le sait pour le bébé. Tu savais pour notre accident de voiture?»

«Oui Bella je ne l'ai pas oublié.»

«On est resté deux mois dans le coma et j'ai su à mon réveil que j'étais enceinte. Ça date de la nuit de l'accident. Mia est le fruit de notre amour, sans elle je ne crois pas qu'on serait resté ensemble après cette tragédie.»

«Je sais Bella tu l'as dit à la cantine quand tu nous l'as annoncé. Pourquoi sans elle?»

«Je crois que nos parents ne l'auraient pas permis. Edward aurait dû aller vivre chez son père jusqu'à ses 21 ans. Je l'aurais perdu de toute façon.»

«Non pas si toi tu aurais été chez ta mère.»

Nous sourîmes tous.

«Au début elle aurait dû être mise en adoption, mais c'est ma mère qui m'a convaincu de la garder. Elle nous a raconté son histoire avec James. Tu savais pour Jazz?»

Je souris à Bella qui n'avait pas été là au bon moment plus tôt.

«Oui Bella je sais, Edward me l'a dit tout à l'heure.»

Mon amour me sourit.

«Et voilà le pourquoi nous l'avons gardé, je ne regrette pas non plus. Elle est si douce et c'est un petit ange.»

«Vous avez dû en baver avec vos parents à Forks!»

«Nos parents de Phoenix l'ont mieux pris.»

Rose rit.

«Je connais assez Charlie et Esmé pour savoir qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'embêter avec cette histoire de bébé.»

«C'est plutôt Esmé qui en a bavée. Bella a vécu à la villa avec moi.»

«Il me semblait aussi que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé seule. Tu as toujours ton chien Bella? Je sais à quel point tu es attaché à lui.»

«Il me manque, on l'a laissé à Forks, c'est la responsabilité d'Alice de s'en occuper durant notre absence.»

«Pauvre Alice!»

«Pauvre Puppy oui! C'est lui qui va se sentir abandonner par moi.» Lança Bella.

Elle se mit à pleurer… vraiment beaucoup. Je soupirai et la pris dans mes bras.

«Chut Bella, ça va aller.»

Elle me serra fort contre elle. Je lui embrassai le crâne.

«Tout va bien aller mon amour, on rentrera à Forks plus tôt si tu veux.» Lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit, elle avait trempé ma chemise.

«Non ça va aller, je veux passer l'été ici. Je pleure pour rien depuis qu'elle est née.»

«Ça s'appelle un post-partum Bella.» Lui lança sa mère.

Renée s'approcha de moi.

«Tu sais Edward, qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide?»

«Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venu ici?»

Je lui souris.

«Tu savais déjà?» Me répondit-elle.

«Dès la naissance.»

Renée me sourit.

«On t'aidera Edward.»

Rose s'approcha et tendit Mia à sa mère, Bella l'a prit tendrement et la câlina.

«Elle est si petite Edward, c'est ce qui m'inquiète.»

«Elle va bien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Mon amour me regarda, pas sûr d'elle ou même de moi.

«Ta mère a eu de magnifiques jumeaux plus gros que Mia et ils sont deux!»

Tout le monde soupira en même temps. Renée s'approcha de sa fille et la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

«Bella chérie, tu sais que toi aussi tu étais très petite quand tu es née? Pour une 39 semaines, 6 livres c'est pas beaucoup.»

Bella regarda sa mère.

«Edward était plus petit encore!»

«Les jumeaux sont gros pour des 36 semaines, ça doit venir de Carlisle.» Lui lança sa mère.

«Oui peut être maman.»

«Mia est comme toi et Edward, Bella, surement. Jasper aussi était petit.» Lui dit Renée.

Bella soupira, je savais à quel point elle voulait que le bébé me ressemble. Je pris Bella par la taille.

«On va aller se reposer à l'étage.»

«Oui faites! J'enverrai Rose vous chercher pour le repas tout à l'heure.»

Je souris à Renée.

«Merci!»

Je montai Bella dans la chambre d'amis, c'est-à-dire la chambre de Bella. Une fois entrée elle me donna Mia et se jeta sur le magnifique couffin.

«Oh Edward regarde ce que ma mère à fait!»

Elle caressait le tissu rose de l'objet et démarra le mobile au dessus, orné de papillon coloré.

«Oui c'est jolie!»

Elle se retourna pour me regarder d'un large sourire.

«C'était à moi, j'ai vu des photos de bébés de moi dedans.»

«Oh! C'est gentil qu'elle l'ait gardé et qu'elle te l'offre.»

«Oui, elle doit être tellement heureuse d'être grand-mère.»

Je m'approchai et je posai la petite dans son lit, on pourrait en mettre quatre comme elle! Elle était vraiment si petite. Quand je me retournai, Bella avait changé de place, elle fouillait dans le bas d'une armoire de sa chambre et elle en sortit un album. Je souris. Bella s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à la rejoindre, Mia c'était endormi. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait préféré dormir au lieu de regarder un album.

Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bonne, elle posa un doigt sur une photo.

«Regarde! C'est moi dans ce même lit.»

Je lui arrachai doucement l'album pour mieux voir la photo.

«Oh tu étais trop mignonne! Tu avais quel âge?»

«Trois semaines je crois.»

Je regardais les autres photos, page par page. Je sourcillai de plus en plus à chaque photo différente, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que les deux bébés sur cette photo étaient nous deux. Même si je n'en étais pas sûr, c'était évident. Je retirai le plastique qui recouvrait les photos.

«Edward? Tu fais quoi?»

Je pris la photo.

«Viens voir!»

Je me levai et me rendis près de notre fille. Je montrai la photo.

«Lequel des deux bébés est toi?»

Je crois que c'est le plus jeune là. C'était le jour de l'Halloween. J'avais un mois et demi, l'autre 4 ou 5 mois je crois. C'était le bébé d'une amie à maman, une voisine je crois. Tu vois j'étais déguisée en petit ange et l'autre en petit diable. Elle est trop mignonne cette photo. C'est ma préféré de tous.»

«De tous tu dis?»

«Oui, maman a un album plein de photo, jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans je crois. Elle m'a donné celle-ci parce que je la lui ai demandé quand j'étais petite.»

Tout devenait clair maintenant. Je crois être le seul de nous deux à avoir deviné qui était ce bébé. Je lui repris la photo et je la plaçai près de Mia qui s'était réveillé.

«Bella regarde bien le petit diable et Mia.»

«Tu veux plutôt dire l'ange et Mia?»

«Non le diable!»

Je souris. Elle regarda la photo et notre fille et après une longue réflexion elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

«Nom d'un chien, c'est toi ce bébé!»

«Oui, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait une ressemblance avec notre fille.»

Elle soupira.

«Edward, de toute façon tous les bébés se ressemblent.»

«Oui je sais, mais là c'est trop frappant. Ils disent tous qu'elle te ressemble, mais au fond je crois que c'est à cause qu'on a été trop souvent ensemble étant bébés.»

Elle sourit.

«Oui elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais à bien y penser elle ressemble autant à toi Edward.»

«Il nous faudrait un autre avis Bella, mais pas celui de ta mère, elle va essayer de nier, il doit y avoir un secret là-dessous.»

«Tu veux dire que ma mère et ta mère ont été amies?»

«Oui, Charlie est un ami d'enfance de maman.»

«Attends, ça ne peut pas être toi. J'étais à Forks à cette époque et ta mère à Phoenix.»

Je sourcillai.

«Je sais, mais une visite ça existe! On ne sais pas, mais peut être que ma mère est venu faire un tour chez tes parents pour voir le nouveau bébé.»

«D'accord, je suis avec toi! Rose est la meilleure pour ça!»

«OK, Je vais la chercher.»

J'embrassai Bella sur le front. Ils étaient encore tous à la cuisine, préparant le repas. Je pris le poignet de Rose et je la tirai à l'extérieur de la pièce.

«Edward!»

«Chut! J'ai besoin de ton avis, tu es la meilleure pour ça.»Elle tira sur son bras pour que je la lâche.

«Edward, mais que se passe-t-il?» Cria-t-elle pratiquement.

«Rose! Tu vas attirer l'attention des autres. Ce que je veux éviter.»

Elle regarda derrière elle. Renée nous observait. Trop tard. Je tirai de nouveau Rose et la trainai jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Je fermai la porte plaçant le bureau devant celle -ci.

«Edward tu veux bien m'expliquer?»

Je soupirai et pris la photo que Bella me tendit. Je la donnai à Rose.

«L'un des bébé est Bella, mais je veux ton avis. Tu connais le plus vieux?»

Rosalie me fixait comme ci j'avais besoin d'aller à l'asile et regarda finalement la photo. Ça ne prit qu'une seconde pour confirmer que j'avais raison.

«Mais ce bébé… c'est toi! C'est fou comment Mia te ressemble ! Dû moins elle vous ressemble à tous les deux.»

«Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.»

J'ôtai le meuble de devant la porte.

«Minute, tu ne vas pas me mettre dehors comme ça?»

«Oui effectivement, j'ai besoin de parler à Renée.»

«Pas sans moi, tu m'as mis dans le plan, je reste!»

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement cognant fortement le mur de la chambre. Mia se mis en crise, Bella l'a pris et Rose cacha la photo dans sa poche.

Une paire d'yeux me regarda, spécifiquement moi, d'un air méprisant.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!**

**j'attends vos reviews :D  
**


	16. Incroyable!

**Merci pour les reviews ;) **

**voici la suite.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Incroyable!**

«Edward Antony Masen!»

Cullen maintenant, mais pour mon père j'étais toujours un Masen.

«Oui?»

Il s'approcha de moi, Renée entra par la suite.

«C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu nous as inquiété un instant.»

«J'avais besoin d'un avis avant de demander celui de la personne responsable.»

«T'es pas un peu vieux pour recommencer tes petits jeux à la con? C'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça!»

Je regardai Bella qui essayait de calmer notre bébé. Elle me fit des yeux incompréhensible, elle voulait comprendre elle aussi. Oui par le passé il m'arrivait de faire cette chose… énervé les gens pour rien. J'aurais dû aller voir Renée avec la photo et le lui demander en personne.

«Edward, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que tu faisais avec Rose?»

Je tendis ma main vers Rose, lui demandant la photo. Elle la sortit de sa poche. Je la montrai à Renée et James.

«Ce n'est que ça? Tu nous as fait peur! On croyait à quelque chose de pire.» Me dit mon père.

«Désolé!»

Renée prit la photo et l'observa.

«Je vois… Oh! C'est fou comme Mia ressemble à Edward!»

James lui arracha à photo.

«C'est Edward et Bella?»

«Oui, Esmé et moi on se tenait souvent ensemble, elle venait tous les weekends à Forks pour voir Bella.»

James sourcilla.

«Oh nom de Dieu! Vous saviez que mon divorce avait un rapport avec ses weekends?»

On le regarda tous d'un drôle d'air, ma mère n'avait jamais rien fait de mal en fin de compte.

«J'avais cru qu'elle me trompait avec Carlisle et j'avais même cru… qu'Edward était son fils à lui.»

Je sourcillai, il avait hésité. Comment mon père pouvait croire ça? J'avais pratiquement le même âge qu'Alice.

«Papa! T'es fou d'avoir cru ça!»

«Je sais et ne me parle pas sur ce ton!»

«Je te parlerai comme je le voudrai, c'est pas gentil de penser ça de maman. Elle n'a rien fait de mal et tu le sais. Tu lui as enlevé la possibilité de m'élever et regarde ce que tu as fait de moi aujourd'hui. J'ai été privé d'elle pendant 9 ans. Tu m'as élevé comme ci j'étais à l'armé. J'ai faillit perdre Bella à cause de tes foutus conditions que tu imposais à maman pour qu'elle me garde. J'ai pas eu d'adolescence…»

Il me coupa la parole.

«Et tu es trop jeune pour être un père. Tu continus tes conneries Edward!»

Je soupirai.

«Il faut que je prenne l'air!»

Avant que ça ne déborde, fallait que je quitte. Je sortis dans la cours et pris mon portable dans ma poche. J'appelai ma mère, fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

«Maman?»

«Edward!»

«Tu as une minute pour moi?»

«J'ai tout mon temps, ton beau-père s'occupe des jumeaux.»

Je souris.

«Merci. Ça ne fait que 2 jours que nous sommes arrivés que j'ai déjà fait une connerie.»

«Edward?»

«J'ai engueulé papa pour… te protéger.»

«Non ce n'est pas une connerie, mais t'aurais pu éviter de l'engueuler.»

«Il dit que tu le trompais avec… Carlisle… mais en réalité tu allais voir Renée avec moi quand j'étais bébé.»

«Mais d'où tu sais ça?»

«Une photo! Mia me ressemble trop!»

«Je vois et c'est là que ton père a réalisé que j'avais raison?»

«En quelque sorte. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est qu'il ait dit que je pourrais être le fils de Carlisle et pas le sien.»

«Mais il est fou!»

«Et maintenant je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille, comment savoir? Est-ce vrai que tu trompais James?»

«Je ne l'ai jamais trompé, dû moins par quand j'étais avec lui.»

«Tous ce que moi et les autres savons pour toi et James, ton mariage parce que t'es tombée enceinte, est-ce vrai?»

«Oui Edward.»

«Mais tu dis que tu as connu quelqu'un d'autre avant papa.»

«C'était Carlisle, une seule fois, durant son mariage.»

«Maman!»

«Je sais.»

«Quand exactement?»

«Un peu avant la rencontre avec ton père, quand j'étais plus capable de vivre à Forks à cause de mon amour avec Carlisle, je suis retourné le voir pour son anniversaire et j'ai couché avec lui. J'ai regretté et j'ai supplié James que je connaissais à peine de me faire l'amour dès mon retour à Phoenix.»

«D'accord. Je te rappelle plus tard.»

«Mais…»

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne finisse. Il y avait une possibilité alors et peut être que maman et Carlisle ne sont pas au courant. De moi-même je passerai un test de paternité.

On m'attrapa l'épaule.

«J'ai tout attendu Edward. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?»

Je me retournai vers mon père.

«Pour en avoir le cœur net!»

«Et?»

«Elle n'en sait rien, mais elle a couché avec Carlisle un peu avant ta rencontre.»

Il soupira.

«Je ne suis pas fier de toi tu sais. Tu ne changeras jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu découvre, c'est moi ton père OK?»

Je soupirai.

«C'est ce qu'on verra. Je ferai tout pour en être sûr!»

Mon père se planta devant moi et me tendit une lettre.

«Lis ça!»

Mais c'était quoi? Je l'ouvris. C'était une lettre du juge. C'était pas bon signe. Je la lis entièrement. Je la lui lançai en pleine figure.

«Mais c'est quoi cette condition?»

«Tu as bien lu!»

«Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Bella, je ne peux pas aller là bas. J'ai une famille maintenant!»

«Edward, je ne pouvais t'aviser avant tes 18 ans.»

«Je n'ai pas 18 ans, je les aurai dans une semaine!»

«Tu pars là bas, jusqu'à tes 21 ans.»

«Y en ai pas question!»

«C'est prévu depuis tes 3 ans.»

Je soupirai et fermai mes poings.

«C'est pour ça que tu as demandé ma garde? Pour m'envoyer au front s'ils auraient besoin de moi?»

«Edward tu ne vas nullement au front. Tu pars pour le Canada apprendre à te battre pour les 3 prochaines années.»

«Je veux pas y aller!»

«Le 20 juin tu pars!»

«Le jour de mon anniversaire?»

«Oui en fin de soirée.»

Je le détestais, il m'a élevé sévèrement pour me préparer à ce qu'il voulait faire de moi. Il fallait que je découvre qui était réellement mon père pour m'éviter ce départ. Je n'avais qu'une semaine pour faire ce test et ce sera long avant d'avoir les résultats. Au fond de moi j'espérais que Carlisle était réellement mon père.

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Edward quitta la pièce, Mia ne voulait pas cesser de pleurer, j'en avais marre, marre de cette blessure intérieure depuis sa naissance. Je savais ce que j'avais, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si terrible. Ma mère me souriait et je vis James quitter à son tour la chambre.

Ma mère s'approcha et me caressa les cheveux.

«Bella… tu pleures!»

Je donnai Mia à ma mère et je m'essuyai les yeux.

«Non pas du tout!»

Elle posa le bébé dans le Moïse et s'assit à coté de moi.

«Bella chérie, ça va passer. Edward a bien fait de t'amener ici, on t'aidera tous.»

«Merci!»

Je me demandais ce qu'Edward était parti faire. Il avait l'air choqué à son départ. Son père était surement parti le rejoindre et toute cette histoire était-elle vrai? Carlisle pourrait-il être réellement le père de mon amoureux? Je l'espérais du fond du cœur. C'était méchant pour James de dire ça, mais Edward méritait Carlisle comme père.

Mes yeux regardaient le sol, fixant la photo qu'Edward y avait laissé tomber. Je la ramassai et je regardai ma mère.

«Tu veux bien… m'expliquer?»

Elle me sourit.

«Bien sûr!»

Elle me prit la photo.

«C'est vrai que Mia ressemble à son père. J'ai dû confondre les bébés dans mes souvenirs.»

Je sourcillai, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, même la mère d'Edward s'était trompée.

«Tu fréquentais réellement Esmé après ma naissance?»

«Oui ma chérie, quand j'ai rencontré ton père j'ai aussi rencontré Esmé. J'étais encore amie avec James. Esmé avait loué la maison d'à coté, celle entre la mienne et celle de James, mais elle n'a pas connu James immédiatement. J'ai quitté Phoenix pour ton père deux mois après sa rencontre. Esmé venait régulièrement voir Charlie et je suis devenu amie avec elle.»

«Papa n'a jamais sortit avec Esmé?»

«Non. Ils ont été élevés comme des frères et sœur. La mère de ton père la gardait quand elle était petite.»

«Oh! Parle-moi plus d'elle.»

Ma mère me sourit, ma fille s'était endormie.

«Esmé a eu Edward 3 mois avant que tu ne vienne au monde. Oui Bella y a une rumeur entre moi et James qu'Edward serait peut être le fils de Carlisle.»

«Ah! Pourquoi vous pensez ça?»

«Esmé est allé à Forks pour l'anniversaire de Carlisle. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais le dire, elle c'était confié à moi comme quoi qu'elle avait couché avec lui et… elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait tombée enceinte, elle ne s'était pas protégée et à son retour elle c'est jeté sur James, qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenté quelques jours auparavant et pour oublier tout ça, elle lui a demandé de lui faire l'amour. Rien ne prouve que Carlisle soit le père d'Edward, James peut l'être aussi bien, mais c'est sûr que si elle n'avait pas couché avec James et qu'elle aurait appris pour le bébé, la certitude aurait été là, mais ça personne ne le saura.»

«Tu savais maman qu'Alice n'a que 2 semaines de différence avec Edward?»

«Oui, Alice a été conçu dans la même nuit, je veux dire, la même fois où Esmé avait couché avec Carlisle.»

Je fixai ma mère un long moment. Elle avait plein de secret et il avait fallu qu'Edward découvre cette photo pour qu'on sache tout.

«Mais pourquoi alors, quand tu es revenu à Phoenix avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé jouer avec Edward. Dû moins après mes trois ans?»

Elle me sourit.

«Je ne sais pas. Esmé est parti pour Forks seule sans son fils et je crois que je ne voulais pas retomber en amour avec James, même si j'avais déjà Phil.»

«Nom de Dieu! Tu as toujours été amoureuse de lui!»

«Non, mais, y a une époque où ton beau-père est allé en Floride pour le baseball durant une année, c'est quand t'avais presque 4 ans. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que tu ne jouerais plus avec Edward.»

Je comprenais tout, ma mère n'avait pas voulu tromper Phil.

«Bella, quand tu as quitté Phoenix pour Forks, je savais que tu allais enfin le revoir.»

Cela me surprenait! Elle m'avait menti depuis le début.

«Tu sais maman, Edward va tout faire pour savoir qui est réellement son père.»

«Oui je l'espère.»

«T'es de son coté?»

Cela me surprenait encore une fois.

«Oui, du fond de mon cœur et j'ai une bonne raison.»

«Et?»

«Seul lui te le dira, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.»

Je soupirai, je savais qu'elle ne me le dira pas.

«Tu sais Bella, James n'est pas ce que les gens croient et si Edward est vraiment son fils. Toi et ta fille allez en baver durant des années.»

Je sourcillai. Je me doutais que James n'était pas aussi bien que les autres le prétendaient. Moi-même je le trouve bizarre.

«Moi aussi Bella j'espère que Carlisle est le père d'Edward.»

Je lui souris.

On ouvrit la porte à la volé. Mia se remit à pleurer, je soupirai. Edward bloqua un meuble devant la porte. Je paniquai, ma mère prit le bébé.

«Bon Dieu Edward qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«Rien, calme-toi!»

Me calmer quand mon compagnon faisait le con comme toujours? Mais cette fois-ci il avait dépassé les bornes.

«Edward… explique-toi!»

Il se retourna et prit sa fille. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front, la petite avait arrêté de pleurer.

«Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'espère du fond de mon âme que Carlisle soit réellement mon père.»

Il ne dit plus rien. Il serra le bébé contre lui. Je m'approchai de mon amoureux.

«Edward tu veux bien me dire ce que t'es allé faire?»

Il me regarda, la joue contre la tête de sa fille.

«Téléphoner à maman.»

Je lui souris, j'espérais qu'elle était au courant elle-même.

«Et? Elle t'a dit quoi?»

«Qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même. Elle a pourtant couché avec deux mec différents en l'espace de deux jours et c'est là qu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi.»

Je compris qu'Edward avait su lui aussi cette partie là de l'histoire de sa mère. Je savais maintenant qu'il fera tout pour découvrir la vérité.

«Je suis avec toi Edward, tout avec toi Edward.»

Je le serrai contre moi, il m'embrassa le front. Je regardai le meuble devant la porte. Il fuyait quelque chose… et ce quelque chose était son père. Je le compris quand j'entendis de l'autre coté frapper à la volé et crier de la voix de James.

«Edward si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte ce sera pire. Je renvoie Bella à Forks avec le bébé et tu resteras ici avec moi!»

Je tassai les deux personnes qui me bloquaient le chemin et j'enlevai le meuble de devant la porte.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Ça n'avait servi à rien qu'elle fasse ça, de toute façon je la quitterai tout de même. James le savait pertinemment qu'elle ouvrirait la porte. Mon père sourit à Bella.

«Merci trésor.»

Il entra dans la chambre et se planta entre nous deux. Renée vint pour quitter, mais Bella lui tira le bras.

«Non maman, tu restes!»

Elle soupira.

«Vaut mieux maintenant que dans une semaine.» Lança mon père.

Bella sourcilla, je serrai plus fortement Mia contre moi et je baissai le regard.

«Bella… Edward va devoir… partir un moment.»

Je levai les yeux vers mon amour, elle me fixait longuement, je pouvais voir les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. En ce moment, ça n'avait pas été le bon moment de le lui annoncer. J'aurais préféré la quitter sans qu'elle le sache pour éviter cette atroce vision à mes yeux.

* * *

**Pauvre Edward! surtout pauvre Bella!**


	17. Importance

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) La fic se corse un peu, désolé. xd.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Importance**

Bella pleurait sans cesse et moi j'essayais de calmer le bébé, qui avait surement très faim. Mon amour n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot depuis que mon père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle qu'on ne se reverra pas avant trois ans. Je n'avais pas encore osé lui dire que je débuterai les démarches de paternité en ce qui me concernait et de l'un des deux hommes peut être responsable de ma naissance.

Une demi-heure depuis l'annonce et ni moi ni Bella n'osait bouger pour nourrir le bébé. De toute façon c'était au tour du biberon, donc à moi de la nourrir. Je n'osais pas descendre à la cuisine. Depuis tout ce temps je faisais les cent pas avec Mia pour la calmer, sans succès.

On frappa à la porte, je l'ouvris et vit Rose qui me tendait un biberon. Elle me sourit.

«Tiens Edward, elle doit avoir faim. Je me suis permise de fouiller dans le sac près de l'entré, j'ai donc trouvé du lait.»

Je lui souris faiblement et pris le biberon.

«Merci Rose, tu es gentille.»

Je le mis immédiatement dans la bouche du bébé, qui se calma instantanément. Je soupirai de soulagement. Bella ne cessait pas de pleurer. Elle m'en voulait, j'en étais certain. Rose referma la porte sans ne rien rajouté. Elle était très compréhensive. Je m'assis près de Bella, à la moitié de la bouteille je fis faire le rot à Mia. Je lui donnai le reste du lait. Elle s'endormit sur la bouteille. Je lui changeai la couche avant de la coucher dans le moïse. Quand j'eus fini, Bella continuait de pleurer, toujours fixant le sol.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et je lui tassai les cheveux de son cou et je posai mes lèvres sur sa douce peau. Je lui parlai tout en embrassant les parcelles de sa douceur.

«Je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Je t'écrirai tous les jours, te racontant mes journées pour que tu aie des nouvelles de moi tous les jours. Je suis sûr qu'on ne m'empêchera pas de venir pour les fêtes. On se parlera par webcam si tu veux…»

Je sursautai quand je l'entendis soupirai.

«Emmène-moi avec toi!» Murmura-telle les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

Je souris et j'embrassai son épaule après avoir tassé le collet de son t-shirt.

«Je… je ne peux pas. La famille est interdit.»

Elle fini par me regarder. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes me faisaient peine à voir.

«N'y vas pas!» Osa-t-elle me demander.

Je lui souris et j'embrassai le coin de son œil gauche, sa joue et la commissure de ses lèvres.

«C'est ce que je voudrais, ne pas y aller, mais… on m'y force.»

«Qu'est-ce que ton père t'as dit au juste?»

C'est vrai elle ne savait réellement rien de ce qui m'attendait. Je caressai ses joues de mes pouces après avoir attrapé son visage.

«C'est la cours qui m'y force. Depuis mes trois ans qu'on m'attend là bas. Je ne vais pas au front, je vais juste apprendre à me battre.»

«Où tu vas?»

«Au Canada, dans la province de l'Ontario.»

Bella soupira fortement.

«C'est loin!»

«Oui je sais, mais dès le plus tôt possible je fais les testes en ce qui concerne mon père. S'il s'avère que c'est Carlisle, je reviendrai dès qu'on saura, mais si James est réellement mon père j'y resterai jusqu'à mes 21 ans.»

Elle soupira encore, je savais que je la faisais souffrir grandement.

«Combien de temps… avant de savoir?»

Elle regardait le doré de mes yeux.

«Je ne sais pas, quelques mois je crois. Avec l'argent de mon héritage je crois que je pourrais faire avancer les choses.»

Elle me sourit.

«Mais si Carlisle est ton père, cette argent, tu vas le perdre non?»

Je soupirai.

«Je crois oui, vu qu'il vient du père de James.»

«Alors tu ne peux le toucher! Tu devras rembourser ce que tu auras pris Edward. S'il s'avère que Carlisle est ton père on se ramasse dans la misère du jour au lendemain.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Oui je sais, je préfère être pauvre et être avec toi que riche et loin de toi.»

«Oui moi aussi.»

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Promet moi une chose…»

«Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Edward.»

«Je sais que ça te serais difficile, mais il va falloir que tu te charge d'expliquer le pourquoi je ne reviens pas avec toi à Forks. Tu peux dire la vérité ou bien mentir, je m'en fou. Fais ce qui te seras le plus facile.»

«Quand tu pars?»

«Le jour de mon anniversaire.»

Elle soupira fortement et je vis des larmes se remettre à ruisseler sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fortement contre moi, humant sa douce odeur que j'aime tant.

«Tu vas me manquer. Prends soin de Mia pour moi. Dis lui qui je suis.»

«Je sais Edward.»

Je lui souris. Je regardai le moïse de ma fille et la photo que j'avais laissé sur le lit de moi et Bella. Notre trésor nous ressemblait. J'observais la photo et je réalisai que la meilleure chose à faire était de retourner à Forks avant mes 18 ans et parler avec Carlisle.

«Bella… faut que je vois Carlisle!»

Elle sourcilla et quand elle comprit le pourquoi, elle me sourit.

«Il est médecin et tu crois qu'il pourra te faire ça?»

«Je vais tout lui dire, toute l'histoire de maman et des chances qu'il pourrait être mon vrai père et après il demandera surement à un collègue de me faire ses testes.»

«Tu pourras donc lui dire toi-même que tu ne reviendras pas?»

«Oui, mais juste lui sera au courant, pour que tu aie du support.»

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime Edward.»

«Et moi plus que tout amour, je t'aime du profond de mon cœur.»

J'avais quitté tard dans la soirée pour retourner à la villa, je voulais avoir le cœur net, même si je savais que je n'aurai pas les résultats avant que je ne parte pour le Canada. Mais au moins se sera fait. Je pris l'avion seul pour la première fois, Bella et Mia me manquaient déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque je les quitterai pour trois années? Souffrant, ce sera douloureux dans mon cœur. Je n'avais pas avertis mon arriver à Carlisle ni à ma mère. J'entrai dans la villa après plusieurs heures de fatigues de routes et de vols. Carlisle était au salon, par chance qu'il n'y avait que lui. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi.

«Edward! Mais que fais-tu ici?»

Il paniqua en me voyant.

«J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent, je suis… mal pris, Bella sera mal pris si je ne sais pas la vérité.»

Il se leva rapidement.

«Du calme fiston, que ce passe-t-il?»

«James…. Papa m'envoi au Canada… pour trois ans.»

Il me regarda ahuri.

«Nom de Dieu Edward! Pauvre Bella. Mais comment? Pourquoi?»

«Je ne sais pas, il a tout fait pour ça, depuis mes trois ans et le jour de mon anniversaire je quitterai les États-Unis pour le Canada. Aide-moi, aide Bella, je ne veux pas que maman apprenne où je vais. Bella lui racontera ce qu'elle voudra, mais seul toi devrait être au courant de la vérité, pour que tu puisse supporter Bella et Mia.»

«Du calme Edward, je vais t'aider, on à une semaine, j'empêcherai que tu partes.»

Je soupirai.

«Non… tu ne peux rien faire, c'est un ordre de la cours.»

Il soupira. Je continuai.

«Mais si tu m'aide à découvrir qui est réellement mon père, ça pourrait m'éviter de quitter pour trois ans. Il ne suffit qu'il s'agisse que James ne soit pas mon père.»

«Edward? De quoi tu parle?»

Son expression me montrait de la curiosité, il voulait tout savoir.

«Papa dit, il… soupçonne que… tu pourrais être… mon père.»

Je le regardai, je guettais sa réaction. Lui il m'observa voir si j'étais réellement sérieux. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, suspicieux.

«Il t'a dit quoi exactement?»

«Qu'il croit ne pas être mon père, dû moins il n'est pas sûr que je suis réellement son fils. Je te demande juste de m'aider à découvrir la vérité…»

Il me coupa en finissant ma phrase.

«… en faisant un teste de paternité.»

«Papa veut m'empêcher de le faire, je n'ai qu'une semaine et je sais très bien que les résultats n'arriveront pas rapidement.»

«Je suis prêt à t'aider, mais pourquoi il croit que je serais ton père?»

«Maman a couché avec toi à l'époque et deux jours plus tard elle a couché avec James, donc je suis issue de l'une de ses deux fois.»

Il soupira.

«Je me souviens maintenant, c'est cette même nuit qu'Alice à été conçue.»

Je souris.

«Et effectivement il est possible que je sois ton père et pour ça se sera facile, je n'ai pas besoin de l'ADN de James. Si avec le mien ça concorde c'est que tu es mon fils.»

Je lui souris, je ne voulais que le serrer dans mes bras.

«Merci, tu es trop gentil. Je sais à quel point ça peut être compliqué.»

«Pas du tout Edward. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et avec mon sang aussi on pourra savoir.»

Il me sourit et continua.

«Tu sais s'il s'avère que tu sois mon fils, je serais fier d'être réellement ton père.»

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tempe.

«Moi je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je serai content d'être réellement ton fils. Mais pas seulement à cause que ça m'évitera de me rendre au Canada, mais parce que je l'ai toujours voulu, du plus loin que je me souvienne.»

«Je sais Edward, mais je suis sûr que tu savais que si c'est le cas, tu perds ton héritage.»

«Oui je sais, je préfère être pauvre que d'être riche et loin de ma famille.»

«Tu ne seras jamais pauvre Edward, nous sommes là nous.»

Je soupirai, c'était une chose que Bella ne voulait pas, qu'on subvienne à nos besoins.

«Je sais!»

J'étais de retour à Phoenix, à mon arrivé Bella était assise au salon dans le chalet de mon père. Je croyais qu'elle était avec sa mère! Je ne faisais que passer avant d'aller la rejoindre.

«Bella?»

Elle se retourna, les yeux plein d'eau. Si ça se trouvait, elle pleurait comme ça depuis mon départ. Elle me sourit et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main.

«Edward!»

Elle se leva et couru à moi. Mia devait surement dormir. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort contre moi et je l'embrassai dans le creux de son cou.

«Tu m'as manqué!»

«À moi aussi Bella!»

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

«Tout vas bien aller, Carlisle m'a aider. Le tout est déjà en laboratoire, si le teste avec Carlisle est négatif c'est que James est réellement mon père.»

«Il… il l'a bien pris?»

«Oui. Plus que je ne le croyais, il serait fier d'être mon père.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu veux bien me dire Bella pourquoi tu pleurais?»

«C'est James, ton… père, il… veut que tu aille le voir dès ton retour. Je le sens pas Edward, je crois que tu vas partir plus tôt que prévue.»

«OK, merci, je vais lui téléphoner.»

Je quittai la pièce pour aller dans le jardin… loin de Bella. Il répondit au premier coup.

«Pourquoi Edward tu n'es pas chez moi?»

«Parce que je viens juste d'arriver et je crois avoir le droit de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. Tu vas m'en empêcher pendant trois ans!»

«Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Tu pars demain… au front!»

Au front?

«Non! Tu m'avais dit que je n'irai pas!»

«Je sais, mais ils ont perdu un sergent et vu que tu arrive bientôt là bas, il te formeront sur place, en Irak.»

Non pas l'Irak! Je vais devoir mentir à Bella, de toute façon on est pratiquement sûr que Carlisle est mon père. Avec les probabilités je crois que c'est lui qui a gagné le gros lot. Maman était à son 13e jour quand elle a couchée avec lui.

«Bon si je suis obligé! Mais je ne quitte pas Bella d'ici mon départ. Je lui dirai que je pars demain à la place.»

«Bon je suis fier de toi, tu vas être un bon soldat.»

Je raccrochai sans lui dire au revoir. Je retournai auprès de Bella.

«Je pars demain!»

Elle soupira.

«C'est ce que je pensais.»

«Mia elle dort?»

«Oui, elle est partie pour sa nuit je crois. Tu sais qu'elle a commencé à dormir cinq à six heures d'affilés?»

«C'est vrai! On a un bon bébé.»

«Oui!»

Mia avait une semaine et elle faisait déjà ses nuits. Il fallait que je change les idées de Bella, la rendre heureuse un moment, même s'il ne s'agissait que de trente minutes.

Je détachai le haut de sa blouse pour en dévoiler son épaule droit. Je passai le bout de mes doigts pour la caresser, elle en avait la chair de poule.

«Edward?»

Je ne lui répondis pas, je continuai mes caresses en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

«Moi aussi j'en ai terriblement envie, mais Carlisle a dit pas avant deux semaines!»

«Je sais!»

«Je saigne encore Edward!»

«Oui je sais, mais ça nous empêche tout de même pas de le faire sous protection.»

«Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne suis pas encore guéris.»

Je lâchai son épaule.

«Oh!»

Là je comprenais pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire l'amour.

«Alors tu veux faire quoi?»

«Être dans tes bras me suffit. Je ne veux pas que tu me lâche jusqu'à demain matin.»

Je la serrai fort contre moi, lui caressant le dos.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward était trop doux, il prenait soin de moi et de sa fille et dès demain il abandonnera sa famille pour obéir à son père, nous laissant seules à notre sort. Je lui en voulais, même si je ne le devrais pas. J'espérais fortement que ce teste soit de notre coté, de notre espérance.

Edward me serrait contre lui tout en m'embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je me sentirai vide au moment où il décidera d'aller à la toilette, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher.

Je m'endormis sûrement dans ses bras, car je me fis réveiller par les pleures de Mia, mais je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Edward. Je me levai, il était sûrement avec la petite. J'entrai dans la cuisine. Il préparait le biberon, des reniflements au nez… il avait pleuré. À peine née, il allait quitter sa fille. Lorsqu'il reviendra, elle va devoir apprendre à le connaitre. Je m'approchai d'eux, posant ma tête dans le dos d'Edward, j'étais trop petite pour la poser sur son épaule. Il mit la tétine dans la bouche de la petite. Je caressai la tête de ma fille. Edward soupira.

«Je t'ai réveillé?»

«Non pas toi, Mia m'a réveillée.»

Il tourna sa tête, je le lâchai. Il m'embrassa le dessus de mon crâne. On sonna à la porte, je soupirai. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin. J'allai répondre.

«Bella? Edward est là?»

James me souriait, il ne réalisait pas à quel point il était le pire des cons! Il n'avait aucune compassion envers son fils. Sa petite-fille grandira sans son père à cause de lui.

«Il nourrit le bébé.»

«Il faut qu'il parte… maintenant!»

Je soupirai et mes larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

«Laissez-le au moins lui dire au revoir.»

«Bella, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais Edward doit partir…»

Je le coupai.

«Ingrat! Vous vous foutez entièrement de lui, vous vous permettez de lui arracher son bonheur à peine débuté. Il a une famille, il n'est plus un gamin et je suis sur que l'ordre de la cours s'annule si quoi que ce soit change dans sa vie! Je vous jure que je ferai tout pour qu'il revienne! Vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça….»

«Bella qu'est- ce qui se passe?»

De sa douce voix Edward me calma. Je me retournai vers lui.

«Je ne lui disais que ma façon de penser. Il devait savoir comment je me sens et qu'il n'a pas le droit de te forcer. Tu as une famille maintenant, tu n'es plus sur sa responsabilité! Même ton héritage le dit que si tu as des enfants avant 21 ans, tu as le droit d'y toucher.»

Edward me fit de gros yeux, je posai ma main sur ma bouche. J'avais oublié que James ne savait pas.

«Quel héritage Edward?»

«De grand-père, ton père, m'a légué sa fortune.»

Il soupira.

«Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on me disait qu'il avait fait faillite. C'est ingrat!»

«Et toi tu l'es encore plus en m'envoyant là bas! Pour maintenant je ne peux pas t'empêcher de me forcer à y aller, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une clause positive à propos de ma situation.»

«C'est ce qu'on verra.»

Je soupirai en même temps qu'Edward. Oui j'allais tout faire pour sortir Edward de tout ça. Même si James est réellement son père, nous gagnerons. S'il s'avère que Carlisle n'est pas son père, je débuterai les démarches pour le ramener.

«Il doit y aller maintenant.»

Edward me donna Mia après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur le miens et sortit du chalet. Je n'avais pu le tenir dans mes bras un moment.

Je partis en sanglot caressant la tête de ma fille.

* * *

**Que fera Bella?**


	18. L'anniversaire

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) J'espère que la fic continue toujours à vous plaire,**

**biz  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: L'anniversaire**

Mia était assise sur son tapis de jeu, un ange comme toujours. J'étais entrain de lui faire son premier gâteau d'anniversaire. Cette première année avait été terrible, pénible même. Je commençais à peine à m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Ma mère viendra avec Phil pour les douze mois de Mia, cette après-midi. Il ne fallait pas oublier Pearl, ma petite sœur, elle avait un mois. Renée et Phil avaient enfin réussis à avoir un bébé ensemble. Je voyais fréquemment ma mère et elle m'aidait un peu, seulement quand j'en avais réellement de besoin. Je n'allais jamais chez elle, à cause de James.

Le gâteau prêt, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir avec Mia dans les bras. Je souris à ma mère, ma fille lui tendait les bras, elle l'a prise. Phil entra avec le bébé dans son siège. Je n'avais pas encore vu ma sœur. Je me fis l'honneur de la détacher.

«Elle est trop jolie maman!»

Je la câlinai. Ma mère me sourit.

«Tu sais Bella Mia ressemble de plus en plus à son père.»

Ma bonne humeur s'estompa.

«Merci de me le faire rappeler!»

Renée posa ma fille par terre et me prit dans ses bras, sans écraser son propre bébé que je tenais.

«Oh Bella! Pardonne-moi! Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, mais il ne faut pas que tu l'oubli. Il reviendra et tu le sais.»

«Oui, mais il ne m'a jamais écris de lettre, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui! Et s'il était mort et que je ne le savais pas? James, a-t-il des nouvelles?»

Elle soupira.

«Je n'ai pas vu James depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler à cause de tout ça. Il a quitté Phoenix pour le Canada.»

Je grognai de mon intérieur. Il faisait tout pour faire chier Edward et qui sais, ça voulait peut être dire qu'il était réellement son père. Et si moi je n'appelais pas les Cullen, je ne pourrais jamais avoir de nouvelles. Je ne leur ai pas donné l'adresse d'où je vivais et ni mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me retrouvent.

«Bella, contacte Carlisle, il pourra t'aider. Et je crois qu'ils ont le droit de voir Mia.»

Je soupirai.

«Oui je sais.»

Mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne le ferai pas. Je remis Pearl à ma mère et retournai à la cuisine. Puppy s'approcha de ma fille, elle lui tira les oreilles, le chien hurla.

«Mia, non! Fais pas bobo au chien!»

J'avais eu le temps de récupérer Puppy, malgré la difficulté de m'en occuper pleinement. Ce n'était pas donner les soins et la nourriture. Je l'aurais regretté de m'en avoir débarrassé.

«'ien.»

Je souris. C'était trop mignon quand elle prononçait le mot chien. Elle avait dit son premier mot à 11 mois et ça avait été ce mot là. Le plus important dans la vie d'un bébé et de ses parents, c'est sa première année de vie. C'est là que tout ce fait vite. Les premiers sourires, les premiers mots et même les premiers pas et Edward n'avait pas été là pour ça.

Je soupirai de manquement, il me manquait… terriblement.

«Bella ça va?»

Je sursautai quand ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

«Oui oui maman.»

«Tu ne devrais pas pleurer, c'est les 1 an de Mia aujourd'hui. Tu devrais être heureuse.»

Je me retournai et je la regardai amèrement.

«Et son père n'est pas là! Il a tout manqué et tout ça à cause de James. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Pourquoi j'ai délaissé la famille Cullen? Qui sait si Edward n'est pas revenu et me cherche?»

«Non Bella, je ne crois pas. Ils savent… ils savent exactement où te trouver.»

«Tu leur as donné mon adresse?»

«Non, ton téléphone seulement. Je leur ai dit de t'appeler s'ils ont des nouvelles à propos des testes.»

Je souris, ma mère avait osé me rendre se service.

«Seul Carlisle a ton numéro, Alice et ni les autres ne savent rien.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci.»

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Je savais maintenant que Carlisle ne savait pas encore pour les testes.

«Mais pourquoi c'est si long? Ça fait un an maman!»

«Oui je sais, c'est peut être à cause de James, il a surement découvert qu'Edward avait fait les démarches.»

«Oui surement, ou bien… qu'il ne peut vraiment pas quitter l'Irak à cause de la guerre.»

«C'est une autre possibilité chérie.»

Je pris le gâteau de Mia et le posa sur la table à diner. Son premier gâteau au chocolat. Je pris par la suite ma fille et je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Tu es grande maintenant ma chérie!»

«Ma-ma.»

Je la serrai contre moi. Phil posa Pearl dans le couffin qu'il avait apporté. Je mis Mia dans sa chaise haute. Elle tapa sur le plateau, impatiente de manger.

«Ma-ma…»

«Oui trésors je te donne ça.»

Je coupai le gâteau et le passai à ma mère pour qu'elle le lui donne. Je n'avais même pas le courage de lui souhaiter bonne fête, pas sans Edward. Même ma mère me l'avait reproché, mais elle se tue quand je lui lâchai un regard qui disait tout.

On sonna à la porte lorsque je coupai un autre morceau. Ma mère se leva, mais je l'en empêcha.

«J'y vais maman.»

Mais qui ça pouvait être? Je ne connaissais personne et pas même mes amis ne connaissaient cette adresse. J'essuyai mes mains sur mon pantalon, laissant un peu de crémage à gâteau.

Je tire sur la poignée. Je regardai mon visiteur de la tête aux pieds. Uniforme de l'armée jusqu'à la casquette, une canne à la main droite et un bag sac sur l'épaule gauche. Je pris quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant moi. Il était allé à la guerre Nom d'un chien!

Je figeai littéralement sur place au lieu de me jeter à son coup. J'étais sous le choc! J'aurais pu le perdre à jamais. Ma mère s'impatientait à la cuisine.

«Bon Dieu Bella qu'est-ce que tu fiches?»

Sa voix se rapprochait à chaque mot.

«Nom de Dieu!»

Elle m'attrapa les épaules de derrière moi.

«Bella c'est…»

«Oui je sais.» La coupais-je.

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, réalisant réellement qui se trouvait devant moi. Son sourire était magnifique. Ses yeux aussi émeraudes et ses cheveux, le peu que je voyais, aussi cuivrés.

J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait et je le tirai à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il posa sa canne contre le mur et de son pied valide, ferma la porte derrière lui. Il m'attrapa le visage de ses deux mains et m'embrassa fougueusement. Mon cœur battit la chamade et je lui enlevai sa casquette de militaire et fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Après ce long baiser il posa son front contre le miens après l'avoir embrassé.

«Bella…»

Sa voix que je n'avais jamais oubliée était à couper le souffle, elle avait même muée un peu.

«Edward, enfin!»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Mia s'impatientait dans la cuisine.

«Ma-ma…»

Edward réagit au son de sa fille et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Je veux la voir!»

Je lui souris et lui pris la main, il boita à mes côtés jusqu'à la cuisine. La petite avait du gâteau partout, je lâchai la main d'Edward pour aller la nettoyer. Une fois propre je la pris dans mes bras. Oui je lui avais parlé de son papa, mais jamais elle n'avait vu une photo, dû moins je n'avais jamais pensé à lui en montrer une.

Une fois devant Edward elle s'agrippa à moi de ses petites mains. Elle avait toujours eu peur des étrangers.

«C'est papa, il est de retour.»

Mia regardait Edward avec curiosité, juste au mot papa elle se décramponna.

«Ma-ma.»

Edward lui souriait.

«Elle est jolie!» Me dit-il.

Il lui tendait les bras maintenant, mais elle se cachait le visage dans le creux de mon cou. Il abandonna l'idée.

«Elle sait qui je suis?»

«Non, mais je lui ai parlé de toi, elle sait qu'elle a un papa.»

«Ah! Je peux la prendre?»

«Bien sûr!»

Doucement je décrochai ma fille de mon cou et la passai à Edward. Elle piqua une crise immédiatement. Pauvre Edward, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il ressentait, tout ça c'était la faute à James. Mia me tendait les bras.

«C'est papa Mia, il ne te fera aucun mal. Il est content de te voir.»

Je regardai mon amoureux.

«Il faut que tu lui parle pour qu'elle ait confiance en toi.»

Il essayait tant bien que mal à la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe de ses bras.

«Mia, tout doux chérie. Je suis ton papa. Je suis de retour.»

Elle cria encore plus fort, se débattant dans les bras de son père.

«Ma-ma.»

On allait la traumatiser de cette façon. Ça m'inquiétait du faite qu'elle ne voudra jamais de lui.

Je tendis mes bras pour la reprendre, je voyais qu'Edward en avait de la peine.

«Je suis désolé Edward.»

Je me sentais coupable, je sentais que c'était de ma faute.

«Ce n'est rien, elle apprendra à me connaitre.»

Ma mère lui passa sa canne, voyant qu'il avait de la misère à se tenir debout. Je l'invitai à s'assoir au salon. Phil nous apporta du gâteau. On le mangea en parlant.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

«Deux balles dans la jambe.»

«Oh! Je suis désolé.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu vois encore mes parents?»

Je baissai le regard de honte.

«Non, pas depuis ton départ.»

«Ils n'ont jamais vu Mia?»

«Non plus.»

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

«Pardonne-moi, je…»

Il posa sa main sur mon genou.

«Je ne t'en veux pas, donc tu ne sais rien?»

«Ça dépend dans quel sens tu l'emplois? Je devrais savoir quoi?»

Il déposa nos assiettes sur la table du salon après avoir pris la mienne.

«Je suis le fils de Carlisle!»

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Pourquoi Carlisle ne m'avait pas appelé?

«Depuis quand tu le sais?»

«Depuis le début, mais je n'avais pas pu revenir. Je faisais partie de l'équipe d'un an.»

«Ah je vois. C'est toi qui a décidé ça?»

«Non, l'armée.»

«Oh!»

Mia jouait avec mes doigts, Edward ne cessait de la regarder.

«Ma-ma.»

«Donc Edward tu as su quand exactement?»

«Deux semaines après mon départ, j'ai reçu un télégramme me l'annonçant et on m'avait refusé mon retour, que je devais rester un an avant le changement d'équipe.»

«Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su?»

«Parce qu'il savait très bien que tu ne l'aurais pas pris, que t'aurais tout fait pour que je revienne sans succès. T'aurais été encore plus malheureuse Bella.»

«T'aurais pu au moins m'écrire, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?»

«Je n'avais pas le temps, j'étais toujours au front si non je dormais pour me reposer, mais crois-moi j'ai pensé à vous deux sans cesse.»

Ma mère s'interposa.

«Phil et moi on va quitter, on vous laisse tranquille. Je reviendrai demain si tu veux, avec Pearl.»

«D'accord maman, bonne fin de journée.»

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta l'appartement avec sa famille.

«Pearl?» Me demanda Edward un sourcil levé.

«Oh oui, tu ne sais pas. C'est ma petite sœur de un mois.»

Il sourit.

«Tu veux bien m'apporter mon sac?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui bien sûr!»

Je me levai et posai Mia sur le sol aux pieds d'Edward. Quand je revins avec le dit sac, Edward était penché vers la petite et il lui parlait.

«Tiens le voilà.»

«Merci.»

Il se releva et fouilla dedans.

«J'ai apporté un truc pour Mia. Elle a un an aujourd'hui, donc je lui ai acheté un cadeau.»

Je souris.

«Son cadeau Edward c'est toi! T'aurais pas dû.»

Il me regarda d'un sourire.

«Trop tard c'est fait!»

Il tendit le paquet à l'enfant.

«Tiens Mia papa t'a apporté quelque chose.» Lui dit-il.

Il l'aida à le développer. Mia ne pleurait pas, à mon avis elle s'était fait à Edward.

«J'espère qu'elle aime Winnie?»

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Il lui avait acheté une série de livres Winnie l'Ourson pour bébé et en plus de la peluche qui allait avec. Mia serra fort le toutou contre elle et riait aux éclats.

«Regarde Edward elle adore ton cadeau.»

«Je vois, elle en avait pas un?»

Je m'assis à côté de lui et je lui pris la main.

«Tu vois, toute cette année j'ai vécu comme… un pauvre, elle n'a pas beaucoup de jouets et encore moins des peluches. J'arrive à peine à vivre…»

Il posa son index sur ma bouche.

«Chut, je suis là maintenant.»

Je lui souris.

«Je sais, mais on y arrivera pas plus, je n'ai pas d'emploi et encore moins toi.»

Il me sourit.

Puppy vient à sa rencontre, le chien venait de se réveiller de sa sieste.

«Oh tu l'as gardé!»

«Oui, je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser.»

Il caressa la tête du chien. Ce chien avait l'air d'avoir reconnu Edward. Puppy s'éloigna après avoir réclamé son affection.

«Bella, nous ne seront pas en manque et tu le sais…»

«Je ne veux pas de l'argent de tes parents Edward.»

«Non c'est pas ça! J'ai été payé toute cette année et vu que j'étais logé et nourri je n'ai rien dépensé.»

«Oh!»

«Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. James m'a tout de même laisser le droit d'accéder à l'héritage de son père, mais il fallait que je lui en donne un peu.»

«Ah oui, mais c'est gentil de sa part.»

«Il a eu 25% du montant.»

Je souris.

Il soupira longuement, il y avait encore quelque chose et je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

«Edward?»

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne. Il me regarda d'un regard que je ne connaissais que trop.

«On m'a offert un job dans l'armée.»

Je sourcillai.

«Ce qui veut dire?» Lui demandai-je.

«Que je devrai aller au Canada quand ils auront besoin de moi.»

Je me levai d'un bond.

«Mais tu es américain Edward! Pas Canadien!»

«Je sais, mais j'ai pas accepté, mais je sais que s'ils ont besoin de moi ils ne se gêneront pas à m'obliger à retourner là bas.»

Je soupirai.

«Ne fais pas ça, tu viens à peine de revenir.»

«Je sais, mais je suis avec toi pour un bout de temps. Et en plus je suis le dernier sur la liste, s'ils ont besoin de moi. Espérons juste que je ne sois jamais appelé.»

Mia se traina à quatre pattes vers Edward, elle s'assit d'abord devant lui et lui lança son Winnie qu'Edward attrapa d'une seule main et elle se leva debout et s'agrippa au pantalon de son père d'une main.

«Pa-pa.»

Je souris et je regardai Edward.

* * *

**Oh, qui est de retour après un an? Notre gentil papa poule Edward, mdr.**


	19. Enfin reunis

**Enfin un autre chapitre, merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**Apres 3 semaines d'absence à cause des vacs de Noel, je vous souhaites à tous une tres bonne année 2011 :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Enfin réunis**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Quand je m'étais posté devant chez Bella tout à l'heure, j'avais été nerveux, plus que nerveux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. La peur qu'elle me rejette? Non surement pas. J'avais mis plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de sonner.

Enfin de retour, après un an d'attente, moi qui avait cru m'en sortir quand j'avais su que Carlisle était mon vrai père. J'avais cru retourner auprès de Bella et Mia dès le lendemain, mais non, j'avais été obligé de finir ma mission.

Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

**Flash back**

_Deux semaines que je suis ici, en Irak et pour combien de temps? Je ne le sais pas encore. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Je ne pensais qu'à Bella et plus à ma fille chérie que je n'ai vue que sept jours. De quoi aura-t-elle l'air à mon retour? Trois années c'était long! Elle aura peur de moi et je ne voulais pas ça. _

_Je me frottai les yeux, j'étais très fatigué. Des bruits de pas j'entendais et on se plaça devant moi, une enveloppe kraft déposé sur mes genoux._

_«Courier recommandé pour Edward Masen.»_

_Et il quitta la pièce._

_Je ne suis pas un Masen!_

_J'ouvre l'enveloppe, je savais ce que c'était, les résultats et j'étais très nerveux à savoir la vérité._

_Je souris après avoir lu le tout. Carlisle fut mon père. Demain je pourrais quitter._

_Malheureusement non. J'avais eu James au téléphone ce matin et vu que je n'étais pas son fils, il ne voulait plus s'occuper de moi et avait décidé de me laisser l'héritage de son père à condition que je lui en laisse une partie. Je n'avais pas refusé. J'étais content de pouvoir partir jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que l'armée ne me l'autorisait pas, à cause de la guerre. Que je devais combattre toute une année avant d'être libre et retourner auprès de ma famille. Il fallait juste que je reste vivant!_

_Carlisle m'avait juré, dans la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée avec les résultats, de ne jamais le dire à Bella, sachant qu'elle fera tout pour me faire revenir. J'en avais été d'accord._

**Fin du flash back**

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de Bella quand elle m'avait aperçu après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement, elle avait jeté un regard sur ma personne. Figé comme une statue, elle n'avait su quoi dire, mais ses yeux me disaient qu'elle était aux anges et que son enfer était enfin fini. Ce n'était que quand sa mère avait surgit de nulle part que Bella c'était mise à parler, répondant à la question de sa mère. Sa main sur sa bouche, Bella avait enfin réalisé mon retour. Je lui avais donné mon plus beau sourire et tendis ma main, qu'elle attrapa me tirant dans son appartement…

Je sentis une peluche me frôler la tête en profitant pour l'attraper d'une seule main pour lui éviter de passer par-dessus le sofa. Cet objet m'avait fait sortir de ma pensée. Je sentis un poids sur mon genou.

«Pa-pa.»

Je regardai Mia qui s'était agrippé à moi. Elle venait de m'appeler papa. J'étais aux anges. Mes yeux plein d'eau, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer. Ma fille me lâcha et me tendit les bras. Je la pris, la posant sur mon genou valide. Je lui caressai sa petite joue.

«Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué!»

«Je suis heureuse Edward qu'elle te reconnaisse comme son papa. Ça été plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensé.»

«Oui, je suis fou de joie, c'est le plus beau moment depuis cette dernière année.»

Bella me sourit.

Je pris ma fille pour la serrer contre mon torse et je posai ma tête sur la sienne et je commençai à pleurer, mais de joie. Je n'étais pas dans un rêve, mon cauchemar était terminé. Une nouvelle vie m'attendait. Je levai mes yeux vers Bella, toujours ma fille contre moi.

«On retourne à Forks… demain amour.»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui si tu y tiens.»

Elle me frotta le dos et caressa les cheveux de notre fille.

«Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'adore déjà.»

«Et elle est si mignonne.»

«Elle a tes yeux et la couleur de tes cheveux.»

«Et tes bouclettes.»

Elle me sourit.

«Mais elle ressemble plus à toi.»

Je lui caressai la joue, celle de Bella.

«J'ai hâte que mes parents la voie.»

Elle baissa le regard.

«Encore une fois je suis désolé. Ils avaient autant le droit de la voir que ma mère.»

«Et ton père?»

«Il l'a vu à Noël, il est venu ici.»

Je lui souris.

«Ce n'est pas grave, ne te sens pas coupable. Ils seront heureux demain de notre retour.»

«Pour de bon?»

«Oui si toi tu le veux.»

«Je te suivrai où tu voudras Edward!»

J'embrassai le front de ma fille, Bella sourit.

«Elle dort Edward, jamais je n'ai été capable de l'endormir de la sorte.»

«Tant mieux, je le ferai à l'avenir si tu veux.»

«Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras Edward. Tu dois récupérer cette dernière année avec elle.»

Je me penchai pour embrasser mon amour et elle me retira ma fille pour la porter dans sa chambre. À son retour elle aborda un sujet que je n'aurais jamais cru moi-même aborder en ce moment.

«Comme ça Jasper n'est pas ton frère!»

«Et non! Mais c'est pas grave, il deviendra mon beau frère.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu dois être heureux de savoir qu'Alice est réellement ta demie sœur?»

«Oui beaucoup et que j'ai vécu quelques temps avec ma vrai famille. Carlisle est heureux que je sois son vrai fils, il m'avait tellement considérer tel-quel.»

«Oui je sais ça.»

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward, j'avais crains que tu sois mort, sans aucune de tes nouvelles.»

«Je sais.»

Je lui embrassai le front de côté. Elle se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu veux bien me dire comment t'as fait pour savoir où je vivais?»

Je lui souris.

«Fastoche! Ta mère!»

Elle sourcilla.

«Elle a bien caché son jeu!»

«Oui, je lui ais dit de te faire la surprise.»

«Merci, demain elle entendra parler de moi.»

Je ris.

«Mais réellement, comment t'as fait pour savoir que je n'étais pas retourné à Forks?»

«Mon père!»

Elle sourit.

«Ah oui c'est vrai, il a mon numéro et ma mère est en contact avec lui.»

«Et toi tu veux bien me dire le pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu revoir ma famille?»

«À cause de toi!»

Je baissai mon regard sur le doigt accusateur qu'elle venait de poser sur mon torse.

«Ah!»

«Edward, je n'aurais pas été capable d'être auprès d'eux dans la tristesse, ils ne m'auraient pas enduré très longtemps.»

«Au contraire ils t'auraient tous aidés et tu aurais été plus heureuse, d'une certaine façon du moins.»

«Oui peut être, mais là ce n'est plus important, tu es là maintenant!»

«Oui je suis là et je t'aime Bella.»

«Et moi encore plus!»

Je lui souris.

«Je sais comment ça été dur après mon départ et j'en suis désolé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile, seule avec Mia.»

«Non, pas vraiment.»

Elle baissa le regard.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Les yeux vers le bas, j'avais le gout de pleurer, juste à penser à cette journée, j'avais faillis y faire une gaffe.

«Tu veux savoir?»

Il me sourit, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas.

«Oui, si tu en es capable.»

Il essuya les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler sur mes joues.

«Oui, je veux bien Edward.»

**Flash back**

_Ça faisait une heure qu'Edward avait quitté le chalet et je n'avais toujours pas changé de position. Planté devant cette porte menant à l'extérieur, Mia recommençait à pleurer, je la berçai tendrement._

_«Papa va revenir, un jour.»_

_Elle se calma dès que je lui chantai sa berceuse et elle s'endormit. Je la posai dans son lit, me libérant enfin les mains. Je m'étendis sur le divan et je recommençai à pleurer. Combien de temps cela durera? Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Je ne savais pas si j'en viendrai à bout avec Mia._

_Je m'endormis finalement, mais je me réveillai en pleure, pensant à Edward. Mia se réveilla en pleurant elle aussi. Je me postai devant son lit et je la regardai un moment avant de la prendre. La petite avait le regard de son père, en ce moment j'aurais préféré qu'elle me ressemble plus. Jamais je ne pourrais endurer ce visage sans lui._

_Je portai ma fille à la cuisine et lui donnai un biberon, je n'avais pas la tête à lui donner le sein. Au par après je l'habillai pour aller faire un tour. Je préparai un sac à langer avec plus ce qu'il me fallait. _

_Je marchai un moment, le bébé dans mes bras. Je m'arrêtai devant une maison où il y avait des jouets pour enfants de tous âges. Je souris intérieurement. Mia sera mieux avec une famille aimante qu'avec une mère qui se morfond sans cesse. Je soupirai avant de poser mon bébé au pas de la porte, elle chigna un moment quand je la lâchai. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues je quittai le perron, c'était dur à mes yeux d'abandonner ma fille de la sorte._

_Je me dirigeai vers le chalet en pleure. Je venais de faire la meilleure chose pour Mia. Jamais je ne pourrais l'élever seule durant trois années. Edward me tuera lorsqu'il l'apprendra et j'étais prête à en subir les conséquences._

_Je m'assis sur un banc de parc à une centaines de mètres de là où j'avais laissé ma fille. Incapable de continuer ma route les mains vides, sans mon bébé. Je réalisai que je venais de faire la pire gaffe de ma vie. Je me relevai et couru jusqu'à Mia. J'espérais que personne ne l'avait prise déjà. Plus j'approchais, plus je l'entendais pleurer. Auprès d'elle je la pris dans mes bras et je pleurai à chaude larme._

_«Pardonne-moi trésor, je n'aurais pas dû.»_

_Mia s'était calmée dès que je l'avais prise. Elle suçota son poing. Je la calai contre ma poitrine et je retournai vers le chalet. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, je n'aurais pas dû penser l'abandonner de la sorte. Edward reviendra un jour et je l'attendrai en élevant notre trésor._

**Fin du flash back**

Je ne regardais pas Edward après lui avoir raconté, j'avais peur qu'il m'en veule.

«Pardonne-moi, je n'aurai jamais dû même y songer à le faire, malgré que je l'avais fait.»

Je l'entendis soupirer, il m'en voulait, je le sentais.

«Tu es le seul à savoir. Je voulais garder ça pour moi.»

Sans la petite je savais parfaitement ce qu'aurait été ma vie. Je serais retourné à Forks vivre chez mon père après lui avoir raconté une histoire croyable à propos de Mia et Edward et j'aurais continué mes études et j'aurais abandonné Edward. Jamais il ne m'aurait retrouvé. Tout ça ce serait produit à cause du regret de cet abandon de mon bébé.

Je sursautai quand Edward posa ses pouces sur mes joues. Je m'étais remise à pleurer.

«Je ne t'en veux pas.»

J'osai le regarder.

«Ah non?»

Il me sourit.

«Jamais je ne t'en voudrai pour quoi que ce soit Bella. Tu as déjà faillit me cacher cette grossesse Bella, rappelle-toi!»

«Oui, si tu aurais cru réellement que je m'étais débarrassé du fétus, je t'aurais quitté le temps de la grossesse et je serais revenu avec la petite.»

Il sourcilla, cette partie là il ne l'avait jamais su.

«Ah bon?»

«Je me saurais arranger pour que tu accepte le bébé. Tu avais changé d'avis, tu voulais que je m'en débarrasse!»

Je me remis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait de pleurer de la sorte.

«Cesse de pleurer Bella, je ne t'en veux pas!»

Il essuya encore une fois mes larmes.

«Tu es comme ça et je t'aime comme ça amour.» Me dit-il.

Je lui souris.

«Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue, mon cauchemar est enfin fini à moi aussi.»

Il me sourit.

«Au faite, Mia sait marcher?»

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

«Non pas encore, mais tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois où elle se tenait debout toute seule. C'est avec toi qu'elle l'a fait. Tu pourras lui apprendre si tu veux.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en me caressant l'épaule sous le collet de mon t-shirt. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour embrasser le bout de mon nez.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué!»

Et il plongea une main sous mon t-shirt pour caresser l'un de mes seins, j'en frissonnai instantanément.

«Oh Edward, moi aussi j'en ai envie. Ne te gêne surtout pas!»

Il m'embrassa alors avidement, me poussant sur le divan, je me retrouvai couché sous lui. Il m'embrassait toujours et détacha mon jeans et le sien. Il lâcha mes lèvres, pour me retirer mon t-shirt et il se déshabilla. Il colla sa peau contre la mienne et embrassa mon cou. Je posai mes mains sur son dos et je le caressai. J'humai son odeur, la même que par le passé, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Il frotta son sexe contre le mien sans me pénétrer et il glissa une main à ma virginité et caressa mon bouton sensible et il y entra deux doigts en moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

«Oh on est déjà prête pour moi? Mais moi je veux attendre encore un peu.»

Ah bon Dieu, il veut me faire souffrir! Il fit un va et vient avec ses doigts et il les retira pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

Nom de Dieu! Il veut me tuer, je vais venir avant qu'il me pénètre s'il continu comme ça! Il passa ses doigts mouillés le long de mon corps, j'en frissonnai, jusqu'à ma bouche et caressa le contour de mes lèvres. Je l'agrippai à la tête, lui tirant les cheveux et je l'obligeai à se pencher à mon visage. Je l'embrassai à mon tour avidement, il attrapa ma gorge sans serrer et il poussa ma tête vers le haut et il me suçota le cou et lécha la marque qu'il y avait laissée. Il m'embrassa par la suite toutes les parcelles de mon corps en se frottant le sexe contre mon ventre. J'en étais plus qu'excitée. Il essayait, tant bien que mal, à ne pas bouger sa jambe invalide, au moins, il m'était revenu en entier.

«J'en peux plus Edward…»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et accepta ma demande. Quand il me pénétra finalement, j'en eu un soupir de soulagement et il s'élança en moi avec tendresse et affection. Son va et vient se fit en quelques coups avant de se retirer et s'appliquer un préservatif.

Il avait prévu son coup surement avant de franchir cette porte. Je n'étais pas prête de toute façon à avoir un autre enfant.

Il s'introduisit de nouveau en moi et je gémis instantanément dans sa bouche. Il s'activa en moi avec rapidité à ma demande. Je croisai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'agrippa les hanches, me plantant ses doigts dans la chair. Il respirait fortement et nos deux corps fusionnaient ensemble, ne faisant plus qu'un, nous jouîmes en même temps. Nos bouches, l'une contre l'autre pour étouffer le cri de chacun.

Edward m'embrassa le front et se retira de moi.

«L'attente en avait valu la peine Bella.»

«Et c'est toi qui le dit!»

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'aller sous la douche. Il m'accompagna. Nous dormîmes ensemble pour la première fois depuis un an et demain matin nous quitterons Phoenix pour Forks et nous recommencerons une nouvelle vie. J'avais hâte de revoir les Cullen, ils m'avaient terriblement manqués, mais moins qu'Edward m'avait manqué.

* * *

**Enfin Edward est vraiment de retour!**


	20. De retour à Forks

**Merci pour vos reviews! ;) Voici enfin la réaction des membres de la famille.**

**bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20: De retour à Forks**

Edward me réveilla quand nous arrivions à Forks. Il avait préféré faire le voyage en voiture. Ça été plus long, mais nous avions pu être plus longtemps ensemble, car nous savions que nous n'aurions pas un moment à nous chez les Cullen. Cette idée me faisait sourire, ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué.

Au bout du compte, ma mère n'était pas revenue à la maison et elle m'avait fait jurer de lui faire savoir mes nouveaux plans. Car nous n'étions pas encore sûrs de ce que nous allions décider.

Je sortis de la voiture et pris Mia dans mes bras après l'avoir détaché de son siège.

«On est arrivé trésor!»

Mais dès qu'elle vit Edward, elle tendit ses bras vers lui en criant.

«Pa-pa.»

Edward sourit, heureux que sa fille le reconnaisse si tôt. Il la prend tendrement et lui fait un câlin.

«Ma chérie!»

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Je caressai le dos d'Edward.

«Je suis heureuse Edward, de ton retour, de ce que je m'attendais pas. J'aurais cru que Mia aurait mit plus de temps à te reconnaitre, mais non. Je suis trop heureuse de la tournure.»

Il m'embrassa mon front.

«Moi aussi, c'est que tu as bien joué ton rôle.»

Je lui souris.

Nous n'avions pas le temps d'entrer dans la villa, qu'une Alice surexcitée était déjà à côté de nous.

Elle regarda son frère.

«Edward!»

Pis me regarda.

«Bella!»

Puis notre fille.

«Oh Mia!»

Et elle me fixa longuement avant de me sermonner.

«T'as pas été bien de nous avoir quitté comme ça! J'ai manqué la première année de ma nièce.»

Comme ça elle savait qu'Edward était son demi-frère?

«Désolé Alice. T'inquiète t'es pas la seule, Edward non plus.»

Elle soupira et regarda son frère.

«Désolé frérot, c'est encore plus important pour toi que moi.»

Alice tendit ses bras vers ma fille, elle se cramponna encore plus à son père. Ma belle-sœur abandonna l'idée.

«Tu vois Bella, je vais devoir l'apprivoiser maintenant.»

Elle observa mes deux amours les sourcils arqués.

«Dis donc toi, t'es arrivé quand?»

Oh, ils ne savaient pas alors?

«Il y a trois jours, juste avant de quitter pour venir ici.»

«Hum! Tu veux bien me dire comment t'as fait pour l'apprivoiser?»

Edward rit.

«Bella lui a parlé de moi, Mia savait déjà qu'elle avait un papa quelque part.»

«Ah!»

Alice me regarda.

«Et nous?»

«Euh…»

Elle me coupa.

«Tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous?»

Avant qu'elle ne se fâche réellement je tendis mes bras vers ma fille qui s'y jeta.

«Regarde Mia. C'est tatie Alice, la sœur de papa.»

Ma fille regarda Alice avec stupéfaction et posa une main sur la joue de sa tante.

«'lice.»

Alice sourit.

«Tu vois Alice, elle est facile à apprivoiser, elle n'est pas timide, elle aime tout le monde, mais c'est plus compliqué avec les hommes.»

Avec Edward, ça n'avait pas été si facile.

Alice lui tendit les bras er Mia s'y jeta.

«Oh qu'elle est trop mignonne!»

Je vis Edward ouvrir la porte passagère de sa Volvo et Puppy s'y jeta à l'extérieur. Alice sourit encore plus quand elle vit la bête.

«Oh tu l'as gardé?»

«Oui, je suis très attaché à ce chien.»

Puppy s'assit à mes pieds.

«Bon, dit Edward, où sont mes frères?»

Alice me remit Mia. Je souris à Edward.

«À l'intérieur, mais je ne veux pas que vous les comparez à Mia, ils sont vraiment différents et se sont des garçons, pas des filles.»

Mais de quoi elle parlait?

«Ils sont tous là?» Demandais-je.

«Non, y a que moi et Jasper, papa et Esmée ne savaient pas que vous veniez. Ils seront heureux lorsqu'ils vous verront.»

Alice prit les devant.

«Edward, dit, tu l'as dit à tes parents pour ton retour?»

Il me sourit.

«Y a que Papa qui le sait, mais il ne savait pas que je serai ici aujourd'hui.»

Je lui souris. Nous allons vraiment leur faire une belle surprise. Nous entrâmes après Alice.

Jasper était assis près des garçons, y avait aucun doute, Edward était le fils de Carlisle. Ces petits avaient les mêmes yeux que mon amoureux.

«Ils sont trop mignons Alice.» Lançais-je.

Elle me sourit.

«Ils sont costauds.» Dit Edward. Tout son contraire.

Jazz se leva quand il nous aperçut.

«Edward, Bella!»

«Jazz!» criâmes en cœur Edward et moi.

Je donnai Mia à Alice pour pouvoir prendre Jasper dans mes bras.

«Tu m'as manqué frérot.»

«Oui à moi aussi.»

Edward fit de même.

J'observai les deux hommes dans la pièce et je savais maintenant que Jazz n'était plus que le beau-frère d'Edward.

«Comme ça Jazz tu n'es que mon frère à moi?»

Il sourcilla et regarda Edward avec surprise.

«Ah bon?»

Oups, il ne le savait pas. Edward me jeta un regard noir. Alors personne ne savait sauf Carlisle.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

«Désolé, je ne savais pas.»

Il me caressa les cheveux.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai oublié de t'en parler.»

«De lui parler de quoi?» Demanda Alice.

«Oui de quoi?» rajouta Jasper.

Je raclai ma gorge. Alice posa Mia près des garçons et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et revint à nous.

«Ok, Bella, raconte!» Me demanda Alice.

«Désolé, j'aurais pas dû, c'est pas à moi de dire ça.»

J'avais les larmes sur le bord de mes yeux. Edward posa une main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser.

«Laisse, je m'en occupe.»

Je fus soulagé.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je restai debout, les autres s'assirent.

«Bon, je crois que vous ne pouvez attendre le retour des parents?»

«Non effectivement Edward.» Me lança Alice.

«Si je vous dit tout, vous ne dîtes rien à maman, je m'en chargerai moi-même… pour les parents.»

«Comme tu voudras.»

«Bon, il y a un an, quand j'ai su que je devrais quitter Bella pour la guerre…»

«T'es allé à la guerre? Papa a dit que t'étais parti t'entrainer, pas te battre.»

Je soupirai et je montrai ma canne.

«Je n'ai pas voulu que vous le sachiez, pour ne pas inquiéter maman, même Bella n'était pas au courant. Seul papa, le savait.»

«Évidemment qu'il le savait! C'est lui qui t'as envoyé là bas!»

«Veux-tu me laisser finir Alice?»

Elle me sourit et se tue.

«Bon, quand j'ai su, j'ai su autre chose aussi. Maman à couché avec Carlisle avant de tomber amoureux de James. Elle avait regretté ce geste et c'est fait plus qu'amie avec James et elle a couché avec lui... peu de temps après, deux jours.»

«Attends, tu essaie de nous dire que tu pourrais être mon demi-frère?»

«Je le suis Alice, je suis le fils biologique de Carlisle. Il m'a aidé à faire les testes et deux semaines plus tard on a eu les résultats, mais je n'ai pas pu revenir, j'étais au front, j'avais un an à faire. Et maintenant, me voilà.»

Alice me regarda avec ahurissement.

«Pourtant tu as une semaine de différence avec moi.»

«Je sais, on a… été conçu la même journée. Je suis né avant toi.»

«Papa a trompé maman!»

«Tu savais qu'Esmé et Carlisle s'aimaient déjà bien avant l'arrivé de ta mère. La mienne était trop jeune pour épouser papa.»

«Ah, je comprends.»

Je souris.

«Elle a voulu faire croire que j'étais pas de Carlisle, elle le savait surement qu'elle avait des chances de tomber enceinte et elle s'est amourachée de James pour me trouver un père.»

«Comme ça, je suis le frère que de Bella?»

«Oui…»

Bella me coupa la parole.

«Au faite Jasper, t'as une nouvelle sœur!»

Il sourcilla.

«Ah bon?»

«Oui, elle a un mois, maman a enfin réussi à avoir un bébé avec Phil.»

«Je suis content pour elle.»

Nous sourîmes tous.

«Edward, je suis contente que tu sois mon frère et non un frère d'adoption.»

«Moi aussi Alice.»

Je m'approchai des jumeaux et je m'assis à côté d'eux. Mia vint s'assoir sur moi. Je lui caressai la joue.

«Salut vous deux, je suis votre frère.»

«'dward.» Dit l'un d'eux.

Je souris, ils savent qui je suis. Mais je ne savais pas leurs noms.

«Dit Alice, j'ai jamais su comment ils s'appellent.»

«Ah bon? Pas grave. C'est Peter et Justin.»

«Joli!»

Je sursautai quand j'entendis le chien japper à l'extérieur.

«Puppy! Nous l'avons laissé dehors!»

«Et les parents arrivent Edward. Nous avons manqué la surprise.»

Bella sourit.

«De toute façon la Volvo à l'extérieur nous aurait déjà trahis sans ce chien.» Me dit-elle.

«Effectivement.» Rajoutais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Puppy apparut près de moi. Mia lui tira une oreille.

«Non Mia, on ne fait pas ça!»

Le chien avait hurlé et moi j'avais grondé ma fille pour la première fois. Bella me sourit, j'avais surement bien fait.

«Nous sommes là!»

«Par ici!» Dit Alice.

Ma mère se planta devant sa belle-fille.

«Vous avez vu ce chien errant dehors, il ressemble trop… nom de Dieu, Edward!»

Elle venait de m'apercevoir. Je me levai et j'allai la serrai contre moi, Mia dans mon autre bras.

«Maman, je suis content de te voir.»

Elle pleurait maintenant.

«Nous n'avions eus aucune nouvelle de toi, j'avais crains le pire tu sais.»

Je lui souris.

Mon père entra dans le salon.

«Edward!»

Il me serra contre lui.

«Et ça c'est Mia? Où est Bella?»

«Ici.» Répondit-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle pour la prendre aussi dans ses bras.

«Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les trois.»

«Nous aussi.»

Il me regarda.

«T'es arrivé quand?»

«Ce matin ici, mais 3 jours chez Bella.»

Il me sourit.

«Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous parler.»

Ma mère avait un regard paniqué.

«Tu repars?»

«Non c'est mieux que ça! Tu te souviens, il y a un an, je t'ai parlé de quelque chose, mais tu n'en étais pas sûr… au téléphone.»

«Ah oui ça me revient!»

«Et bien, Carlisle est mon vrai père.»

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

«Et tu sais ça depuis quand?»

«Le début, il y a un an, mais j'avais pas eu le droit de quitter, j'ai du faire un an au front.»

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et figea ses yeux sur ma canne.

«Tu as été blessé!»

«Oui, mais je vais bien et en un morceau.»

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra fort contre elle.

«Je suis heureuse de ton retour, heureuse que tu sois son fils, je l'ai tant espéré depuis le début.»

«Alors tu savais?»

«Non, je ne savais rien, mais dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai espéré, mais je n'avais pu rien faire à cause de Carmen.»

«Mais après, quand tu l'as épousée, t'aurais pu faire quelque chose non?»

«Pas vraiment, à cause de James, je n'avais pas le droit de te voir.»

«Mais quand je suis arrivé ici à 12 ans?»

«Oui peut être, mais je n'y avais pas pensé.»

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas me chicaner avec elle.

«Ça aurait pu m'avoir évité tout ça.»

«Je sais et pardonne-moi, fils.»

Je lui souris et je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Pa-pa.»

Mia était toujours dans mes bras. Ma mère la regarda.

«Elle est trop jolie! Elle te ressemble Edward.»

Je lui souris.

«Mia, c'est ta grand-mère.»

Elle se cacha le visage dans mon cou.

«C'est mamie Mia, tu vas la voir souvent maintenant.»

Ma fille regarda ma mère et puis regarda mon père et se cacha de nouveau dans mon cou.

«Mia, tu veux venir voir mamie?»

Ma mère lui tendait les bras. Ma fille l'observa longuement avant d'accepter. Ma mère la serra contre elle en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

«Tu nous as tellement manqué!»

Je soupirai. Tout ça était de la faute de Bella, elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter Forks, dû moins revenir ici.

L'un de mes frères me tira le bas de mon pantalon.

«'dward.»

Je le regardai et lui souris. Assis en face de moi il me tendait les bras. Je le pris.

«Salut toi!»

Mes parents sourirent.

«Tiens, on dirait que Justin t'aime bien.»

Ah celui là c'était Justin!

«Oui, enfin je crois, c'est lui tout à l'heure qui ma reconnu.»

«Oui, on le sait, on a parlé souvent de toi et son premier mot a été Edward.»

Je souris, j'étais heureux, je ne suis pas revenue en tant qu'inconnu. Bella s'approcha de moi.

«Je suis heureuse pour toi, je crois que t'as un frère qui ne te lâchera jamais.»

Je lui souris et je fis un câlin à Justin.

J'étais très près de maman et Mia dans ses bras étira sa main pour toucher à son oncle.

«Bé-bé.»

«Oui Mia c'est un bébé comme toi.» Lui dit ma mère.

Mon père changea de sujet.

«Comme ça vous êtes ici en visite?»

Je regardai Bella avant de répondre et elle me sourit en me faisant un signe de tête.

«Non nous sommes de retour.»

Mes parents sourirent, ainsi que les deux autres.

«Il va vous falloir une maison?» Me dit mon père.

«Oui je sais, mais d'ici une semaine on devrait en avoir une. James m'a laissé la majorité de l'héritage de son père.»

«C'est gentil à lui!» Me dit ma mère.

«Je vais m'en servir pour acheter cash la maison.»

«Mais tu es sûr que tu n'en n'auras pas besoin… je veux dire d'argent?»

«Non ça va, j'ai été payé à l'armée et j'ai rien dépensé. Bella et moi pourrons retourner aux études.»

Bella posa sa tête contre mon épaule et posa une main sur mon torse.

«Au pire on ira vivre à Seattle le temps de nos études et puis c'est pas bien loin d'ici.» Rajoutais-je.

Bella m'embrassa le creux de mon cou.

«Merci Edward.»

Je venais de lui donner une meilleure vie avec ce projet que nous allions réaliser. Nous aurons une maison à Forks et nous irions au campus vivre le temps de nos études durant la semaine.

Bella me lâcha et se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

«J'aimerais… aller voir mon père avec Mia.»

Je lui souris.

«Je t'accompagne!»

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

**Quelle sera la réaction de Charlie? Oh oh! Dans le prochain chapitre.**


	21. Il n'aurait pas du

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Comment Charlie réagira-t-il à Edward? C'est ce qu'on verra dans ce chapitre et aussi dans le chapitre 22 en cours d'écriture. Le 31 janvier je commence les cours, donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire, mais je continue mes fictions en cours, donc moins de mise à jour. Vous n'aurez donc pas à vous inquiéter. merci et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Il n'aurait pas dû**

**Point de vue de Bella**

_«Je t'accompagne!»_ Avait-dit Edward et moi je l'avais embrassé. Je ne voulais pas que mon père le voit, pas après ce qu'il avait fait quand il était venu à Noël. Il en avait profité pour dire du mal de mon amoureux. Au par après je n'avais jamais revue mon père. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois en un an.

**Flash back**

_Mon père était depuis peu avec moi en ce jour de Noël, Mia n'avait que six mois et il était venu ici pour voir sa petite-fille, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rabaisse Edward en son absence. Ce qui ouvrit une plaie béante à mon cœur, qui avait commencé à se refermer._

_Assis au salon mon père soupira fortement, Mia était déjà au lit et maman avait quitté après le dessert. J'étais donc seule avec mon père qui venait à peine d'arriver._

_«Écoute Bella, revient à Forks, je peux t'aider moi, pas comme Edward qui t'a abandonné après la naissance de votre fille. Je le savais qu'il n'était pas bien pour toi.»_

_Je baissai le regard._

_«Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais celle de son père James. Il n'a pas eu le choix de partir, il reviendra.»_

_«Dans trois ans Bella! Mia ne saura même pas qui il est et qui sait qu'Edward t'abandonnera pas à son retour?»_

_Je regardai mon père avec un regard noir._

_«Tu ne sais rien! Il ne fera jamais ça à sa fille.»_

_Il soupira de nouveau._

_«Bella… je… je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Je connais son passé et il n'a pas changé. Regarde-toi où t'en est! À cause de lui, à cause de son irresponsabilité il t'a mis enceinte! Et maintenant il te laisse seule avec ce bébé.»_

_«Ne le critique pas, il est amoureux de moi et je l'aime plus que tout au monde, ne me fait pas ça s'il te plait.»_

_Charlie enfouit son visage dans ses mains._

_«Bella, Edward n'est pas qui tu crois. Il est un garçon difficile à gérer et il ne saura pas comment gérer sa famille. Ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi.»_

_«Papa!»_

_«Bella!»_

_Mes yeux s'emplissaient d'eau._

_«Papa, je l'aime et je sais parfaitement qui il est…»_

_«Bella, ton amoureux, ne t'es pas inconnu tu sais? Depuis quand tu le connais?»_

_«Depuis mes 16 ans.»_

_«Non plus que ça Bella.»_

_«Je sais, depuis mes 16 ans que je suis en amour avec lui. T'inquiètes pas, je connais l'histoire de maman et Esmé.»_

_«Ah bon?»_

_«Oui, un peu avant qu'il ne parte on a su la vérité, alors ne t'en fais pas, je connais parfaitement Edward.»_

_«Une raison de plus pour que tu ne sois pas avec lui, un jour tout virera à la catastrophe.»_

_Mon père était impossible. Je détestais quand il se mêlait de ma vie._

_«Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Personne ne m'empêchera de l'aimer. Il est toute ma vie.»_

_Mon père se leva._

_«Souhaite joyeux Noël à Mia de ma part.»_

_«Tu ne reste pas pour lui donner ton cadeau?»_

_«Non.»_

_Il me le tendit._

_«Tu le lui donneras.»_

_«Mais, tu ne l'as même pas vu!»_

_Il baissa son regard._

_«Je ne veux pas m'attacher quitte à être obligé de fréquenter Edward dans le future. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais. Déjà bébé je le détestais.»_

_Sur ça il quitta mon appartement._

**Fin du flash back**

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache la vérité. Edward avait volé la vie de la fille chérie de Charlie. D'après mon père, c'était de la faute d'Esmé et de ce bébé que maman l'avait quitté. Oui probablement, mais Edward n'était nullement responsable du départ de Renée.

«Bella, ça va?»

Edward me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je lui souris.

«Oui parfaitement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec tes parents?»

«Non pourquoi?»

«Je veux vraiment y aller seule. Je veux préparer mon père de ton retour. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup.»

Il me sourit. Il était plus compréhensible que je ne l'aurais cru.

«Comme tu voudras, mais reviens-moi vite!»

Je lui souris et c'était à son tour de m'embrasser.

Je pris Mia qu'Esmé me tendit.

«Viens chérie on va aller voir grand-père.»

Elle se colla contre moi. Je sortis à l'extérieur et je pris le siège d'auto de Mia pour le transférer dans ma Chevrolet, j'espérais que le camion allait démarrer. Par chance, c'est ce qu'il fit. On a dû l'entretenir durant mon absence.

Je frappai à la porte dès mon arrivé chez Charlie, Mia dans mes bras. La voiture de patrouille était dans l'allée. Il m'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard. Ses yeux écarquillés il me parla.

«Bella, mais que fais-tu ici?»

«Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de me voir!»

Par chance qu'Edward ne m'avait pas accompagné, il aurait été tué sur le champ!

«Non ce n'est pas ça! Je suis surpris c'est tout. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé et ni écris depuis ce jour.»

«Comme ci j'allais te pardonner aussi facilement! Tu m'as beaucoup blessé en faisant du tord à Edward.»

Il soupira, Mia se mit à pleurer. Charlie releva les yeux vers ma fille.

«Tu l'as apporté! J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais déposé chez les Cullen.»

«Et non! Je suis ici pour te voir et je veux que Mia connaisse son grand-père.»

«Rentre ne reste pas là!»

Nous allâmes dans le salon.

«Elle connait ses… autres grands-parents?»

«Oui, j'en reviens justement et ils l'adorent eux!»

«J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'adorais pas! Il se trouve que… ce bébé est d'Edward et elle lui ressemble trop.»

Je soupirai.

«Tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de lui?»

«Non pas vraiment.»

Je soupirai encore une fois.

«Je ne suis pas venue que pour te voir. Je commence à me sentir mieux et…»

«Tu as enfin compris qu'Edward ne reviendra peut être jamais?»

«Arrête de faire l'idiot!»

Je baissai mon regard vers ma fille.

«Il… il est revenu, il m'attend à la villa.»

Je le regardai enfin. Il sourcilla d'un seul sourcil.

«Oh!»

Nous restâmes sans parler un moment, il réfléchissait. Il avait peut être enfin compris qu'il avait eu tord.

«Il n'était pas supposé être là bas 3 ans?»

«Oui, mais il a été obligé d'être au front un an avant le changement d'équipe. James n'est pas son vrai père. Carlisle est son père biologique.»

Il sourcilla de nouveau.

«Pardon? J'aimerais comprendre.»

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire, détail par détail.

«Tu vois, Edward n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il a beaucoup changé. Il adore sa fille.»

Il l'a regarda.

«Elle sait qui il est?»

«Oui, dès que j'ai dit que c'était son papa.»

«Ah!»

Il n'en dit pas plus. J'assis Mia sur mon genou, face à Charlie.

«Voici ton grand-papa Charlie.»

Elle le regarda longuement et elle tendit sa main vers lui. Mon père sourit et lui caressa la paume.

«Elle est tout de même jolie.»

«'eux pa-pa.»

«Papa n'est pas là Mia.»

«Pourquoi il n'est pas venu?»

Je lui jetai un regard amer.

«Je voulais pas que tu lui tire dessus, franchement, réfléchis! Je sais très bien ce qui se serait produit si je l'avais amené.»

Il baissa le regard.

«Je te promet rien, mais je vais essayer. Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de venir… aujourd'hui?»

«Come je le connais, il y a des chance qu'il s'amène de lui-même… si je prend trop de temps à retourner à la villa.»

Il me sourit.

«On va le tester, si c'est le cas, je te pardonne, je le pardonnerai, c'est qu'il tient trop à toi pour te laisser seule longtemps.»

Je lui souris, il s'améliorait.

«Alors je te fais à diner ce soir.»

Je donnai Mia à mon père, elle ne broncha pas et tira immédiatement sur sa moustache. Il rit.

«Tu es coquine toi.»

«Bon, moi je vais voir ce que t'as à manger.»

Je me levai et allai à la cuisine, mais il n'y avait rien dans le réfrigérateur.

«Tu surveille Mia, je reviens avec de quoi faire à manger.»

«Ne triche pas, ne ramène pas Edward!»

Je lui souris.

«Non, t'inquiète.»

J'achetai de quoi pour faire un bœuf bourguignon, Edward adore ça, je suis sûr qu'il va arriver avant le repas.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis une voix trop familière, autre que celle de mon père.

«… de quoi vous parlez?»

Oh, Edward était là et Charlie venait surement de lui parler de notre discussion. J'allai poser mes achats à la cuisine et j'allai au salon. Mia était encore dans les bras de Charlie et tendait les siens vers Edward, personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Je regardai les deux hommes se parler.

«Edward écoute, j'ai fait une gaffe et je veux que tu me pardonne. J'ai fait de la peine à Bella à ton sujet et j'aurais pas dû.»

«Quand?»

Je voyais Edward commencer à rougir de colère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'avait encore aperçut.

«À Noël. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas fait pour elle. Que je ne t'aimerai jamais, mais j'ai changé d'avis, pardonne-moi.»

Edward se leva furibond, c'était pas bon signe.

«Espèce de…»

Je m'interposai entre eux en arrachant ma fille à mon père avant qu'il ne la blesse.

«Arrêtez-vous deux!»

Même si la chicane n'avait pas tout à fait commencé. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se détestent encore plus qu'ils ne se détestaient déjà. Mon père avait promis qu'il ferait des efforts si Edward prouvait son amour envers moi. Et il l'avait fait en venant ici.

«Mais Bella, il allait m'engueuler. Il n'est pas vraiment celui que je croyais finalement.» Me lança mon père.

«Papa, tu l'as cherché, avoue-le! Comment crois-tu que t'aurais agis si t'étais à sa place? Il est venu de lui-même, ne le blâme pas. Il t'a fait ses preuves.»

«Quelles preuves?»

«Edward écoute, mon père ne t'a jamais aimé, même quand t'étais bébé et il croit que c'est de la faute de ta mère si Renée l'a quitté.»

«Oh! Mais moi je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.»

«Mais mon père ne le sait pas ça!»

Je regardai Charlie avec un air furibond.

«Si tu veux que nous restions à diner, tu ferais mieux de changer d'attitude papa.»

«Oui, je crois que je devrais m'excuser envers lui.»

Il se tourna vers Edward et lui tendis une main, Edward l'a pris et la serra.

«Je suis désolé Edward, je ferai des efforts pour t'accepter.»

Edward lui sourit.

«Excuses acceptés.»

«Et t'as une poigne d'enfer fiston.»

C'était déjà mieux, il l'appelait fiston.

Mia dans mes bras pleurait toujours. Papa sans cesse elle disait. Je la lui donnai et elle se calma immédiatement.

«C'est bien Edward qu'elle te reconnaisse, à moins que… ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu?»

«Non, pas du tout, je de retour que depuis 4 jours.»

«Vous avez une très bonne fille.»

Edward lui sourit.

«Moi je vais préparer à manger.»

Je me dirigeai à la cuisine.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je regardai Bella se diriger à la cuisine, je me retrouvai de nouveau seul avec Charlie et j'étais moins nerveux cette fois-ci. Je caressai les cheveux de ma fille.

«Ah oui Edward, j'ai un cadeau pour Mia.»

Je sourcillai.

«Ah bon?»

Il se retourna et se pencha par-dessus le divan pour attraper quelque chose.

«Elle a eu un an non?»

«Oui, merci c'est gentil.»

J'étais gêné, Charlie avait pensé à Mia, malgré du faite qu'il ne l'a voyait jamais. Mes parents n'y avaient pas pensé eux.

Charlie lui avait offert un jeu lumineux. Je mis Mia sur le sol avec son nouveau jouet, ça l'occupera un moment.

«Tu sais Edward, vous n'êtes qu'en visite?»

Je souris, il craignait autant la même chose que mes parents, il ne voulait pas perdre Bella.

«Nous restons, je vais acheter une maison dans le coins et à l'automne on ira à Seattle à la fac vivre au campus. On viendra les weekends.»

Il me sourit.

«C'est bien. Tu as de l'argent de côté?»

«Oui, James m'a laissé une partie de l'héritage de son père et à l'armée j'ai été payé et j'ai tout gardé pour nous aider à mon retour.»

«C'est bien, je suis encore désolé, tu es un bon père de famille. Tu vas rattraper rapidement la dernière année que tu as perdu avec elles.»

«Merci. Je les adore vous savez, elles sont tout pour moi. Je donnerai ma vie s'il le fallait.»

Il baissa les yeux vers ma jambe, il n'avait pas encore vu que j'avais été blessé.

«T'as reçu une balle?»

«Deux en réalité, au niveau du genoux. On m'a dit que je serai avec une canne à jamais.»

«Ah! Tu devrais t'assoir alors.»

Je lui souris et c'est ce que je fis.

«Tu… tu as l'intention d'épouser ma fille? Un jour.»

Quelle question! Je n'y avais même jamais pensé.

«J'en sais rien Charlie.»

«Tu veux d'autres enfants?»

«Oui, bien sûr, mais après l'université.»

«Alors tu vas finir par l'épouser?»

«J'en sais rien, mais si vous y tenez, peut être qu'un jour oui.»

Il me sourit.

«En tout cas je te le conseille, je suis contre les familles hors mariage. Ton amour pour elle est une raison valable de vouloir l'épouser.»

Il me rendait nerveux là. Il était même intimidant et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre au risque qu'il se fâche contre moi.

«C'est prêt!» Nous cria Bella.

Sauvé par le repas, il n'osera pas en parler à table. Je pris Mia et la transporta jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

**Oui sauvé par le repas! Mais que se passera-t-il après? Vous le lirez dans le prochain chapitre.**


	22. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Merci à tous pour les reviews. Voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Donc elle en contient 22. Je vous remercie à tous de l'avoir lu et de l'avoir aimer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Une nouvelle vie commence**

Charlie faisait ses efforts pour ne pas m'insulter à table. Je le sentais et je le savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Guère même. Pour Bella, pour l'amour qu'elle portait pour moi, Charlie ne lui ferait jamais de mal à propos de moi en ma présence.

Je rendis le sourire à Charlie, mais je voyais qu'il était faux à mon égare. Il faisait tout ça pour Bella. J'avais juste hâte de quitter cet endroit et retourner voir ma famille.

«Edward?»

Je sursautai, Bella m'avait fait sortir de ma pensée.

«Oui?»

«Tu ne vois pas que Mia te demande quelque chose?»

«Oh! Désolé, j'étais ailleurs!»

Je regardai mon poussin et lui donnai une tranche de pain.

«Oui j'avais vu Edward.» Me sourit Bella.

«Tu as encore la tête au front mon garçon.»

Ce n'était pas une question de la part de Charlie, mais une affirmation. Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Peur que ma réponse ne fasse un drame. Oui un drame, car je n'aurais pas hésité à lui balancer un truc qui pourrait autant lui faire de la peine qu'à Bella, mais jamais je ne ferai ça. Je n'étais pas du genre à me venger.

«Pa-pa.»

Encore une fois je sursautai. Bella sourcilla. Je posai le verre à bec de Mia sur la table de sa chaise haute.

«Edward, que se passe-t-il avec toi?»

Je la regardai profondément, je ne voulais pas parler devant Charlie.

«Rien du tout Bella ça va.»

«Mais tu sursaute chaque fois que nous te parlions.»

«Désolé, j'ai encore gardé les effets de la guerre.»

Autant Bella que Charlie soupira.

«Vous voulez que je vous laisse un moment?» Nous demanda Charlie.

«Non papa, reste avec Mia, je vais monter avec Edward.»

Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette raison aurait fonctionné pour que je puisse me retrouver seul avec Bella.

Une fois en haut elle m'attrapa la main.

«Edward, c'est vrai? À quoi tu pensais?»

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bella.

«À tout ce que je pourrais dire à ton père de méchant, mais jamais je ne le ferai.»

Elle soupira.

«Tu ne l'aime pas toi non plus? Vous ne vous aimez pas!»

Je posai ma main valide sur sa joue.

«Non je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que je suis allé à la guerre, je n'ai aucun cauchemar non plus. Je suis fait pour ça. Si ça n'avait pas été de toi et Mia, ça aurait été ma vie. Oui j'apprécie ton père, mais lui je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, comme tu le sais déjà, mais comment être gentil avec lui si lui ne fait pas d'effort.»

«Il a dit qu'il allait essayer!»

«Je sais, mais ça ne sera pas pour demain.»

Elle baissa le regard.

«Je sais, mais c'est vrai que sans moi, tu ne serais pas revenu?»

«Oui, je sais que tout ça ce serait produit même sans toi et je t'avoue qu'au fond de moi c'est une chose que j'aime faire, mais toute cette année sans toi et Mia a été dur. J'ai tellement souffert de votre absence.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu sais Edward, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aime. Si tu veux en faire ta carrière vas-y, je suis toute avec toi dans ce projet.»

Je lâchai sa joue, elle venait de me surprendre.

«Quitte à être capable de ne pas me voir durant des mois? Quitte à attendre mon retour avec la crainte que je revienne dans un cercueil? Bella, ce n'est pas une vie pour nous trois.»

«Mais si toi tu aimes ça, ne t'empêche pas de le vivre à cause de moi!»

Je soupirai, elle devait savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça.

«Bella écoute, déjà que je trouve que c'est un métier pour les célibataires, pas pour les couples et les familles. Crois-moi, tu le regretteras si je ne reviens pas vivant. Il y a six mois, j'ai perdu un ami, un compagnon de guerre. Il avait à peine 22 ans quand il a été emporté par une balle, laissant dans le deuil ses jumeaux et sa femme. Ses garçons qu'il n'avait jamais connu ne connaitront jamais leur père. (Je baissai mon regard, les larmes me montaient aux yeux.) Tout comme moi Bella, quand je suis parti je connaissais à peine Mia et depuis la perte de cet ami, je ne pouvais m'imaginé que je ne reviendrai peut être jamais auprès de toi. Lui c'est ce qui lui ait arrivé. J'ai été chanceux de m'en être sortie.»

Je lui montrai ma jambe et je continuai.

«Alec avait reçu lui aussi une balle dans le genou au même moment que moi et la gangrène s'est installé. Moi j'en ai reçu deux et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'ai craint moi aussi de subir ce qu'il a subi. J'ai pleuré des jours et des jours après sa mort, espérant que je survive à cette FOUTU gangrène…»

Elle me coupa.

«Tu l'as eu toi aussi!»

«Oui, mais j'ai été pris à temps, au moment où il y a eu assez d'infirmières pour s'occuper de moi. Alec n'avait pas eu cette chance, nous avions été laissé à nous même durant près d'une semaine, peu de temps après que nous avions été admis. Les bactéries se sont profilés plus rapidement en lui qu'en moi.»

«Oh Edward, mais si tu as reçu ces balles il y a six mois, t'aurais dû revenir bien avant aujourd'hui non?»

«Euh ouais, mais, c'est là que tout c'est compliqué…»

«Raconte, qu'est-ce qui a été compliqué?»

Je soupirai.

«On a… été déclaré perdu au combat, dans le sens qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé nos corps, donc qu'ils pouvaient supposés que nous étions encore vivant. On n'avait perdu nos tags, donc ils n'avaient pas nos noms à l'hôpital.»

«Mais pourquoi ça prit tant de temps?»

«J'ai plongé dans un coma, à cause des médicaments pour me guérir, ça ma guéri, mais ça faillit aussi me tuer. J'ai été fort, je me suis battu durant ce sommeil, pour toi, pour Mia. Je me suis réveillé il y a de cela deux semaines.»

J'avais attrapé le visage de Bella entre mes mains.

«Tu es la seule à savoir, mon père ne le sait pas. Maintenant on est égale. T'as eu un secret et moi aussi.»

Elle me sourit, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrassai avidement.

«Je t'aime Bella.»

Elle entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et s'accota la tête contre ma poitrine.

«L'important c'est que tu sois vivant et en santé, malgré ta jambe invalide.»

«Oh Bella.»

J'avais fermé mes yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris, je vis Charlie dans le cadrage de porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il tenait Mia dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolé Edward, je n'aurais pas dû écouter aux portes.»

Je soupirai, il avait tout entendu. Bella me lâcha et je pouvais l'entendre grogner de son intérieur.

«Non vous n'auriez pas dû!»

«Écoute, je suis désolé, je suis désolé de ce qui t'ait arrivé, je ferai un effort pour plus t'accepter.»

Je le regardai profondément.

«J'accepte vos excuses.»

Bella brillait dans son regard, on avait enfin passé un accord son père et moi. Il me tendit sa main, je la pris et la serrai.

«Merci Charlie.»

Il sourcilla.

«Pour tout, pour vouloir essayer.»

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois ci.

«Je te promet d'essayer.»

Charlie me donna Mia. Elle se colla contre moi. Bella embrassa la joue de son père.

«Merci papa.»

Il lui sourit.

«On doit rentrer.»

«Pourquoi?» Lui demanda Charlie.

«Edward et moi, devions nous chercher un endroit où habiter.»

«Oh! D'accord. Vous restez à Forks?»

«Oui pour le moment, on te l'a expliqué tout à l'heure papa.»

«Oui tu as raison.»

Je sortis de la chambre et j'allai habiller Mia. Lui mettre sa petite veste, ici il faisait plus froid qu'à Phoenix.

Bella alla à la voiture et m'attendit. J'attachai Mia dans son siège et nous quittons pour aller à la villa.

Ma mère s'était occupée de ma fille le temps que je recherche sur internet. Bella assise à coté de moi, soupira chaque fois que ça ne faisait pas notre affaire. À la dernière minute comme ça, on avait de la misère à se trouver quelque chose de confortable.

«Edward on ne trouvera jamais!» Et elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

Bella en était désespérée, ça faisait plus deux heures qu'on cherchait.

«T'inquiète je trouverai quelque chose.»

Elle soupira encore. Moi aussi.

«Vous faites quoi?»

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, je n'avais pas entendu mon père s'approcher.

«Nous cherchons un endroit où loger. Je veux acheter une maison cash.»

Il sourit.

«Ce n'est pas facile je le sais. Mais… j'ai une idée. J'en ai parlé à ta mère et elle est d'accord.»

Je sourcillai, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait?

«Et?» Lui demandai-je.

«Esmée à rénové le cottage dans la forêt, pas très loin d'ici. Tu sais la petite maison où tu aimais trainer à l'adolescence?»

«Il est vieux ce truc! Je suis même pas sûr que ça tienne longtemps encore debout.»

Il soupira.

«Edward! Ne dit pas non avant de le voir.»

«Bon, peut être.»

«Edward, qu'elle maison?»

Je me tournai vers Bella et lui sourit.

«Une vielle baraque de plus de 200 ans, je crois pas que ça te plaise.»

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

«T'en sais rien Edward, moi je veux bien la voir. En plus Carlisle dit qu'Esmée l'a rénové. Elle travaille très bien ta mère.»

Je lui souris, pour elle je ferai tout! Je regardai mon père.

«D'accord je veux bien aller la voir.»

Je me levai et pris la main de Bella, elle m'avait l'air surexcité.

Devant cette vielle baraque, je regrettai de l'avoir appelé ainsi. Elle était magnifique de l'extérieur, ma mère l'avait repeint et elle était plus jolie que par le passé.

«Tu l'as entièrement refait maman?»

«Oui chéri, juste pour toi et Bella.»

«Quand?»

«Durant la dernière année.»

Je lui souris. Je savais qu'elle avait cru que seulement trois ans plus tard nous l'aurions habité.

«Et tu l'as fini?»

«Oui, j'ai eu de l'aide, ça été plus rapide que je l'aurais cru.»

Bella s'en approcha.

«Et on peut visiter l'intérieur?»

«Bien sûr ma chérie.»

Et elle passa la clef à Bella. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, une main se posa sur sa bouche.

«Oh c'est trop jolie et je suis sûr que le reste l'est autant.»

«Il y a trois chambre. Il y a une grande pièce à l'étage aussi.» Nous dit ma mère.

«Et c'est pour nous?»

Bella avait l'air plus enchanté que moi, moi je voulais lui acheter quelque chose, pas qu'on me l'offre. Ma mère quitta un instant pour retrouver mon père à l'extérieur.

«Dit oui Edward, on ne trouvera pas mieux!»

Comment refuser? Je regardai ma mère, qui souriait et puis Bella qui me suppliait.

«J'en sais rien.»

«Oh Edward pourquoi?»

«Bella écoute, on ne peut pas accepter, elle a fait beaucoup de travail, ça vaut beaucoup d'argent.»

«Propose-lui de la lui acheter.»

«Elle ne voudra jamais, elle espère nous l'offrir Bella.»

«Dit oui!»

«Oh amour, tu sais comment je déteste qu'on subvienne à mes besoins.»

«Edward! Propose-lui!»

Ma mère revint avec mon père.

«Et puis, vous l'aimez?»

«Oui papa on l'aime, mais…»

Je regardai ma mère.

«Je ne peux pas accepter, je veux que tu me la vendes maman.»

«Mais Edward…»

Je la coupai.

«J'insiste, j'ai l'argent et tu le mérites, je n'accepterai jamais un aussi énorme cadeau. Je suis heureux que tu ais pensé à nous de la sorte, mais je tiens à la payer.»

«Mais tu sais, que je n'accepterai pas d'argent de toi Edward.»

«Alors je n'accepte pas la maison.»

«Edward!» Me cria Bella.

«Bella!» La réprimandais-je.

«Edward!» Me cria ma mère.

«Quoi?»

«Écoute, ton argent j'en veux pas parce que… je suis pas en manque, elle sera même de trop. J'ai une idée. Si tu tiens temps à l'acheter, donne le montant de sa valeur à un organisme ou encore mets-le dans des réer pour ta fille, elle en aura besoin plus tard.»

Je sourcillai. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je souris.

«D'accord, j'accepte si tu prends l'argent et tu t'occupe des finances de Mia. Je t'en donne l'entière responsabilité pour les études futures de ma fille.»

«Oui ça me va!»

Je lui souris et la serrai contre moi.

«Merci maman.»

«On peut visiter?» Demanda Bella.

Ma mère me lâcha et sourit à Bella.

«Oui bien sûr!»

«C'est vraiment gentil de votre part Esmée, déjà c'est très jolie.»

«Merci Bella. On va vous laisser d'accord. Vous méritez d'être seuls un peu.»

«On peut prendre Mia si vous voulez.»

Je regardai Bella, elle sourcilla et me sourit et puis je regardai mon père pour lui répondre.

«Oui, si vous nous le proposez.»

Il me sourit.

«On veut bien, puisque je vous le propose, on doit tous récupérer cette dernière année non?»

Je lui souris, ils quittèrent avec ma fille. Je regardai Bella, elle avait l'air embêté et je compris pourquoi. Je lui caressai le bras et embrassai son front.

«T'inquiètes pas amour, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne.»

«Non celle de James!»

Je souris.

«Bon et si on visitait?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui.»

Je lui pris la main et nous montons à l'étage. Bella rayonnait à chaque pièce.

«Edward, il y a assez de chambres pour qu'on y vive notre vie.»

Je souris.

«Oui j'ai vue, alors elle te plait?»

«Oh oui beaucoup! Ta mère est trop… parfaite.»

Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai tendrement.

«Tu veux qu'on essaie le lit?»

Elle me regarda avec stupéfaction.

«Tu veux dire que…»

«On est seuls, et j'ai envie d'inaugurer cette maison en te faisant l'amour.»

Elle rougit et je l'embrassai tendrement en la prenant sous les fesses et je la transportai dans la chambre des maitres. Le lit était déjà en place.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je ris aux éclats quand Edward me lança sur le lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'assoir qu'il se jeta sur moi à pleine bouche, il m'embrassa.

«Oh Edward!» Dis-je quand il me lâcha.

«Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué et… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, que j'aie besoin de ton corps.»

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

«Moi aussi, je suis comme toi. Ne t'empêche surtout pas de faire ce que tu veux avec moi.»

Je me mets à rire en embrassant Edward. Son corps m'avait manqué, ses lèvres et son odeur aussi.

Je n'avais pas le temps de rêver qu'il commençait déjà à me déshabiller, me chatouillant au passage le nombril, je commençais à me tortiller dans tous les sens. Edward empira le cas quand il me vit rire de chatouillement. Je m'en tortillais encore plus.

«Arrête! J'en peux plus!» Dis-je après quelques minutes.

«Ah oui?»

Il me chatouilla encore plus, me tortillant encore plus.

«Je vais faire dans ma culotte Edward.»

Il pouffa de rire et me lâcha.

«Vraiment?»

Je me relevai pour me blottir contre lui.

«Oui vraiment.»

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le creux du cou. J'en frissonnai. Il continua son manège en m'enlevant ma blouse. Puis il m'embrassa les seins, je penchai ma tête par en arrière. Il retira sa chemise, me laissant le soin de le caresser. Il continua avec mes seins, les enfilant dans sa bouche pour en sucer mes mamelons, un truc qui me faisait flipper. J'entrai mes doigts dans la peau de son torse. Il grimaça et suça encore plus fort. Il lâcha mes seins de ses mains, mais garda l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Il détacha son jeans et le retira avec difficulté et il essaya de me retirer le reste de mes vêtements. Ce qu'il réussit à faire après avoir décidé de me lâcher le sein.

«Je croyais être plus fort.»

Je ris.

«Tu l'es à mes yeux Edward.»

Il m'embrassa et me jeta sur le lit, étendu sur moi il embrassa les parties de mon corps en me caressant les hanches.

Jamais il ne m'avait touché de la sorte, m'aimer de la sorte. Il avait tant changé, il avait vieillit. Il avait mûrit à cause de la guerre.

Il se frotta contre mon entrejambe, je gémis et de sa main il plaça son sexe aux abords du mien. Il commença son entrée, doucement, je gémis. Il passa sa langue dans mon cou, j'en frissonnai.

Edward entra complètement en moi et fit son va et viens, lentement tout en m'embrassant la bouche. Je fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux et son élancement se fit plus rapide. J'empoignai les fesses d'Edward et les serrai entre mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir en moi son sexe toucher mon fond. Il m'emplissait pleinement.

Mon apogée était à son approche. Je me sentais partir aux rideaux d'un moment à l'autre. Edward bucha en moi, ce qui déclencha ma jouissance, il jouit à son tour, m'embrassant pour étouffer nos cris. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras, il m'embrassa le cou et se posa à coté de moi sur le lit.

«Oh Bella, c'était… ma meilleure fois.»

Je souris.

«À moi aussi, tu es un vrai homme maintenant.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard brillant et un sourire éclatant.

«Épouse-moi Bella!»

Je rougis instantanément, ne m'attendant pas à ça. Je baissai le regard gênée, vraiment, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me le demande un jour.

«Dis Bella, tu veux devenir mienne à jamais, être celle que je veux chérir jusqu'à notre mort. Tu veux devenir celle qui portera l'alliance prouvant que tu m'appartiens, être celle qui me donnera encore des enfants, être la femme que je serai fier de présenter en tant que ma femme. Dis Bella tu veux être Mme Cullen?»

C'était la plus belle demande en mariage. Je rougis encore plus et je fini par le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je posai mes bras autour de son cou et je collai mon front au sien.

«Oui Edward. Je veux t'appartenir, oui je veux te faire d'autres enfants, oui je veux être une Cullen. Et oui je serai fière de porter ton alliance.»

Il soupira de soulagement, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

«J'ai eu peur que tu refuse quand j'ai vu ton regard après que je t'aie demandé de m'épouser.»

«Oh! C'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça aussi rapidement. Dire que depuis un an je l'ai souhaité.»

Il me sourit et me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Mon rêve c'était enfin réalisé, ma nouvelle vie sera meilleure que ce que j'avais pensé et j'avais celui que j'aimais depuis le début de mon adolescence. Edward était ma vie et le sera à jamais.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie commença.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Merci de me laisser un reviews de fin ;)**

**biz a tous, et peut etre a une prochaine fic.**


End file.
